O Lobo Domado
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Ela só tinha uma arma para conquistar aquele homem: a sedução Forte, corajoso, sempre alerta contra o perigo, Edward de Cullen, barão de Masen, era comparado a um lobo selvagem. Destemido cavaleiro de mil batalhas, ele não acreditava no amor. Até o dia em que seu destino cruzou com o de Isabella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ela só tinha uma arma para conquistar aquele homem: a sedução**_

_**Inglaterra, 1280**_

_**Forte, corajoso, sempre alerta contra o perigo, Edward de Cullen, barão de Masen, era comparado a um lobo selvagem. Destemido cavaleiro de mil batalhas, ele não acreditava no amor. Até o dia em que seu destino cruzou com o de Isabella Swan. Misteriosa donzela de passado nebuloso e olhar doce, Isabella começou a derrubar todas as defesas armadas em torno do coração de Edward…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**PRÓLOGO**

Inglaterra, 1270.

O barulho de cavalos se aproximando deixou Isabella paralisada, segurando as rédeas com as mãos mais gelados do que o vento que açoitava o manto dela. Embora já estivesse a quase dois dias de distância do castelo de Baddersly, ainda tinha medo de ser seguida pelos soldados do tio. Havia aproveitado a ausência dele e do mordomo para escapar, com a desculpa de que faria uma peregrinação religiosa, mas nenhuma viagem dela, mesmo sendo em honra ao Senhor, seria do agrado de Caius Peasely. O homem a perseguiria, sem dúvida, e quando a encontrasse...

Isabella sentiu um arrepio ao pensar naquilo.

Se conseguisse alcançar o convento, pelo menos estaria num santuário, um lugar onde ninguém poderia molestá-la, nem mesmo o tio. Poderia se dedicar a uma vida piedosa e sem egoísmos, tendo como família um grupo de mulheres... porque há muitos anos não viva no seio de uma família.

Isabella engoliu em seco ao pensar no quanto custaria ter aquele refúgio. Havia acalentado o sonho de se casar, ter filhos, mas o tio jamais concordaria em entregar a outro homem o direito de administrar as terras e a riqueza dela. Caius Peasely a mantinha reclusa, sempre sozinha e sujeita às explosões de temperamento dele.

Isabella arriscou um olhar para os cavaleiros-que se aproximavam e relaxou um pouco. Aqueles homens não portavam as cores do tio dela. Por outro lado, pareciam perigosos, o que fez retomar o medo dela.

Embora a Igreja determinasse que os peregrinos não deviam ser molestados, assaltantes e assassinos infestavam as estradas. Isabella não podia esperar muita proteção do grupo de jovens servas e homens livres que havia contratado para acompanhá-la. Pouco mais que rapazolas, os irmãos Miller podiam ser habilidosos no manejo do bastão, mas não teriam como fazer frente a assaltantes armados.

E, como se quisessem confirmar os temores dela, os desconhecidos subitamente partiram em disparada na direção de onde eles estavam, todos de espada em punho. Isabella gritou de medo quando um dos assaltantes derrubou o líder da caravana dela, John Miller, com um único e poderoso golpe. Bem perto de onde ela estava empinou o cavalo de Kate, uma das servas, e a jovem soltou um grito agudo, o que chamou a atenção de um dos atacantes, um gigante barbado que partiu para atacá-las. Antes que Isabella pudesse respirar no vamente o sujeito arrancou da sela uma Kate que gritava e esperneava.

Por um momento Isabella ficou apenas olhando, imóvel e horrorizada, enquanto o homem agarrava a serva dela. Depois, obrigando os músculos a entrar em ação, sacou do pequeno punhal com calma determinação. Agia como se estivesse num sonho, o mundo em volta parecendo ter adquirido movimentos vagarosos, o barulho das armas e os gritos se tornando sons distantes. Foi num cenário assim que ela dirigiu a montaria para o desgraçado que tentava deitar Kate no chão, sem dúvida para violentá-la.

Isabella sabia que precisaria cravar o punhal no coração do bandido e foi com esse objetivo que ergueu a mão armada. No entanto, anos de submissão aos mais fortes a deixaram sem ação. Agora era como se estivesse num pesadelo, sabedora de que precisava agir, mas sem forças para isso.

Logo depois já era tarde demais. O facínora a viu e, rindo da insignificante arma com que ela pretendia atingi-lo, ergueu a mão e empurrou-a para o lado como se quisesse se desvencilhar de uma mosca importuna. Isabella caiu de costas no chão e, sem fôlego, sentiu tudo rodando, rodando...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Oi amores da minha vida... Aqui vai o primeiro capitulo de O Lobo Domado de Deborah Simmons, esse é um dos livros mais lindos que li... Espero que gostem assim como eu... Boa Leitura_**

Isabella conteve a respiração quando viu as imponentes e majestosas paredes de pedra que se erguiam ao longe. Aparentemente era para lá que eles se dirigiam. As inúmeras torres pareciam muito altas e sólidas, o que aumentava a apreensão dela. O que a aguardava ali?

Quando olhou para os cavaleiros de cabelos pretos que lideravam a caravana ela sentiu a tensão diminuir. Naquelas semanas de viagem havia passado a confiar nos rapazes que a haviam encontrado desmaiada na estrada. Mas também não tinha outra escolha, porque não podia recorrer a ninguém além deles.

E não se lembrava de nada.

Talvez fosse por causa da pancada na cabeça. Emmett, que parecia ser o mais instruído daqueles homens, tinha dito que às vezes um golpe na cabeça podia roubar a memória de uma pessoa. Isabella se via obrigada a acreditar, já que não se lembrava de nada sobre o próprio passado. Tudo o que havia acontecido antes que os irmãos de Cullen aparecessem era um enorme vazio... um vazio aterrador.

Embora ela estivesse viva, respirasse, caminhasse e andasse, era muito misteriosa aquela ausência de passado. Ao ouvir o canto de uma ave, facilmente a identificava como um pardal. Até se lembrava de uma receita para preparar no forno aves maiores, mas como e quando havia aprendido aquilo eram informações que não estavam na memória dela. O passado parecia ser algo inexistente.

Aqueles homens a chamavam de Isabella. Isso não significava nada para ela, mas eles haviam descoberto o nome inscrito no que pensavam ser o livro de salmos dela. E a tratavam como uma Lady, argumentando que só uma Lady possuía as coisas com que a haviam en contrado: roupas finas, um espelho, livros, moedas e jóias. E resolveram levá-la consigo, já que estavam com pressa de voltar para casa e não sabiam quem ela era.

- Vamos, lady Isabella! - chamou-a Emmett.

Obviamente feliz por finalmente chegar ao destino ele atravessou ao lado dela o enorme portão do castelo, que a essa altura já estava aberto para permitir a entrada dos recém-chegados. Depois ajudou-a a desmontar e Isabella riu da ansiedade com que ele a levou para o interior do castelo. Embora fosse um cavaleiro, um guerreiro, Emmett era um homem instruído e bondoso, alguém por quem ela prontamente sentira simpatia.

Quando entrou no salão do castelo, Isabella mal conteve uma exclamação de espanto. O cômodo era de uma enormidade como ela jamais vira. A luz penetrava pelas janelas altas e arqueadas e havia muitas cadeiras e bancos, uma indicação da riqueza da família de Cullen.

Tudo era grandioso... e muito sujo. Isabella procurou não torcer o nariz quando sentiu o cheiro de comida passada misturado com o de urina de cachorro. Nem mesmo o vento que entrava pelas janelas era capaz de dissipar aqueles maus odores. Embora não estivesse em pleno gozo das faculdades mentais, ela logo concluiu que aquele castelo carecia de uma castelã.

Aquele pensamento fez com que Isabella parasse, sentindo um arrepio na nuca. Ela poderia realizar a tarefa. Tinha certeza disso, uma certeza que se fazia acompanhar por uma sensação de saudade, de excitação. Não só poderia realizar o trabalho como também ficaria extremamente feliz com isso.

- Ah! Jasper! Emmett!

Tão logo aquela voz se fez ouvir, enormes cachorros invadiram o salão, latindo de uma forma ensurdecedora e seguidos de perto por homens morenos e muito altos que faziam um barulho talvez ainda maior. Isabella ergueu as mãos para tapar os ouvidos. Um tanto assustada, recuou para dar passagem aos gigantes, que se aproximaram dos igualmente altos Emmett e Jasper para abraçá-los até com violência. Mas aqueles gestos só podiam ser amistosos, porque os rapazes pareciam muito felizes.

Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, comunicando-se aos gritos, e Isabella ficou observando, espantada com afeição que parecia unir aquele grupo de homens muito altos. Depois, como se houvesse um acordo tácito entre eles, todos fizeram silêncio e se voltaram para uma figura que se aproximava.

O recém-chegado não era tão alto nem tão forte quanto os demais, mas Isabella prontamente adivinhou que se tratava do pai daquela vasta prole, do conde Carlisle. Os cabelos dele ainda eram claros, embora mesclados por fios brancos. A boca não era tão generosa quando a dos rapazes, mas a semelhança era patente. Apesar da idade, tratava-se de um homem atraente.

Isabella observou-o mais de perto, ao mesmo tempo que se mantinha atenta às reações dos demais. Embora evidentemente fosse o patriarca, um nobre, aquele homem não parecia precisar usar de tirania para impor sua autoridade. Movia-se com graça natural, com a dignidade de quem angariava respeito não pela força bruta, mas sim por um misto de serenidade e segurança. Isabella até se sentiu mais relaxada na presença dele.

Embora Carlisle não tivesse um comportamento tão espalhafatoso como o dos demais, estava evidentemente alegre com o retorno dos dois filhos, o que deixou claro quando pronunciou o nome dos dois rapazes.

- Jasper, Emmett - ele disse, numa voz um tanto baixa e que tremia a emoção.

Logo depois, para espanto de Isabella, o elegante conde abriu os braços para receber o grandalhão Jasper. Presenciando a cena ela pensou em si própria. Seria tão bom fazer parte de uma família tão afetuosa quanto aquela. Fascinada, ficou observando enquanto o conde se afastava de Jasper para abraçar Emmett, de uma forma igualmente efusiva. Depois, quase de súbito, foi nela que a atenção de Carlisle se concentrou. As sobrancelhas do conde se ergueram numa contida demonstração de curiosidade ao mesmo tempo que ele inclinava a cabeça numa elegante reverência, algo que a fez enrubescer de timidez.

- Senhor, encontramos um bando de assaltantes atacando a caravana de lady Isabella - explicou Emmett - Prontamente os afugentamos, mas infelizmente não chegamos a tempo de livrá-la do ataque que sofreu. Ela foi jogada no chão, bateu com a cabeça em uma coisa e agora não se lembra nem do próprio nome. Os integrantes da caravana de lady Isabella ou foram assassinados ou fugiram, assustados. Assim sendo, nós a tomamos sob a nossa proteção até que ela recupere a... a saúde.

- Minha senhora - disse Carlisle, inclinando-se numa saudação formal. - Será um prazer tê-la conosco. Há muito tempo que uma donzela não enfeita o nosso salão. Eu sou Carlisle e estes são meus filhos.

- Enquanto falava ele fez um gesto indicando os rapazes. - Como já conhece Jasper e Emmett quero apresentar-lhe Jacob.

Um outro de Cullen adiantou-se para fazer uma reverência. Embora os cabelos fossem tão negros quanto os de Emmett e Jasper, aquele rapaz tinha atitudes: um tanto displicentes, algo que não estava muito de acordo com a postura de Carlisle.

- Minha senhora - disse Jacob, mostrando os dentes brancos num sorriso bonito, talvez até bonito demais. Logo depois se adiantou um rapaz de uns vinte anos. – Sou Mike, minha senhora.

O sorriso de Mike era tão amistoso que até parecia que ele estava querendo namorar Isabella. Mesmo assim ela respondeu ao cumprimento com genuína satisfação.

O rapaz que se adiantou logo depois de Mike era evidentemente mais jovem, mas tinha um ar amargurado. Parecia ter certa dificuldade para caminhar, como se sentisse dor numa das pernas.

- Sou Sam - ele disse, preferindo não responder ao sorriso de Isabella.

- E finalmente Seth - anunciou o conde, mas ninguém se adiantou.

Carlisle repetiu o nome, numa voz levemente exasperada. Isabella quase riu quando o mais jovem dos de Cullen apareceu, ofegante. Devia ter no máximo uns catorze anos e era uma reprodução em escala menor dos irmãos mais velhos.

- O que é, meu senhor? - ele perguntou, olhando para o pai com cara de inocência.

Carlisle fez um gesto de cabeça na direção de Isabella.

- Quero que conheça a nossa hóspede.

- Saudações! – exclamou Seth, examinando Isabella da cabeça aos pés, com a curiosidade própria da idade.

Na certa queria fazer mil perguntas e ela, mas sentiu o olhar de reprovação do pai e conteve-se.

Carlisle voltou-se para os fundos do salão.

- Alice.

O chamado foi feito sem que ele alterasse o tom de voz, mas no instante seguinte uma jovem criada se apresentou.

- Estou aqui, meu senhor.

A jovem falava em tom respeitoso, mas Isabella pôde constatar que, naquele castelo, até mesmo os criados sentiam prazer em servir Carlisle. Depois de ter passado tantos anos na companhia do tirânico tio, aquilo não espantava, ao mesmo tempo que era muito agradável.

- Esta senhora se hospedará conosco - disse Carlisle. - Por favor, leve-a a um quarto que tenha lareira e ordene ao pessoal da cozinha que lhe mande alguma comida. Já é tarde e ela certamente quer descansar depois da longa viagem.

- Sim, meu senhor - respondeu Alice.

Embora percebesse que estava sendo cortesmente dispensada, Isabella achou que ainda não podia se retirar e voltou-se para o conde.

- Meu senhor, jamais poderei agradecer o suficiente pela sua hospitalidade, mas prometo que não se arrependerá do que está fazendo - ela declarou. .

Logo depois voltou-se para seguir Alice, rezando para que o conde não mudasse de idéia.

Isabella ainda não sabia quase nada sobre aquele castelo e as pessoas que ali moravam, mas estava gostando do que já vira. Embora fossem muito altos e de modos um tanto grosseiros, os irmãos de Cullen eram bonitos e atraentes, o pai deles era um homem bondoso e a criadagem dava mostras de gostar dali. E ela se sentia muito bem-vinda.

Por estranho que pudesse parecer, era como se estivesse voltando para casa.

Venham - disse o conde aos filhos que retomavam - Mandei que servissem comida e bebida para vocês dois.

- E para mim também, senhor! - reivindicou Seth. Carlisle sorriu para o filho mais jovem.

- Para todos nós, então.

Embora a mesa do jantar já tivesse sido retirada, ele ordenou a uma criada que fosse buscar pão, queijo, maçãs e cerveja. Quando todos estavam sentados em volta da comprida e alta mesa, Carlisle fez um gesto para que Jasper falasse e ficou escutando enquanto o filho guerreiro relatava a viagem feita ao sul para recolher dinheiro de um arrendatário de terras que não parecia muito disposto a pagar o que devia.

- Depois, quando já voltávamos para cá, cruzamos com uma pequena caravana que estava sendo atacada por perigosos assaltantes - disse Jasper. - Matamos os desgraçados, mas alguns dos nossos homens saíram feridos do combate.

- O estranho é que os cretinos não se pareciam muito com os bandidos que costumamos enfrentar acrescentou Emmett. - Eram excelentes guerreiros, mais parecendo soldados treinados, e montavam cavalos muito bem tratados, não os pangarés que assaltantes de estrada costumam ter.

- Eles apenas lutaram para defender a própria vida, o que qualquer vagabundo na mesma situação também faria - minimizou Jasper. - Não foi nada, além disso.

O conde olhou para Emmett, mas o rapaz não disse mais nada, como sempre acatando a opinião do irmão. Emmett não gostava de discussões, mas Carlisle sabia ser ele o mais prudente dos filhos. Dava opiniões que sempre deviam ser levadas em conta. Emmett podia não ser tão audaz quanto Jasper, mas reparava em tudo. Observava, refletia e fazia planos baseado nessas reflexões. Era essa a fortaleza dele e o motivo por que Carlisle sempre o designava para acompanhar o irmão mais atirado.

- Alguns membros da caravana atacada saíram correndo e desapareceram no meio das árvores – disse Jasper, com uma expressão de desprezo. – Pareciam Jovens pouco indicados para trabalhar no campo, menos ainda para compor a escolta de uma dama. A única que ficou e sobreviveu foi à moça que trouxemos. Quando nós a reanimamos, ela não soube nos dizer quem era.

Nesse ponto Emmett voltou a falar.

- Está claro, meu senhor, que essa mulher é uma dama de sangue nobre, tanto pelas roupas que usa quando pela postura. Conversei com ela longamente durante a viagem e pude concluir que se trata de uma pessoa instruída. Sabe ler e escrever, além de ter razoáveis conhecimentos de aritmética.

- E mesmo assim não se lembra do próprio nome? - perguntou Carlisle.

- Mesmo assim, meu senhor.

Por um longo momento Carlisle ficou olhando fixamente para o filho, deixando claro que achava muito estranha aquela história, mas Emmett sustentou o olhar dele sem pestanejar. Obviamente acreditava no que a mulher tinha dito. Depois Carlisle olhou para o outro filho, querendo ouvir a opinião dele, mas percebeu que Jasper não achava que valia a pena continuar falando sobre a mulher. Mexia nervosamente na bainha da espada, impaciente para mudar de assunto.

E quem deu nome a ela? Você? – perguntou Jacob, rindo.

Carlisle dirigiu a ele um olhar de repreensão, reparando que o rapaz acabava de encher novamente o copo de vinho. Jacob estava ficando impossível.

- Nós passamos a chamá-la de Isabella porque encontramos esse nome escrito num dos livros dela - respondeu Emmett, ignorando o riso de galhofa do irmão.

- Ah, foi? - atiçou Jacob. - E você não está caído por ela, irmãozinho?

- Emmett está apaixonado! - gritou Seth.

Uma onda de risos se espalhou pelos rapazes, sem que Carlisle interferisse. Ao ver a expressão de Emmett, porém, ele concluiu que o filho não tinha nenhum interesse na jovem além da compaixão.

- Não? - voltou a falar Jacob. - Então terá sido o nosso Jasper o atingido pela flecha de Cupido? – Mais risos se seguiram à pergunta do irreverente rapaz. Bem que Jacob podia usar aquela agudeza de espírito para tirar um bom proveito, em vez de apenas caçoar dos outros. - Pelo que estou vendo, nosso bom irmão gosta de mulheres baixinhas e rechonchudas!

Jasper se pôs de pé e subitamente o silêncio tomou conta do ambiente.

- Está querendo briga? - ele vociferou, dando um passo na direção de Jacob, que se recostou na parede numa postura displicente.

- Por Deus, não - respondeu o mais jovem dos dois irmãos, fingindo bocejar. - Tudo esteve muito calmo sem você por aqui... para cacarejar como um galo sempre que lhe dá na telha.

- Já chega - interferiu Carlisle. - Sente-se, Jasper. E você, Jacob, tenha a bondade de se referir à nossa hóspede com um pouco mais de respeito.

A tendência que Jacob vinha apresentando para encontrar defeito em tudo era uma coisa que começava a incomodar o pai. A jovem em questão podia não ser uma beldade de tirar o fôlego, mas era até bonitinha.

Se Jacob não estivesse tão influenciado pelo gosto atual por mulheres exuberantes, teria reparado na beleza dos cabelos castanhos avermelados e revoltos da hóspede deles. Repararia também que, embora não fosse branca como um fantasma, a pele dela tinha uma alvura sem mácula, Além disso, o mistério daqueles olhos castanhos e grandes poderia ser a perdição de qualquer homem.

Carlisle preferiu guardar para si aqueles pensamentos. Não queria ver os filhos brigando entre si pelos favores da visitante. Eles que ignorassem a beleza da moça, mas Carlisle não permitiria que a tratassem com rudeza, o que deixou muito claro com o olhar que dirigiu aos filhos.

Depois de um longo e tenso momento Jasper voltou a se sentar, dirigindo um olhar duro ao irmão mais jovem, que riu debochadamente. Um dia Jacob ainda pagaria caro por aquelas atitudes, pensou Carlisle antes de voltar ao assunto em questão.

- Continuaremos a chamá-la de Isabella - ele decidiu - Agora contem-me onde a encontraram. Talvez estivesse apenas indo para alguma aldeia ou visitando os vizinhos.

Nada disso, senhor - discordou Emmett. – Uma carroça levava suprimentos para uma longa viagem, talvez para uma peregrinação. - Nesse ponto ele fez uma pausa, como se não estivesse muito certo do que iria dizer, mas logo se encheu de determinação. – Eu quis voltar pela estrada para pedir informações sobre ela, mas Jasper... não achou que o assunto fosse importante o suficiente para atrasar o nosso retomo.

Carlisle apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sem dizer nada. As palavras de Emmett estavam carregadas de censura e era bem provável que os dois rapazes tivessem tido uma boa discussão por causa do destino da moça. Jasper não dava muita importância às mulheres e daria prioridade ao retomo da expedição, deixando em segundo plano o mistério de uma jovem sozinha e desmemoriada. Mas quem poderia censurá-lo por isso? Dando uma busca nas redondezas talvez eles tivessem podido levá-la de volta para casa em segurança. Mas talvez não. Com estradas tão precárias e a imprevisibilidade do tempo, Carlisle estava até inclinado a apoiar a decisão de Jasper.

Por alguns instantes o conde coçou o queixo, pensativo. Depois suspirou e pôs as duas mãos sobre a mesa.

- Até que possamos descobrir a identidade dela, a moça ficará conosco e será tratada como uma fidalga - decretou Carlisle, correndo os olhos pelo círculo formado pelos filhos. Não era bom ver que o decreto parecia não ser muito bem recebido pelos membros de uma família sem mulher. Apenas Seth não dava a impressão de fazer restrições à presença da visitante e Carlisle já antevia os problemas que a curiosidade do jovem filho poderia causar. Jasper e Sam mostravam-se claramente contrariados enquanto Emmett parecia preocupado. Obviamente sentia pena da pobre moça.

Carlisle, por sua vez, não achava que a jovem podia correr algum perigo. Embora pequena e franzina, ela parecia forte o suficiente para se defender... até mesmo de algum dos de Cullen. Havia muito mais na misteriosa Isabella do que os olhos podiam ver, disso ele tinha certeza.

Carlisle recostou-se na cadeira e sorriu sozinho, ao mesmo tempo que outra vez coçava o queixo. Talvez... talvez ela até tivesse força e habilidade para domar aquele bando de lobos.

Que feras lindas, pensou Isabella, admirando o próprio trabalho. Havia passado o inverno inteiro naquilo, mas na semana anterior finalmente terminara a tapeçaria que agora enchia de cores a grande parede do salão.

Ela própria fizera o desenho, oito lobos espalhados por um campo verde com castelo de Carlisle ao fundo. O lobo era o símbolo dos de Cullen, naturalmente aquele trabalho foi recebido com bom humor pelos irmãos, que caçoaram de Seth por ser ele o mais nanico dos lobos presentes na tapeçaria e se lamentavam em altos brados por terem sido representados como animais de diferentes cores. O único dos de Cullen que não apresentou nenhuma queixa foi o conde, que reagiu com a polidez de sempre, e o mais velho dos rapazes, Edward, que não morava no castelo.

Naquela última semana o salão estava sempre cheio e ouviam-se comentários que deixariam magoada qual quer outra mulher, mas Isabella não se abalava. Sem se perturbar ela ouvia os resmungos de Jasper, as observações bem-humoradas de Jacob, as brincadeiras de Mike, os comentários maliciosos de Sam e as perguntas do curioso Seth. Agora era como se aqueles rapazes fossem irmãos dela.

Sentada perto da lareira e ocupada num bordado, Isabella se admirava da sorte que tivera. Era uma completa desconhecida, sem nome, sem fortuna e sem família, mas fora acolhida com calor pelos de Cullen. Agora tinha ali quase todos os poderes de uma castelã. Carlisle e seus belos e morenos filhos proporcionavam a ela um lar e uma posição, tratando-a sempre com afeição e respeito. Era por isso que ela sempre estava sorrindo, mesmo quando os terríveis rapazes a tomavam como alvo das brincadeiras mais impiedosas.

Assustada com o som da grande porta dupla se abrindo, Isabella ergueu os olhos do bordado para ver um gigante atravessando o vestíbulo. O recém-chegado se vestia como um cavaleiro e se fazia acompanhar por outros com roupas similares, mas nenhum tinha, o porte do que seguia na frente.

Deus misericordioso, como aquele homem era grande... Parecia até maior do que os irmãos de Cullen, que eram mais altos do que o pai. Mas quem era ele? Quem poderia invadir o vestíbulo do castelo como se estivesse na própria casa, marchando com tanta arrogância?

Até que Isabella achou ver algo conhecido naquela figura. Aquele homem tinha uma graça natural de movimentos, embora fosse gigantesco como nenhum outro que ela conhecesse. O formidável guerreiro retirou o elmo e sacudiu os cabelos muito bronzes. Então não houve mais dúvidas.

Edward.

Por alguns instantes Isabella permaneceu sentada, observando com interesse o recém-chegado. Embora os irmãos falassem com freqüência do primogênito de Carlisle, Edward vivia em terras próprias e era a primeira vez que ela o via. E logo a curiosidade se transformou em admiração. Pelas feições daquele homem, era possível ver que se tratava de uma pessoa franca. Mesmo assim, ninguém, ninguém jamais se referira a Edward usando a palavra franqueza.

O mais velho dos irmãos de Cullen era o homem mais belo que Isabella jamais vira. Embora muito alto, mais até do que Jasper, carregava com naturalidade todo aquele peso. Parecia um predador, uma fera ameaçadora, mas Isabella não se sentia intimidada diante daquele figura formidável. Na verdade se espantara por sentir o coração batendo mais depressa. O que guardava na memória abrangia um período muito curto e não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão impressionada ao ver os ombros largos e as pernas musculosas de um homem.

Mas não era só isso que a afetava. Os cabelos que caíam nos ombros dele tinham a cor das asas de uma águia. O rosto era de traços fortes, com queixo quadrado e lábios... Ah, os lábios tinham um desenho perfeito, nem muito cheios nem muito finos. Isabella engoliu em seco.

Já conhecia os outros irmãos de Cullen, todos belíssimos exemplares masculinos, mas nenhum havia provocado nela sensações como as de agora. Os rapazes mereciam dela afeição, carinho, amizade, mas Edward...

Finalmente ele olhou para ela e Isabella deu-se conta de que estava negligenciando seus deveres de castelã. Então pôs-se de pé, deixando cair no chão o bordado.

- Alec! - ela disse, com a voz meio trêmula, chamando um criado que ia passando. - Traga vinho e comida para lorde Edward.

Dito isso Isabella se abaixou para apanhar o bordado, mas Edward se antecipou nisso. Surpresa com aquilo ela olhou para a mão que entregava o tecido preso nos bastidores. Era a mão de um guerreiro, forte e calejada, mas segurava o bordado com leveza e graça. Isabella corou, como se estivesse olhando para uma parte íntima do corpo dele, e rapidamente ergueu os olhos para o rosto de Edward.

Ele não estava sorrindo, mas também não mostrava uma expressão de desagrado. Talvez por isso Isabella tinha se sentido encorajada a sorrir.

- São verdes! - ela murmurou, agradavelmente surpresa.

- O quê?

A voz de Edward era grave, bem de acordo com ele, e o som provocou um arrepio em Isabella.

- Os seus olhos - ela explicou. - Eles são diferentes dos seus irmãos. Eu sempre quis ter olhos verdes, e não castanhos.

Os olhos de Edward eram de um verde profundo pouco comum, como uma floresta densa e carregada de mistério.

Parecendo confuso ele moveu a cabeça para o lado e olhou para ela com curiosidade.

- Quem é você?

- Isabella - ela respondeu, erguendo-se.

Quando os dois ficaram de pé Isabella precisou levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Isabella de quê?

- Não tenho outro nome.

Isabella disse aquilo com naturalidade e até sorriu.

- Então é uma visitante no castelo?

- Sou uma hóspede - ela o corrigiu.

Uma visitante logo estaria de partida, algo que Isabella não tinha intenção de fazer.

Nesse instante Alec retornou e pôs sobre a mesa, cerveja e comida para os recém-chegados. Isabella agradeceu ao criado com um gesto de cabeça e voltou-se novamente para Edward, que continuava a olhá-la com curiosidade.

- Quando você chegou ao castelo de Carlisle? - ele quis saber.

Isabella abriu mais o sorriso. Talvez aquele homem estivesse pensando que ela havia afugentado o pai e os seis irmãos dele para usurpar poderes no castelo. No mínimo achava que ela exorbitava os direitos de uma simples hóspede.

- Há seis meses, meu senhor. E é difícil acreditar que só agora o estou conhecendo. Não acha que passou muito tempo sem vir visitar seu pai?

Um brilho de desagrado passou pelos olhos de Edward, algo próprio de quem não gostava de ser censurado.

- Minhas terras me mantêm ocupado, minha senhora - ele respondeu, com certa rispidez. - Agora, espero que me dê licença.

Dito isso Edward fez uma reverência com a cabeça e voltou-se para se juntar aos acompanhantes. Isabella quase estendeu a mão para retê-lo pelo braço. Queria ficar com ele por mais tempo, conhecê-lo melhor, mas percebeu que, infelizmente, aquela vontade. Existia apenas de Parte dela. O pouco interesse demonstrado por Edward não passava da natural curiosidade.

Mas por que ele deveria sentir algo, além disso? Ela não era nenhuma beldade da corte, nenhuma dama sofisticada. Além disso, era baixinha e já havia passado da idade de se casar. Pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado ao castelo de Carlisle, Isabella não se sentia em casa.

Retomando o bordado ela procurou se concentrar no intrincado desenho e esquecer os olhos verdes de Edward de Cullen, mas a toda hora o olhava furtivamente. Agora ele estava sentado à outra extremidade da comprida e alta mesa, em torno da qual também se sentavam os demais homens. Assim sendo, só era possível ver os ombros largos e os movimentos da cabeça de cabelos bronzes... mas isso já era até demais, dependendo das reações de quem o olhasse.

Isabella sempre sentira vontade de conhecer o primogênito de Carlisle, mas agora desejava que ele fosse embora logo. Não devia se deixar dominar por sensações próprias de uma jovenzinha ao se ver diante de um homem atraente. Às vezes se perguntava se já havia existido algum homem na vida dela. Não conseguia se lembrar, mas pelo que estava sentindo agora não podia ter existido ninguém como Edward de Cullen.

Uma onda de barulho tomou conta do ambiente quando os irmãos mais jovens de Edward apareceram, o que fez retomar o sorriso de Isabella. As exclamações dos rapazes eram bem próprias de cada um deles: resmungos de Jasper, insultos de Jacob, cumprimentos de Emmett e brincadeiras de Mike. Logo em seguida aos filhos chegou Carlisle para abraçar fortemente o enorme primogênito.

- E bom vê-lo aqui - ele declarou, depois do que todos passaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

Isabella ficou esperando por uma apresentação formal mas isso não aconteceu. Os homens ocuparam as cadeiras em volta da mesa e passaram a conversar em voz baixa.

Mas sobre o que falavam? Isabella não gostou da seriedade que tomou conta de todos. Estaria à propriedade de Carlisle sofrendo alguma ameaça? Embora o castelo parecesse inexpugnável, a guerra era sempre uma possibilidade e ela nem queria pensar nos jovens de Cullen partindo para a batalha.

Aproximando-se da lareira para se proteger da onda de frio que a dominou, Isabella percebeu que, pela primeira vez desde que fora recebida no castelo de Carlisle, sentia-se insegura, ameaçada. Não sabia se ameaça podia ser contra ela própria ou contra a família que havia descoberto, mas precisou sufocar a súbita vontade de correr para o meio daqueles homens e se jogar nos braços de alguém... de preferência nos de Edward.

_**Comentem amores... quero saber o que vocês acharam desse capitulo...**_

_**Até Terça... Robsteeijooooossss**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mas um capítulos para vocês... amores di mi vida... Espero que estejam gostando... Comentem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo ¬**_

Levantando os olhos dos papéis que acabavam de lhe ser entregues, Carlisle recostou-se na cadeira e suspirou, com o pensamento culpado pelo conteúdo daqueles escritos. O inverno tinha sido longo e de bem pouca atividade, mas a missão desempenhada meses antes por um grupo de homens sob o comando de Jasper e Emmett começava a dar frutos. Mas agora... agora ele preferia que isso não estivesse acontecendo.

O conde sabia que às vezes a mais simples das decisões desencadeava eventos que acabavam fugindo ao controle, e era isso o que havia acontecido durante o outono, quando ele resolvera acolher uma mulher desmemoriada.

Chegando a uma decisão, Carlisle pôs as mãos nos joelhos correu os olhos pelos filhos. Enchia-se de orgulho ao vê-los todos reunidos no solar patriarcal. Um bom tempo já se havia passado desde a última vez em que os sete filhos dele tinham estado juntos. Os rapazes haviam proporcionado ao pai aquela satisfação no último verão, ou tinha sido ainda durante a primavera?

Carlisle alegrava-se com o fato de o mensageiro da corte ter ido primeiro a Masen, entregando as mensagens a Edward. De outra forma, agora o primogênito dele não estaria ali. Não podia haver outro motivo para a visita de Edward, que se tornara distante e reservado desde que resolvera assumir a administração de suas terras.

Agora o mais velho dos sete irmãos era um homem feito, tinha sua própria vida, e isso provocava em Carlisle um misto de respeito e sentimento de perda. Embora os filhos dele tivessem seus defeitos, eram todos bons homens, honrados, instruídos e capazes. Então ele pensou no assunto em questão e rezou para poder contar com um deles a fim de que fosse feito o que era necessário.

- Parece que temos um problema - disse Carlisle sem mais preâmbulos. - Vocês devem se lembrar que, pouco depois da chegada de lady Isabella, eu remeti à corte um anel pertencente a ela na esperança de que alguém pudesse identificá-lo.

Carlisle fez uma pausa enquanto os rapazes lançavam afirmativamente a cabeça, deixando claro que todos estavam atentos às palavras do chefe família.

- Pois bem. O anel foi reconhecido por um certo Caius Peasely, que afirma que a jóia pertence à sobrinha dele, Isabella Swan. A moça em questão o desaparecida desde que partiu numa peregrinação religiosa no último outono. Peasely é o guardião da sobrinha e a quer de volta... imediatamente.

Carlisle olhou em volta, observando a reação filhos. Alguns rostos, como o de Sam, estavam tensos e sombrios, enquanto outros mostravam um misto de raiva e revolta. Ótimo. Era óbvio que nenhum filhos dele queria que a moça fosse embora. Agora, se ele conseguisse convencê-los a mantê-la no castelo.

- Mas por que Isabella não se lembra disso? Inquiriu Jasper. - Quando a encontramos na estrada ela disse que não sabia de nada e continua afirmar que não se lembra nem do próprio nome.

Carlisle coçou a cabeça, pensativo.

- Não acho que a moça queira retornar à antiga vida - ele respondeu, falando devagar. - Ela sempre pareceu resistir a tudo que pudesse ajudá-la a se lembrar do passado. Até me arrisco a dizer que se sente muito mais feliz aqui do que era antes.

Carlisle viu que Mike balançava a cabeça em concordância, enquanto os demais emitiam suspiros ou murmúrios, tudo em apoio ao que ele acabava de dizer.

Se ela não quiser voltar, então não a mande embora - sugeriu Jacob, fazendo um gesto casual com a mão, na verdade parecendo querer esconder a preocupação.

- Infelizmente, estamos numa situação um bocado delicada - ponderou Carlisle. - O tal Peasely ameaçou despachar contra nós uma força de homens armados se não devolvermos Isabella imediatamente.

Mike assobiou e balançou a cabeça.

- Ele que tente atacar o castelo de Carlisle – vociferou Jasper.

- Mas quem é esse desgraçado? - quis saber Sam.

- Pelo que diz a mensagem, trata-se de um pequeno proprietário de terras, irmão da mãe de Isabella, mas detentor autorização para administrar a propriedade e a fortuna dela, que não são desprezíveis.

- Pois eu digo que esse cretino vá para o inferno – gritou Jasper, batendo com o punho direito fechado contra a palma da mão esquerda. - Ele que tente e verá com quem estará lidando!

Carlisle ergueu a mão para calar o coro de vozes enraivecidas que se fez ouvir. Logo depois olhou para o filho mais velho, esperando alguma opinião sensata, mas Edward apenas observava a cena com uma expressão de desagrado. Obviamente não estava interessado no destino da moça e via com preocupação o desperdício de energia dos irmãos. Carlisle suspirou ao perceber que ficaria sem apoio de peso.

- A questão não é tão simples assim, rapazes - ele argumentou. - A verdade é que não temos nenhum direito legal sobre a moça. Mesmo que ela queira ficar conosco, não poderemos mantê-la aqui. - Murmúrio de protesto se fizeram ouvir, o que obrigou Carlisle a mais uma vez erguer a mão, exigindo silêncio. - Peasely é o guardião de Isabella. Não existe nada que possamos fazer para mudar isso... a menos, é claro, que conquistemos o direito de tê-la conosco de uma forma perfeitamente legal.

Carlisle fez uma pausa e examinou cada um da queles rostos, esperando que pelo menos um se mostrasse disposto a ajudar Isabella. Mas todos pareciam surpresos com a sugestão, todos menos Edward, que resmungou alguma coisa e virou o rosto, com um riso zombeteiro. Carlisle não deu importância àquilo, já que Edward nem conhecia Isabella. Algum dos outros rapazes teriam que tomar a decisão que o irmão mais velho evidentemente achava uma idiotice.

- Mas... que forma legal seria essa? – perguntou Seth, curioso.

- O casamento - respondeu Carlisle, sem rodeios, fazendo outra pausa para examinar a reação dos filhos. - Qual de vocês estaria disposto a tomá-la como esposa?

Um silêncio pesado tomou conta do salão.

Agora, todos ali pareciam ter perdido a coragem de olhar nos olhos do pai. O semblante fechado do guerreiro Jasper era uma clara, negativa, assim como os resmungos incompreensíveis de Sam. Jacob, como costumava fazer ultimamente, ocupou-se em encher o copo de vinho. Enquanto isso Mike parecia muito concentrado em examinar o bico das botas, ao mesmo tempo que Seth levava um enorme tempo em ajeitar a faca na bainha e Emmett, como sempre, parecia dividido entre o bom senso e a compaixão.

Carlisle franziu a testa. Havia se afeiçoado àquela jovem desmemoriada e agora não suportava a idéia de não tê-la mais por perto. Tinha pensado que o plano daria certo, mas o fato era que ninguém ali se pronunciava.

- Então nenhum de vocês a quer? - ele inquiriu, numa voz que não escondia a decepção. - Será que nenhum dos meus filhos será capaz de me dar netos que mereçam o nome de Cullen?

Todos os olhos se abaixaram menos os de Jasper, que parecia ter argumentos para enfrentar o pai.

- Por que será que ela nunca se casou? - ele questionou. - Parece já ter passado da idade para isso.

Carlisle nem vacilou para dar a resposta.

- Não é difícil imaginar que o tio iria querer manter para sempre o controle sobre as terras dela. Sendo assim, certamente terá feito tudo para impedir que ela se casasse. Os termos da mensagem levam a essa conclusão. É mais do que provável que a nossa Isabella tenha sido uma prisioneira em seu próprio castelo.

Carlisle examinou novamente a reação de cada um dos filhos, esperando que o sentimento de culpa pudesse influenciá-los, já que a consciência do dever e a afeição não tinham esse poder.

- Ele deve tê-la ameaçado muito - disse Seth, com a cabeça abaixada.

- Por que acha isso? - inquiriu Jasper, num tom cortante.

Seth deu de ombros.

- Bem... é só porque ela vive dizendo que se sente bem aqui, que é bom saber que faz parte de uma família, que está protegida. Isabella sempre abre aquele enorme sorriso dela quando fala da sorte que teve quando você e Emmett a encontraram.

Olhares furtivos e envergonhados foram trocados entre os rapazes, mas mesmo assim nenhum deles se mostrou disposto a tomar Isabella como esposa. Carlisle concluiu que a culpa daquilo era unicamente dele. Devia ter voltado a se casar há muito tempo, para que os filhos soubessem o quanto era bom ter a companhia de uma mulher. No entanto, com a morte da segunda esposa logo depois do nascimento de Seth, tomara-se difícil empenhar o coração num novo casamento. Por isso os filhos dele haviam crescido sem a ternura de um toque feminino. E agora ele se recriminava por ter a casa cheia de homens solteiros aparentemente incapazes de prover o que mais faltava ali: netos.

Mas será que aqueles cegos não percebiam as mudanças operadas no pai e neles próprios desde a chagada de Isabella? Num espaço de poucos meses ela simplesmente havia se tomado indispensável no castelo, arrumando tudo de forma mais agradável e cuidando para que fosse servida uma comida mais saborosa. E não era só isso, porque poder ver o sorriso enorme de Isabella era algo de um valor inestimável.

Talvez ele próprio devesse se casar com ela... Carlisle riu sozinho daquele pensamento. Embora já houvesse passado da idade em que as moças em geral se casavam, Isabella podia ser filha dele e certamente sonhava com um homem bem mais jovem para começar uma nova família. Merecia ter um marido vigoroso que a enchesse de filhos. Alguém como um dos filhos dele.

Outra vez Carlisle correu os olhos pelos jovens que o cercavam.

- Se ninguém quiser torná-la como esposa, ela terá que ir embora. Qual de vocês a escoltará até Baddersly?

Outra vez o silêncio se seguiu às palavras do patriarca. Mike interessou-se novamente pelo bico das botas, Seth voltou a mexer no cabo da faca e Jacob ficou olhando fixamente para o conteúdo do copo. Sam massageava a perna machucada, o que sempre fazia quando ficava inquieto, e Jasper olhava fixamente pela janela, como se esperasse alguma resposta vinda do céu.

- E então? - insistiu Carlisle, num tom que deixava bem claro o quanto estava enraivecido.

Sam levantou os olhos para o pai.

- Emmett é o preferido dela - ele observou.

Emmett ficou muito surpreso ao ouvir aquilo... surpreso e perplexo.

- Não! Eu não posso. Que seja Jasper.

- Isso mesmo - apoiou Jacob, já rindo. - Jasper é o mais indicado para protegê-la.

- Chega - pronunciou-se Carlisle, interrompendo a guerra de palavras que começava a tomar corpo.

Mesmo assim os rapazes continuaram a trocar olhares, transferindo a responsabilidade um para o outro, nenhum deles se apresentando como voluntário para o que até parecia ser um sacrifício. Carlisle achou que não devia mais sentir orgulho dos filhos. Na verdade se achava olhando para um bando de covardes. Já ia dizer isso sem meias palavras quando reparou que agora os rapazes misturavam murmúrios com os olhares que trocavam. Até que todos os rostos se voltaram para o mesmo ponto.

- Edward! - exclamaram seis Vozes ao mesmo tempo.

- E isso! - declarou Jasper. – Edward poderá ainda melhor do que eu!

Carlisle refletiu sobre o que acabava de ouvir. Em outras circunstâncias, Jasper preferiria morrer a reconhecer aquilo.

- Claro! – apoiou Jacob. – Edward não a conhece e poderá fingir que não sente nada por ela... mesmo que sinta.

Dito isso o petulante rapaz soltou uma gargalhada.

Carlisle olhou para Edward, que observava a cena com um ar de desinteresse. Parecia até nem mais fazer parte da família. Mas havia um problema a ser resolvido.

- De fato, Edward é muito bom quando se trata de conduzir uma caravana - observou Carlisle.

- E, sim! - entusiasmou-se Seth, que idolatrava o irmão mais velho. - Ele conhece todos os caminhos e nunca se perde!

Carlisle pensou melhor na idéia. Talvez Edward fosse mesmo o mais indicado para a tarefa. Era um cavaleiro praticamente sem defeitos e saberia enfrentar qualquer problema que Peasely resolvesse criar. Além disso, possuía o título de barão e sabia agir com diplomacia, algo que definitivamente faltava em Jasper. Para completar, não estava envolvido afetivamente com a moça, o que significava que não sofreria nada quando a devolvesse ao tio.

Carlisle levantou-se e anunciou a decisão que acabava de tomar.

- Se Edward estiver disposto, então que seja ele.

- Sim, pai - responderam os seis rapazes, numa só voz, apoiando o pai ao mesmo tempo que deixavam claro o alívio que sentiam por terem sido dispensados da tarefa.

Carlisle suspirou. Já amuado pela falta de apoio à primeira idéia dele, ficou ainda mais desapontado quando viu os filhos se levantando, ansiosos para se afastar. Eles só pararam quando ouviram a voz de Edward.

- Esperem - ele disse, numa voz cheia de autoridade. - Chamem a moça e se despeçam dela. Partiremos dentro de uma hora.

Carlisle não escondeu a surpresa ao ouvir aquilo. - Mas você acabou de chegar. Naturalmente quer descansar um pouco antes de começar uma nova viagem.

Aquilo o deixava com o coração apertado. Afinal de contas, há quase um ano que não via o primogênito. Porque Edward queria partir tão depressa?

- Se quer que eu acompanhe essa moça desmemoriada, pai, terei que ir logo - declarou o mais velho dos filhos de Carlisle. - Minha presença é necessária em Masen.

Embora não parecesse muito contente com a tarefa que acabava de receber, Edward a aceitava sem contestação. Carlisle observou-o com atenção, tentando ver o íntimo do homem em que o filho dele havia se transformado. Mas o olhar do jovem barão era impassível não revelava nada. Carlisle, sentiu uma nova onda de tristeza ao pensar no fato de que Edward havia preferido morar no próprio castelo, que era agora o novo lar dele.

Depois de engolir em seco ele olhou para os outros filhos.

- Digam a Alice que traga Isabella até aqui.

Ninguém se mexeu e o desapontamento de Carlisle aumentou. Aqueles fedelhos nem Pareciam merecedores do nome de Cullen, porque nenhum deles se mostrava com coragem suficiente para encarar Isabella. Ah, os covardes! Bem... era compreensível. O próprio Carlisle não se achava preparado para aquela confrontação. Afinal de contas, era preciso reconhecer que ele também se afeiçoara muito à Cativante Isabella.

Mesmo assim, era preciso dizer a ela que havia chegado à hora de ir embora. A convocação de Carlisle deixou Isabella espantada. Por alguns instantes ela ficou sem ação, como já havia acontecido ao despertar no meio da estrada sem saber onde estava ou quem era. Depois, Pouco a pouco, procurou se convencer de que o conde apenas queria planejar um jantar especial em honra da presença de Edward ou apresentá-la ao primogênito. Por outro lado, a ausência de memória havia desenvolvido ao extremo os sentidos de Isabella. Assim sendo ela que havia algum outro motivo.

Quando chegou ao salão, seguindo Alice, Isabella sentiu uma nova onda de apreensão. Todos os de Cullen estavam lá, mas o silêncio tomava conta do ambiente Carlisle estava cercado pelos filhos, mas não havia nada parecido com a competição de vozes que sempre ocorria em ocasiões assim.

Os seis rapazes que ela havia aprendido a amar como se fossem irmãos estavam concentrados em volta do pai, mas todos mantinham a cabeça abaixada, sem olhar para ela. Apenas Edward, destacado do grupo e encostado na parede, a observava com o rosto meio escondido pelas sombras.

- Sente-se, por favor, lady Isabella - convidou Carlisle, agora olhando para ela.

O conde parecia se esforçar para falar com na naturalidade, mas alguma coisa na voz dele denotava tristeza, algo que a deixou com o coração apertado.

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça e sentou-se na beirada de uma das cadeiras.

- Isabella - começou Carlisle. - Certamente o quanto a sua presença aqui sempre nos deixou felizes. Você preencheu um vazio nesta casa, não apenas atuando como castelã, mas também nos alegrando seus sorrisos e suas palavras tão espirituosas quanto sábias. Se dependesse apenas de nós, você nunca iria embora deste castelo. Isabella sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias e ficou imóvel. O que mais temia estava prestes a acontecer. Seria mandada embora! Mas para onde poderia ir? O poderia fazer uma mulher sozinha, sem amigos, família, sem nenhuma lembrança do próprio passado?

- No entanto, parece que não somos as únicas pessoas que gostam de você. Embora não se lembre, há pelo menos um parente seu que não se esqueceu da sua existência... o seu tio.

Carlisle ficou parado, como se esperasse uma resposta... mas que resposta ela poderia dar. Tio? Que tio?

- Não conheço nenhum tio - declarou Isabella, finalmente, num tom quase inaudível.

Forçando os músculos inertes ela juntou as mãos no colo para fingir uma postura de serenidade.

- Sei que isso tudo pode lhe parecer muito estranho, minha cara - prosseguiu Carlisle. - No entanto, tenho certeza de que sua memória acabará voltando com o passar do tempo, na certa ainda mais depressa quando você estiver em casa.

Agora o pânico se misturava com a raiva e Isabella apertou as mãos. Ser entregue aos cuidados e caprichos de um desconhecido seria até pior do que ser deixada sozinha no mundo. Ela precisou respirar fundo para acompanhar as palavras que Carlisle disse em seguida.

- Você é Isabella Swan, a herdeira de uma enorme fortuna - ele disse, ensaiando um sorriso, como se estivesse dando uma grande notícia.

O nome não significava nada para Isabella, menos ainda a herança.

- Mas... lorde Carlisle, o senhor mesmo me garantiu que eu poderia ficar aqui pelo tempo que qui sesse - ela protestou, procurando controlar o tremor da voz

A solidariedade que surgiu no rosto do conde a assustou mais do que se a reação dele fosse de indiferença.

- Eu sei, minha querida, e acredite que isso me deixa muito triste. Se você continuasse sendo uma pessoa sem identificação, eu certamente prolongaria infinitamente a minha hospitalidade. Acontece que agora existe a sua família e o seu tio está ansioso para tê-la volta.

Horrorizada, Isabella não encontrou palavras para negar o que o conde acabava de dizer. Apenas ficou parada, com os olhos muito abertos, tentando controlar o tremor dos lábios. Começava a tomar conhecimento das coisas do passado... e na certa o medo que agora sentia tinha sido muito presente em épocas anteriores.

Carlisle inclinou-se para a frente, como se percebesse o desespero dela.

- Não se preocupe, Isabella. Estamos tomando todas as providências para que nada de mau lhe aconteça. - Então ele fez um gesto na direção de Edward, que continuava encostado na parede. - Meu filho mais velho, Edward, a escoltará até sua casa. Ele cuidará para que você chegue lá em perfeita segurança.

Isabella suspeitou de que Carlisle estava dando uma ordem ao filho, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava confortá-la, mas agora isso não tinha muita importância. Sabia que; no instante em que saísse daquele castelo e deixasse a convivência dos de Cullen, do conde ao jovem Seth, não teria mais a menor segurança. Seria tolice pensar o contrário.

E o pior era ver que os homens que idolatrava como heróis a abandonavam.

Mesmo assim ela reuniu as todas as forças para uma última tentativa de resistência.

- Está me deixando numa situação desvantajosa, meu senhor, já que não posso defender meu ponto de vista de forma coerente. É verdade que não me lembro de nada, mas sinto um medo muito grande do que pode estar me esperando. Por isso suplico, meu lorde, que não me mande embora.

Por um bom tempo Carlisle ficou olhando para ela, pensativo. Depois pôs-se a coçar o queixo. Isabella sabia que não podia ter esperanças e ficou aguardando a decisão numa postura tensa, imóvel na cadeira.

Finalmente o conde suspirou, com um ar de contrição no rosto.

- Sinto muito, Isabella, mas seu tio logo ficaria sabendo se resolvêssemos mantê-la aqui. E ele já declarou que despacharia uma expedição militar contra nós, se você não fosse imediatamente devolvida.

Guerra! Isabella sentiu um aperto no peito e percebeu que não podia se queixar da decisão de Carlisle. Naturalmente não podia causar transtornos às pessoas que a haviam acolhido com tanto carinho.

- É claro que não fiquei intimidado pelas ameaças, minha querida - declarou Carlisle, abrindo os braços e franzindo a testa. - No entanto, é preciso reconhecer que não temos nenhum direito sobre você.

Isabella percebeu que não podia ter esperanças. Depois de ficar por um longo momento em silêncio resolveu falar, o que fez no tom mais impessoal possível, como se conhecesse apenas de vista aqueles homens... aquelas pessoas tão queridas.

- Já entendi - ela declarou, olhando com seriedade para o conde. - E quando deverei partir.

Carlisle ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, aparentemente constrangido. Era a primeira fraqueza que Isabella via naquele homem sempre altivo.

Tão logo arrume as suas coisas - respondeu o conde, finalmente. – Edward está ansioso para partir. Ele serviu de guia às expedições do rei durante muitos anos, antes de se tornar barão. Por isso conhece todas as estradas do reino. Como eu já disse, você estará em perfeita segurança.

Como se respondesse às palavras do pai, Edward saiu das sombras e aproximou-se da mesa. Isabella continuava sentada, o que fez com que ele parecesse tão alto quanto a mais alta das árvores. Depois virou-se de costas e caminhou até a janela, transformando-se numa silhueta gigantesca. Naquele instante Isabella o odiou.

- Vamos logo, lady Swan - ele disse, voltando-se e lançando a ela um olhar de desdém. - Quero partir o mais depressa possível.

Isabella levantou-se e imediatamente se viu cercada pelos outros de Cullen. Mike e Emmett trocaram olhares de culpa.

- Edward saberá tomar conta de você, Isabella - garantiu Emmett.

- Isso é verdade - confirmou Mike, estendendo a mão para segurar na dela. - Ele é o melhor de todos nós. Boa viagem.

- Cuide-se bem - recomendou Emmett.

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para Jacob, que ergueu o copo para saudá-la.

- Adeus, Jacob - ela conseguiu dizer, superando o nó que sentia na garganta.

Ah, como era difícil se despedir daqueles amigos. Sam, por exemplo, parecia ter perdido a voz. Apenas balançava a cabeça para a frente e para trás, ao mesmo tempo que massageava a perna.

- Adeus, Sam - disse Isabella.

Seth deu dois passos na direção dela, balançando a cabeça para os lados e com os olhos brilhando muito.

- E muito ruim você ir embora, Isabella - resmungou o garoto. - Mas acredite que, com Edward, estará em boas mãos. Ele não deixará que nada de mau lhe aconteça.

Isabella procurou fingir uma indiferença que não sentia.

- Obrigada pelas gentilezas de todos vocês.

- Adeus, lady Isabella - disse o conde. – Espero que logo voltemos a nos ver.

Isabella achou que começaria a chorar, mas no instante seguinte sentiu no braço os dedos de Edward, induzindo-a para fora. Então achou melhor nem olhar para trás.

Como não olhou para trás, Isabella não viu o abatimento que tomava conta dos de Cullen. Um pesado silêncio se seguiu à saída dela. Até que Jacob resolveu falar.

- Eu preferia que ela tivesse reagido como uma lavadeira, gritando, esperneando, em vez de mostrar dignidade própria de uma mulher da nobreza.

- Tem toda razão - apoiou Carlisle, carrancudo. – Isabella devia ter soltado um monte de palavrões para mostrar os covardes que vocês todos são.

- É isso mesmo - concordou Emmett, num murmúrio.

Ninguém discordou. Outra vez os de Cullen estavam todos de acordo.

Edward não estava satisfeito. Havia chegado a Cullen para... bem, ele não estava muito certo do motivo que o levara à casa do pai, mas não tinha sido para desempenhar uma tarefa tão ridícula. Menos ainda num momento como aquele, quando havia tanta coisa a ser feita em Masen. Depois de coçar a nuca ele marchou para o jardim sem ao menos olhar para a mulher que o acompanhava.

Enquanto lady Isabella se ocupara em arrumar o que iria levar ele havia tomado um banho rápido, trocado as roupas sujas da viagem e tinha devorado alguma coisa. Agora, olhava para o pequeno grupo de homens do castelo de Carlisle que reforçariam a escolta com que havia viajado. Embora a caravana pudesse se deslocar apenas alguns quilômetros antes do pôr-do-sol, isso os levaria para mais perto do destino... e do final da tarefa.

- Edward!

Ao ouvir o chamado do vassalo ele se voltou. Ben Avery, um cavaleiro robusto e moreno que o acompanhava desde os tempos em que estivera servindo ao rei Edward, atravessou correndo o jardim com a aparência de quem não gostava de interromper uma folga.

- Espere aqui - disse Edward à mulher.

Sem esperar pela resposta dela, saiu caminhando ao encontro do vassalo.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Ben. - Você teve notícias de Volturi?

- Não - respondeu Edward, fazendo cara feia ao ouvir menção ao nome do vizinho. - Meu pai me pediu que escoltasse uma hóspede do castelo de volta a casa dela.

Ben franziu a testa, surpreso.

- E você concordou?

Edward virou a cabeça e ficou olhando para um canteiro de rosas que havia ali perto. Só agora percebia que podia muito bem ter se recusado a cumprir aquela tarefa. Isso nem havia passado pela cabeça dele. Sendo o mais velho, sempre coubera a ele desempenhar as missões de maior responsabilidade. Como um de Cullen, desincumbia-se delas sem nunca se queixar.

- Isso vai nos tomar apenas umas poucas semanas, nada, além disso - ele disse, fingindo um ar distraído.

Ben balançou a cabeça. Obviamente não entendia porque um barão que tinha uma propriedade para administrar, o que já era um bocado problemático, aceitar desempenhar uma missão tão corriqueira... e isso , quando havia cinco outros de Cullen que podiam muito bem se encarregar da tarefa!

- Cuide para que tenhamos homens em número suficiente para a viagem - ordenou Edward. - Quero que nossa jornada seja rápida sem ser cansativa, mas acima de tudo segura e sem transtornos.

Depois que Ben assentiu, evidentemente confuso e se afastou pelo jardim para reunir os homens, Edward voltou-se para onde havia deixado à moça e viu que ela havia saído de lá. Pouco acostumado a ver desobedecidas as ordens que dava, ele trincou os dentes e, aborrecido, olhou em volta. Embora não demorado para ver onde ela estava, no outro canto do jardim e cercada por um grupo de garotos, aquilo o deixou irritado. Depois de muitos anos de trabalho duro, combates perigosos e estudos, agora era obrigado a bancar o protetor de uma mulher!

E que mulher! Enquanto caminhava na direção da criatura de abundantes cabelos castanhos, Edward perguntou-se o que ela podia ter feito para cair nas boas graças da família de Cullen. Pouco acostumado a lidar com mulheres, ele também não via nos irmãos um interesse por ela que fosse além do desejo carnal. Mesmo assim, ao se despedir daquela jovem os rudes de Cullen tinha agido de forma tão melodramática que ele chegara a ficar com o estômago embrulhado.

Agora lady Isabella estendia a mão para acariciar cabeça de uma criança e Edward observou-a mais atentamente. A mulher não era nem mesmo bonita! Era baixinha e muito voluptuosa para o gosto dos mais interessado nas magras. Na certa Isabella havia freqüentado a corte de Eleazar, que devia ter sido um dos receptadores dos favores dela. Não, não. O rei se interessava mais por mulheres experientes como a quente Carmen, que estava sempre enfeitada por caras jóias. Uma mulherzinha inexpressiva como aquela não chamaria a atenção do soberano.

Isabella agachou-se, tornando-se ainda mais baixa para falar com as crianças que a cercavam. Foi nessa posição que Edward a encontrou. Prontamente agarrou no braço dela e obrigou-a a se levantar.

- Eu lhe disse que esperasse por mim no local onde a deixei!

Por um instante Isabella ficou olhando para ele com aqueles olhos muito abertos, o que chamava a atenção num rosto de traços tão delicados. Por Deus, aqueles olhos eram enormes e pareciam assustados. Estaria ela com medo dele? Ótimo. Assim, talvez no futuro pensasse duas vezes antes de desobedecer a uma ordem dele.

Isabella abaixou os olhos, dando a impressão de que se submeteria docilmente, mas logo depois ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo.

- E eu espero que no futuro você se dirija a mim fazendo uso de boas maneiras, Edward de Cullen!

A voz era baixa e trêmula, mas as palavras eram de uma clareza cristalina. Edward ficou olhando para ela, surpreso. Não se lembrava de ter ouvindo de ninguém uma repreensão como aquela. Era a primeira que alguém tinha a audácia de responder naquele tom algo que ele dissera. Edward ficou com vontade de rir ao pensar no fato de que aquela mulherzinha, aquela fedelha baixinha, o enfrentava com a cabeça erguida e o olhar firme. Então ele a soltou.

- Quero que essa viagem transcorra sem transtornos siga as minhas recomendações e não teremos mais nenhum problema. Agora, minha senhora, tenha a bondade de me acompanhar.

Edward pronunciou àquelas frases polidas com os lábios trincados e ofereceu o braço num exagerado gesto de cordialidade. Mesmo dirigindo a ele um olhar ofendido, Isabella apoiou a mão no braço dele.

Edward sorriu sozinho, concluindo que só podia ter imaginado ver coragem naquele olhar petulante. A mulherzinha estava na palma da mão dele. Provavelmente havia pensado que poderia controlá-lo da mesma forma como havia enfeitiçado os irmãos dele, mas agora sabia qual era o seu lugar. Edward não tinha a menor intenção de bancar a ama-seca, assim como não se deixaria enfeitiçar por uma baixinha insignificante e de olhos grandes.

Isabella deixou que um soldado a ajudasse a montar. Segurou com firmeza nas rédeas e ficou esperando que a caravana se pusesse em movimento. Depois de levá-la até o cavalo, Edward se ocupara com outras coisas, o que era muito bom. Isabella não gostava daquele homem. Por mais que houvesse se sentido atraída no início, tudo isso havia desaparecido em função da forma pessoal e fria com que ele cuidava da partida. Rapidamente havia revelado o homem sem sentimentos que era!

Isabella abaixou os olhos para as mãos, que tremiam enquanto seguravam as rédeas. Isso era bom. Assim ela ponhava para fora a raiva que sentia por causa do comportamento de Edward de Cullen.

Os outros de Cullen não eram assim. Quando chegada dela, houvera ocasiões em que todos ele tinham sido até grosseiros. E Sam continuava distante, desconfiado, sempre massageando a perna machucada... mas isso não tirava de Isabella a certeza que era alvo da afeição dele.

Esse raciocínio não se aplicava a Edward. Não havia desculpa para a forma como ele havia agarrado o braço dela com aquela mão enorme, chegando a machucá-la. Isabella ergueu a cabeça. Não faria nenhuma concessão a Edward de Cullen. Tinha sido ele o portador da má notícia e agora encarregava-se de leva-la para longe do único lar que ela jamais havia conhecido, das pessoas que amava. Iria levá-la a um lugar o qual ela não queria ir.

Ao pensar em Baddersly, Isabella ficou tensa. Sentindo-se feliz em Cullen, até perdera o interesse em descobrir o passado. Sempre que tentava ativar a memória, sentia dores de cabeça, começava a suar quase adoecia. Como podia querer voltar para onde só provocava sensações ruins?

E agora havia Edward, um homem autoritário que exigia obediência cega.

Viajando no meio da caravana, ela não se queixaria de nada e evitaria qualquer confrontação com Edward. Não perturbaria o deslocamento do grupo nem chamaria a atenção de ninguém. Permaneceria calma quando fosse entregue nas mãos de um guardião desconhecido que a trancaria num castelo sombrio.

Mas sabia que agora era uma pessoa diferente. Na convivência com os de Cullen, havia descoberto em si própria valores dos quais não se achava capaz. Prova disso era o fato de ter convencido os seis irmãos de Cullen, homens rudes como lobos, a aceitá-la no seio da família e no íntimo do coração.

E aquele poder, por mais insignificante que agora pudesse parecer, não permitia que ela se submetesse à arrogância de Edward. Também não deixaria que ele a levasse para o que podia estar esperando por ela em Baddersly. Oh, Deus! Apenas o nome do lugar já era assustador.

Embora conhecesse muito pouco sobre si própria, Isabella sabia que não era uma pessoa imaginativa. Mesmo assim, tinha a clara sensação de que uma existência horrível a aguardava. Mais que uma sensação, isso era uma certeza.

Não podia aceitar aquele destino.

Tomada à decisão Isabella sentiu uma onda de alívio, como se houvesse escapado da forca por muito pouco. Agora o problema maior seria escapar da escolta, uma tarefa realmente complicada.

E Edward não ficaria nada satisfeito.

Edward estava satisfeito. Eles haviam percorrido uma boa distância no primeiro dia e acampado à margem da estrada. Ele vira muito poucas vezes a moça, mas não tinha notícia de nenhum contratempo causado por ela. Tudo levava a crer que a petulante baixinha havia resolvido se submeter à disciplina.

O dia havia amanhecido bonito e com uma temperatura amena, o que levou Edward a decidir que a refeição do fim da manhã seria feita ali mesmo, à sombra de alguns frondosos carvalhos. Afinal de contas, eles não estavam participando de uma expedição militar, mas sim servindo de escolta a uma dama, mesmo tratando-se de uma dama pouco notável.

Depois de comer rapidamente um pão com fatias de queijo ele engoliu um pouco de água e inspecionou a caravana, verificando como estavam os cavalos e procurando se inteirar do estado de espírito dos homens. Acostumados a acompanhá-lo em viagens, eles também fizeram rapidamente a refeição e Edward não viu motivos para ficar por mais tempo naquele lugar. Embora o verão já estivesse próximo, eles não podiam ter certeza de que o tempo continuaria bom. Poderia muito bem ocorrer uma súbita queda da temperatura. Se isso fosse acompanhado por chuvas fortes, a estrada se transformaria num lamaçal.

- Preparar para a partida - ele disse a Ben, que transmitiu a ordem aos demais.

Edward ficou olhando enquanto os homens desfaziam rapidamente o acampamento e montavam em seus cavalos. Tudo parecia em ordem, até que ele percebeu que não via lady Swan. O cavalo dela estava ali, mas sem ninguém. Logo ao lado via-se uma idosa serva montando uma égua mansa.

- Onde está sua ama, minha velha? – inquiriu Edward.

Um sorriso quase sem dentes apareceu no rosto enrugado da mulher.

- Não sei, meu senhor. Será que a perdeu?

Dito isso a velhota soltou uma gargalhada estridente, um som que agrediu os ouvidos de Edward. A dureza com que ele a fitou, porém, rapidamente a silenciou.

- Verifique as carroças, Ben - gritou Edward.

Mulheres! Lady Swan na certa estava retirando ou guardando algum objeto pessoal num dos baús, o que atrasaria a partida deles. Aborrecido com o contratempo, Edward aprumou-se na sela e, com as mãos na cintura, examinou a área em volta. Na última vez em que vira a moça, ela estava comendo à sombra de uma árvore. Talvez de fato houvesse entrado numa das carroças, mas ele começava a duvidar disso. Alguma coisa parecia fora do lugar e Edward não havia conseguido o título de cavaleiro ignorando os pressentimentos que tinha.

- Ela não está em nenhuma das carroças, meu lorde informou Ben, confirmando as suspeitas de Edward.

Depois de respirar fundo ele procurou controlar a raiva para poder pensar direito. Nenhum assaltante poderia tê-la seqüestrado, não com tantos homens armados presentes e sem que ninguém teste munhasse o fato. Por outro lado, eles não haviam se embrenhado na floresta, o que afastava a ameaça dos animais selvagens. Se alguma coisa havia acontecido com a moça, só podia ser fruto de uma iniciativa dela. Com o semblante fechado Edward se dirigiu ao carvalho onde a vira pela última vez.

- Talvez ela tenha resolvido fazer uma caminhada pela floresta e agora não saiba o caminho de volta - sugeriu Ben, espiando por entre as árvores.

Era uma possibilidade, já que aquela baixinha parecia desmiolada o suficiente para fazer tal coisa. Sendo assim, seria necessário prolongar a parada para que se organizasse um grupo de busca, algo que deixava Edward ainda mais aborrecido.

Então ele seguiu o olhar de Ben, mas sem ver nenhum sinal da passagem de alguém por entre os arbustos. Desmontando, ajoelhou-se e examinou o terreno. Embora a relva estivesse amassada em alguns lugares, não havia evidências dos passos de alguém se afastando da árvore. Por outro lado, era preciso pensar no fato de que uma criatura tão pequena certamente teria passos leves.

Lady Swan! - gritou Edward, sem ouvir resposta. - Lady Swan! Está me ouvindo? Por acaso está ferida?

Apenas o silêncio se seguiu àquelas palavras. Depois de resmungar um palavrão, Edward ordenou aos homens que procurassem nas redondezas até que a estúpida mulher fosse encontrada. Desgraçadamente era ela o único motivo daquela viagem e ele não poderia voltar para Masen enquanto não a entregasse ao tio, sã e salva.

Montando novamente e dirigindo o animal para o meio das árvores, Edward procurou não pensar no atraso que aquele contratempo representaria. Procurou não refletir também sobre a vontade de sacudir aquela idiota até que os dentes dela começassem a cair. Mas era dificil afastar da mente esses pensamentos, tanto quanto controlar a raiva.

Depois de uma hora Edward estava furioso. Eles haviam passado um pente fino na floresta, na estrada e nos campos em volta, mas sem encontrar nenhuma pista de lady Swan. Era como se ela houvesse desaparecido sem deixar marcas. Com os dentes trinca dos, Edward conduziu o cavalo de volta ao local onde à caravana havia passado à noite e obrigou-se a reconhecer a verdade.

Não havia gostado da tarefa de acompanhar uma mulher temerária de volta para casa, mas gostava menos ainda de saber que tinha sido feito de tolo por ela. E tinha certeza de que era exatamente esse o fato. De alguma forma, a moça havia escapado por livre e espontânea vontade.

Edward recriminou-se por não ter levado aquela tarefa mais a sério. Havia deixado o pensamento se desviar para os problemas que tinha para resolver em Masen em vez de se concentrar apenas na missão de que fora incumbido. Devia ter ficado de olho na moça, já que sabia que ela não queria voltar para o tio. Mas quem iria pensar que uma mulher inexperiente e sozinha se aventuraria numa estrada tão cheia de perigos só para não ser obrigada a voltar para Baddersly?

E a escapada tinha sido tão bem planejada que era compreensível a dianteira que lady Swan havia conseguido em relação a eles. Ah, ela o enganara direitinho. Em outras circunstâncias Edward até sentiria admiração pela esperteza da mulher, mas não agora. Cada minuto perdido naquela busca significaria mais prejuízo para ele.

Por um bom tempo Edward ficou olhando para o local onde a caravana havia acampado, ainda levemente esperançoso de que surgisse alguma pista. Finalmente tomou uma decisão e olhou para Ben.

- Vamos embora! Virem às carroças de volta para Carlisle. E bem possível que ela esteja indo para lá.

Carrancudos, os homens começaram a manobrar as carroças para fazer o caminho de volta.

Quando a caravana se pôs outra vez em movimento, Edward reparou num rápido olhar que Ben dirigiu a ele. Foi como se o vassalo e amigo estivesse perguntando: «o que o seu pai fará quando retomarmos sem a moça?» Mas Ben não faria tal pergunta e Edward achou melhor não pensar no assunto. Jamais havia fracassado no desempenho de uma tarefa e não pretendia deixar que isso acontecesse agora.

Cerca de dois quilômetros adiante Edward parou e ordenou aos homens que fizessem uma nova busca nas cercanias. Enquanto isso ele voltaria até o local de onde haviam partido. Quando chegou perto, des montou e caminhou silenciosamente até um ponto de onde podia ver a árvore embaixo da qual lady Swan havia tomado à refeição. Recostando-se numa outra árvore, cruzou os braços e ficou parado, atento a tudo.

Não precisou esperar muito. Logo se ouviu um barulho peculiar nos galhos do carvalho e Edward se aproximou, movendo-se silenciosamente. Já estava em baixo da árvore quando viu um chinelo verde descendo em seguida apareceu um tornozelo bem torneado, protegido por uma meia escura, e logo depois a barra de uma saia esmeralda. Com um sorriso malicioso, Edward retirou as luvas e ergueu uma das mãos para apertar aquele tornozelo.

- Aí! - gritou lady Swan, soltando-se do galho e caindo diretamente nos braços dele.

Edward, jamais imaginaria que uma pessoa tão pequena pudesse ter tanta energia, mas a verdade era que a mulherzinha se debatia como um falcão. Até que ele se viu forçado a empurrá-la contra o tronco da árvore, imobilizando-a pelos pulsos.

- Pare com isso, lady Swan - ordenou Edward, com severidade.

Só então ela pareceu reconhecê-lo e ficou imóvel, olhando para ele com aqueles olhos enormes. Nesse instante Edward sentiu uma súbita mudança nas reações dele próprio, a raiva se dissipando por completo. Era como se estivesse hipnotizado por aqueles olhos castanhos e maravilhosos emoldurados por cílios negros e compridos.

Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu que estava com o corpo apertando o dela contra o tronco da árvore. Os seios de Isabella eram abundantes e macios e as costas das mãos dele tocavam em ancas generosas. O capuz de Isabella estava abaixado, revelando cachos que se misturavam como se ela houvesse acabado de se levantar da cama. As faces estavam rosadas e os lábios cheios se entreabriram num silencioso espanto. Um ponto na base do pescoço alvo pulsava descontroladamente e Edward reparou que ela estava com a respiração descompassada.

Surpreso, percebeu que, por causa da excitação sexual, pressionava a barriga de Isabella. E não conseguia afastar os olhos dos dela, como uma ave que houvesse caído numa armadilha. Sem pensar no que fazia, pressionou ainda mais o corpo contra o dela.

Edward fechou os olhos ao se dar conta de uma verdade inegável: sentia desejo por aquela mulher. E era um desejo tão cheio de intensidade e força que chegava a assustá-lo. Sentindo a cabeça tonta e o sangue quente nas veias, soltou um dos pulsos de Isabella para percorrer com a mão aquelas ancas voluptuosas, logo depois a lateral da cintura e finalmente...

Deus, como ele queria apalpá-la! Queria enfiar a mão por baixo do decote do vestido dela para sentir na palma o contato com aqueles seios maravilhosos. Edward cor reu o polegar pelas costelas de Isabella e sentiu um ar repio, consciente de que apenas o tecido do vestido o impedia de tocar diretamente na pele do peito dela.

Isabella não emitiu nenhum som e ele abriu os olhos para fitá-la. Ela não o temia. Sentia medo de alguma coisa, mas não dele. Edward soltou o outro pulso dela e ergueu a mão esquerda vagarosamente, já que não queria assustá-la. Queria prendê-la pela nuca para colar os lábios nos dela...

Então ele emitiu um gemido rouco e recuou, soltando-a. Isabella foi escorregando pelo tronco da árvore e caiu no chão aos pés dele. Recusando-se a olhá-la ele se voltou e assobiou para chamar o cavalo. Não era homem de possuir uma mulher contra a vontade dela, Deus era testemunha disso! Por que, então, quase havia estuprado a jovem que o próprio pai confiara aos cuidados dele?

Edward contraiu os músculos do rosto, aborrecido consigo mesmo. Naturalmente aquilo se devia ao fato de que ele não fazia sexo, há muito tempo... e a lady Isabella de Swan, uma mulher à primeira vista tão sem atrativos. E o pior era ele ter sentido vontade de possuí-la quando devia esgana-la depois de ter sido ludibriado por ela.

A raiva há muito suprimida tomou conta de Edward, afastando os últimos vestígios de desejo. O que podia ter levado aquela mulher a tentar escapar? A coisa toda parecia até uma brincadeira. E Edward admitia que ela havia chegado muito perto de se sair bem na empreitada. Finalmente ele se voltou para encará-la.

- Que diabos estava fazendo em cima dessa arvore?

Isabella parou de sacudir a poeira das roupas para olhar diretamente nos olhos dele e, pela primeira vez, Edward reparou que os gestos dela possuíam uma notável graça. Mesmo com o tratamento que acabava de receber, a moça parecia calma e controlada, sem demonstrar nenhuma contrariedade. As faces dela ainda estavam enrubescidas, mas nada, além disso, mostrava surpresa pelo estranho comportamento dele momentos antes.

- Eu... eu vi um javali e subi na árvore para sair do caminho dele.

Por alguns instantes Edward ficou apenas olhando para ela, boquiaberto. Depois ergueu a cabeça e solto uma gargalhada. O tempo todo Isabella o observou com a maior serenidade, como se não houvesse dito a coisa mais ridícula que ele já ouvira.

- Talvez esteja em condições de me dizer por que nenhuma das outras pessoas que compunham a caravana viu ou ouviu algum sinal desse javali. Ou porque uma dama como você não gritou e correu quando viu a fera, preferindo subir numa árvore como se fosse um garoto de doze anos. Eu diria que não foi uma atitude muito própria de uma dama.

Isabella olhava para ele com curiosidade, os olhos enormes com uma expressão indecifrável, mas isso obviamente não tinha nada a ver com os comentários que Edward fizera.

- E então? - ele insistiu.

- Eu estava assustada demais para gritar - respondeu Isabella, sem pestanejar.

A forma direta como ela se expressava quase o fez esquecer as próprias dúvidas, mas Edward não seria tão ingênuo assim. Então ele pôs as duas mãos na cintura e continuou olhando fixamente para ela.

- E por que foi que passamos um bom tempo pro curando por você, gritando pelo seu nome, muitas vezes bem embaixo dessa árvore, mas não ouvimos nenhuma resposta?

- Acho que devo ter desmaiado de tanto medo - respondeu Isabella, enfrentando abertamente o olhar dele.

- Sei - disse Edward. Era preciso reconhecer que, se não fosse outra coisa, aquela mulher pelo menos era audaciosa. - Então você ficou lá em cima esse tempo todo, equilibrando-se nos galhos mesmo estando desmaiada... e sem ouvir os nossos gritos?

Isabella assentiu, com uma expressão de doçura. Ah, mas que mentirosa! E parecia tão inocente. Não era de admirar a facilidade com que havia enfeitiçado os irmãos dele. Até os convencera de que não se lembrava do próprio nome. Qual seria o jogo daquela mulher, afinal? Edward reconhecia não ter noção disso, assim como não sabia se tinha algum interesse em descobrir a verdade. Por mais tentador que fosse participar do jogo, no estágio da vida em que se encontrava ele não tinha tempo nem energia para isso.

Com a testa franzida, examinou-a por um bom tempo. - Então você fica muda sempre que está com medo? - Ah, sim, meu lorde... Edward. Posso chamá-lo de Edward?

Isabella fez a pergunta com absoluta naturalidade, como se eles estivessem na sala de visitas de um elegante solar, trocando amabilidades, e ele não houvesse perdido horas preciosas à procura dela. A resposta de Edward foi um leve aceno de cabeça, consentindo. Logo depois ele se voltou para o cavalo, que se aproximava.

Até que virou a cabeça e olhou novamente para ela. Isabella tentava sem sucesso arrumar os cabelos, que estavam muito embaraçados e resistiam a todos os esforços dela. Edward riu. Certo de que não era observado por ela, soltou um grito de guerra que, pelo que se dizia, deixava os inimigos com o sangue gelado.

Isabella saltou de susto e soltou um grito... um grito muito alto. Com um largo sorriso, Edward montou e estendeu a mão para ela.

- Está me parecendo, minha senhora, que a sua voz finalmente retomou. E com força total.

- Isso não é justo, Edward - ela protestou, amuada, enquanto aceitava a ajuda dele. - Eu não senti medo da sua atitude sem graça. Só levei um susto.

Aquilo o fez rir ainda mais.

- Não minta para mim, minha lady. E não fuja novamente, ou cuidarei para que se arrependa disso.

Dito isso ele a puxou para cima do cavalo, com a facilidade de quem erguesse uma criança, e sentou-a entre as próprias coxas.

Edward não pretendia atenuar a ameaça, mas a forma como ela se ajeitou no colo dele provocou uma nova onda de desejo, algo que o deixou contrariado. Soltando um resmungo ele bateu com os calcanhares na barriga do animal, que saiu a galope pela estrada.

Aquela mulher só podia ser uma bruxa que pretendesse enfeitiçá-lo, como já fizera com os irmãos dele. Edward até a imaginava meneando aqueles quadris maravilhosos diante do bando de idiotas, o metido a sabichão Jacob à frente, todos eles prontos a morder a isca.

Nesse ponto Edward se perguntou se ela ainda era donzela. Afinal de contas, já havia passado da idade de se casar e passara o inverno inteiro na companhia de seis robustos rapazes... Edward sorriu e procurou não dar importância àquele pensamento. Para ele não teria o menor significado se ela já houvesse se deitado com qualquer um dos jovens de Cullen, ou mesmo com todos eles. A tarefa dele consistia apenas em levá-la de volta para Baddersly.

Nesse momento um movimento do cavalo fez com que a virilha dele ficasse colada nas ancas de Isabella. Edward trincou os dentes. As esperanças dele de fazer uma jornada sem contratempos já haviam desaparecido e agora tudo levava a crer que aquela viagem não seria nada tranqüila.

_**Esse homem é bruto demais... Eu adoro essa historia... o Edward ainda vai nos deixar com raiva... 1 X 0 pra Bella, adoro ela... mas é só lendo pra saber...**_

_**Estão gostando... comentem...**_

_**Amores Vocês viram que eu postei três historias? Mas eu só vou postar por enquanto O Lobo Domado e Quando um Homem Ama, a outra A chama E A Flor (minha historia preferida), eu vou postar assim que acabar Quando um homem ama. Se não eu me confundo toda kkkkkk, mas fiquei felizes por vocês estarem gostando das minhas adaptações... Obrigadooooooo.**_

_**Até Sexta com mais um capitulo...**_

_**Robsteijosssss**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Oi Amores di mi vida... Desculpem pela demora do post, essa semana foi corrida, mais aqui vai mais capitulo para vocês... se deliciem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo ¬_**

Isabella não conseguia ficar à vontade. Sentada entre as coxas fortes de Edward de Cullen e com as costas o tempo todo batendo no peito dele, só podia mesmo ficar... desorientada. Embora não se lembrasse de nada do passado, tinha uma impressão de que jamais havia se encostado contra o corpo de um homem. A sensação era estranha. E perturbadora.

Mas era também algo divertido e excitante.

Inclinando-se para a frente ela procurou não dar importância ao assunto. Afinal de contas, não estava apaixonada por aquele homem. Muito pelo contrário! Afinal de contas, com suas atitudes arrogantes e seu Jeito truculento, Edward era o responsável pelo infortúnio dela. Já era ruim tê-la encontrado, impedindo-a de escapar, mas assustá-la com aquele rugido feroz... Ah, isso não merecia perdão. Assim sendo, o fato de que eles estavam cavalgando com os corpos praticamente colados, ele a envolvendo com os braços musculosos para poder segurar as rédeas... bem isso não deveria afetá-la de forma nenhuma.

Mas era o que estava acontecendo. Ajudaria um pouco se ele não tivesse o corpo tão deliciosamente quente. O calor parecia partir daquele homem como se saísse de uma fornalha. Aquilo aumentava a intensidade do cheiro que partia do corpo dele, um cheiro fortemente másculo. Isabella era uma mulher friorenta e, se pudesse, viveria na frente de uma lareira acesa. Por isso, pela primeira vez na vida se sentia como se estivesse num lugar perfeito.

A certa altura, subitamente empurrada com mais força contra o corpo de Edward, Isabella percebeu que ele estava sexualmente excitado. Isso ficou evidente não só pelo volume que foi pressionado contra as nádegas dela, mas também pela tensão dos músculos das coxas e dos braços dele, pela forma acelerada com que Edward agora respirava. Era algo assustador. Quase aterrorizante.

E definitivamente emocionante.

Como se estivesse nadando num rio caudaloso e prestes aafundar, Isabella fechou os olhos, encheu os pulmões de ar e encostou-se com força no peito musculoso de Edward. Por um instante pareceu fundir-se ao mais velho dos de Cullen, ser engolfada pelo calor que partia dele ao mesmo tempo em que o animal cavalgava. Depois, como num sonho fugaz, mas cheio de intensidade, tudo passou. Como num piscar de olhos.

No que pareceu ser um instante o cavalo de Edward alcançou o local onde os outros estavam reunidos e Isabella se viu transformada no centro de todas as atenções. Embora ninguém perguntasse onde ela fora encontrada, a pergunta estava nos olhos de todos e era evidente que nenhum daqueles homens estava gostando do contratempo que o desaparecimento dela havia causado.

Isabella ignorou-os e apontou o queixo para a frente, fiando-se na proteção do abraço de Edward. Ele podia ser mais inimigo do que amigo dela, mas quem não se sentiria protegida naquela situação? Eles discordavam em muitas coisas, sem dúvida, mas Isabella acreditava que Edward não deixaria que nenhum mal acontecesse com ela. Por isso, permaneceu onde estava até que um rapaz que servia de escudeiro ao barão de Masen adiantou-se para ajudá-la a desmontar.

Isabella procurou se convencer de que não deveria se aborrecer por ter sido retirada dos braços de Edward, menos ainda quando ele a empurrava de uma forma quase rude, como se estivesse se livrando de um fardo desagradável.

- Ponha a moça no cavalo dela - ordenou Edward ao escudeiro. - E não a perca de vista.

Depois, sem mais nenhuma outra palavra, ele puxou as rédeas do animal e se afastou para distribuir ordens aos homens, uma imponente figura montada que parecia de partida para a guerra.

Ainda sentindo na pele os efeitos dos toques dele e aborrecida com o fato de que Edward podia esquecê-la de um instante para outro, Isabella continuou a observá-lo até que o escudeiro tocou no braço dela.

- Por favor, minha senhora... E melhor nos apressarmos.

Sim, era melhor andar depressa, dançar conforme a música de Edward de Cullen, pensou Isabella, amuada. Depois de subir no cavalo ajudada pelo escudeiro, procurou avaliar o quanto detestava o mais velho dos sete irmãos de Cullen. Aquele homem não era nada além de um grosseiro, um brutamontes. Mesmo assim...

- Bem, a senhora nos obrigou a fazer uma bela caçada! - disse Esme.

Isabella ouviu o comentário da idosa criada do castelo de Carlisle, que a acompanhava com a tarefa de servi-la, mas preferiu não responder. Aparentemente aquela velhota era a única mulher que o conde pôde despachar para a viagem, mas Isabella não estava muito satisfeita com a escolha. Leah era sempre muito abelhuda e tinha lima língua ferina. Isabella ignorou o comentário maldoso e virou o rosto, num gesto ostensivo.

Leah não pareceu se abalar com aquilo e voltou a falar com a voz estridente de sempre.

- Não me parece machucada. Ele não bateu na senhora?

Desta vez Isabella encarou a serva.

- bater em mim? - ela quase gritou.

- E. Aquele gigante feito de músculos é o primogênito do conde. Edward de Cullen não costuma ser complacente com quem comete alguma falta. Ele não bateu mesmo na senhora?

Embora estivesse espantada com a pergunta que a criada insistia em fazer, Isabella procurou falar com calma.

- O barão de Masen não teria nenhum motivo para abusar de mim.

A mulher assoou o nariz ruidosamente antes de retomar a palavra.

- Talvez ele não seja mais tão feroz como sempre foi, já que foi ludibriado por uma criatura pequena e insignificante e nem encostou a mão na senhora.

Encostar a mão nela. Aquelas palavras ficaram dançando no ar e Isabella desviou o rosto, porque Edward havia encostado a mão nela. A simples lembrança daquilo a fez sentir um forte calor no ventre e nas faces.

Ele a tocara, prendendo-a pelos pulsos, e usara o corpo para pressioná-la contra o tronco da árvore. Depois...

A respiração de Isabella tornou-se acelerada quando ela se lembrou de quando as coxas de Edward haviam se esfregado no ventre dela. Oh, Deus... Depois a mão dele havia subido para acariciar a região embaixo dos seios dela!

Naquele momento ela havia pensado que seria beijada. Será que já vira o desejo estampado com tanta clareza nos olhos de um homem? Isabella duvidava disso, e tinha certeza de que era o mais puro desejo o que vira nos olhos verdes de Edward. Naquele instante ele poderia ter feito o que bem quisesse, porque ela não esboçaria a menor reação. Na verdade não fechou os olhos, dominada por uma sensação que parecia consumi-la.

- Ah! - exclamou a criada. - Então ele fez alguma coisa!

O riso de Leah trouxe Isabella de volta à realidade.

- Já chega! - ela disse, corando ainda mais ao ver que a velhota acertava em cheio. - Vá cuidar das suas tarefas e me deixe em paz.

A tagarelice da mulher se transformou em riso mal dissimulado.

- Não foram uma nem duas as mulheres que perderam a cabeça por causa daquele homem - disse Leah. - Na corte ele é conhecido como o Lobo de Masen, e não é só por causa do brasão da família.

Isabella respirou fundo. Não estava disposta a continuar ouvindo aquela baboseira. Mas Leah parecia uma galinha que não quisesse parar de cacarejar.

- E um homem daquele tamanho...

- Já chega! - cortou Isabella, erguendo a voz.

- Não estou interessada na reputação de lorde Masen ou em qualquer outra coisa que diga respeito a ele! O homem é um mal-educado, um grosseiro, mas não fará com que eu me submeta à vontade dele!

Dizer aquelas palavras em voz alta parecia fortalecer a determinação de Isabella. E por que não? Ela não era uma escrava para se dobrar diante dele. Havia perdido a memória, mas não a capacidade de raciocinar com bom senso. E já demonstrara esperteza para, pelo menos uma vez, quase conseguir escapar dele. Havia fracassado na tentativa, mas isso não significava que deveria abaixar a cabeça e se submeter docilmente.

Tentaria novamente. Tantas vezes quantas fossem necessárias... até que tivesse sucesso. Isabella sentiu uma onda de excitação enquanto novos planos se for mavam na cabeça dela. E aparentemente as palavras duras haviam surtido efeito em Esme, já que a velhota agora estava quieta na sela, parecendo até cochilar. Isabella relaxou... até ouvir novamente a voz de Esme.

- Não me diga o que está pretendo fazer, minha senhora, porque não quero saber - declarou a mulher, lançando a Isabella um olhar matreiro e logo depois sorrindo.

Isabella desviou o rosto, maldizendo a hora em que Carlisle havia resolvido proporcionar a ela a compa nhia daquela criada atrevida. Esme era esperta e sa bia tirar conclusões. Mas não a impediria de escapar. Ah, isso não. Mesmo parecendo adivinhar o que a ama pretendia fazer, a criada não podia ter certeza e não falaria com ninguém sobre os planos de Isabella.

E esses planos existiam. Infelizmente não havia mais a vantagem da surpresa e seria necessário escapar burlando a vigilância de um homem escalado para ficar de olho nela. Ao pensar no fato de que os olhos verdes do Lobo a seguiam, Isabella sentiu um arrepio. Mas era bem provável que Edward já a houvesse esquecido. Ela só precisava se preocupar com o escudeiro e tinha certeza de que descobria uma forma de ludibriá-lo.

Uma vez tendo escapado, procuraria o convento mais próximo. Por algum motivo, Isabella pensou no de Nos sa Senhora das Dores. Mas aquele não ficava bem perto de Baddersly? Se ao menos pudesse se lembrar... Isabella fechou os olhos e tentou ativar a memória, mas só via um enorme escuro; por mais que se concentrasse. Aquilo a deixou com o coração apertado.

Isabella sentiu umidade na palma das mãos e gotas de suor na testa, embora fizesse frio. A cabeça latejava por causa do esforço para se concentrar e ela buscou uma resposta naquele vazio. Baddersly. O nome parecia uma ameaça mortal, algo pronto para sugá-la...

Isabella abriu os olhos, assustada, e respirou profundamente. Ergue a mão trêmula e encostou os dedos na têmpora, que latejava. Aquelas tentativas de reativar a memória estavam se tornando cada vez mais extenuantes e ela já começava a achar que não surtiriam resultados, nem bons nem ruins. A única coisa que parecia ter fundamentos era o medo de retomar a Baddersly... onde talvez até corresse risco de vida.

Isabella suspirou e procurou se convencer de que deveria continuar vivendo sem nenhuma lembrança do passado. Fosse no Convento de Nossa Senhoras das Dores ou em qualquer um outro, as boas irmãs certamente a acolheriam, principalmente quando ela apresentasse uma carteira cheia de moedas e jóias, algo que vinha guardando com cuidado desde o dia em que os irmãos de Cullen a haviam encontrado.

Se as religiosas não a acolhessem, então ela simplesmente desapareceria no meio da multidão de habitantes de alguma cidade grande e começaria uma nova vida... talvez se apresentando como viúva. Aquele pensamento até a fez sorrir, já que poucas moças na mesma idade saberiam tão pouco quanto ela sobre as experiências de uma mulher casada. O sorriso desapareceu quando Edward de Cullen subitamente invadiu o pensamento dela.

Ele era chamado de Lobo de Masen, um nome que se adequava perfeitamente ao homem. Isabella suspeitava que Edward seria capaz de ensinar a ela tudo o que se passava entre um homem e uma mulher, casados ou não. Instintivamente esfregando o pulso, quase machucado pelo aperto dos dedos dele, Isabella procurou se convencer de que não deveria pedir àquele homem esse tipo de informação.

Tudo o que queria de Edward de Cullen era distância. E bem depressa.

- Mas onde ela estava? - perguntou Ben.

Edward fez cara feia ao perceber que, com uma simples pergunta, na verdade o vassalo se divertia às custas dele.

- Você não quer que eu responda, não é? Edward bateu com os calcanhares na barriga do animal, que galopou até a dianteira da caravana.

Sem esconder o riso, Ben fez à mesma coisa e logo cavalgava ao lado do amo.

- Reconheça, Edward. O Lobo de Masen foi feito de tolo por uma simples fedelha.

A gargalhada de Ben era como uma chicotada no orgulho ferido de Edward.

- Não foi bem assim, Ben. Eu quase fui feito de tolo por uma mulher. Não é a mesma coisa.

- Ah, não? - persistiu Ben, impiedoso.

- Eu a encontrei, não encontrei? - rebateu Edward, num tom enraivecido. - Isso é mais do que preciso dizer a um vassalo meu.

Ben prontamente parou de rir. Parecia ainda que rer continuar caçoando do amo, mas apenas fez uma careta.

- Aceito a repreensão, meu lorde - ele declarou, em tom de brincadeira, logo depois encolhendo os ombros. - Mesmo assim ainda estou curioso. Fico me perguntando para onde ela pode ter ido, e por quê. Será que se perdeu?

- Não - respondeu Edward. - Ela se escondeu de nós porque não queria voltar para casa.

Ben pareceu genuinamente surpreso... e intrigado.

- O quê? Mas eu achava que estávamos escoltando uma rica herdeira.

- Ela é uma rica herdeira, sim, mas parece que se sentia mais feliz em Cullen. - Espalhando seu fei tiço sobre meus irmãos, pensou Edward. - Não gostou da idéia de voltar para um guardião que talvez a trate de forma autoritária. Na minha opinião isso seria muito bom para ela.

Ben riu baixinho e voltou os olhos escuros na direção de Isabella, que cavalgava alguns metros atrás.

- E uma mulher pouco comum - ele comentou, como se pensasse alto.

Edward não gostou do brilho de interesse que viu nos olhos do vassalo. Não querendo aguçar aquele interesse, preferiu não concordar com o comentário. Também não quis acrescentar que, embora parecesse tão inocente como uma criança, Isabella Swan contava mentiras com a cara mais lisa do mundo. E que mentiras! Se sempre ficasse tão claro que ela estava apenas mentindo, seria fácil descobrir a verdade.

Talvez fosse até divertido usar aquele processo para obrigá-la a revelar a verdade. Edward lembrou-se do que havia sentido quando estivera com o corpo colado ao dela e rapidamente procurou esquecer aquilo. Para ele, Isabella Swan não era nada além de uma encomenda a ser entregue, talvez uma encomenda macia, cheia de curvas deliciosas... mas sempre uma encomenda. Pobre de quem pensasse que ela podia ser algo, além disso.

Edward emitiu um resmungo enraivecido e outra vez obrigou o cavalo a se adiantar, contente por ter deixado a mulher sob o olhar atento do escudeiro, Eric. Isabella Swan só causava problemas desde o instante em que ele a vira pela primeira vez, no salão do castelo Cullen. E agora Edward se arrependia amargamente de ter aceitado aquela tarefa! Tinha os próprios problemas, alguns dos quais reclamavam soluções urgentes.

Dois anos antes, quando fora presenteado por Eleazer com a propriedade de Masen, Edward havia pensado que finalmente poderia fixar raízes em algum lugar depois de anos percorrendo as mais diferentes estradas, sempre tendo que arrumar a cama ao relento. Mas as constantes disputas com um vizinho seboso, Aro Volturi, não o deixavam parar em casa.

Era sempre preciso estar presente nos limites da propriedade, organizando a defesa contra as constantes tentativa de invasão de bandos de assaltantes. E o pior era não ter provas de que Volturi estava por trás daquelas incursões criminosas. Edward não poderia empreender uma incursão de retaliação contra o vizinho sem atrair a ira do rei. Estava num beco sem saída.

Além disso, Masen precisava não só de boas defesas, mas também de benfeitorias, como um bom celeiro, uma estrebaria bem equipada, e as economias dele já estavam se esgotando. No ano anterior a colheita tinha sido uma lástima, o que só complicava tudo...

Com um sorriso amargo, Edward percebeu que os sonhos que tivera de levar uma vida tão confortável quanto à do pai tinham sido apenas sonhos de um jovem tolo. O destino dele era o de um cavaleiro em constante luta pela posse da própria terra, sempre em combate, sempre atento ao perigo que poderia vir pela retaguarda.

Bem que ele podia pedir a ajuda dos irmãos, bravos guerreiros, ou dinheiro emprestado ao pai... mas Edward não suplicaria nada a ninguém! Tinha ido a Cullen na esperança de ter uma oferta de ajuda, mas o que havia conseguido? Em vez de voltar para Masen à frente de uma poderosa força de combate, agora se via bancando a babá de uma fedelha fujona.

Ao pensar em Isabella Swan ele puxou as rédeas do cavalo, obrigando-o a parar. Seria mais prudente verificar pessoalmente se a mulher não estava criando nenhuma confusão. Depois de hesitar por alguns instantes, Edward soltou um palavrão e seguiu em frente. O melhor mesmo seria manter a mente e o corpo bem longe da encomenda da qual estava encarregado.

Durante todo aquele dia Edward evitou a presença da mulher. Só na hora do jantar olhou para o lado de Isabella... apenas para se certificar de que ela continuava ali, claro! Só conseguiu ver o vulto de cabelos castanhos entrando na barraca armada para comer na solidão. Por que ele se importaria com isso? Se a visse por mais tempo, talvez até perdesse o apetite!

Depois da refeição Edward circulou por algum tempo pelo acampamento, mas logo retomou e foi sentar-se não muito longe da barraca de Isabella. Eric estava postado à entrada, montando guarda, mas mesmo assim ele ficou olhando.

- Por que será que ela se escondeu? – perguntou o escudeiro.

Edward ergueu a cabeça para Eric, aborrecido por ter sido surpreendido enquanto observava.

- Talvez sinta vergonha do trabalho que está nos dando - ele resmungou.

Bem que a mulherzinha devia se envergonhar!

- Ela comeu muito pouco - observou Eric.

Edward ergueu vagarosamente os olhos para o escudeiro, querendo saber que importância àquela informação poderia ter.

Eric corou fortemente e desviou o rosto, ao mesmo tempo que Edward apertava os olhos, preocupado ao descobrir a fraqueza do escudeiro. Também aquele rapaz mostrava indícios de ter sucumbido ao misterioso fascínio de lady Swan. Estaria Eric pensando que Isabella corria o perigo de definhar fisicamente. Era pouco provável que isso viesse a acontecer. Pela exuberância das formas, dificilmente lady Swan se tornaria tão magricela quanto à maioria das mulheres da corte...

Edward soltou outro palavrão ao perceber que estava comparando a moça fujona com as cortesãs, e de uma forma favorável a ela.

Mas havia mais particularidades naquela mulher do que se podia pensar à primeira vista. O que a teria levado a subir na árvore? Por que ela preferia enfrentar os perigos da floresta quando podia se tomar dona da fortuna da família? Porque se tratava de uma idiota. Não podia haver outra resposta.

Balançando a cabeça ao refletir sobre o absurdo dos caprichos femininos, Edward procurou não pensar outra vez no instante em que havia apertado o corpo contra o daquela maluca.

Nos dias que se seguiram Edward viu muito poucas vezes a mulher que estava sob a responsabilidade dele, embora não parasse de pensar nela. Isabella e a velhota que a servia cuidavam apenas dos assuntos que lhes diziam respeito, e nada poderia ser melhor do que isso. Sem dúvida a mulher se arrependia da ridícula decisão de se esconder no alto da árvore e agora preferia se comportar de forma mais conveniente.

Mesmo assim Edward continuava ressentido por ter que desempenhar aquela tarefa e estava ansioso para poder retomar a Masen. Felizmente a grupo estava se deslocando a uma boa velocidade e nenhum novo contratempo havia acontecido. Naquele ritmo, dentro de mais alguns dias eles estariam em Baddersly.

Quando a caravana parou para almoçar Edward por acaso viu Isabella. Ela estava sentada sozinha ao lado de Eric, os cabelos castanhos brilhando ao sol. Por alguns instantes ele a observou, perguntando-se por que a achava mais linda a cada novo encontro.

Edward resmungou um palavrão e girou nos calcanhares para se afastar. Quase esbarrou em Ben que o observava com um brilho de curiosidade nos olhos.

- Por que simplesmente não vai ao encontro dela ou não passa a cavalgar ao lado dela? - sugeriu o cavaleiro. - Pensando bem, talvez seja melhor... cavalgá-la.

Edward olhou para o amigo como se estivesse ouvindo alguém que falasse numa língua estrangeira. - O quê?

Ben sorriu.

- Estou falando da moça, Edward. Há vários dias que você evita a presença dela, mas vive gritando conosco. Por que não a leva até algum lugar para satisfazer a sua... curiosidade?

Ao ouvir aquilo Edward mostrou uma expressão enfurecida.

- Meu único interesse em lady Swan, Ben, é levá-la até a casa dela.

Desta vez Ben riu com vontade.

- Então por que fica tão eriçado, meu amigo? Todos aqui estão comentando que a moça está fazendo o nosso Amo parecer um javali com dor de dente. - Agora o riso do cavaleiro chegava a ser maldoso. - Ou será que a dor se localiza em algum outro lugar do corpo?

Edward apertou os olhos.

- Aquela mulher não tem nada que me agrade - ele declarou, com os dentes trincados. - O que mais quero é terminar logo essa tarefa e voltar para casa, para manter Masen livre do desgraçado do Volturi. O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Ben.

- Masen está em boas mãos.

- É - murmurou Edward, pensando no chefe da guarda do castelo, Garrett Collins.

Garrett e Ben estavam com Edward há muito tempo, desde a época em que todos eles eram bem jovens e serviam juntos ao rei Eleazer. Edward confiava nos dois, mas mesmo assim queria muito estar em Masen, protegendo a propriedade, em vez de se ocupar com uma mulherzinha, que só causava aborrecimentos.

- Venha - disse Ben, batendo com intimidade nas costas do amo e amigo. - Sente-se para comer comigo e eu tentarei apaziguar a sua mente.

Edward aceitou o convite e os dois comeram juntos, como já tinham feito incontáveis vezes. Conversaram sobre Volturi e sobre as defesas de Masen, mas Edward não falou da esperança que tinha de que, mesmo na ausência dele, a colheita tivesse sido feita. Estritamente um soldado, Ben não tinha cabeça para preocupações típicas de um agricultor. Edward, porém, pensava em coisas que iam além da próxima batalha e sentiu que o peso das próprias responsabilidade o distanciava do velho amigo.

Talvez por estar com o pensamento em Masen ou por ter levado a sério as brincadeiras de Ben, durante a refeição Edward não olhou uma única vez na direção da barraca de lady Swan. Só mais tarde, quando a caravana já se preparava para partir, voltou os olhos para lá. Como não a viu, sentiu uma leve apreensão.

Edward procurou não dar importância àquela sensação quando reparou que Eric também não estava à vista. Certamente a ausência daqueles dois seria facilmente explicada. Mas onde eles podiam estar?

Vagarosamente Edward foi girando o corpo, correndo os olhos pelas cercanias. Finalmente viu o escudeiro, mas nem isso chegou a animá-lo. Eric estava parado perto de uns arbustos, com um ar de preocupação no rosto jovem.

E não havia sinal de lady Swan.

Quando Edward o encontrou, Eric estava com o rosto vermelho como um tomate e gaguejava muito.

- Ela... ela disse que... que precisava de alguns minutos para... para ficar sozinha, mas já se passou um bom tempo, meu lorde. Quer que eu...

Sem sentir pena do atarantado rapaz, Edward o calou com um furioso olhar.

- Então ajude-me a procurar por ela!

Desta vez pelo menos Isabella não podia ter ido muito longe. Ele não estava com a menor disposição para passar o resto da tarde numa nova busca. Uma onda de raiva o dominou, o que o fez apertar os dentes. Mesmo no meio de uma batalha era fácil manter a calma, mas aquela mulher ia além da conta!

Edward olhou para o alto das árvores, tentando ver algum sinal de um vestido, embora duvidasse que Isabella voltasse a recorrer àquele expediente. Enquanto olhava em volta, procurou adivinhar a decisão que a mulher poderia ter tomado.

Ela não se arriscaria a atravessar a floresta, o que não chegara a tentar na primeira vez. Teria se esgueirado entre as carroças para fazer o caminho de volta? Talvez naquele exato momento estivesse escondida em algum lugar no outro lado da estrada... Não, não. Edward não acreditava em nenhuma dessas duas hipóteses. Os homens dele não podiam ser tão descuidados. Afinal de contas, havia guardas em todos os pontos estratégicos do acampamento e Isabella só teria passado por eles se fosse uma bruxa.

Usando da capacidade de tomar decisões rápidas, o que sempre o ajudava nas batalhas, Edward começou a se embrenhar na floresta da forma mais silenciosa possível. Tinha certeza de que acabaria por encontrar a fujona, mas também estava certo de que ela faria tudo para não ser descoberta.

Com passadas longas e rápidas ele foi vencendo o terreno, rezando para que Isabella não houvesse resolvido tomar outro rumo. A certa altura viu um graveto partido no chão e sorriu. Estava indo na direção certa e logo teria a atrevida mulher ao alcance da mão.

O estranho era aquela sensação de triunfo. Parecia até que ele havia traçado sozinho uma nova tática de luta e com isso acabaria vencendo uma guerra. Edward procurou superar aquela sensação tola para se concentrar apenas no terreno, até chegar a uma enorme rocha que brotava do chão. A formação rochosa bloqueava o caminho, obrigando-o a buscar uma outra passagem.

Eric parou logo atrás dele, respirando rapidamente, mas mantendo-se em silêncio enquanto o amo corria os olhos pela paisagem. Finalmente Edward interessou-se pela rocha e chegou mais perto para examiná-la. Depois de caminhar por vários minutos pelo sopé do penhasco, sorriu.

- Cavernas... Deve haver cavernas por aqui.

- Cavernas? - repetiu Eric.

- Sim, deve haver cavernas - respondeu Edward.

E Isabella só podia estar numa caverna. Pelo que ele já conhecia daquela mulher, era essa a conclusão lógica. Edward seguiu em frente, com os olhos atentos, até encontrar um arbusto onde obviamente alguém havia esbarrado. Por trás do arbusto via-se a entrada de uma caverna na rocha.

- Ali - disse Edward ao apalermado Eric. Ela deve estar ali.

Empurrando o arbusto para o lado ele olhou para o interior escuro da caverna. Não era possível ver nada. Só uma maluca entraria naquele buraco sem levar uma tocha acesa! As cavernas podiam ser lugares perigosos, às vezes com labirintos dos quais era impossível sair. E isso sem falar nas serpentes venenosas ou feras selvagens que podiam estar lá dentro. Edward sentiu um arrepio ao imaginar lady Isabella caída no chão frio, gravemente ferida, talvez morta...

- Arranje-me uma tocha - ele ordenou ao escudeiro.

Rapidamente Eric reuniu compridos gravetos secos, que amarrou firmemente com um pedaço de cordame que levava na cintura. Feito isso, entregou-se à complicada tarefa de acender a tocha, produzindo faíscas ao riscar a ponta da faca na dura pedra que tirou da bolsa de couro pendurada na cintura. Minutos mais tarde a tocha queimava.

- Lady Swan? - gritou Edward, com os olhos fixos no escuro do buraco cavado na rocha pela natureza.

A resposta foi o silêncio. Depois de fazer uma careta ele pegou a improvisada tocha da mão de Eric e deu um passo adiante.

- Espere por mim aqui - recomendou Edward ao escudeiro. - Se eu não voltar vá chamar Ben, mas não venha atrás de mim. - Pondo a tocha adiante do corpo ele viu que o chão da caverna era sólido e começou a andar para a frente. - Lady Swan, estou indo buscá-la!

Edward ouviu um barulho logo adiante e seguiu na direção de onde partira o som, impaciente, deter minado a aplicar umas boas palmadas na mulherzinha.

- Edward! Cuidado com a... - Ao reconhecer aquela voz Edward sorriu maldosamente a apressou o passo, até sentir a testa bater com força contra uma superficie dura. - ...com a saliência da pedra - completou lady Swan, em tom de lamento.

Edward cambaleou por alguns instantes e esfregou a testa, a raiva superando a dor. Ah, ele mataria aquela atrevida! Aprumando o corpo, ergueu a mão para se apoiar na parede rochosa e procurou controlar a raiva. Jamais havia batido numa mulher, mas lady Swan havia passado dos limites.

- Venha cá - ele ordenou, com os dentes trincados. - Sinto muito, Edward, mas não posso – respondeu Isabella, a voz musical ressoando no ambiente fechado.

Edward contou até dez para se acalmar, algo que não precisava fazer desde quando era bem jovem e se metia em brigas com os irmãos.

- Por que não pode? - ele vociferou.

- Acho que torci o tornozelo, porque não estou conseguindo andar. Talvez consiga me arrastar...

Agora Isabella falava com a voz trêmula, como se tentasse se erguer. Edward engoliu em seco e adiantou-se, tomando cuidado para não bater com a cabeça em nada. Finalmente a luz da tocha desenhou a silhueta de lady Swan. Sentada no chão e com as costas na parede ela parecia pálida e ansiosa. Outra vez Edward engoliu em seco.

Por alguns instantes ele pensou em entregar a ela a tocha, mas teve medo de atear fogo naqueles vastos cabelos... acidentalmente, claro. Logo depois Edward olhou em volta e abaixou-se para tomar Isabella no colo. Ela era leve e quente como uma ave ferida.

Edward respirava rapidamente e sentia o coração acelerado, mas percebeu que a reação dela era exatamente a mesma. Então a mulher não era tão calma quanto havia fingido! Aquela descoberta mexeu com o intimo de Edward, que procurou se controlar. Pra ticamente agachado, venceu a curta distância até a saída da caverna. Só depois de atravessar a acanhada passagem pôde finalmente aprumar o corpo, contente por ver outra vez a luz do dia.

Sem prestar atenção na presença do escudeiro ele dirigiu um olhar duro à mulher. Ela estava até bem apresentável, embora um pouco empoeirada, e teve o atrevimento de encará-lo.

Antes que Edward soltasse uma torrente de impropérios, Isabella fixou os olhos na testa dele.

- Você está ferido! - ela exclamou, numa voz condoída.

Ao sentir na testa o toque infinitamente terno daqueles dedos, Edward se esqueceu por completo do que ia dizer. Estava com o rosto a poucos centímetros do dela, fitando alternadamente aqueles olhos enormes e os lábios carnudos que se entreabriram numa expressão de genuína pena. A sensação doída que o dominou não tinha nada a ver com o ferimento na testa.

Isabella ergueu a ponta do manto para limpar o sangue que havia brotado da testa dele e Edward procurou se recompor.

- É só um arranhão - ele resmungou.

- Não - ela protestou. - Você tem que cuidar disso.

A voz era baixa e melodiosa, como o miado da gata que Edward tivera quando criança. Então ele não resistiu a apertar os braços em torno daquele corpo pequeno e percebeu que ela continha a respiração. Depois olhou-o nos olhos, a preocupação transformada em surpresa, talvez também em desejo... Edward viu que ela abaixava os olhos para os lábios dele. Deus do céu!

Algum som produzido por Eric trouxe o Lobo de volta à realidade. Rapidamente ele pôs a mulher no chão, como se estivesse carregando um galho de árvore cheio de espinhos e não quisesse se machucar. Ela só podia ser mesmo uma feiticeira!

- Vá na frente, Eric - ordenou Edward.

O escudeiro se afastou correndo e ele virou a cabeça para o lado de lady Swan. Estava na hora de ajustar contas com a mulher mais irritante do mundo.

- Não diga nada. Vou adivinhar - pronunciou-se Edward, pondo as duas mãos na cintura. - O mesmo javali que a obrigou a subir naquela árvore apareceu por aqui e saiu correndo atrás de você, levando-a a se esconder na caverna.

Isabella teve a petulância de olhar para ele fazendo cara feia.

- Ora, não diga bobagens, Edward. Foi um homem que me arrastou para lá contra a minha vontade - ela declarou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas e olhando diretamente para ele. - Obrigou-me a entrar na caverna e disse que eu não deveria sair de lá nem gritar. Ameaçou me matar se eu tentasse fugir.

Depois de ficar olhando para ela por alguns instantes, Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

- Não me venha com histórias - ele disse, logo depois fazendo uma careta e levando a mão à testa. No mesmo instante Isabella se pôs de pé.

- Você está ferido.

- Bobagem - minimizou Edward, abanando a mão. - Agora me diga como era esse homem.

- Que homem? - perguntou Isabella, parecendo de fato surpresa.

Edward abriu os braços, exasperado.

- O homem que a raptou, droga! Descreva-o.

- Ele era baixo e moreno - respondeu Isabella, olhando para ele sem hesitar. - Talvez seja um dos homens do meu tio, alguém com más intenções.

- Que besteira! - reagiu Edward. - Se quer mesmo que eu acredite que seu guardião a ameaça de alguma forma, terá que me apresentar fatos em vez de conjecturas vagas.

- Eu não posso! Não consigo me lembrar de nada, Edward! - declarou Isabella, com o rosto contraído e os punhos apertados contra o peito. - Tenho tentado de todas as formas reativar a memória, mas só consigo pensar que estou sob algum tipo de... ameaça. Não posso lhe dizer o que espera por mim em Baddersly, mas sei que não é nada parecido com a vida de uma herdeira rica e paparicada, como pensam vocês, os de Cullen!

Agora ela estava vibrante e Edward concluiu que preferia aquela criatura cheia de vida à ave ferida de momentos antes. As palavras, porém, continuavam ridículas. Aquilo não passava de fantasia de mulher... mais provavelmente mentiras. Mas... e se fosse verdade? Edward preferiu não pensar nessa hipótese. Se ela estivesse dizendo a verdade, como ficaria a missão de que ele estava incumbido?

- Minha cara lady Swan - ele voltou a falar, num tom de voz que não admitia contestação. – Já ouvi mais do que devia de suas histórias e estou farto dos seus truques. Assim sendo, e a menos que queira fazer acorrentada o resto do caminho de volta para casa, sugiro que pare com essas idiotices e esteja sempre em algum lugar onde eu possa vê-la.

Aquilo atingiu Isabella em cheio, tanto que ela recuou até se encostar no penhasco. Edward mediu-a da cabeça aos pés e subitamente se lembrou de algo de que quase havia se esquecido. E foi uma constatação que o deixou ainda mais enraivecido.

- Não há nenhum problema com o seu tornozelo! Dito isso ele ergueu a mão como se fosse esbofeteá-la, num gesto involuntário. Isabella permaneceu imóvel... absolutamente imóvel.

Aquilo deixou Edward intrigado. Isabella parecia ter certeza de que seria agredida, mas não demonstrava estar disposta a protestar ou reagir. Edward resmungou uma palavra profana e abaixou a mão.

. - Em toda a minha vida, nunca bati numa mulher e jamais farei isso... por mais que me sinta tentado.

Isabella não respondeu. Agora estava com o olhar distante. Edward soltou outro palavrão ao pensar no absurdo daquela situação.

- Vamos embora! - ele vociferou. - Estou com pressa e cada hora perdida aqui por sua causa me custa, muito.

Isabella começou a caminhar na frente dele, com aquela graça calma muito própria dela. Observando-a, Edward sentiu-se terrivelmente desconcertado. A bruxa mentirosa o obrigara a fazer uma boa caminhada pelo meio da floresta e merecia ser duramente castigada. Por que, então, era ele quem se sentia como ele houvesse sido golpeado?

Edward resmungou alguma coisa e empurrou-a com a ponta dos dedos para que ela andasse mais depressa. Não demorou muito para que aquele meneio ritmado de ancas o deixasse com água na boca. O problema era que estava há muito tempo sem mulher, algo que seria resolvido tão logo àquela tarefa fosse concluída.

Como não queria ter aquele quadro diante dos olhos Edward apertou o passo e se pôs ao lado dela. Isabella assustou-se quando o viu e, querendo ajudá-la, ele a envolveu pela cintura. Então ela o fitou com os olhos muito abertos. Parecia tão assustada que ele preferiu recuar novamente, voltando a caminhar na retaguarda.

Outra vez a visão daquelas ancas balançando... Droga e o acampamento estava ainda muito longe! De pernas curtas, a mulher caminhava com a velocidade de um passarinho. Abaixando os olhos para examinar as pernas dela, Edward viu quando um galho de árvore se prendeu nos cabelos de Isabella. Mais dois passos e o galho se soltou, indo atingi-lo diretamente no rosto.

- Diabo! - vociferou Edward, o que fez Isabella gritar de susto.

- Edward! - ela exclamou, parando e olhando para trás, com as mãos juntas no peito. - O que foi?

- Ai... Fui eu que fiz isso? Ah, desculpe.

Se ela houvesse rido ele bem que poderia tê-la esganado sem sentir culpa por isso. Mas Isabella não estava rindo. Nem mesmo sorria. Em vez disso, correu para o lado dele com um ar de preocupação no rosto. Edward perguntou-se se alguma outra mulher já ha via olhado daquele jeito para ele.

O som de gritos vindos do acampamento quebrou a magia daquele momento e chamou a atenção deles dois. Edward resmungou um palavrão e, agarrando no braço dela, arrastou-a para o lado de onde vinha o barulho.

Logo depois apareceu Eric, com a respiração des compassada, seguido por Ben, que parecia não conseguir parar de rir.

- Eu ouvi gritos, meu lorde, e pensei que o senhor estava sendo atacado - explicou-se Eric, nervoso.

- Eu estou sendo atacado - resmungou Edward.

Dito isso ele marchou para o acampamento, sempre arrastando a mulher.

- Então você a encontrou na caverna? – perguntou Ben, evidentemente divertido.

Olhando de lado para o vassalo, Edward deixou muito claro que não estava disposto a responder. Aqui lo só serviu para que Ben risse ainda mais.

- O que aconteceu com o seu rosto, Edward? Ela o atacou?

Edward respondeu com um resmungo, enquanto Isabella continha a respiração.

- Mas o que foi isso, Edward? - insistiu Ben.

- Acho melhor você deixar que eu limpe esses ferimentos!

- Ora, são apenas alguns arranhões – respondeu Edward, finalmente, sem parar de andar.

Felizmente agora eles estavam no meio do acampamento e aquele discussão não seguiria adiante.

- Não sei - disse Isabella, quando eles pararam, os olhos grandes fixos na testa dele. - Às vezes simples arranhões se transformam em feridas feias. Pense nisso, Edward. A infecção pode até atingir o seu cérebro - ela advertiu, agourenta. - Acontecendo isso, seus pobres irmãos ficariam com a tarefa de cuidar de um homem desse tamanho completamente abobalhado. Você, é claro, não quer deixá-los com essa obrigação.

Agora a mulherzinha tinha a petulância de caçoar dele. Edward fulminou-a com o olhar, mas ela nem se abalou. Continuava a encará-lo, com um ar de absoluta inocência. Então ele trincou os dentes. Isabella Swan parecia realmente capaz de tirar qualquer homem do sério.

- Vá buscar o seu cavalo - ordenou Edward, num tom duro.

Logo depois ele girou nos calcanhares e se afastou o mais depressa que pôde.

Ben seguiu atrás.

- Você foi um tanto grosseiro - censurou o vassalo, embora continuasse a falar em tom de brincadeira. Não é esse o seu jeito, Edward!

- Aquela mulher é um perigo! - resmungou o Lobo, erguendo a mão para coçar a cabeça.

Ben riu.

- Só porque ela quer cuidar dos seus ferimentos? Bem que eu gostaria de estar correndo esse perigo!

Edward dirigiu ao vassalo um olhar ameaçador.

- Talvez eu deva encarregá-lo de tomar conta dela. Ben sorriu e deu de ombros.

- Para mim seria perfeito.

Edward arregalou os olhos. Não estava gostando nada da idéia de ver o galante cavaleiro se pavoneando em volta de Isabella. Ben, que o acompanhava há anos, era um grande guerreiro e um excelente amigo. No entanto, as propriedades daquela mulher eram vastas o suficiente para tentar até um santo, quanto mais um cavaleiro sem fortuna. Edward fez uma careta quando imaginou Ben seduzindo a herdeira e se apresentando diante do tio dela como pai da criança que ela levaria na barriga.

- Não - ele decidiu, finalmente. - Já chega nós todos estarmos servindo de meninos de recado para o meu pai. Não vou permitir que o melhor dos meus soldados faça o papel de babá. Eric cuidará disso... espero que a partir de agora com maior competência.

No instante seguinte o rapaz estava ao lado do amo, gaguejando desculpas. .

- Chega - cortou Edward. - Vou lhe dar mais uma chance, Eric, mas esteja avisado de que desta vez não aceitarei desculpas. Não perca a mulher de vista, em nenhum momento. Nem mesmo quando lady Isabella disser que precisa de privacidade. Nesses casos, se ela estender o manto entre dois arbustos para que ninguém a veja, cuide para não perder de vista pelo menos uma pequena parte do corpo dela... os cabelos, um pedacinho da cabeça. Estamos lidando com uma mulher muito esperta.

Por alguns instantes Eric ficou olhando para ele, com um ar de espanto e surpresa. Obviamente era a primeira vez que ouvia o amo falar de uma mulher naqueles termos e o próprio Edward sabia que jamais fizera isso antes. Mas lady Swan era de fato diferente.

- Diga a Amun que o substitua por algum tempo - ordenou Edward, referindo-se a um idoso cavaleiro que dificilmente olharia para Isabella com intenções libidinosas.

- Sim, meu lorde - respondeu o escudeiro, afastando-se rapidamente.

Edward suspirou e caminhou para o cavalo, que já estava esperando. Não censurava Eric por ter sido feito de tolo. Na verdade a mulherzinha os enganara a todos... e por duas vezes! Pensando bem, era melhor ele próprio também ficar de olho nela.

Acomodando-se na sela, Edward suspirou novamente e coçou a nuca. Aquela atrevida não voltaria a enganá-lo, claro, mas não custava nada redobrar a vigilância. A tarefa simples de que o pai o incumbira estava se mostrando bem mais complicada do que ele havia imaginado.

- Então está de volta! - cacarejou Leah enquanto Isabella subia à sela do cavalo. - O que o Lobo fez com a senhora desta vez?

Apesar de tudo o que havia acontecido entre ela e Edward na última hora, e talvez por causa do riso malicioso de Leah, agora na mente de Isabella só havia uma imagem. E ela enrubesceu fortemente enquanto se lembrava dos momentos que havia passado nos braços de Edward. Tinha estado com o rosto tão perto do dele que quase não pudera ver aqueles olhos verdes como uma floresta densa. Por um momento ele parecera querer engoli-la com o olhar e Isabella juraria que Edward estivera dominado pelo desejo. Mas logo em seguida o Lobo praticamente a soltara no chão, como se quisesse se livrar dela o mais rapidamente possível!

Isabella suspirou ao perceber a própria ingenuidade. Que motivos podia ter para pensar que Edward sentiria vontade de beijá-la? Por que o Lobo de Masen se interessaria por ela? Um homem como aquele certamente tinha à disposição as mulheres mais belas, mais sofisticadas...

Nesse instante, como se respondesse à pergunta, Leah voltou a rir.

- A senhora chamou a atenção dele, disso não há dúvida - declarou a mulher, com um sorriso em que faltavam vários dentes. - A senhora é um quebra-cabeça para o homem, que não está acostumado com isso. A senhora está permanentemente na mente dele... mais do que qualquer outra mulher, isso eu garanto. - Antes de continuar, Leah sacudiu violentamente a cabeça para confirmar o que dizia. - Sim, o lobo está muito interessado na senhora. A questão é... O que ele fará quando a coceira o atingir? Simplesmente se coçará?

Leah soltou uma risada estridente, como se houvesse acabado de dizer uma coisa muito engraçada, algo que Isabella procurou ignorar.

Mesmo tendo prestado alguma atenção nas palavras da velhota, Isabella resolveu que não queria saber o que aconteceria caso o Lobo se interessasse por ela. Embora ele não a houvesse agredido, havia chegado bem perto disso e ela nem gostava de pensar nessa possibilidade.

Edward de Cullen continuava sendo um brutamontes, um grosseiro! O tempo todo estava gritando ou resmungando palavrões. Mesmo assim ela não acreditava que ele chegasse a agredi-la fisicamente. Por maiores que fossem os defeitos de Edward, Carlisle não criaria um filho que viesse a ser tão violento.

Mesmo assim Isabella achava que precisava se acautelar. Ao vê-lo com a mão erguida, alguma coisa no íntimo a fizera buscar proteção... mesmo de um de Cullen. Isabella não tentou descobrir de onde vinha essa cautela, mas desconfiava de que a origem estava no passado dela.

E isso era outra coisa que a aborrecia. Edward nem mesmo tivera a cortesia de ouvi-la sobre os temores em relação ao tio, deixara bem claro que não acreditava em nada do que ela dizia sobre Baddersly. Era uma reação que não a surpreendia, claro, já que ela tivera ocasiões de sobra para observar o comportamento da quele homem. Edward constantemente a tratava como uma criança, como alguém sem vida própria, sem capacidade de raciocínio, sem esperanças, sem sonhos que merecessem ser levados em conta.

Bem, ele que esperasse para ver! No íntimo de Isabella, o que antes era apenas uma faísca agora se trans formava numa chama que queimava com intensidade cada vez maior, um fogo que o escárnio de Edward só fazia crescer. Por duas vezes ela quase havia levado a melhor sobre o Lobo de Masen. Naquele dia ele não havia demorado muito para reencontrá-la e a tratara, com a grosseria própria do selvagem que era, mas isso não voltaria a acontecer, porque ela não deixaria pistas. A terceira vez em geral dava certo.

Se ele não queria salvá-la, ela devia se salvar sozinha. Independentemente do que pensasse Edward de Cullen, Isabella sabia que estava com a vida em perigo e se recusaria a ser levada para o matadouro como uma ovelha submissa.

Agora só era preciso pensar num novo plano de fuga que a levasse para bem longe do Lobo. Para sempre.

**_Nossa eu amo a Bella... 2X0 pra ela... O Edward já está cedendo... Essa historia é linda... ( Raquel, a primeira vez que eu li já imaginei o Dunstan como Edward, sei lá... eles tem algumas coisas em comum, só que o Dunstan é grosso e arrogante)... Amores estou tão feliz por vocês estarem gostando... Comentem e até terça sem falta... Robsteijoooossssss_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Oi amores di mi vida... Mais um capitulo para vocêsssss... desculpem a demora, mais ainda posto esse e mais outro capitulo, ainda hoje... Aproveitem... Boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Edward acordou bem cedo. Havia dormido sentado no chão e encostado numa árvore, de frente para a estrada. Assim sendo, a pri meira coisa que viu ao abrir os olhos foi à barraca de lady Swan. Depois de bocejar, levantou-se rapidamente e foi lavar o rosto na água corrente do riacho. Quando chegou lá, mudou de idéia e despiu-se por completo para mergulhar na água.

Terminado o banho e outra vez vestido, Edward sentiu uma satisfação que não experimentava há muitos dias. Convencido de que havia afastado lady Isabella do pensamento, ocupou-se em acordar as outras pessoas para que a caravana se pusesse logo em movi mento. O tempo estava bom e ele queria tirar bom proveito disso.

Quando estivesse outra vez na estrada, seria im portante manter aquele estado de espírito, mas na verdade a perspectiva daquele dia não parecia muito excitante. Talvez ele estivesse ficando velho demais para aquela vida nômade.

Houvera época em que a preparação para uma nova jornada sempre o deixava excitado, mas agora Edward se interessava mais por uma boa refeição, por uma cama macia... às vezes até sonhava com uma esposa com quem pudesse partilhar essas coisas. A idéia de casamento, que não muito tempo antes chegava a ser impensável, agora parecia algo que precisava ser providenciado. Talvez já fosse hora de gerar um herdeiro.

Edward olhou para trás e se viu fitando uma mulher de cabelos castanhos. Surpreendeu-se reparando em certos detalhes dela, coisas que antes escapavam à atenção dele. Como a forma como ela mexia os braços, a indescritível graça contida em cada um daqueles gestos.

Como as curvas generosas do corpo dela se revelavam por baixo do vestido que para muitos pareceria até sem elegância.

Como às vezes os cabelos dela caíam sobre a testa, quase pedindo que alguém se aproximasse para afastá-los.

Logo depois Edward caiu em si e concluiu que não podia estar pensando tudo aquilo de uma mulher que, na verdade, tinha muitos defeitos. Tratava-se de uma pessoa irresponsável, imprudente, briguenta, complicada... alguém que não merecia a menor confiança. Com suas tentativas de fuga, Isabella Swan não só dificultava o cumprimento da tarefa de que ele fora incumbido como o impedia de estar em Masen, algo vital naquele momento.

Edward era do tipo de homem que gostava de coisas simples, sem complicações. Não tinha paciência para resolver problemas. Precisava arranjar uma noiva, sem dúvida, mas não devia pensar em Isabella como candidata. Então ele olhou para a vanguarda da carava na... para bem longe dela.

Mais tarde, enquanto eles se aproximavam de uma aldeia, Edward se deixou ficar para trás, procurando por Isabella. Embora não creditasse que ela cometeria a tolice de tentar uma nova fuga, achava melhor não correr riscos.

Como não a visse imediatamente ele sentiu uma onda de apreensão. Mesmo sabendo que Isabella não tentaria escapar diante das vistas de todos, Edward começava a acreditar que ela era possuidora de habilidades pouco comuns ao normal das mulheres.

Com os dentes trincados ele puxou as rédeas do animal e ficou esperando, observando os soldados, os servos e as carroças que iam passando, buscando algum sinal de Isabella. Apesar de todos os esforços para se acalmar, a agitação dele só aumentava... até que se ouviu um som que denunciava de forma inconteste a presença de lady Isabella Swan. Era um riso franco, rico, um som que enchia o ar de uma forma agradável como nenhum outro.

Naturalmente era o riso dela, pensou Edward, deixando-se contagiar por aquela alegria. Quando viu o motivo daquele riso, porém, todo o bom humor dele se dissipou. Era Ben quem cavalgava ao lado de lady Swan, ocupando-se em diverti-la com sorrisos e ditos espirituosos. Enquanto Edward olhava ela riu novamente, o que fez com que algo no íntimo dele buscasse aquele som como uma planta necessitada de luz.

Mas era Ben quem provocava toda aquela alegria, uma constatação que deixou Edward com o peito apertado. A animada dupla foi passando, seguida de perto por Eric, que na certa pensava ser uma proteção eficiente para Isabella.

Enraivecido, Edward ficou olhando para Ben, que estava cometendo a imprudência de cavalgar com Isabella na retaguarda da caravana, uma posição muito vulnerável. O que aquele cretino estava pensando? Na certa Ben não pensava em nada... nada além das regiões baixas do corpo.

- Ben - chamou Edward, num tom de voz que prontamente atraiu a atenção do vassalo. - Vá ver como estão às coisas lá na frente.

Por um instante Edward pensou ver raiva nos olhos do outro, mas logo apareceu um sorriso largo no rosto do cavaleiro, o que dissipou a impressão.

Pareceu perguntar ao amo se ele estava com ciúme. Ciúme? Edward trincou os dentes ao se sentir alvo de uma acusação tão ridícula. Ben sabia muito bem do desprezo que o ele sentia por Isabella Swan. Ela era apenas uma encomenda a ser entregue, e seria levada até Baddersly, inteirinha e sem ter sido tocada por nenhum dos homens que compunham a escolta.

Enquanto Ben se afastava Edward apertou os olhos, desconfiado, pensando melhor no súbito interesse que o vassalo dele mostrava pela mulher. Sem considerar alguns comentários maliciosos, em nenhum momento Ben havia demonstrado se interessar por Isabella. Naquele dia, porém, cavalgando ao lado dela na retaguarda da caravana, dizia coisas espirituosas, bancava o galante... Isso era no mínimo estranho.

- Por que não chega mais perto, meu lorde? Agora fiquei sem ninguém com quem conversar.

A voz melodiosa de Isabella chamou a atenção de Edward. Voltando o rosto ele viu que ela agora estava com o corpo ereto e até séria, numa postura bem menos relaxada do que a que havia adotado quando estava ao lado de Ben. Aquilo não contribuiu em nada para melhorar o ânimo de Edward.

- Talvez seja melhor assim - ele despachou. Pelo menos você não despejará seu charme feminino sobre os meus homens, deixando-os tão aturdidos que serão imprestáveis para mim.

Isabella arregalou os olhos maravilhosos, como se a acusação a espantasse. Edward teria sido tocado por aquela reação se já não soubesse que estava lidando com uma deslavada mentirosa. Então perguntou-se se a conversa dela com Ben não tinha motivos inconfessáveis. Na certa Isabella procuraria atrair o pobre cavaleiro para a própria causa. Dificilmente tentaria sozinha uma nova fuga pela floresta... ou tentaria? Edward sentiu uma onda de apreensão.

- Eric - ele disse, agora se expressando com calma. - Lady Swan não deve cavalgar na reta guarda. Aqui ela estará correndo perigo.

Eric aprumou-se na sela.

- Sim, meu lorde!

- Vamos apertar o passo até ficarmos no meio dos homens armados - voltou a falar Edward, olhando para Isabella.

Então ela olhou para trás e para os lados, como se temesse ver assaltantes na espreita.

- E isso mesmo, lady Swan - disse Edward, num tom soturno. - As estradas são perigosas.

A inquietação dele aumentou com o pensamento de que alguma coisa podia acontecer com ela. Talvez fosse preciso abrir a cabeça daquela mulher para enfiar lá dentro um pouco de bom senso! Será que ela não tinha a menor noção dos riscos que estava correndo?

- Viajamos acompanhados por um bom grupo de homens armados, mas mesmo assim devemos estar sempre atentos - advertiu Edward. - Há por aí bandos de malfeitores dispostos a nos roubar, a se qüestrá-la... ou a fazer coisa pior. Não faz idéia do que pode acontecer com uma bela mulher que caia nas mãos de bandidos?

Sem responder, Isabella ficou olhando para ele com aqueles olhos enormes, cheios de surpresas... e de inocência. Edward apertou os dentes antes de retomar a palavra.

- Há os que matam para roubar, mas nesse caso pelo menos a morte apressa o fim do sofrimento. Na minha opinião há coisas piores... bem piores. As mulheres, principalmente, podem ser usadas parafinali dades que nem conseguimos imaginar...

Edward parou de falar, dividido entre a vontade de vê-la assustada e o temor de ferir a sensibilidade dela.

Estaria Isabella ao menos prestando atenção no que ele dizia? Tinha a cabeça abaixada, os cabelos em desalinho escondendo boa parte do rosto, e as mãos continuavam segurando as rédeas. Edward sentiu vontade de agarrar naqueles ombros para sacudi-la ataque ela jurasse que não voltaria a se colocar em perigo. Mas não era um homem grosseiro. Havia aprendido a se controlar com o pai, que raramente erguia a mão contra alguém. Carlisle sabia conquistar o respeito de todos com uma liderança segura e recompensas aos servos que se faziam merecedores. Era uma forma de agir que Edward se esforçava para imitar.

Às vezes não era fácil... Edward olhou novamente para a mulher que cavalgava ao lado dele. Como con seguiria se comunicar com ela? Por trás de um com portamento às vezes irresponsável estava uma pessoa de mente brilhante, algo que ele já tivera oportunidade de constatar. Isabella devia entender aqueles argumentos. Afinal de contas, já não havia passado por terríveis perigos?

- O mundo está cheio de ameaças, Isabella, como você já deve saber - ele lembrou. - Não foi assim que ficou conhecendo meus irmãos?

Edward viu que a pergunta a atingia em cheio. Isabella empalideceu e voltou para ele os olhos muito abertos.

- Eu... não sei - ela respondeu.

- Ah, sim, a famosa perda de memória - resmungou Edward.

Isabella assumiu uma postura fria e ele prontamente se arrependeu do que acabava de dizer. Procurou se convencer de que os conselhos que estava dando era para o bem dela, mas mesmo assim se sentia como se a agredisse fisicamente, e sem motivos.

- Eu não me lembro mesmo - declarou Isabella.

Agora ela estava com o olhar distante e, de uma certa forma, parecia mais sincera do que quando o olhava diretamente nos olhos.

Edward sentiu uma agitação no íntimo. Dominava-o uma enorme vontade de tomar nos braços aquela mulher amalucada, protegê-la de todos os perigos do mundo. Mas era preciso insistir para que ela o entendesse.

- Já ouvi falar de coisas terríveis - disse Edward.

- Quando era um jovem cavaleiro, vi um homem com a cabeça machucada caminhar sem rumo durante muitos dias, sem saber o que estava fazendo.

Isabella olhou para ele e Edward sentiu vontade de mergulhar nas profundezas daqueles olhos maravilhosos.

- Obrigada, Edward - ela disse.

Foram palavras simples, mas pronunciadas de um jeito que o deixou profundamente tocado. Que estranho...

- Você é sempre muito sério, Edward.

Agora ela sorria, o que o surpreendeu. E era um sorriso que parecia ofuscar tudo o mais que houvesse no mundo.

Sem dizer nada, Edward ficou observando aquele rosto sorridente. Duas covinhas haviam se formado nas faces de Isabella, algo de um encanto como ele jamais vira. Uma agradável onda de calor o envolveu, deixando-o com o coração leve. Ah, como seria bom ver aquele sorriso outras vezes, muitas vezes. E aquilo o deixava com vontade de mover os lábios em resposta, alcançar algo de que há muito tempo havia se esquecido.

Só um homem feito de pedra não seria afetado por aquele sorriso. Não era o caso dele. Edward respirou fundo e aprumou-se na sela.

- Não tenho muitos motivos para me alegrar numa viagem como esta - ele respondeu.

Deixando claro que não se sentia atingida pela referência aos problemas causados pelo comportamento tendo visto um brilho nos olhos dela. Aquela mulher era amalucada, imprudente, irritante... mas o atraía de uma forma quase irresistível. Parecia ser a personificação de tudo de que ele sentia falta: calor, conforto, carinho. Carinho? Edward franziu a testa ao refletir sobre aquela tolice. Só podia estar perdendo o juízo!

- Minha lady, não precisamos ser inimigos – ele disse, num tom polido. - Se houvéssemos nos conhecido em outras circunstância, eu poderia considerá-la uma mulher agradável. E posso lhe garantir que aos seus olhos eu seria uma pessoa tratável. No entanto, há vários assuntos que requerem a minha atenção e esta viagem está me deixando esgotado.

- Que aspecto da viagem tem sido assim tão penoso para você?

Isabella fez a pergunta com os olhos fixos no rosto dele e Edward sentiu aquilo como uma carícia física.

Você. Ele quase disse a palavra em voz alta. Você e suas tentativas idiotas de escapar, subindo em árvores e se enfurnando em cavernas. Você e o seu sorriso encantador. Você e esse seu jeito de olhar, sua voz, tudo isso que me atinge de uma forma como nenhuma outra mulher jamais conseguiu...

- Minha presença é necessária em Masen - resmungou Edward.

- Por quê? Está tendo problemas lá?

Havia preocupação na voz de Isabella e ele se sentiu muito tentado a se abrir. No entanto, era ó primogênito dos de Cullen e havia aprendido com o pai que um homem de verdade não podia ter a fraqueza de querer dividir com outras pessoas os próprios problemas.

- Bem, há certas dificuldades - ele disse, num impulso.

- Mas não deve ser nada muito complicado - murmurou Isabella.

A ternura daquela voz era um convite à confidência. Outra vez Edward sentiu tentação de falar abertamente, como se Isabella de alguma forma tivesse o poder de diminuir o peso do fardo que ele carregava, livrá-los das preocupações, apaziguá-lo...

- Meu vizinho, Volturi, está sempre me provocando - ele disse, falando devagar. - Constantemente ataca os meus servos e invade a minha propriedade com a desculpa de que persegue bandidos. Por causa da insegurança, pouca gente quer ficar por lá cultivando a terra. Só espero que este ano tenhamos uma boa colheita, ou muitos morrerão de fome. Além do trabalho no campo, é preciso consertar benfeitorias, cavar trincheiras...

Aquela mulher só podia ser mesmo uma feiticeira.

Edward via-se falando com ela sobre assuntos dos quais não tratava nem com Ben.

- O que diz o seu pai?

- Sobre o quê? - disse Edward, surpreso com a pergunta dela.

- Sobre suas dificuldades. Mal posso acreditar que ele o mandou para longe de Masen quando sua presença é tão necessária lá.

Isabella olhava para ele com aquele rosto em formato de coração, o sol se refletindo nos revoltos cabelos que escapavam do capuz.

- Duvido que ele saiba dos meus problemas - respondeu Edward. - Não é a terra dele que está sendo ameaçada, mas sim a minha.

- Mas ele é seu pai e tem afeição por você! - protestou Isabella. - Certamente pode ajudá-lo. E os seus irmãos? Por que não fazem alguma coisa para socorrê-lo?

Edward franziu a testa.

- Todos eles têm suas próprias responsabilidades. - Ah, não têm, não - discordou Isabella. - Trata-se de seis rapazes crescidos e saudáveis, como muito pouco a fazer no castelo de Campion. E aposto que todos eles adorariam uma mudança.

- Não pareceram muito dispostos a me ajudar - respondeu Edward.

- Por acaso você pediu isso a eles?

Edward apertou os olhos.

- Não! Não suplico nada a ninguém.

- Ai, meu Deus! - exclamou Isabella. - Você é um idiota, um teimoso, isso sim!

Enquanto falava ela afastou da testa uma mecha rebelde. Edward perguntou-se como seria ter aqueles cabelos entre os dedos, acariciar aqueles fios ondulados...

- Eles nunca darão um passo para ajudá-lo se não souberem que isso é necessário, Edward de Cullen! Acham que você é invencível e não precisa de ninguém. Já pensou na felicidade que seria para Jasper poder ajudá-lo, saber que você precisa dele?

Edward parou de olhar nos cabelos de Isabella e fitou-a nos olhos, surpreso com a veemência com que ela falava.

Retomando fôlego ela voltou a falar.

- Jasper procura viver segundo o seu exemplo e não tem oportunidade de conquistar glória mantendo se a serviço do castelo de Campion, já que se trata de uma propriedade bem defendida. Sei que ele já pediu para se juntar às forças do rei Eleazar, mas seu pai tem relutado em permitir isso. Embora não reconheça isso, claro, o conde gosta de ter os filhos em volta de si. Jasper quer ter a chance de se afirmar como homem e a melhor forma para fazer isso seria ao lado do irmão mais velho. Isso seria muito bom também porque seu irmão teria oportunidade de constatar que você não é nenhum deus, mas apenas um mortal como outro qualquer, como ele próprio.

Edward esforçava-se para assimilar o que estava ouvindo. Então Jasper, frio e competente como ninguém, o via como um deus? Era difícil acreditar nisso, assim como era difícil pensar que o pai dele trataria os filhos como um rebanho de ovelhas.

- É preciso pensar também em Jacob e Sam - voltou à carga Isabella. - Eles precisam de desafios e em Campion não podem fazer nada que já não tenham feito. Jacob vive fazendo travessuras e Sam se consome na amargura. Mesmo assim são bons homens, bravos cavaleiros que se orgulhariam de lutar por você. Com homens assim ao seu lado, Edward, quem teria a ousadia de atacá-lo?

Edward balançou a cabeça, sem querer acreditar naquelas palavras, mas sabendo que, por mais espantoso que pudesse parecer, elas faziam sentido. Então pensou em Jasper, um cavaleiro sempre pronto para enfrentar e vencer qualquer ameaça, montando guarda diante dos portões de Masen. E Emmett... Isabella não havia falado nele, mas Emmett era o mais sensato dos sete irmãos. Certamente descobriria uma forma de fazer com que a terra de Masen produzisse o dobro do que seria colhido naquele ano.

Talvez Isabella estivesse certa. Que proveito ele poderia ter continuando a enfrentar tudo sozinho? Seria correto dispensar a ajuda da família quando, corria o risco de perder Masen? Inúmeras vezes havia corrido em socorro do pai e dos irmãos, sempre que isso se tornava necessário. Talvez houvesse chegado à hora de buscar a recompensa.

- Na volta, você deve pôr seu pai a par da situação - recomendou Isabella. - Não será nenhuma fraqueza pedir ajuda dele e dos seus irmãos. Eles precisam de você tanto quanto você precisa deles, Edward - Vou pensar no assunto - ele prometeu, agora olhando para aquela mulher até com respeito.

A resposta dela foi mais um daqueles luminosos e maravilhosos sorrisos, produzindo as encantadoras covinhas. Edward sentiu-se tonto de satisfação, e não era nada ligado ao desejo sexual.

- Agora me dê licença, Isabella - ele disse, fazendo imediatamente com que o cavalo se afastasse.

De um instante para outro, sentia uma urgente necessidade de ir para longe da única mulher que já se mostrara capaz de fazê-lo mudar de idéia, da única mulher cuja presença o afetava de uma forma que chegava a doer.

Isabella passou com tranqüilidade o resto do dia contente por não ser perturbada por ninguém. Embora houvesse gostado da rápida conversa com Ben Avery, achava estranha a súbita atenção que o homem havia demonstrado e não queria arranjar mais com plicações. Quanto menos pessoas se interessassem por ela, melhor. E era bom nem pensar nas lúgubres advertências de Edward, já que ela planejava uma nova fuga para muito breve.

Embora ele não houvesse voltado a procurá-la, Isabella constantemente se sentia sob o olhar atento do Lobo. Às vezes erguia rapidamente os olhos e o surpreendia desviando o rosto, o semblante bonito permanentemente fechado. Na certa ele apenas se preocupava em escoltá-la com segurança, pensava Isabella, não sem um certo desapontamento.

Quando estivera cavalgando ao lado dele, vez por outra pensava ver um brilho de desejo naqueles olhos verdes, mas devia ser por algum outro motivo. Edward não tinha por que gostar dela, isso era mais do que claro, menos ainda depois dos atrasos que ela havia causado na viagem.

Não era de admirar ele ser sempre tão rabugento. Embora não entendesse por que Edward havia aceitado aquela tarefa, Isabella compreendia o motivo da pressa dele. Os problemas em Masen eram sérios e exigiam a presença do dono.

Observando o Lobo montado no cavalo, Isabella sentiu uma onda de admiração pelo homem que tanto já havia desprezado. Seria aquela sensação mútua? Edward sempre a havia tratado como alguém sem importância, mas naquele dia ela sentira uma mudança nele. Seria apenas imaginação ou finalmente o Lobo de Masen de fato começava a olhá-la com certo respeito? Pelo menos ele demonstrava acreditar que ela realmente havia perdido a memória. Era um pequeno passo, mas muito significativo. Talvez ainda houvesse esperanças para o mais velho dos irmãos de Cullen, pensou Isabella, com um leve sorriso.

Com certa surpresa ela se deu conta de que até gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor, descobrir o que havia por trás daquela máscara de dureza, talvez fazê-lo sorrir. Isabella quase riu do que estava pensando. Naturalmente tratava-se de uma tarefa fadada ao fracasso. Seria tão difícil mudar a natureza de um lobo quanto fazer com que um leopardo não tivesse o pêlo cheio de pintas.

Bem, ela teria que superar a atração que estava sentindo por Edward. Embora parecesse mais disposto a acreditar no que ela dizia, ele continuava firmemente disposto a levá-la de volta para Baddersly. E Isabella não tinha a menor intenção de ficar num lugar onde o futuro parecia tão nebuloso.

Não parava de pensar na fuga. O dia inteiro ficou esperando pelo momento em que poderia furtivamente afastar o cavalo do resto da caravana, mas a oportunidade não se apresentou. Os homens estavam sempre à volta dela, prontos para protegê-la, e Eric parecia ter redobrado a atenção depois de ouvir as reprimendas do amo. Além disso, o pequeno e atarracado cavalo de Isabella não seria páreo para os fogosos animais que Edward e seus homens montavam.

Não, seria preciso ganhar uma boa distância antes que aqueles homens dessem pela falta dela. Isabella correu os olhos pelas árvores e pelas colinas que se erguiam à direita. Só raramente se via alguma estrada cortando aquelas colinas. Agindo precipitadamente ela poderia se perder naquela floresta e talvez nunca mais a encontrassem. Seria preciso esperar o momento certo.

A ocasião se apresentou durante o jantar.

Aparentemente o Lobo evitava a companhia dela.

Isabella pediu licença a Eric e declarou que queria se recolher.

- Mas ainda nem escureceu, minha senhora - protestou o rapaz, voltando os olhos para o sol poente.- Eu sei, mas estou cansada - argumentou Isabella, desculpando-se com um sorriso.

Ela só esperava que o escudeiro de Edward a perdoasse pela traição. Experimentava um certo sentimento de culpa por deixar que Eric sofresse as conseqüências da ira do amo, mas precisava pensar em si própria. Além disso, sabia que Edward era um homem justo e não chegaria ao ponto de castigar fisicamente um servo relapso.

- Boa noite - ela murmurou.

- Boa noite, minha senhora - respondeu Eric, ingênuo demais para perceber que ela apenas se fingia cansada.

Na verdade Isabella estava cansada, mas não foi para descansar que entrou na barraca. Sabia que, quando não a tivesse mais ao alcance dos olhos, Eric acabaria relaxando a guarda. Nesse momento ela escaparia.

Isabella esperou pacientemente, confiando que Esme demoraria para se recolher, já que era tarefa da velhota servir a refeição dos homens. Também não acreditava que Edward voltasse a procurá-lo. Afinal de contas, durante o dia ele já havia enchido os ouvidos dela com conselhos sobre os perigos de que o mundo estava repleto.

Espiando de dentro da barraca, Isabella viu que Eric havia se afastado e agora se juntava aos homens reunidos em volta do fogo. Esme e Edward também deviam estar lá, já que não havia ninguém perto da barraca. Cobrindo-se com o esfarrapado manto da serva, Isabella saiu pelo outro lado e calmamente caminhou na direção das árvores.

Estava já perto do tronco da primeira daquelas árvores quando ouviu uma voz grave.

- Não vá muito longe, minha velha.

Sem se voltar, Isabella imitou da melhor forma possível o riso esganiçado de Esme e embrenhou-se entre as árvores, cobrindo-se o quanto podia com o manto da velhota. Não demorou para ficar fora do campo de visão dos que estavam no acampamento, mas nem isso a fez retardar o passo. Desta vez queria ficar o mais longe possível do Lobo.

Isabella preferiu não correr naquele terreno às vezes pedregoso, mas caminhava o mais depressa que podia. .Já estava bem escuro por baixo das copas das árvores, o que era muito bom. A certa altura ela encontrou uma espécie de trilha e resolveu segui-la. Assim, pelo menos não caminharia em círculos. Às vezes se afastava propositadamente da trilha para não ser descoberta, mas tomava o cuidado de caminhar sempre por perto. Quando ficava muito escuro, retomava ao ca minho aberto.

Logo chegou a escuridão, as folhas das árvores impedindo a passagem da luz que vinha da lua e das estrelas. Foi quando Isabella perdeu um pouco da ousadia. Vez por outra, o som provocado por pequenos animais nas folhagens ou um bater de asas nas alturas a faziam prender a respiração. A princípio a preocupação dela tinha sido com uma possível perseguição a partir do acampamento, mas agora aqueles sons pareciam ainda mais ameaçadores.

Procurando não pensar no que Edward dissera sobre bichos selvagens e bandidos malvados, Isabella segurou com firmeza no cabo do pequeno punhal e prosseguiu em passos cuidadosos. Respirando apenas pelo nariz, procurou pensar na liberdade que estava buscando, uma vida que não se comparasse a uma prisão. Não deixaria que simples sons a afastassem desse objetivo.

Isabella estava convencida de que àquela hora ninguém iria até aquele ponto da floresta... até que ouviu logo adiante um barulho que indicava de forma muito clara os movimentos de um homem.

Edward ficou olhando para as árvores enquanto ouvia distraidamente o que Ben dizia. Eles havia percorrido uma boa distância naquele dia e parado ainda com dia claro, ainda a tempo de caçar o que seria servido no jantar. Tudo indicava que o tempo permaneceria firme, o que significava que a missão logo chegaria ao fim. Por que, então, ele não se sentia bem ao pensar nisso?

Abaixando os olhos para o fogo, massageou os músculos da nuca, que estavam tensos. Os homens pareciam de bom humor e até mesmo o idoso Amun fazia brincadeiras com a velhota esquisita que servia Isabella. Isabella... Desde aquela manhã que Edward procurava não pensar nela, mas agora, como se tivessem vontade própria, os olhos dele se voltavam para a barraca onde ela estava.

Como não a visse imediatamente ele franziu a testa. E o escudeiro também não estava perto da barraca, o que aumentou a preocupação de Edward. Quando viu Eric sentado no meio de um grupo no outro lado do acampamento, calmamente mastigando pedaços de carne assada, ele sentiu um frio na espinha.

- Eric! - O rapaz se levantou prontamente, atraindo a atenção de todos. Em poucas passadas Edward venceu a distância que o separava do escudeiro. - Por que não está com lady Swan?

- Ela já se recolheu para dormir - respondeu o rapaz, corando fortemente ao se ver alvo do olhar duro do amo.

- E quem lhe deu permissão para deixar o seu posto?

- Bem... ninguém, meu senhor. Eu só achei que, como ela estava dormindo...

Edward procurou controlar a impaciência e a raiva que começavam a tomar conta dele.

- Amun está tomando conta dela? - ele perguntou, com os dentes trincados.

- Não, meu lorde.

Eric olhava para ele com os olhos muito abertos, aparentemente sem entender o motivo daquela explosão. Preferindo não dizer mais nada, Edward girou o corpo e marchou para a barraca da mulher, seguido de perto pelo escudeiro.

- Mas... ela disse que estava cansada, meu senhor - protestou o rapaz.

Edward não retardou o passo, esperando que os instintos dele estivessem enganados e que a mulher não houvesse cometido mais uma maluquice. Quando alcançou a barraca ele afastou com um gesto brusco o pano pendurado na entrada. Eric soltou um suspiro de alívio quando viu uma forma comprida estendida no chão, coberta pelo lençol branco, mas Edward não era tão ingênuo.

Logo depois Eric soltou uma exclamação de espanto e permaneceu com a boca aberta. Edward acabava de afastar o lençol com a ponta da bota, expondo os cobertores e travesseiros cuidadosamente arrumados.

- Ela sumiu! - guinchou Eric. - Mas... eu não pensei que...

- Sim, ela sumiu! - fez eco Edward. – E a culpa é sua! Quando eu lhe der uma ordem, quero ser obedecido sem nenhum questionamento. Você não precisa pensar!

- Perdoe-me, meu senhor! - suplicou Eric, caindo de joelhos.

- Levante-se, seu idiota! - trovejou Edward. – Só não sei como vou perdoá-lo se a encontrarmos morta.

Agora muito pálido, Eric voltou os olhos para as árvores. Edward seguiu aquele olhar, contemplando a vegetação e os campos que ladeavam a estrada. O sol já estava se escondendo por trás das colinas e a penumbra anunciava a escuridão da noite. Logo só haveria a luz da lua e das estrelas para guiar uma busca que eles resolvessem empreender.

Edward sentiu um enorme abatimento ao constatar o quanto à situação era terrível. Isabella podia estar em qualquer lugar... encarapitada no alto de uma árvore, escondida em alguma caverna ou caída no sapé de um barranco. E seria praticamente impossível encontrá-la. Agora era tarde. Dividir os homens para procurá-la seria uma imprudência comparável à que ela já havia cometido.

- A mulher fugiu novamente? - perguntou Ben, aproximando-se, um tanto ansioso, mas sem demonstrar muita surpresa.

- Fugiu.

Edward olhou com interesse para o vassalo, que estava com os olhos brilhando. Como ele não dissesse nada, Ben retomou a palavra.

- Não acha melhor nos separarmos para começar a busca?

- Não - discordou Edward, com cansaço na voz. - Seria muito perigoso. Não posso correr o risco de separar os homens e ordenar que eles se embrenhem na floresta durante a noite para procurar uma agulha num palheiro.

Ben achou que devia insistir.

- A estrada está quieta e ela é apenas uma mulher sozinha – ele disse, depois de alguns instantes. – Se começarmos logo...

Edward balançou a cabeça, cortando as palavras do vassalo.

- Você tem me acompanhado há tempo suficiente para saber que está dizendo uma bobagem. Sim, tudo leva a crer que não há perigo sério nessas colinas, mas se estou vivo até hoje é porque não costumo acreditar nas aparências.

Ben trincou os dentes, sem dúvida percebendo que havia merecido o que acabava de ouvir, mas Edward não prestou muita atenção naquilo. Apenas olhou novamente para a floresta, tentando abandonar aquela idiota à própria sorte, mas o simples pensamento de que ela estava sozinha no meio da floresta, talvez morta de medo, o deixava com o coração apertado.

- Mas... não podemos deixar que ela fuja desse jeito! – persistiu Ben. – O que o seu pai não vai dizer?

Alguma coisa na voz de Ben fez com que Edward erguesse a cabeça e olhasse atentamente para o vassalo. Seria aquilo zombaria? Um desrespeito? Á luz fraca do sol poente, o rosto de Ben só mostrava as rugas provocadas pelos músculos contraídos.

Edward coçou a cabeça. Devia estar imaginando coisas. Talvez por causa da própria frustração e desesperança, estivesse percebendo o escárnio onde na verdade não havia nada. Mas o que devia fazer?

- Irei sozinho – ele decidiu, finalmente. – E vou encontra-la.

Ou o que havia restado dela.

Na verdade Edward ainda não havia pensado em qual seria a reação do pai no caso de um fracasso da missão ou, pior ainda, se a mulher amada pela família dele desaparecesse durante aquela jornada. A desa provação de Carlisle ou as censuras de Jasper seriam as conseqüências menos importantes. No momento, tudo o que Edward queria era encontrá-la viva.

Depois se encarregaria pessoalmente de matá-la.

Minutos mais tarde ele caminhava para a floresta. Eric suplicou para ir junto, mas Edward ordenou que ele ficasse. Sabia que a companhia do rapaz só serviria para retardá-lo.

Seria impossível adivinhar a direção tomada por lady Isabella, já que só uma pessoa maluca resolveria se embrenhar numa floresta desconhecida quando a noite já estava caindo. Assim sendo, Edward simplesmente resolveu seguir o caminho mais lógico por entre as árvores. Isabella devia estar pensando que ninguém daria pela falta dela até que o dia amanhecesse e sem dúvida queria ganhar a maior dianteira possível. Isso não era bom para Edward. Por mais depressa que conseguisse se deslocar, dificilmente ele a encontraria naquela escuridão.

A floresta parecia um breu e só muito raramente a luz da lua se filtrava por entre os galhos das árvores. Edward passou a caminhar com mais cuidado, temeroso de não ver alguma pista que Isabella houvesse deixado. Na trilha que ele agora seguia havia valetas e troncos de árvore caídos, o que talvez até fizesse com que ela quebrasse o pescoço num tombo.

Na verdade isso era apenas um das coisas ruins que podiam acontecer. Havia tantos outros perigos, tantas ameaças para uma mulher sozinha que se aventurasse numa floresta desconhecida e escura... O melhor era não pensar nas possibilidades e se concentrar na busca, procurar um sinal da passagem de alguém, um pedaço de tecido rasgado, um galho quebrado, qual quer coisa. Mas era dificil. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos Edward se sentia sem forças.

Embora não fosse um homem supersticioso, o que o mantinha caminhando era a crença em que ela estava na dianteira. Sem outra conclusão para guiá-lo e não querendo pensar na hipótese de que ela podia ter tombado em algum lugar do caminho, Edward simples mente prosseguia na caminhada, com uma urgência que só aumentava com o passar do tempo.

E havia aquela sensação de que alguma coisa não estava certa. Edward sentia isso com a certeza de um homem que caminhasse para uma batalha... ou para uma emboscada. A floresta estava calma demais e nem se ouvia o barulho dos animais de hábitos noturnos. Até mesmo o vento parecia ter resolvido parar de soprar. Edward parou e apurou os ouvidos, espian do em todas as direções.

Então, em meio ao silêncio, ela o chamou, embora não fosse o chamamento que ele desejava ouvir. O som que atravessou a noite foi um grito que deixou Edward com o sangue gelado. Aquele grito aterrorizado de mulher indubitavelmente havia partido da garganta de Isabella. Em resposta, todo o corpo de Edward entrou em atividade.

Em outras circunstâncias ele teria se recriminado por partir na direção do perigo com tanta impetuosidade, mas naquele momento não havia nada mais que pudesse ser feito. No instante seguinte outro grito ecoou, agora mais perto. Poucos segundos mais tarde, já com a espada na mão, Edward irrompeu numa clareira e fez um rápido balanço da situação. Isabella estava espichada no chão entre dois homens, um dos quais a retinha pelos braços enquanto o outro se colocava entre as pernas dela. Dominado por uma fúria de que jamais se imaginara possuidor, Edward ergueu a espada e partiu para o ataque, emitindo um grito de guerra que em outras circunstância também o deixaria assustado.

O homem que estava entre as pernas de Isabella virou a cabeça na direção dele, mas não deve ter tido tempo para ver nada, porque no instante seguinte teve a cabeça separada do corpo por um potente e certeiro golpe de espada. O sangue espirrou no ar, fazendo com que o outro homem soltasse um grito e sacasse da arma. Mas Edward foi mais rápido. Passando por cima de Isabella, desferiu outro golpe com a espada e simplesmente decepou o braço com que o homem tentava se armar. Segundos mais tarde a mesma espada atravessava o corpo do assaltante, que tombou para trás, sem vida.

Por um longo momento Edward ficou parado, respirando pesadamente, o coração disparado e os olhos se movendo para os lados à cata de novos inimigos. Mas a clareira estava deserta. Nada se movia além das chamas de um fogo que já começava a se apagar.

Edward respirou profundamente e procurou se controlar. Não foi fácil. Já havia passado por muitas batalhas e as cicatrizes espalhadas pelo corpo eram uma comprovação disso. No entanto, jamais havia sentido tamanha vontade de matar. Quando percebeu que tal vez fosse até capaz de esquartejar os corpos dos dois desgraçados tombados ele expeliu o ar dos pulmões e rapidamente virou o rosto.

Toda salpicada de sangue, Isabella estava deitada no chão com a saia erguida até a altura das ancas e um dos braços por cima do homem sem cabeça. Os lindos cabelos castanhos espalhavam-se em desarranjo em volta do rosto que parecia ter a palidez da morte. Edward caiu de joelhos ao lado dela.

- Isabella! - ele disse, mal conseguindo sussurrar. - Você está... ferida, mulher? - Não houve resposta e Edward sentiu uma onda de frio. E se ela estivesse mortalmente ferida? – Isabella? Sou eu, Edward - ele voltou a falar, agora numa voz mais forte.

Como ainda não ouvisse resposta, Edward afastou aqueles desalinhados cabelos e encostou a ponta dos dedos na testa dela. Então os olhos de cílios longos se abriram.

- Edward...

A pronúncia do nome dele foi como a mais doce das carícias.

Aceitando a ajuda da mão dele, Isabella sentou-se e permitiu que Edward cobrisse as bem torneadas pernas dela. Terminada essa tarefa ele viu que ela olhava de uma forma que não saberia interpretar. Logo depois Isabella o abraçou e, escondendo o rosto no peito dele, pôs-se a soluçar descontroladamente.

Edward apertou-a contra o peito, como não fazia com nenhum outro ser humano desde que Seth era apenas um bebê. Sentia-se ridiculamente despreparado para confortar uma mulher desesperada. Mas o que podia saber sobre isso? Os muitos anos como soldado o haviam endurecido e as mulheres que costumava levar para a cama queriam apenas os prazeres do sexo. Mas aquela precisava de algo muito diferente disso.

Desajeitado, Edward encostou a palma da mão na cabeça de Isabella e começou a acariciar aqueles cabelos com os dedos.. Ah, como eles eram finos, mais do que a mais perfeita das sedas. Um homem poderia se perder naqueles cabelos... .

Subitamente Edward ergueu a mão, que deixou cair sobre o ombro trêmulo de Isabella. Então lembrou-se de que ela quase havia sido estuprada. Na certa muito tempo se passaria antes que quisesse ter contato fisico com algum homem. Depois ele procurou se convencer de que só tinha motivos para desprezar aquela mulher, que estava naquela situação por culpa da própria imprudência.

Por mais que tentasse, porém, Edward não podia ignorar o fato de que estava abraçando uma mulher incrivelmente tentadora. E as lágrimas que ela derramava no peito dele só aumentavam a tentação. A respiração dela era quente, espalhando calor pelo corpo dele. Além disso, havia os seios que se comprimiam contra o peito dele, as nádegas macias que ele sentia nas coxas... Edward sentiu o sexo se enchendo de vida.

No instante seguinte Isabella ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele. Mas não havia acusação naqueles olhos castanhos, grandes e molhados. O que ele viu foi espanto misturado com outra coisa que não conseguiu decifrar. Seria desejo?

Desistindo de encontrar a resposta, Edward segurou nos ombros dela. Prontamente Isabella entreabriu os lábios. Edward aproximou o rosto, mas logo parou, quase soltando um palavrão.

Logo depois ele a soltou e levantou-se. Se não fizesse isso, acabaria possuindo a mulher que acabava de salvar dos dois estupradores que jaziam ali bem perto. Além disso, Isabella Swan não era uma vadia.

Virando-se de costas, Edward procurou pensar como um guerreiro. Aquele lugar parecia um acampamento e era bem provável que os dois homens mortos não estivessem sozinhos. Talvez os companheiros deles logo estivessem retomando.

- Precisamos ir embora - ele disse, sem pensar na sensibilidade de Isabella.

Agora a mente de Edward trabalhava freneticamente e ele se recriminava por ter deixado se dominar pela fúria. Se houvesse deixado vivo um daqueles homens, agora pelo menos poderia descobrir quem eles eram e o que pretendiam fazer.

Edward coçou a cabeça. Nunca antes, desde que havia começado a aprender as regras de um combate, ainda sentado no colo do pai, havia agido de uma forma tão temerária. O desejo de matar o dominara por completo. E agora seria impossível obter alguma informa ção da boca daqueles dois. Mesmo assim, talvez os corpos caídos fornecessem alguma pista.

Edward abaixou-se ao lado dos dois homens mortos, examinando-os atentamente. Um deles carregava uma espada, o que não era comum naquele tipo de gente.

Em geral os assaltantes de estrada se armavam com punhais, adagas, armas leves. E o homem também estava com uma carteira recheada de moedas. Talvez houvesse assaltado alguém... ou recebido o pagamento por alguma tarefa. Edward apertou os olhos.

- O que... o que está fazendo? - perguntou Isabella, numa voz trêmula.

- Nada - respondeu Edward, num tom ríspido.

- Você pode caminhar?

Isabella ergueu para ele os olhos cheios de medo e Edward quase soltou um palavrão. Não queria agredi-la com palavras, mas o perigo estava no ar, algo que ele quase podia sentir.

- Pode caminhar? – Isabella assentiu com a cabeça e ele estendeu a mão, ajudando-a a se pôr de pé. – Vamos embora. Precisamos sair daqui o mais depressa possível.

Isabella abaixou os olhos para os dois homens caídos.

- Mas... e eles?

Edward sentiu uma onda de raiva. A mulher quase fora estrupada por aqueles dois desgraçados, mas agora parecia condoída.

- Os urubus cuidarão disso. – ele decretou.

Enquanto caminhava rapidamente para o meio das arvores Edward reparou nas pegadas deixadas no chão da clareira, uma indicação clara de que haviam circulado por ali mais homens do que os dois que estavam mortos. Aquilo o fez soltar um palavrão.

Eles deviam sair logo dali e buscar um caminho seguro. Havia gente pelas redondezas e ninguém saía à noite por uma floresta escura com boas intenções.

- Edward - chamou Isabella, retendo-o pela manga da túnica.

Quando ele parou ela abaixou a mão e segurou na dele, aparentemente buscando conforto. Um tanto desajeitadamente, Edward acariciou aqueles dedos frágeis. Logo depois arrastou-a da clareira, a mão que não segurava a de Isabella empunhando a espada.

Uma vez no meio das árvores ele parou para acostumar os olhos à escuridão. Logo depois retomou a caminhada, procurando se manter a uma boa distância da trilha e de quem pudesse passar por ali. Finalmente parou diante de uma formação de altos carvalhos. De pois de examinar por alguns instantes aquelas árvores, ou pelo menos tentar ver o que era possível naquela escuridão, aproximou-se da mais frondosa delas.

- Dormiremos aqui.

A mão de Isabella apertou levemente a dele, como se ela estivesse surpresa.

- Não acha melhor voltarmos para onde está a caravana?

- Não. Há outros bandidos por aí e, nessa escuridão, não poderemos saber quais são as intenções deles. Sabemos que pelo menos dois deles não tinham o menor escrúpulo em atacar uma mulher. Além disso, já que você é capaz de dormir tranqüilamente numa árvore, este lugar me parece perfeito.

- Mas... mas... - gaguejou Isabella.

Com um disfarçado sorriso, Edward segurou na cintura dela e ergueu-a para sentá-la num dos galhos mais baixos da árvore. Depois também subiu e encostou-se no grosso tronco.

- Mas o que?

Ele queria muito ouvir a resposta. Mesmo a tendo encontrado no alto de uma árvore na primeira tentativa de fuga, imaginava que ela resistiria a passar a noite encarapitada naquele galho. Afinal de contas, aquele não era um lugar confortável para se dormir.

Isabella fez uma careta.

- Mas... você não está querendo mesmo que eu durma aqui, não é?

- Por que não? - inquiriu Edward.

Embora continuasse atento aos barulhos da floresta, ele estava começando a se divertir com aquela situação. A mulher já estava recuperada e suportaria um pouco de provocação. Dificilmente reconheceria que havia mentido deslavadamente ao dizer que adormecera de pois de subir na árvore. Mesmo assim, ele esperava que as circunstâncias de agora a levassem a falar apenas a verdade. Assim sendo, ficou esperando ansiosamente pela resposta, mas quando Isabella falou não foi para se queixar da improvisada cama, mas sim da companhia dele.

- Bem, não seria decente eu passar a noite ao seu lado - ela protestou.

Edward levantou a cabeça, controlando-se para não rir alto.

- Ora, não me faça rir. Precisamos ficar em silêncio. Agora procure descansar.

Então ele sorriu, divisando no escuro a silhueta dela.

Por Deus! Aquela mulher não havia pensado em nada antes de se embrenhar sozinha numa floresta, mas agora dizia achar perigoso passar a noite ao lado dele! Um raio de luar atravessou as folhagens e iluminou por breves segundos o rosto de Isabella, no instante em que ela umedecia os lábios. Logo depois a escuridão voltou a encobri-la.

No mesmo instante o sorriso de Edward desapareceu. Talvez Isabella estivesse com a razão. Podia estar correndo um perigo ao passar a noite com ele.

**_Eu amo essa historia... 3X0 pra Bella, essa menina é demais... E o Edward já está apaixonado... que coisa mais lindaaaa, esse homem é demais... até mais tarde... Robesteijoossss... Comentem amores;_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Sem saber o que pensar, Isabella ficou olhando para a enorme e escurecida silhueta encostada no tronco da árvore. Algum tempo antes, ao segurar na mão dele depois de ter sido salva de um terrível perigo, ela havia sentido uma felicidade tão grande que quase chorara de puro alívio.

Quando ele a abraçara, confortando-a com seus modos desajeitados, ela sentira por Edward de Cullen algo que não saberia explicar, um turbilhão de emoções tão forte que a deixara sem confiança nas próprias ações. Ao ser acariciada nos cabelos e ver a expressão que havia no rosto dele, sentira necessidade de prender a respiração por causa de algo que parecia ser... desejo.

Isabella enrubesceu só de pensar naquilo. No entanto, e mesmo que tivesse sido só por breves instantes, fora como se só existissem no mundo eles dois. Parecia não ter a menor importância momentos antes ter acontecido ali mesmo uma terrível cena de sangue. Só importava a presença de Edward, a forma como ele a deixava com o coração acelerado e a pele sensível.

Mas logo aquilo havia passado, com Edward sendo outra vez um grosseirão que a arrastava como se ela fosse apenas um fardo a ser carregado. E agora ele a punha no galho de uma árvore e chegava até a rir daquela situação constrangedora. Ah, mas que homem irritante! Isabella mexeu-se, inquieta, e sentiu a dureza do galho onde estava acomodada. Como alguém poderia dormir num lugar como aquele?

A saia havia subido e Isabella a sacudiu para abaixá-la. Embora a temperatura tivesse sido até alta naquele dia, agora fazia frio no meio da floresta. Então ela envolveu com os braços as pernas dobradas, apoiou o queixo nos joelhos e olhou para o homem que repousava ali perto.

No mesmo instante aconteceu novamente... aquela deliciosa onda de emoções. Seria aquilo apenas porque ele a havia salvado? Olharia ela para um outro salvador, fosse ele quem fosse, sentindo aquela dilatação nos seios? Isabella continuou olhando para a figura escura. Não podia ter certeza, mas suspeitava de que aquelas sensações estavam reservadas apenas para Edward de Cullen, um homem teimoso, demoníaco e... e belo. Fechando os olhos para imaginar o semblante dele ela sorriu... porque a imagem que viu era a de um homem taciturno.

Pelo menos ele não havia ralhado com ela depois de encontrá-la. Isabella não se surpreenderia se tivesse ouvido um demorado sermão de censura por causa da tolice que havia cometido. Muito a contragosto ela reconheceu que Edward estaria com a razão se tivesse feito isso, já que a advertira sobre tudo que podia acontecer: a floresta estava cheia de malfeitores. Com incrível rapidez a imagem de Edward foi substituída na mente de Isabella por outras. Eram rostos enraivecidos, mas que a prendiam. E não se tratava dos homens que a haviam atacado naquela noite, mas sim de uma outra situação. No mesmo instante Edward aprumou o corpo, deixando claro que estava alerta.

- O quê?

- O meu passado.

Edward emitiu um resmungo irritado, talvez querendo dizer que já estava farto de sair em busca dela. Mas quem poderia censurá-lo por isso? O homem tinha um feudo para tomar conta, deveres a cumprir, enquanto ela não era nada.

- Estou com medo disso, Edward - declarou Isabella. - Não quero me lembrar.

- Então não se lembre... - ele recomendou, envolvendo-a com o braço e puxando-a contra o peito. Durma.

Isabella ainda não havia se esquecido do calor daquele peito musculoso e aninhou-se ali, experimentando uma enorme satisfação. Suspirou profundamente e começou a relaxar, quase esquecida dos horrores porque havia passado naquela noite. Escorregou a perna, por cima da coxa dele e voltou a suspirar.

Meio tonta, Isabella demorou para perceber a mudança que se operou no abraço de Edward. Mas reparou que os músculos do braço dele se retesavam. E as batidas do coração que ela ouvia pulsando dentro daquele peito magnífico, antes pausadas, agora estavam rápidas e descompassadas.

Isabella conteve a respiração, achando que algum perigo da floresta os ameaçava, mas não demorou a perceber que não era nada disso. O motivo estava neles próprios, era algo que agora ela também sentia. O que momentos antes tinha sido uma inocente carícia agora parecia um estranho fogo queimando entre eles dois.

Embora não pudesse vê-los, Isabella sabia que os olhos verdes de Edward estavam anuviados pelo desejo. Ela própria tinha os olhos arregalados de espanto. Mesmo assim manteve-se imóvel, temerosa de que algum movimento pudesse exacerbar as sensações que percorriam o corpo dela, algo que também parecia dominar Edward.

Ele a queimava em cada parte do corpo que tocava, no joelho casualmente deixado sobre a coxa dele, na face encostada no peito musculoso, nas costas que segurava com a mão enorme. Isabella sentia calor até no couro cabeludo, onde a ponta do queixo dele apenas tocava. E os seios dela se tornaram absurdamente sensíveis, o tecido do vestido parecendo arranhá-los. Mas era uma sensação deliciosa.

Embora não se lembrasse de nada do passado, Bella tinha certeza de que era uma mulher inocente.

Então por que aquela forte onda de desejo? E por que apenas com Edward? Ela jamais estivera nos braços de um homem, mas em diferentes ocasiões já havia tocado em cada um dos de Cullen. No entanto, apenas o mais velho dos sete irmãos parecia ter o poder de queimá-la.

Isabella sentiu a garganta seca e o corpo começou a doer por causa do esforço para não se mover finalmente, quando não conseguiu mais suportar, mexeu-se um pouco para cima, a perna deslizando sobre a dele. Edward produziu um som rouco e ela olhou rapidamente para ele, mas por causa do escuro não pôde ver nada das reações daquele rosto.

- Durma - ele ordenou.

Dormir? Dormir como? Todos os sentidos dela estavam aguçados por causa do contato fisico com Edward.

Era a mais estranha das experiências, ao mesmo tempo assustadora e maravilhosa, excitante e terrível. Por acaso ele a beijaria? Se ao menos ela pudesse vê-lo!

Estaria ele com aquela expressão séria, o semblante fechado? Ou tinha os olhos verdes brilhando, como um lobo que ameaçasse devorá-la?

Isabella ficou esperando, tensa, mas Edward não fez nenhum movimento, não emitiu nenhum som. Pouco a pouco ela foi percebendo a idiotice do comportamento que estava tendo. Pelos comentários irreverente que já ouvira de Jacob, sabia que não devia se deixar abraçar por Edward.

Enrubescendo de vergonha ela moveu o corpo, mas não se soltou logo de Edward. No movimento que fez, sentiu que corria o perigo que cair no chão, alguns metros abaixo. Edward deve ter percebido isso, porque prontamente a envolveu por trás. Isabella conteve a respiração e sentiu que ele fazia o mesmo. A posição em que estava era quase perigosa, mas o que ela podia fazer?

Podia virar-se, sentar-se no colo dele, abraçá-lo, mergulhar naquela abrasadora fonte de calor. Não, não podia. Havia nomes para mulheres que concediam seus favores com tanta facilidade, nomes nada lisonjeiros. Estaria ela querendo se entregar ao Lobo sem nenhum compromisso, como uma vagabunda qualquer? Não! Queria mais do que isso.

Mas era impossível. Não importavam os estranhos desejos que ela pudesse sentir por ele, Edward de Cullen era o homem que, contra a vontade dela, a levava de volta para Baddersly, onde a abandonaria. Isabella fechou os olhos por causa da súbita pontada que sentiu no peito. Então procurou pensar em outra coisa, o que costumava fazer quando precisava manter a compostura.

- Fale-me de Masen - ela murmurou. – Masen?

Por um instante Edward pareceu que era ele o desmemoriado, como se nem se lembrasse do feudo do qual era senhor. Até que começou a falar, a princípio vagarosamente, depois com uma ênfase que ela não havia esperado. Isabella quase podia ver o que ele descrevia: os vales verdejantes, as colinas e o alto castelo no centro de tudo.

Pouco a pouco a sensualidade entre eles dois foi perdendo intensidade. Dominada pelo cansaço, Isabella sentia as pálpebras pesadas. A voz grave e musical de Edward ainda soava quando ela adormeceu.

O dia apenas clareava quando Edward a acordou. Estava de pé no chão e olhava para cima, com aquela expressão séria. Isabella sentiu que o homem que havia falado francamente a ela sobre as esperanças de retorno ao lar havia desaparecido com a escuridão. Quem estava ali era o Edward carrancudo de sempre. Mesmo assim ela sorriu, porque já estava se acostumando com o humor daquele homem.

- E melhor voltarmos para a caravana o mais de pressa que pudermos - ele disse. - Seria imprudência permanecermos aqui.

Isabella assentiu e deixou que ele a tirasse da árvore. Por alguns instantes as mãos de Edward permaneceram na cintura dela, ao mesmo tempo que ele a fitava com um intenso brilho nos olhos verdes. Mas logo recuou, como se ela o queimasse. Estaria Isabella imaginando coisas ou existia uma estranha atração entre eles dois? Era bem possível que, ingênua como era, fosse ela a única dos dois que sentia alguma coisa.

Quando se ocupou em alisar o vestido, Isabella concluiu que a última hipótese era a mais provável, porque o Lobo de Masen não podia mesmo se sentir atraído por ela. O vestido estava amarrotado, todo sujo e coberto da manchas de sangue. Quando passou a mãos pelos cabelos, percebeu o quanto eles estavam desgrenhados.

Edward observava todos os gestos dela.

- Não é lá muito agradável estar em fuga, não é mesmo, Isabella? - ele perguntou, num tom cortante.

Pronto... O sermão que ela havia esperado ouvir na noite anterior finalmente seria pronunciado, e o humor do homem não parecia ser dos melhores. Era bom ela se lembrar sempre que não deveria acordar Edward de Cullen muito cedo... Mas de onde vinha aquele pensamento ridículo? Evidentemente, jamais caberia a ela a tarefa de acordar o Lobo!

Isabella voltou-se para se afastar, pensando em satisfazer as próprias necessidades, mas a mão grande de Edward a reteve pelo braço. A primeira reação dela foi dar um safanão para se livrar, mas em vão. Mais duas tentativas inúteis e Isabella constatou que não teria escapatória.

Já havia suportado o suficiente para ficar com um humor parecido com o dele. Fora atacada por dois as saltantes que quase a haviam estuprado, estava agora com as roupas sujas e manchadas de sangue, além de ter sido obrigada a dormir equilibrando-se nos galhos de uma árvore, o que a deixara com o corpo doído.. Para completar, estava com sede, com fome e ansiosa para aliviar a bexiga. O que menos queria era ouvir censuras de Edward de Cullen.

A raiva deve ter redobrado as forças de Isabella, porque com um violento safanão ela finalmente conseguiu se soltar da mão de Edward.

- Não toque em mim, Edward de Cullen! – ela gritou. - Já estou farta dos seus modos grosseiros!

Por alguns instantes Edward ficou olhando para ela com a boca aberta, uma expressão quase engraçada no rosto.

- Modos grosseiros? Essa agora é muito boa! Por Deus! Eu salvei a sua vida, mulher. Você é mesmo uma mal-agradecida!

Como se fosse uma daquelas frondosas árvores, Edward olhou para ela com o corpo aprumado, as mãos na cintura e as pernas apartadas. Agora a expressão daquele rosto era da mais pura ferocidade.

Isabella nem se abalou.

- Agora, se me der licença...

Quando se voltou para se afastar dele outra vez, foi alcançada pela mão dele.

- Não lhe dou licença, não! - vociferou Edward, com os olhos apertados e os lábios contraídos. – Não posso ter certeza de que você terá o bom senso de não tentar outra fuga! Por Deus, mulher! Será que não tem nada na cabeça? Não sabe o que aqueles homens pretendiam fazer com você ontem à noite? Eles a usariam e depois a abandonariam, provavelmente morta!

Enquanto falava Edward a sacudia, como se quisesse a todo custo ter a atenção dela. Isabella achou que devia sentir medo daquele enorme e ameaçador cavaleiro. Talvez fosse melhor não demonstrar nenhuma reação, esperar que ele se cansasse daquilo antes que de fato a machucasse. A única coisa que ela poderia fazer seria cair de joelhos suplicando perdão.

Em vez disso, Isabella ergueu a perna direita e abaixou-a com toda força, plantando o calcanhar no pé dele, de uma forma que chegou a sentir dor.

Edward fez uma careta e soltou um palavrão.

- Por Deus, escute o que estou dizendo, Isabella! Só quero protegê-la! Mesmo que você seja idiota a ponto de não dar importância ao que aconteceu ontem à noite, eu penso de outra forma! Sabe o que senti quando a vi entre aqueles dois homens?

Embora ele estivesse gritando e continuasse a sacudi-la, aquelas palavras fizeram com que Isabella, tomada de surpresa, o olhasse nos olhos. Haveria alguma coisa além da raiva influenciando a atitude daquele homem? Havia uma certa confusão nos olhos verdes de Edward e Isabella sentiu a própria raiva se dissipar.

- Não, eu não sei - ela disse, falando com brandura. - O que você sentiu, Edward?

Soltando-a de uma forma tão súbita que quase a fez perder o equilíbrio, Edward girou o corpo e afastou-se alguns passos.

- Imagino que agora você saiba o perigo que representa andar sozinha num lugar como este.

Embora ele falasse numa voz baixa e contida, as palavras foram pronunciadas com facilidade, como se Edward escondesse a verdadeira resposta não só dela, mas também de si próprio.

Ou talvez ela estivesse imaginando coisas. Esfregando o braço no local onde ele a agarrara, Isabella olhou para o belo homem que caminhava entre as árvores, evitando olhar para ela, evitando qualquer coisa que pudesse domá-lo. Seria impossível dizer o que ele de fato estava sentindo.

- Quero que você pare com essas tolices e concorde em voltar para casa - ele resmungou.

- Para quê? - rebateu Isabella, num tom brando. - Que diferença existe se eu morrer aqui ou em Baddersly?

Desta vez Edward voltou-se para encará-la, de uma forma que deixou Isabella amedrontada.

- Seja razoável, mulher! A diferença é que aqui você morrerá mesmo, e de uma forma brutal, mas não pode ter certeza de que a morte a espera em Baddersly.

- Eu tenho certeza, Edward - respondeu Isabella, com toda calma. Olhando para longe ela tentou inutilmente se lembrar de como era Baddersly. Depois, erguendo vagarosamente o braço, encostou a mão no peito. - Sei disso não com a mente ou com a lembrança, mas com o coração. Sinto isso aqui dentro.

Edward soltou mais um palavrão, desta vez bem alto, como se não pensasse na possibilidade de ferir a sensibilidade dela.

- Se não quer acreditar em mim, então não sei o que dizer para convence-lo - declarou Isabella, com calma.

Ela não gostava de bate-bocas e sabia que aquela discussão não mudaria nada, porque Edward não queria ser receptivo. Tão sujo quanto ela, sem dúvida estava com o corpo igualmente moído depois de passar a noite sem um mínimo de conforto.

Então ele fez uma careta.

- Você esgota a minha paciência, Isabella. Devia pelo menos acreditar no meu pai. Ele me recomendou que tomasse todos os cuidados para que nenhum mal lhe acontecesse.

- Foi mesmo? - caçoou Isabella. - Mas me expulsou da segurança do castelo dele, despachando-me para um lugar que eu nem conheço, onde ficarei à mercê de um homem de quem não me lembro! - O ar de espanto de Edward fez retomar a raiva de Isabella, que apontou o dedo para ele, quase tocando no peito formidável. - Você não faz idéia de como eu me sinto, Edward, porque sempre esteve cercado pelos seus ir mãos. Sempre teve o carinho da sua família, a lealdade de soldados que até sacrificariam a vida por você. Em Baddersly nada disso espera por mim, nada além de ameaças e sofrimentos.

Edward olhou para o alto e outra vez abriu os braços. - Você enlouqueceu. Ou então é mesmo uma pessoa estúpida.

- Está certo - disse Isabella, resignada. - Acredite no que quiser. Aliás, acho que sempre foi assim. No entanto, no momento eu preciso acreditar nos meus instintos.

Dito isso ela começou a andar, mas não conseguiu dar mais de dois passos, porque Edward bloqueou a passagem. Isabella perguntou-se como um homem tão grande podia ser tão ágil.

- Não - disse Edward, com as mãos na cintura, outra vez com aquela postura de guerreiro enquanto olhava fixamente para ela.

- Não o quê? - perguntou Isabella, confusa.

- Não - ele repetiu, com ênfase. - Reconheço que você me enganou mais de uma vez, mulher, mas seria um tolo se deixasse isso se repetir. Você pode não dar importância a esse seu corpo tentador, mas eu dou. Meu pai me encarregou de levá-la de volta a Baddersly, viva e razoavelmente bem, e não vou permitir que fique um só instante longe dos meus olhos enquanto não for entregue nas mãos do seu tio. Assim sendo, sugiro que erga a saia e faça aqui mesmo o que tem que fazer. Já perdemos tempo demais.

Isabella ficou boquiaberta. Naturalmente ele não podia estar falando sério.

- Mas... mas... - ela gaguejou, corando fortemente.

- Você não pode estar querendo que...

Isabella interrompeu o que ia dizendo ao ver que os lábios dele se moviam maliciosamente no que era quase um sorriso.

- Pois eu quero - respondeu Edward, simplesmente.

O rubor de Isabella aumentou ao extremo.

- Como pode ter essa coragem? - ela protestou.

- Eu sou uma dama!

Em vez de concordar, Edward teve a audácia de soltar uma gargalhada.

- Ainda precisa me convencer disso - ele rebateu.

Pela primeira vez na vida Isabella sentiu vontade de esbofetear alguém. Em vez de fazer isso, porém, alisou a roupa com as mãos, procurando demonstrar compostura. Obviamente não podia enfrentar o Lobo de Masen usando os punhos. Teria que vencê-lo pela razão.

- Não seja ridículo. Eu não conseguirei ir nenhum lugar nessa floresta e você já deu mostras de que é capaz de me encontrar – ela disse, com certa amargura.

- Isso é verdade – concordou Edward. – mesmo assim não estou disposto há perder mais tempo. Agora ande logo. Faça o que precisa fazer para que possamos ir embora.

Isabella abriu a boca para insistir no protesto, mas percebeu que seria em vão. Já havia constatado que era inútil discutir com Edward de Cullen. Mas o pior era ver que ele parecia estar se divertindo com o apuro por qual ela passava.

Não querendo prolongar ainda mais aquela situação aflitiva, Isabella abaixou a cabeça.

- Vire-se de costas, pelo menos - ela reivindicou. - Não vou me virar, não.

Isabella dirigiu a ele um olhar fulminante.

- Edward!

- Ficarei olhando para o lado - ele concedeu. - Não tenho interesse em olhá-la, mulher, mas quero perceber seus movimentos se você correr para subir em alguma árvore ou tentar algum truque novo. E preste bem atenção, Isabella: não voltará a fugir de mim.

Isabella virou as costas para ele, num gesto ostensivo, mas as necessidades do corpo eram muito fortes.

Então ela se agachou para resolver aquele problema, ajeitando a saia da melhor forma possível. Sabia que na verdade ele não podia ver nada, mas mesmo assim a situação era terrivelmente constrangedora.

- Por acaso existe por aqui algum riacho onde eu possa me lavar? - ela perguntou, outra vez de pé e olhando para ele.

- Acho que não, Isabella. Essa é outras das desvantagens de fugir para um lugar selvagem.

Dito isso ele fez um gesto para que ela o precedesse na caminhada. Isabella acatou a ordem, apertando o manto em volta do corpo. Quando passou por ele, tinha os ombros aprumados e o queixo apontado para a frente.

- Jamais o perdoarei por isso, Edward de Cullen - ela declarou.

Por mais belo, forte e cheio de vida que ele pudesse ser, aquele comportamento não merecia mesmo perdão. Por outro lado, era preciso reconhecer que parte daquilo se devia à ousadia que ela tivera para desafiá-lo. E outra parte podia se dever à declarada preocupação do Lobo com a segurança dela... o que Isabella ainda achava dificil de acreditar. Mas a maior parte era fruto da grosseria pura e simples. Aquele homem realmente precisava aprender uma boa lição...

Apesar da postura de dignidade, Isabella ainda estava dominada pela revolta. Enquanto caminhava, pensava na discussão que eles tinham tido e lembrava-se de coisas que poderia ter dito. A certa altura parou olhou para trás, quase provocando um esbarrão com o homem que vinha logo atrás.

Teria ele realmente dito que o corpo dela era tentador?

Isabella continuou caminhando, perguntando-se o que podia ter feito na vida para merecer todas as provações por que estava passando... principalmente a provação que caminhava ao lado dela. Apesar de ter praticamente duas vezes o tamanho dela, Edward movia-se com uma graça que ela jamais saberia imitar, o que era mais uma das injustiças do mundo. Como se ela precisasse de mais alguma coisa para acrescentar à lista das próprias deficiências! Ter perdido a memória já não bastava? Depois Carlisle a expulsara do castelo e agora... Agora ela estava fazendo a coisa mais ridícula de que conseguia se lembrar.

Depois de conhecer todos os sete irmãos de Cullen, havia escolhido justamente o mais irritante e repulsivo deles para se apaixonar.

Isso agora era óbvio, embora ela não tivesse certeza de quando havia acontecido. Em algum momento daquela longa viagem, havia começado a se sentir atraída por aquele cavaleiro enorme e taciturno. Na noite anterior, quando ele aparecera para salvá-la, Isabella tivera certeza do amor que sentia por ele... Aquele calor, uma onda de sentimentos diferente de tudo de que conseguia se lembrar. Era algo que a dominava por completo, que estava além da vontade dela, talvez até além da vontade do próprio Edward.

Bobagem. Isabella olhou rapidamente para ele e tropeçou em alguma coisa, quase caindo. Edward estendeu a mão para apoiá-la, apertando o braço dela mais do que seria necessário... mas ela não protestou. Era o jeito dele. O homem podia parecer rude, mas na verdade agia com a intenção de ajudá-la. E Isabella espantou-se com outra constatação que fez: ela não só estava se acostumando ao jeito taciturno de Edward, como havia aprendido a gostar daquela expressão séria.

Bobagem! Na verdade nada daquilo tinha importância, porque dentro de poucos dias ela seria abandonada ao próprio destino, sem direito de olhar para trás. E... e de nada adiantava sonhar com o Lobo, que tinha os próprios problemas para resolver. Quanto mais eles se aproximavam de Baddersly, mais imperativo se tornava conseguir escapar. Mas como... se Edward não a deixava nem mesmo quando ela precisava satisfazer às necessidades fisiológicas?

E até quando ele levaria aquilo adiante? Logo eles alcançariam à caravana. Naquela noite, talvez até fizesse questão de dormir ao lado dela na apertada barraca... Isabella procurou ignorar a onda de calor que percorreu o corpo dela quanto teve aquele pensamento. Fechou os olhos e no mesmo instante sentiu no braço o toque da mão dele... real e forte.

- Você está me machucando, Edward - ela se queixou, com voz calma.

Aquilo era verdade, mas não era no braço que ela sentia a dor maior. As atitudes do Lobo a deixavam com o coração doído.

- O quê?

Edward olhou para ela e afrouxou o aperto dos dedos, mas continuou a retê-la pela manga do vestido. Mas não se desculpou e isso a fez sorrir. Isabella sabia que jamais ouviria dos lábios do Lobo um pedido de desculpas. Ele era o homem amado e, apesar da rudeza com que estava sendo tratada, ela queria cumulá-lo de carinhos.

Mas não podia.

Logo eles se separariam. E seria melhor assim, por que o Lobo jamais retribuiria os sentimentos dela. Po dia até achar o corpo dela «tentador», às vezes olhar para ela com um brilho diferente naqueles olhos verdes, mas não podia oferecer o que Isabella queria: amor, um lar e uma família.

Nunca daria a ela a liberdade.

Aqueles pensamentos eram comandados pela razão e por alguns instantes Isabella ficou muito quieta. Logo depois Edward a empurrou para que ela se pusesse em movimento. Mas não chegou a machucá-la, o que só aconteceu quando eles chegaram perto da margem da estrada, onde devia estar o acampamento. Desta vez os dedos dele voltaram a apertá-la com força, chegando a provocar desconforto.

Isabella ergueu os olhos, surpresa, e viu que Edward, muito tenso, provavelmente nem percebia o que estava fazendo com ela. Olhava para a frente, muito concentrado, como se sentisse no ar o cheiro de perigo. Os olhos estavam apertados e os dentes trincados, o que provocou nela uma onda de apreensão.

- O que foi, Edward? .

- Silêncio - ele ordenou, sem olhar para ela.

- Está calmo demais para o meu gosto. Fique aqui.

Isabella ouvia os pássaros entoando suas canções matinais e os barulhos provocados por animais pequenos correndo na folhagem ali perto. Tudo parecia normal, mas mesmo assim ela permaneceu onde estava, olhando com admiração enquanto Edward marchava para a frente.

Os longos cabelos dele eram certamente mais bronzes e ricos do que os dos irmãos, os ombros eram mais largos e as coxas... Bem, na verdade ela nunca havia reparado nesses detalhes dos outros de Cullen, mas o mais notável era ver um homem tão grande e forte se movendo silenciosamente, como um lobo.

Mesmo depois que ele desapareceu ela ficou olhando estupidamente para o mesmo ponto, pensando nos atributos físicos de Edward de Cullen. Levou um minuto inteiro para se dar conta do que ele estava fazendo e conteve a respiração.

O homem que havia jurado que não mais a perderia de vista acabava de deixá-la sozinha.

Outro minuto se passou com Isabella mal respirando, imóvel, pensando nas possibilidades que aquilo oferecia. Ela podia escapar. Podia ir para longe do Lobo, dos homens dele e do acampamento, levar adiante os planos que fizera. Embora o ataque sofrido na noite anterior a deixasse temerosa, agora era dia claro e as chances de que aquilo voltasse a acontecer diminuíam muito. Ou não?

Ignorando as advertências de Edward, Bella correu os olhos em volta, sabendo que precisava tomar uma decisão o mais depressa possível. Se caminhasse em sentido contrário, percorrendo aquela mesma trilha, era possível que Edward não conseguisse encontrá-la. Nunca mais.

Mesmo perfeitamente parada, Isabella sentia o coração batendo depressa, tão fortemente que quase a impedia de ouvir o canto das aves. Então aconteceu uma revoada de pássaros e ela olhou para cima, as sustada. A visão daquelas asas cinzentas a deixou arrepiada. Alguma coisa errada estava acontecendo na estrada. Ela não podia ver, mas praticamente sentia isso.

Então entendeu o motivo da cautela de Edward. O acampamento estava muito quieto. Se eles haviam chegado tão perto, por que ela não ouvia a voz estridente de Leah, as conversas dos homens, o relinchar dos cavalos? Embora o grupo não fosse turbulento, era na tural um agrupamento de pessoas e animais emitir sons que seriam ouvidos a certa distância. No entanto ela não ouvia nada além das aves. A apreensão tomou conta de Isabella.

Se alguma coisa acontecesse com Edward... No início aquele pensamento a deixou com as pernas fracas, mas logo depois ela marchou para a frente, determi nada a verificar com os próprios olhos o que podia estar acontecendo. Depois de algumas rápidas passa das, porém, parou. E os planos de fuga?

Agora, Isabella! Você precisa fugir agora! Então ela se voltou, decidida a sair correndo, mas as pernas re cusavam-se a cumprir a ordem do cérebro. Como poderia fugir sem ter certeza de que Edward estava bem? Isabella sentiu-se puxada para lados opostos por forças que se equiparavam. A decisão cabia a ela e precisava ser tomada imediatamente.

Foi o momento mais difícil da vida dela. Finalmente, com uma resignação que chegava a ser dolorosa, Bella fechou os olhos e concluiu que na verdade não tinha escolha. Amava Edward com uma intensidade que não podia ser ignorada, algo mais forte do que a própria vontade.

Talvez ela o amasse mais até do que a liberdade.

Com calma determinação, Isabella respirou fundo e caminhou até a margem da floresta. Quando alcançou a estrada, parou e olhou para os lados, temerosa do que poderia ver.

O acampamento parecia calmo, como se os temores dela não tivessem fundamento. Talvez Edward ela fosse sensível demais, visse ameaças onde não existia nada. Com um suspiro de alívio, Isabella concluiu por que o acampamento estava tão calmo: os homens ainda dormiam. Talvez ainda fosse mais cedo do que ela ha via imaginado e era bem provável que, sem a presença do amo para acordá-los, aquelas pessoas houvessem resolvido dormir por mais algum tempo.

Isabella caminhou pela margem da estrada e se aproximou do local onde ainda queimavam as últimas brasas de uma fogueira, em volta da qual vários homens estavam deitados, todos eles envoltos em seus cobertores. Edward estava ali perto, de costas, e só então ela reparou que aquela calma chegava a ser assustadora. Por que ele não estava gritando para acordar os dorminhocos? Aquilo a fez sentir um arrepio.

Isabella deve ter produzido algum som, porque Edward se voltou para ela. A agonia estampada no rosto dele atingiu-a como um furacão. Então ela fechou os olhos. Sentiu os medos do passado misturando-se com os do presente e ficou sem outra opção além de abrir os olhos... e ver: os homens de Edward na verdade não estavam dormindo.

Estavam mortos.

Os que se encontravam perto do fogo deviam ter sido mortos enquanto dormiam, já que continuavam enrolados em seus cobertores de lã, agora manchados de sangue. Outros, caídos perto das carroças, tinham os olhos arregalados e ferimentos de onde ainda brotava sangue. Esses certamente haviam se levantado para lutar.

O silêncio sepulcral era quebrado apenas pelo som da lona de uma barraca sendo agitada pelo vento. Nenhum gemido partia daqueles homens e Isabella concluiu que não havia sobreviventes. Não se ouviam também os relinchos dos animais e um rápido olhar em volta mostrou que os cavalos haviam desaparecido. Ela e Edward eram as duas únicas criaturas vivas naquele acampamento. Parecia até que só eles restavam no mundo.

Por um longo momento Isabella ficou imóvel, a mente registrando de uma forma apática o que os olhos viam, ao mesmo tempo em que alguma coisa crescia no intimo dela. Cada cena horripilante aumentava o vazio que ela sentia e o coração parecia prestes a explodir. Mas aquela aparente apatia desapareceu quando Isabella viu o cadáver ensangüentado do jovem Eric. Foi como se uma dor muito grande a atingisse em todas as partes do corpo, tornando difícil a respiração.

Subitamente, a terrível cena diante dos olhos dela foi substituída pela visão de uma outra carnificina. Isabella caiu de joelhos e cobriu os olhos, mas continuou: a ver a mesma coisa, com uma clareza cada vez maior.

Na cena que ela via mesmo com os olhos fechados, bandidos atacavam como se fossem demônios vindos do inferno e que subissem à superfície por fendas abertas no chão. O jovem John, pouco mais velho que Eric, foi o primeiro a tombar. Logo depois Isabella ouviu os gritos desesperados de Kate. Sacando do punhal ela se voltou para resistir ao ataque do homem que ameaçava a serva, mas o medo a deixou paralisada. E agora era tarde demais.

O rosto do assassino surgiu diante dela, os olhos brilhando de perversidade, a argola de prata pendurada no ouvido dele emitindo um reflexo cheio de frieza. Logo depois o homem a atacou, derrubando-a no chão. Antes mesmo de sentir a dor da queda, porém, Isabella lembrou-se de uma coisa: ela já vira aquele brinco em outras ocasiões.

O homem mascarado e que se vestia como um assaltante de estrada na verdade fazia parte do batalhão de soldados do tio dela.

Isabella sentiu o corpo trêmulo, respirando com dificuldade. Logo depois uma mão forte a apoiou, impedindo-a de tombar para o lado e bater com a cabeça no chão. A tonteira foi passando e ela começou a chorar baixinho. Chorava pelos soldados de Edward, todos mortos. Chorava pelos leais servos que, ao acompanhá-la na fuga empreendida meses antes, também haviam perdido a vida. Por fim, chorava por causa da memória, que agora retomava para atormentá-la.

- Não podemos ficar aqui - disse Edward.

Isabella ouviu o que ele dizia, mas não respondeu. A horrível sensação provocada pelo retorno da memória parecia superar tudo, até mesmo a dor de ver tantas pessoas mortas. O mais terrível era a conclusão a que acabava de chegar: o tio dela, o traiçoeiro tio, havia despachado aqueles homens para matá-la!

Isabella ouviu Edward resmungar alguma coisa, mas permaneceu parada.

- Isabella, Isabella! - ele exclamou, com ansiedade na voz, agachando-se diante dela e apertando-a nos dois braços ao mesmo tempo. - Não podemos ficar aqui, Isabella! O que aconteceu não foi um ataque comum, porque os assaltantes não levaram nada das carroças. Eles chegaram silenciosamente durante a noite com intenções assassinas. E é possível que ainda não tenham terminado o serviço.

- Meu tio - ela respondeu, num tom gutural.

- Esqueça o seu tio! - reagiu Edward, sacudin do-a. - Não sei quem atacou meus homens, mas suspeito de que aqueles dois de ontem à noite tiveram parte nisso. Só sei que a coisa não foi obra de ladrões comuns e é bem possível que os atacantes ainda estejam por perto. Precisamos escapar daqui o mais de pressa possível, sem olhar para trás. - Dito isso ele soltou os braços dela e passou a falar com mais brandura. - Pegue o que conseguir levar... uma muda de roupa, dinheiro e a comida que encontrar. Mas ande depressa.

Isabella levantou-se com a ajuda dele e, movendo-se como se estivesse num sonho, cambaleou até a carroça. Chegando lá, usou um cobertor para fazer uma trouxa com algumas roupas que reuniu. Mesmo enquanto trabalhava as imagens dançavam diante dela. Via-se ainda criança, sentada no colo do pai e sorrindo para a mãe, que retribuía com um sorriso cheio de doçura. Oh, Deus, ela já tivera uma família, uma família adorável! Mas agora estavam todos mortos... todos menos o traiçoeiro irmão da mãe, o homem que tentava matá-la.

Isabella saltou da carroça e, perdendo o equilíbrio, quase caiu no chão. Aprumando-se com dificuldade, correu os olhos em volta e, como não visse logo Edward, sentiu uma onda de medo. Agora nem pensava em fugir dele. Nas condições em que se encontrava, não conseguiria imaginar um plano de fuga. Além disso, Edward era tudo o que restava a ela.

Agora, mais do que nunca, Isabella precisava deses peradamente do apoio daquele homem. Quando o viu a uma certa distância, sentiu um enorme alívio.

No instante seguinte correu ao encontro dele, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar nos corpos espalhados pelo chão. Quando chegou perto, caiu nos braços dele num gesto quase desesperado. Pela primeira vez Edward não ralhou com ela nem fez nada para repeli-la. Em vez disso, tomou-a nos braços e ergueu-a do chão.

- Ah... moça - ele murmurou.

Pelo tom daquela voz Isabella até sentiu uma parte da dor que o consumia. E era uma dor muito grande. Alguns daqueles homens o acompanhavam há anos; eram amigos, mas o Lobo de Masen não poderia cair no chão para chorar. Era um cavaleiro e precisava cuidar da segurança deles dois. Isabella precisou se controlar para não chorar novamente... por ele.

Depois de balançá-la por alguns instantes, como se acalentasse um bebê, Edward a pôs novamente de pé.

- Nosso deslocamento será penoso, já que estamos sem os cavalos, mas acho que encontraremos uma cidade a um dia de caminhada daqui. Lá arranjaremos novas montarias.

Edward olhou para o céu, com os olhos apertados, e Isabella fez o mesmo. Depois de vários dias de tempo bom, tudo levava a crer que logo choveria. E, pelas nuvens escuras que se espalhavam lá em cima, na certa o aguaceiro não demoraria a cair. Edward soltou um resmungo e começou a andar para a margem da estrada, fazendo um gesto para que ela o seguisse.

Durante algum tempo eles caminharam pelo meio das árvores, mas sempre se mantendo a pouca distância da estrada. Assim poderiam se orientar ao mesmo tempo em que estavam protegidos pela vegetação.

Cerca de um quilômetro adiante Isabella sentiu-se novamente tonta. Mesmo assim continuou andando. Quando não suportava mais, tombou para a frente e instintivamente estendeu as mãos para não bater com o rosto no chão. Deixando-se ficar ali começou a soluçar, até que Edward se abaixou diante dela. O toque da mão dele, acariciando-a no rosto de uma forma desajeitada, só a fez chorar ainda mais. Isabella sabia que era por causa dela que ele estava passando por tantos sofrimentos.

- A culpa é minha - ela disse, entre um soluço e outro. - E tudo culpa minha.

- Que nada - rebateu Edward, numa voz baixa e rouca.

- É, sim! Eles estão mortos por minha causa.

- Não - ele persistiu, embora isso não servisse de conforto para Isabella.

- Você não está entendendo - ela voltou a falar.

- O ataque foi ordenado por meu tio. Os soldados dele mataram traiçoeiramente todos os seus homens.

- Pare com isso! – Edward apertou os ombros dela e Isabella ergueu a cabeça, olhando para aquele rosto de feições bonitas que agora se contorcia numa expressão sofrida. - Pare de dizer bobagens sobre o seu tio. Não sei quem assassinou meus homens, mas seu tio não teria motivo nenhum para fazer isso. Pelo que sei ele até hoje não cometeu nenhum crime, seja contra você ou contra qualquer outra pessoa. Portanto, como não tem nenhuma prova, o que você está dizendo só pode ser fruto da imaginação fértil das mulheres!

- Você não está entendendo - repetiu Isabella, fa lando baixinho.

Então ela ergueu as mãos para esconder os olhos molhados, tentando desesperadamente se controlar.

Quando finalmente retirou as mãos, viu que Edward continuava lá, com os lábios apertados e os olhos verdes fixos nela. Seria impossível ler a expressão daquele rosto, mas mesmo assim Isabella sabia que ele se preocupava com ela. Havia alguma coisa no íntimo de Edward de Cullen, alguma coisa além da dor, da raiva, da frustração. Então, como se ouvisse os acordes de uma melodia há muito tempo esquecida, ela sentiu o coração se enchendo de esperança. Se ele ficasse sabendo, talvez...

- Agora estou me lembrando - disse Isabella, num impulso. - Estou me lembrando de tudo.

Por que ele deveria acreditar nela?

Edward havia escutado atentamente as palavras da mulher. Sentada no chão, com a cabeça abaixada e os olhos fixos nas mãos juntas sobre o colo, ela acabava declarar que, miraculosamente, havia recuperado a memória. Essa agora era muito boa! Aquela maluca havia mentido o tempo todo e aquilo só podia ser mais uma mentira. Mas alguma coisa na calma com que ela havia falado o deixava inclinado a acreditar... desta vez.

Edward massageou a nuca, encontrando dificuldade para se concentrar. E a concentração era fundamental, já que disso dependeria a vida deles. Pela milionésima vez ele amaldiçoou a tarefa que havia recebido e a mulher que estava encarregado de proteger. Soldados leais, bons amigos haviam perdido a vida e ele não poderia sair em perseguição dos assassinos porque precisava cuidar daquela mulher irritante!

Eles estavam sós e indefesos num lugar desconhecido. Não tinham nem cavalos para fugir mais rapidamente caso isso fosse necessário. Além disso, como tudo levava a crer que os assaltantes do acampamento não eram ladrões comuns, Edward precisava levar em consideração a possibilidade de que os desgraçados ainda estivessem com sede de sangue. Então ele olhou para trás, sabendo que naquele exato momento eles podiam estar sendo seguidos. Seria difícil dizer com segurança o lugar onde se encontravam, mas Wisborough não devia estar muito longe. Apesar do evidente esforço da mulher, o deslocamento deles era muito vagaroso. Se começasse a chover...

Edward sentiu as têmporas pulsando e fechou os olhos. O mais depressa possível precisava entregar lady Isabella em Baddersly. Assim, poderia voltar logo para Masen, onde pensaria numa forma de vingar a morte dos servos. De que adiantaria ficar parado ali, escutando histórias fantásticas?

- Não está acreditando em mim, não é? Edward soltou um grunhido quando ouvia aquela pergunta, pronunciada como se fosse uma acusação.

- Falarei pessoalmente com seu tio, tão logo chegue mos lá - ele disse, abstendo-se de dar uma resposta.

Isabella levantou-se, a bela cabeleira tremulando ao vento, e Edward alegrou-se ao vê-la outra vez cheia de vida. Ele não havia gostado de quando ela havia caído de joelhos para soluçar desconsoladamente. Era melhor nem pensar em como aquilo o deixara abatido. Havia coisas melhores a fazer do que sentir pena de uma mulher desmiolada.

- Você não entende, Edward - ela declarou, apontando o dedo para ele. - Identifiquei um dos soldados do meu tio entre os homens que atacaram a minha caravana, meses atrás. E agora seus homens foram atacados do mesmo jeito. Se você me levar de volta para Baddersly, ele fatalmente me matará!

- Pode me mostrar uma prova disso? - rebateu Edward, com as mãos na cintura. - Que evidências pode ter de que seu tio é o responsável pelo que aconteceu no acampamento? Sabe pelo menos como são as flechas usadas pelos soldados dele? Guardei a que re tirei do corpo do rapaz que estava de sentinela no acampamento. Veremos se ela é do mesmo tipo.

Isabella fez cara feia e Edward se deu conta de que preferia ver um sorriso naqueles lábios. Então lembrou-se de que tinha uma tarefa ainda a cumprir e uma chacina para investigar. Não podia perder tempo admirando os atributos de uma mulher, por mais atraente que ela fosse.

Quando Isabella voltou a falar foi outra vez com o dedo em riste, agora cutucando o peito dele.

- Você está sendo tão teimoso quanto o rei, que não quis dar ouvidos às suas queixas contra seu vizinho. Devia saber que um inimigo pode adotar os mais diferentes procedimentos.

Edward sentiu uma onda de raiva quando pensou nos desgraçados que havia assassinado traiçoeiramente os homens dele, mas não tinha tempo para continuar com aquela discussão infrutífera. Então agarrou Isabella pelos braços, disposto a ordenar a ela que calasse a boca. No instante em que a tocou, porém, ficou sem fala. Ela estava com as faces rubras por causa da raiva, os olhos negros muito abertos e os lábios levemente apartados. Subitamente um enorme desejo se apossou dele.

Edward queria sentir o gosto dela. Queria enfiar a língua entre aqueles lábios carnudos e os dedos naqueles abundantes cabelos. Queria derrubá-la no chão para cobri-la, aliviando assim a tensão que sentia nas partes baixas do corpo. Queria vê-la com os olhos trêmulos de desejo e a pele queimando contra a palma da mão dele.

Ah, ele a desejava.

Edward procurou se convencer de que era a cena que vira no acampamento, a sensação da proximidade da morte, que o deixava com vontade de sentir a vida, mesmo que fosse rapidamente. Olhando para Isabella Swan, porém, viu que não sentiria a mesma coisa por nenhuma outra mulher. Desejava apenas aquela.

E já.

Isabella olhava para ele como uma lebre acuada, com a respiração acelerada. Edward suspeitava de que também estava respirando daquele jeito. Então apertou ainda mais os braços dela, tentando se controlar, mas desta vez Isabella demonstrou sentir dor e encolheu-se. Foi quando o momento mágico se desfez.

- Por que tem sempre que me machucar, Edward de Cullen? - ela protestou.

Prontamente Edward a soltou.

- Vamos embora - ele resmungou.

Girando o corpo para se pôr em movimento, nem ao menos se preocupou em verificar se estava sendo seguido. Entre todas as mulheres do mundo, por que justamente aquela o afetava daquele jeito?

Edward continuou andando, com os dentes apertados. Aquela estranha atração por uma mulher insignificante era mais uma coisa para a qual ele não teria tempo. Quantos dias ainda passaria na companhia dela? Se eles conseguissem chegar a Wisborough naquele dia mesmo, arranjariam cavalos e partiriam imediatamente. Talvez encontrassem pelo caminho uma hospedaria onde passar a noite. Bem que ele gostaria de ter uma cama quente e macia para descansar os ossos. Então apareceu na mente dele a imagem de Isabella deitada na mesma cama, vestindo uma fina camisola e com os cabelos soltos em volta do rosto.

Edward resmungou uma praga e voltou o rosto, olhando para ela. Isabella caminhava com a cabeça baixa, o desespero estampado no semblante em geral controlado. Aquilo o fez sentir uma dor aguda, como se alguém o atingisse com a ponta da espada numa ferida já aberta. Então ele parou e ficou indeciso por alguns instante. Logo depois estendeu a mão, incapaz de controlar a vontade de tocar nela.

Isabella ergueu a cabeça, com um ar de surpresa, fitando-o com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos enquanto Edward segurava na mão dela. A única intenção dele tinha sido confortá-la, mas a partir do instante do toque foi como se uma força muito grande o atraísse. E a evidente sensualidade que emanava do corpo de Isabella o deixou com vontade de possuí-la ali mesmo.

Ela também o desejava.

Nesse instante o grito agudo de uma ave trouxe Edward de volta à realidade, fazendo-o lembrar-se dos servos mortos. Seria loucura ceder ao desejo da carne. A qualquer momento ele poderia ser atingido nas costas por uma flecha assassina. E a mulher... Por mais que a desejasse, Edward não queria que ela morresse em conseqüência de um descuido dele.

Então soltou a mão de Isabella e, depois de rogar uma praga contra si próprio, retomou a caminhada.

_**Nossa... Capitulo Tenso esse... Mas teve momentos fofos entre os dois... ainda tem muita água pra correr nessa historia... Meninas amores di mi vida, façam uma vizitinha na minha outra adaptação A Chama e a Flor... e ( Guest, eu ainda não li a dos outros irmãos, mais vou ler e posso vir a postar sim), e eu quero agradecer a todas vocês que acompanham as minhas adaptações... Obrigado é por você que as adapto... Robsteijoooossss**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Oi amores di mi vida... aqui vai mais um capitulo para vocês... Espero que gostem e preparem seus corações...grandes emoções estão por vir... Boa Leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Isabella encolheu-se no cobertor, observando Edward com os olhos meio fe chados. Eles haviam conversado muito pouco durante a cansativa caminhada daquele dia. Ela se esforçara para controlar a raiva e ele parecia muito ocupado com os próprios pensamentos. Como um lobo, havia caminhado com incansável determinação, sempre a deixando a uma segura distância, a não ser em algumas poucas ocasiões em que, estranhamente, demonstrara vontade de tocar nela. Naqueles momentos Isabella juraria ter visto o fogo do desejo naqueles olhos verdes.

Não, só podia estar imaginando coisas.

O homem já tinha coisas de sobra em que pensar, entre elas a dor pela morte dos amigos e a responsabilidade de impedir que eles próprios fossem mortos. Além disso, nem ao menos gostava dela. Evidentemente não acreditava no que ela dizia. Aquilo chegava a doer e Isabella engoliu em seco. A descrença de Edward era algo que existia entre eles dois como uma das paredes do castelo de Campion... algo intransponível.

Embora aquilo fosse penoso para ela, Isabella não estava surpresa com a atitude do Lobo.. Não era de admirar ele não ter dado ouvidos à história dela. Edward de Cullen não era homem que aceitasse meias verdades ou meias medidas. Gostava das coisas simples e claras. Isabella sorriu com amargura. Dificilmente a vida dela poderia ser descrita com termos simples e claros.

Em ondas sucessivas a exaustão se espalhava pelo corpo dela, ameaçando dominá-la, mas era preciso resistir. Focalizando os olhos em Edward ela o observou em detalhes, como se mentalmente acariciasse os transbordantes cabelos bronzes, os traços do rosto, o contorno musculoso do corpo magnífico. Bem devagar, como se fosse uma febre, o estranho calor que parecia só existir entre eles dois foi se apossando do corpo dela.

Edward achara mais prudente não acender fogo e eles havia comido fria a comida que levavam e arrumado a cama embaixo dê uma árvore. Agora ele estava sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas no tronco da árvore, as pernas espichadas e os olhos fechados. Isabella sentiu-se enternecida com o quadro que via. Procurou se concentrar nos detalhes daquela figura, querendo guardar tudo na lembrança para quando tivesse que se separar dele: os cílios compridos que não destoavam no rosto de traços másculos, o nariz proporcional, o queixo quadrado e a boca bem desenhada.

Isabella engoliu em seco, espantada com as reações do próprio corpo. Depois pousou os olhos no musculoso peito de Edward, que se mexia em ritmados e vagarosos movimentos de dilatação e compressão. Estaria ele dormindo? Embora sentisse os pés doendo e o corpo cansado, ela precisava se manter acordada até ter certeza de que ele havia adormecido. Só então poderia escapar.

Aquele pensamento não proporcionava nenhuma alegria. Antes ela até se excitava com a perspectiva de levar a melhor sobre um homem tão forte e esperto, mas agora aquilo só a deixaria com sensação de perda. Ironicamente, entre todos os sofrimentos recentes, a certeza de que logo estaria separada de Edward era o que mais doía. A recuperação da memória a fizera lembrar-se de tudo o que já havia sofrido na vida, da morte dos pais ao ataque à caravana durante a fuga de Baddersly, mas o amor pelo Lobo era tão forte que ir para longe dele seria o mais profundo dos cortes. Mes mo assim ela não podia ficar ao lado de Edward. Se optasse por isso, fatalmente seria entregue ao inimigo.

Por mais que amasse Edward de Cullen, Isabella não queria morrer por ele quando isso era desnecessário.

E agora, conhecendo a verdade sobre o tio, ela sabia que a morte a aguardava em Baddersly. Embora não pudesse provar que Caius Peasely era o responsável pelo traiçoeiro ataque ao acampamento onde dormiam os homens de Edward, Isabella tinha certeza de que durante fuga de Baddersly, muitos meses antes, a caravana dela fora atacada por ordem expressa do tio.

Fechando os olhos ela se lembrou do período imediatamente posterior à morte dos pais, uma época em que se sentira solitária como nunca. Nos anos seguintes ela havia se transformado numa sombra de si própria, isolada e amedrontada com o comportamentocada vez mais violento do tio.

Como se estivesse pensando numa outra pessoa, Isabella até sentiu vontade de chorar pela mulher que tinha sido durante aquele período. Aquela mulher não saberia enfrentar com bom humor todas as brincadeiras dos irmãos de Cullen nem teria coragem suficiente para discutir com o Lobo de Masen. Edward só precisaria empurra-la contra uma parede e imobiliza-la com um simples olhar. Era possível que o medo a fizesse perder os sentidos.

Com um sorriso amargo, Isabella achou que talvez tivesse sido melhor continuar desmemoriada. Pelo menos não se lembraria da pessoa fraca que um dia já fora. Outra vez fechando os olhos ela vislumbrou a imagem de Edward , o que a fez sentir uma onde de calor apesar da noite fria. Se havia se transformado numa mulher realmente corajosa ao Lobo, deixaria que ele a devorasse...

Isabella despertou de uma espécie de sonolência e olhou para a silhueta escurecida de Edward. Como podia ter cochilado? Enquanto culpava o corpo cansado ela correu os olhos em volta. Estava tudo escuro, mas talvez ainda não fosse tarde demais para escapar. Prestando atenção na respiração do Lobo, calma e ritmada, Isabella ficou esperando até ter certeza de que dormia. Então levantou, devagar e com cuidado, determinada a fugir.

Talvez desta vez Edward não a seguisse. Afinal de contas, precisava voltar para Masen, tinha preocupações mais importantes do que sair em perseguição de uma mulher caprichosa. Se pelo menos a deixasse partir e cuidasse da própria vida... Isabella ficou de pé e deu o primeiro passo, sem fazer nenhum barulho.

- Vai a algum lugar, moça?

Isabella deu um pulo quando ouviu a pergunta.

- Eu... só estou com sede – ela guaguejou. – Onde você deixou o frasco de água?

- Está bem aí ao seu lado – despachou Edward, num tom enraivecido.

Evidentemente ele não acreditava na desculpa que acabava de ouvir. Com gestos espalhafatosos Isabella se abaixou para apanhar o frasco de água, perguntando-se quando conseguiria fugir de um homem que parecia não dormir nunca e se recusava a perdê-la de vista. Depois de tomar um bom gole ela se voltou para olhá-lo. Ah, mas que homem irritante!

- Lembre-se bem, Isabella: sua última tentativa de fugir de mim já aconteceu – disse Edward, com dureza na voz. – e isso não se repitirá.

A resposta estava na ponta de língua de Isabella, mas a última coisa que ela queria era ser levada de volta para Baddersly nos ombros do Lobo. E de nada adiantaria provocar Edward quando ele estava de mau humor. O melhor seria dar a impressão de que seguia direitinho as ordens dele. Assim ela poderia esperar até que se apresentasse uma nova oportunidade para a fuga.

- Sim, Edward - disse Isabella, num tom humilde. Edward emitiu um resmungo, sem dúvida descrente, e ela se esforçou para não rir. Mas logo ele pareceu mais contente com a concordância dela, tanto que passou a se expressar num tom mais cortês.

- Prefiro fazer pessoalmente um julgamento sobre o tipo de homem que esse seu tio pode ser. Mas você não precisa ter medo. Não permitirei que ninguém ameace a sua vida.

Aquela concessão era um pequeno avanço, mas mesmo assim Isabella se enterneceu. Amava muito aquele homem e era até surpreendente ele não perceber isso. Se ao menos Edward acreditasse nela... Se as coisas fossem diferentes...

- Agora venha cá - ele chamou, estendendo a mão e falando com brandura. - Deite-se aqui comigo.

Isabella pensou em tudo o que aquelas palavras podiam significar e emitiu um gemido de espanto, ao mesmo tempo que um arrepio se espalhava pelo corpo dela. Tinha apenas uma vaga idéia sobre o que podia acontecer entre um homem e uma mulher, mas era impossível não pensar nas possíveis implicações da quele convite. Seria possível o Lobo de Masen sentir desejo por ela? Prontamente Isabella aceitou a sugestão, o amor que sentia pelo Lobo superando o acanhamento, a cautela e o bom senso.

Edward deu mostras de que se surpreendia com aquilo.

- Estenda seu cobertor ao meu lado, mulher, e procure dormir - ele ordenou, com frieza.

Desapontada, - Isabella percebeu o erro que havia cometido. Edward não queria que ela se deitasse com ele, mas sim _perto _dele... e na certa apenas para prevenir futuras tentativas de fuga. A constatação a deixou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Ah, mas que criancice! Naquele dia ela havia pre senciado destruição e morte em quantidade suficiente para o resto da vida, mas estava prestes a chorar só porque Edward de Cullen não demonstrava interesse em beijá-la. Ainda bem que a escuridão não permitia que ele visse o semblante dela.

Obediente, Isabella apanhou o cobertor e caminhou alguns passos. Mas logo parou, hesitante. Então viu que Edward estava com a mão estendida. Sem pensar no que fazia, descalçou a luva e pôs a mão nua sobre a dele.

Ah, que sensação deliciosa... Os dedos dele eram fortes e quentes. Isabella já sabia disso, claro, mas não havia imaginado o que sentiria quando o tocasse daquele jeito. A mão de Edward continuava firme, mas agora só transmitia ternura. Bem que ela gostaria de acariciá-la, cobri-la de beijos...

Nesse instante ele pronunciou o nome dela, num tom muito baixo, mas impaciente. Isabella ergueu a cabeça, espantada, tentando ver o semblante dele na escuridão. Edward não disse mais nada, mas foi possível perceber que a respiração dele havia se acelerado.

Um longo minuto se passou, depois mais outro.

- Durma - ele disse, por fim, soltando a mão dela e falando numa voz estranhamente rouca.

Isabella lamentou silenciosamente aquela interrupção, mas mesmo assim estava feliz. Havia tocado no homem amado, realmente tocado, e guardaria aquele momento na lembrança, para sempre. Uma vez deitada ao lado dele, enrolou-se o melhor que pôde no cobertor e fechou os olhos.

Agora o calor de Edward a alcançava e foi preciso sufocar a vontade de se abraçar ao corpo dele. Isabella não podia fazer isso, entre outros motivos porque ainda pretendia escapar. Afinal de contas, em algum momento aquele homem teria que dormir. E quando isso acontecesse ela queria estar pronta.

Isabella sufocou um bocejo, sabendo que precisava se manter acordada. A todo instante, porém, a mente dela se punha a vaguear, e a única imagem que aparecia era a da mão do Lobo, estendida num convite.

Na noite anterior ela havia considerado um absurdo dormir ao lado daquele homem. Agora, cairia nos braços dele se ouvisse a mais leve sugestão para isso. Isabella sorriu quando se imaginou afagando aqueles cabelos bronzes e longos, beijando aquele rosto bonito, acariciando aquelas mãos fortes, mas possuidoras de uma indescritível ternura.

Eles foram acordados pela chuva. As gotas começaram a cair perto do amanhecer, batendo no rosto de Isabella e obrigando-a a abrir os olhos. Ainda meio entorpecida pelo sono ela levou algum tempo para se dar conta de onde estava, mas quando olhou em volta viu que Edward já estava de pé, ocupado em preparar tudo para uma nova caminhada. Isabella sentiu vontade de gritar... ou de jogar alguma coisa nele.

A perspectiva de mais um dia caminhando a deixava enraivecida. Ainda estava com o corpo doído e tinha os pés cheios de bolhas. Não queria nada além de uma cama macia e um travesseiro onde pudesse repousar a cabeça. Em vez disso, via-se naquele fim de mundo com o Lobo de Masen, que pelo jeito estava mais rabugento do que nunca.

A chuva continuava a cair, obrigando-os a se pôr em movimento.

- Logo chegaremos a Wisborough - prometeu Edward, depois de soltar alguns resmungos ininteligíveis.

Observando a sucessão de colinas, porém, Isabella começou a duvidar daquilo. E nem a perspectiva de chegar à cidade servia para melhorar o humor dela, já que cada passo dado significava que eles se aproximavam de Baddersly.

Embora ainda não houvesse perdido as esperanças de escapar, Isabella não sabia como se movimentaria naquele pântano em que o mundo havia se transformado. Se já não era fácil caminhar na relva molhada da floresta, isso seria ainda mais dificil no lamaçal em que a estrada certamente havia se transformado. À medida que a manhã avançava ela foi ficando molhada até os ossos, a água atravessando as roupas e penetrando na pele. Isso a deixava não apenas molhada e exausta, mas também angustiada.

Edward prosseguia caminhando, com a determinação de um cavaleiro. E o estóico silêncio dele só aumentava a frustração de Isabella. As únicas vezes em que dava mostras de perceber a presença dela era quando a via escorregando na lama. Nessas ocasiões ele prontamente estendia a mão para ampará-la, mas logo esses gestos passaram a mostrar mais impaciência do que o desejo de ajudar de um cavalheiro.

A disposição que Isabella só recentemente havia descoberto em si própria fazia com ela seguisse em frente, mas era impossível igualar os passos largos do Lobo. Naturalmente ela acabou escorregando novamente, só não caindo porque a mão forte do cavaleiro a segurou pelo cotovelo.

Depois de sacudir o braço para se livrar do aperto daqueles dedos, ela ficou parada, recebendo em cheio no rosto as gotas da chuva. Por um longo momento ficou observando Edward, que prontamente havia retomado a marcha. Subitamente ele parou e voltou-se para fitá-la com olhos inquisidores. A primeira reação de Isabella foi reparar que aquele homem intolerável continuava lindo como sempre, embora estivesse com os longos cabelos pingando água.

Mas nem o amor por ele superaria a raiva que naquele momento a dominava.

- O que me surpreende, Edward de Cullen, é você não ter pensado em trazer uma corda para me amarrar. Com ela poderia me arrastar por aí como se eu fosse propriedade sua.

Edward não mostrou nenhuma reação, deixando claro que não esperava da parte dela um comportamento mais delicado do que o que ele próprio adotava.

Isabella passou a mão pelo rosto, exasperada.

- Edward... estou com o corpo cheio de hematomas por causa da forma como você me agarra! Pode pensar o que quiser de mim, mas continuo sendo uma mulher, não um objeto feito de couro ou pedra.

Fez-se um demorado silêncio, durante o qual ele se ocupou em examiná-la cuidadosamente da cabeça aos pés.

- Pode acreditar em mim - disse Edward, finalmente. - Sei muito bem que você é uma mulher.

Isabella conteve a respiração, mas achou melhor não tentar interpretar aquelas palavras.

Quantas vezes já não havia imaginado erradamente que era foco da atenção de Edward de Cullen? Repetidas vezes, mas até aquele momento nada havia resultado dessas situações. Então ela aprumou o corpo, sustentando o olhar dele.

- Então pare de me agarrar!

Edward fitou-a com os olhos apertados, talvez que rendo dizer que ela era uma mulher, sim, mas das mais insuportáveis.

- Prefere que eu a deixe cair com a cara na lama?

- Não.

Edward pôs as duas mãos na cintura.

- Então o que exatamente quer que eu faça, Isabella? Agora ele falava num tom condescendente, como se ela fosse uma mulher tão idiota quanto caprichosa. Aquilo só aumentou a raiva de Isabella.

- O que eu quero? Pois vou lhe dizer o que estou querendo, Edward de Cullen, barão de Masen. Quero parar com isso... com tudo isso. - Erguendo o braço direito ela indicou com um gesto a área que os cercava. - E agorinha mesmo. Por que devo prosseguir no meio da chuva numa caminhada que só me levará à morte? Já não é bastante para você me entregar nas mãos de um assassino? Tem que me torturar também?

Isabella viu que ele contraía os lábios, irritado, mas isso não a impediu de prosseguir no protesto.

- Vamos voltar, Edward, pelo amor de Deus! Leve-me para Campion, para Masen ou para a aldeia mais próxima. Se preferir, simplesmente me abandone aqui! Pode ir embora. Vá cuidar dos seus problemas. - Estas últimas palavras ela disse abanando a mão, como se quisesse se livrar de algo muito importuno. - Vá embora e diga a quem quiser ouvir que eu morri como os outros. Não lhe custará nada dizer uma mentira à toa. E isso salvará minha vida!

- Meu pai... - começou Edward, depois de fazer uma careta, mas Isabella não deixou que ele continuasse.

- Seu pai não se importa com o que possa acontecer comigo. E meu tio ficará contentíssimo quando souber da minha morte. Além de não precisar mais ter o trabalho de me matar, ele passará a ser dono de todas as minhas terras.

Isabella ficou olhando para Edward, esgotada pela veemência que precisara pôr no discurso e rezando para que ele desse algum sinal de concordância.

- Já terminou? - perguntou Edward, com os dentes trincados.

- Não, ainda não. – Isabella abaixou-se e apanhou uma pedra que viu no chão. - Vou ficar bem aqui. Agora vá embora. - Outra vez ela abanou a mão, como se enxotasse uma mosca. - Deixe-me em paz.

Edward não pareceu impressionado com aquilo.

- Se persistir nisso, Isabella, serei obrigado a carregá-la nos ombros. Assim, pelo menos não correrei o risco de receber uma pedrada pelas costas.

Isabella não teve dúvidas de que aquela ameaça seria cumprida. Então retomou a caminhada, passando por ele com a arrogância que conseguiu mostrar.

Agora eles andavam numa espécie de trilha de ovelhas e ela sentia as sapatilhas afundando na lama.

Nessas circunstâncias era dificil mostrar uma postura digna, mas mesmo assim Isabella seguiu em frente, ignorando a monumental figura que a acompanhava.

Algum tempo mais tarde, quando eles atingiram uma elevação, Edward ergueu a mão para proteger os olhos da chuva e examinou as cercanias. Isabella imitou-o e, surpresa, viu alguma coisa a uma certa distância.

- Olhe ali! - ela exclamou, apontando. - O que é aquilo?

- A cabana de um pastor de ovelhas, talvez - res pondeu Edward. - Não me parece nenhum castelo, mas talvez sirva para nos abrigar da chuva.

Um abrigo contra a chuva! Isabella nem esperou que ele dissesse mais nada e marchou na direção da cabana. Mal deu dois passos, porém, e escorregou, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo inapelavelmente no lodaçal.

Enquanto se esforçava para se levantar, ouviu a risada do Lobo. Em outras circunstâncias o som daquele riso a atingiria no coração, mas naquele momento Isabella não tinha disposição para admirar nada em Edward de Cullen.

- Seu... seu patife! - ela gritou, usando uma palavra que havia aprendido com os irmãos dele.

Tomada de raiva, Isabella aproximou-se e, com os punhos cerrados, começou a golpear o peito de Edward. Naturalmente aqueles golpes conseguiam bem pouco além de deixar manchas de lama na parte da frente da túnica dele... e de fazê-la novamente perder o equilíbrio.

Desta vez, mesmo sem parar de rir, Edward estendeu as mãos para ampará-la, mas Isabella estava tão agitada que também ele acabou se desequilibrando. No instante seguinte rolavam os dois pela escorregadia encosta da colina.

Isabella conseguiu chegar ao sopé da elevação sem nenhum ferimento, mas antes que conseguisse recuperar a respiração sentiu o peso do corpo de Edward, o que a deixou com os pulmões vazios de ar. Quando abriu os olhos viu o rosto dele bem perto do dela, a chuva escorrendo pelos longos e bronzes cabelos. E os olhos verdes que a fitavam pareciam querer engoli-la.

A primeira impressão que ela teve foi a de que estava sendo esmagada por um peso comparável ao de dois homens. Quando abriu a boca para protestar, porém, percebeu que de alguma forma ele havia erguido o corpo, permitindo que ela voltasse a respirar. Agora estava apoiado nos cotovelos, mas continuava por cima dela. Outra descoberta foi a de que era muito bom ficar por baixo daquele corpo musculoso. Em vez de se sentir oprimida, agora ela experimentava uma deliciosa excitação. Isabella fechou a boca.

Meio hipnotizada, ergueu os olhos para ele e Edward aprisionou-a com o olhar. Por um longo momento nenhum deles dois respirou, até que os olhos verdes de Edward começassem a se anuviar.

- Chegou à hora de um ajuste de contas entre nós dois, Isabella - ele disse, numa voz meio enrolada, para logo depois ir abaixando a cabeça.

Os lábios de Edward alcançaram os de Isabella, quentes e ansiosos. Agora com a memória intacta, ela sabia que jamais fora beijada antes, e aquilo não se parecia muito com o que havia imaginado. Fiel a sua natureza, Edward estava sendo mais exigente do que terno, o que até a deixava com medo de ser devorada pelo Lobo.

Isabella abriu os lábios para protestar e espantou-se quando constatou que aquilo só servira para permitir a penetração da língua dele. Mas o que mais a surpreendia não era a ação do Lobo, mas sim a própria reação. Com todos os músculos do corpo tensos e sentindo os mamilos endurecidos no contato com aquele peito enorme, ela instintivamente dobrou as pernas, plantou os pés no chão e projetou o ventre contra o dele.

A chuva continuava a cair furiosamente, mas aquilo não era nada em comparação com a tempestade particular que estava existindo entre eles dois. Isabella sentia-se como se houvesse passado a vida inteira dormindo, alheia àquele mundo de delícias. Mas agora estava bem desperta e queria usufruir cada uma da quelas maravilhosas emoções.

A certa altura, quase timidamente, Isabella passou a língua pelos lábios de Edward. Aquilo fez com que partisse da garganta dele um gemido quase animal, algo que a deixou tonta de espanto e prazer. Perdida naquele tumulto de sensações ela mal reparou no clarão que se espalhou pelo céu ou no estrondo que se seguiu. Edward, porém, ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o alto.

Isabella ficou com uma sensação de perda, até que se viu novamente focalizada por aqueles olhos verdes.

- Venha - ele ordenou. - Precisamos entrar.

Isabella simplesmente ficou onde estava, incapaz de se mover enquanto Edward rapidamente se erguia.

Logo depois, com ridícula facilidade, ele a tomou nos braços e correu na direção da choupana. Então ela sentiu o coração batendo violentamente e achou que talvez desmaiasse, mas sabia que isso seria mais apropriado à antiga, Isabella.

A nova Isabella ergueu os braços para passá-los por trás do pescoço de Edward, pendurando-se ali sem constrangimento. A chuva, que durante todo aquele dia tinha sido um estorvo, agora se tornava algo estimulante. Isabella ergueu a cabeça para receber no rosto as gotas de água fria, como se estivesse tomando um banho, enquanto Edward a transportava com seus passos largos.

Outra vez um clarão se espalhou, iluminando tudo em volta e deixando Isabella com uma sensação de irrealidade. Talvez aquilo não passasse de um sonho, por mais vívido que parecesse. Estaria ela de fato sendo carregada pelo Lobo em meio à chuva que os açoitava?

O trovão soou com ferocidade, fazendo vibrar o mundo inteiro, e Isabella olhou para o rosto bonito do Lobo. Havia naquele semblante uma intensidade que ela via pela primeira vez. Talvez a luta dele contra as forças da natureza fosse uma espécie de reflexo da hostilidade que havia entre eles. Isabella procurou reprimir uma onda de ansiedade.

A cabana parecia deserta e o mato no terreno em volta estava crescido. Isabella viu de passagem um velho poço, mas logo depois foi levada para o interior, onde havia uma pilha de madeira em decomposição perto de uma lareira escurecida e uma cama de palha ocupando metade do espaço. Embora cheirasse a mofo, o lugar estava relativamente limpo e, o que era mais importante, seco. Em outras circunstâncias Isabella protestaria por ter sido levada para um lugar tão apertado, empoeirado e malcheiroso, mas naquele momento qualquer coisa que tivesse um teto pareceria o paraíso.

- O lugar está abandonado - concluiu Edward.

Logo depois Isabella se viu brindada com um sorriso absolutamente genuíno, algo que a deixou contente por ainda estar nos braços dele. De outra forma os ossos dela certamente se dissolveriam em conseqüências da visão daqueles dentes brancos expostos numa expressão de pura alegria. Edward a pôs no chão com gestos vagarosos, deixando que o corpo dela escorregasse roçando no dele, algo que a fazia duvidar da própria habilidade para se equilibrar. Quando testou a firmeza das pernas, porém, Isabella se espantou ao constatar que elas seriam capazes de suportá-la.

Depois de olhá-a nos olhos por um demorado momento, Edward abaixou-se para acender a lareira. A súbita separação dele fez com que Isabella sentisse frio, o que a levou a esfregar os braços. Isso fez com que gotas de água caíssem ao chão.

- Acho melhor você tirar essas roupas molhadas - sugeriu Edward, olhando rapidamente para trás.

- Nós as estenderemos em algum lugar aqui dentro para que sequem.

Ele estava com a razão, naturalmente. Se continuasse usando aquelas roupas encharcadas logo ela estaria com o queixo batendo de tanto frio. Mesmo assim a idéia de remover as roupas na frente de Edward de Cullen era assustadora, para dizer o mínimo, princi palmente num lugar tão apertado. Nem mesmo a nova Isabella teria coragem para isso.

Com um suspiro ela se despiu do manto e pendurou-o num prego que viu na parede. Agora se sentia mais leve, mas continuava com o ensopado vestido, que parecia ter adquirido o frio das regiões mais geladas do mundo.

Quando ouviu um crepitar de madeira queimando Isabella se voltou para o lado da lareira, grata por aquela promessa de calor. A visão que teve, porém, a fez sentir um frio ainda maior, além de deixá-la com a respiração contida.

Aparentemente Edward agira com uma rapidez maior do que a dela, porque já havia removido o manto e a túnica. A espada e a malha metálica estavam postas de lado e agora ele calmamente se despia das roupas de baixo.

A visão daquelas costas largas, com gotas de água que refletiam o fogo da lareira, e das nádegas estreitas e firmes fez com que Isabella ficasse na ponta dos pés. Encostando as mãos nas faces enrubescidas ela soltou um gemido de alarme quando perceber que ele estava se voltando. Logo depois o Lobo de Masen estava de frente para ela, absolutamente nu.

Por vários momentos Isabella só pôde ficar olhando para aquele gigantesco corpo masculino. Jamais na vida vira uma extensão tão grande de pele humana. Era uma pele que, aqui e ali marcada por cicatrizes, cobria músculos poderosos. Muitos desses músculos se concentravam nos ombros, bem como no peito, que era incrivelmente largo e encoberto por uma penugem escura que descia até onde se localizava a masculinidade dele. Nesse ponto a cobertura de pêlos se tornava notavelmente mais espessa.

Boquiaberta, Isabella ficou olhando enquanto o membro ali existente começava a se erguer, como se tivesse vida própria, até ficar completamente ereto. Deus do céu! Erguendo os olhos ela viu que os lábios de Edward se moviam num leve sorriso.

Isabella começou a recuar, dominada por um espanto que era quase pavor, até tocar com as costas na parede dos fundos da choupana. Só com muita dificuldade conseguiu falar.

- Edward! O que está pretendendo fazer.

- Ora, eu pretendia apenas me secar - ele respondeu, numa voz baixa e rouca. - Até que você distraiu meus pensamentos, moça.

Sem demonstrar a menor vergonha da própria nudez, Edward pôs as duas mãos na cintura esbelta de Isabella e foi vagarosamente se aproximando dela, os olhos brilhando de uma forma que quase a queimava.

- E acho que vou ter que tomar alguma providência para que você faça o mesmo - ele completou.

Isabella olhou para o peito peludo magnífico de Edward, o que inexoravelmente a fez abaixar os olhos para as coxas musculosas e ver o membro enraizado um pouco acima. Sentindo-se fraca e respirando com dificuldade, conseguiu erguer os _olhos _para o rosto dele, apenas para ver o brilho intenso _daqueles _olhos e um sorriso cheio de malícia.

A expressão dele era a de um _lobo _que contemplasse a presa prestes a ser devorada. Isabella recuou um passo, balançando a cabeça, mas sentiu nas costas a parede da choupana e se viu obrigada a parar.

- Não posso tirar a roupa aqui... na sua frente - _ela _argumentou.

- Então vou ter que cuidar disso para você – ele rebateu, agora com o sorriso peralta que ela se acostumara a ver nos de Cullen mais jovens.

Edward deu mais um passo, chegando perigosa mente perto.

- Não! - reagiu Isabella, saltando para o _lado._

Olhando nervosamente em _volta ela _constatou que não havia para onde ir, nenhum _lugar _no mundo onde o Lobo não pudesse encontrá-la, o que a fez sentir uma estranha resignação. Correr seria ridículo e discutir não adiantaria nada. Edward a deixara sem nenhuma escolha, mas ela não queria permitir que ele a despisse.

- Eu mesma farei isso.

- Ótimo - ele disse, simplesmente.

Depois, como se quisesse dar a ela coragem para começar logo, voltou-se e se ajoelhou diante da lareira, ocupando-se em atiçar o fogo. Observando aquele corpo liso e musculoso que a luz das chamas tornava dourado, Isabella viu-se forçada a reconhecer que Edward de Cullen era mais belo do que qualquer homem tinha direito de ser. Sabia que não devia admirá-lo daquele jeito, mas o que podia fazer? A mente mandava desviar os olhos, mas o corpo tinha outras idéias.

E ela até estava meio inclinada para a frente, como se fosse acariciar os ombros dele. Sentia os seios inchados, os mamilos duros. Como seria correr os dedos pelo contorno daquelas costas? Isabella emitiu um murmúrio, um gemido de vergonha, tormento ou desejo... Seria impossível definir.

No mesmo instante Edward voltou os olhos para ela.

- E então?

A pergunta continha uma certa impaciência e Isabella percebeu que precisava ficar a uma distância segura do Lobo. Então girou o corpo e caminhou alguns passos enquanto se atrapalhava com os botões do vestido. Os dedos estavam incrivelmente trêmulos. Quando olhou para trás verificou que Edward a seguira silenciosamente e agora estava muito perto, observando-a com um brilho estranho nos olhos verdes. Tinha nos lábios aquele sorriso que na verdade não era um sorriso e estava tão próximo que ela poderia tocar no peito dele... se tivesse coragem para isso. .

- Edward... por favor... - ela murmurou, cons trangida com a proximidade daquele corpo nu, embora paradoxalmente quisesse tê-lo ao alcance da mão - Precisa de ajuda? - ele perguntou, numa grave e profunda.

Embora Isabella tenha balançado a cabeça, Edward se ajoelhou no chão e pôs uma das mãos na perna dela.

Deus do céu! Quando os dedos dele tocaram na pele nua logo acima dos calções dela, Isabella quase deu um pulo.. E o mais incrível era ele realizar uma tarefa tão íntima como se fizesse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Depois de enrolar para baixo o molhado tecido, segurou no tornozelo dela e forçou-a a erguer o pé. Feito isso retirou os calções, que soltou no chão.

Isabella procurou se convencer de que aquilo na verdade era uma coisa corriqueira, um serviço que uma pessoa cortesmente fazia para outra, mas mesmo assim sentia as pernas cada vez mais fracas. Os gestos de Edward eram medidos e controlados, mas ela sentia intensidade nele. Isabella perguntou-se se ele liberaria o homem de instintos quase animalescos que fora no meio da chuva. Se isso acontecesse, ela deveria recuar ou se rejubilar?

Quando Isabella achou que perderia os sentidos se ele voltasse a tocá-la, Edward vagarosamente começou a se erguer, segurando na barra do vestido dela.

- Não! - ela gritou. - Isso não!

Num embaraçado pânico, Isabella lutou para manter a saia abaixada, mas todos os esforços dela foram inúteis. Num instante teve que erguer os braços e o vestido foi retirado pela cabeça. Agora estava nua e Edward olhava fixamente nos olhos dela, segurando o vestido molhado na mão esquerda.

Não era tanto a ausência de roupa que a perturbava, já que ela estava acostumada a dormir nua. No entanto, ficar sem roupas embaixo dos lençóis era uma coisa; outra bem diferente era postar-se diante de um homem sem nada para cobrir a pele ou pelo menos as partes íntimas.

Mas era assim que ela estava. E não havia mais nada com que se cobrir, já que as roupas trazidas na trouxa também estavam ensopadas. Se Edward quisesse olhá-la, como proibi-lo disso? E, por mais doloroso que fosse, Isabella sabia que não era uma mulher de grandes atrativos. Provavelmente Edward logo se cansaria do que estava vendo.

A certa altura Isabella se tornou absurdamente preocupada com o estado dos próprios cabelos. Ergueu a mão para a cabeça, mas uma súbita mudança na respiração do lobo a fez abaixar o braço.

Ele a olhava com uma intensidade que chegava a assustá-la. Os olhos estavam anuviados daquela forma que ela havia passado a associar com o desejo, mas agora era como se houvesse algo ainda mais forte. Ele parecia... faminto. Aquele pensamento a fez sentir um arrepio de medo, embora também a deixasse excitada.

Num gesto cauteloso, Isabella esfregou os braços.

- Meu Deus, mulher... Você é linda. - As palavras saíram como uma torrente da maravilhosa boca de Edward, o que a espantou, já que ele falava pausadamente. E parecia realmente acreditar no que dizia.

- Está com frio?

Embriagada pelo elogio, Isabella apenas ficou olhando para ele, sem responder. Edward virou-se de lado e caminhou até onde havia deixado a sacola de couro. Para espanto dela, retirou de lá um cobertor, que usou para cobri-la.

Isabella saiu do transe e reencontrou a voz.

- Edward de Cullen, seu... Você tinha um cobertor seco, mas me obrigou a ficar aqui desse jeito, nua em pêlo!

Com um sorriso malicioso, Edward segurou na mão dela.

- Na verdade só estou fazendo um empréstimo, porque teremos que usá-lo na nossa cama - ele respondeu, indicando com um gesto de cabeça a cama de palha. - Não posso garantir a limpeza do nosso ninho.

Isabella contraiu os músculos, apavorada com a idéia de que Edward a deixaria sem o cobertor... e com a referência dele ao «ninho». Então eles dividiriam a cama? Certamente ele não pretendia dormir já. Embora o interior da cabana estivesse na penumbra por causa da tempestade, pelos cálculos de Isabella ainda era manhã.

- Mas ainda é dia claro! - ela protestou.

Embora Edward não respondesse, os lábios dele se moveram num meio sorriso e os olhos brilharam intensamente, sem dúvida cheios de luxúria. Isabella olhou nervosamente para a apertada cama e recuou, mas foi retida pelos pulsos. Então tentou resistir, o que só serviu para fazer com que o cobertor escorregasse, deixando-a com os ombros expostos. Imediatamente Edward olhou para aquela parte do corpo dela.

- Não me importo com a hora - ele disse, com rouquidão na voz.

Isabella não podia se mover e ele chegou ainda mais perto, só parando quando ficou com o corpo enorme quase tocando no dela. Então apoiou a mão na parede por trás dela e inclinou a cabeça, fazendo com que os compridos cabelos caíssem para a frente.

- Não podemos mais adiar isso, Isabella - ele disse, num murmúrio. Isabella ficou imóvel, olhando para aquele homem enorme, belo e seguro. - Desejo possuí-la desde o momento em que voce escorregou daquela árvore para cair nos meus braços. Você me enfeitiçou, mulher, exatamente como enfeitiçou meus irmãos, e não estou mais conseguindo resistir. Feiticeira

Alarmada com o que estava ouvindo, Isabella resolveu protestar.

- Não sou uma feiticeira, Edward. Sou uma mulher como as outras... baixinha, simples e que já passou da idade de se casar.

- Diga isso aos meus irmãos - respondeu Edward, com inesperada ferocidade, os olhos brilhando muito.

- Seus irmãos pensam em mim como uma irmã! - ela rebateu.

Sorrindo de uma forma que deixava claro que não acreditava naquilo, Edward soltou o pulso de Isabella e ergueu a mão para o ombro dela. Estendendo o dedo indicador, percorreu vagarosamente a margem do cobertor até se aproximar de um dos seios. O cobertor foi escorregando, devagar, e Isabella conteve a respiração. Depois ficou olhando, fascinada, enquanto a pele morena de Edward se encostava na dela. Agora o dedo passeava por um dos seios dela, depois fazia à mesma coisa no outro, antes de se intrometer por baixo do cobertor, que só cobria do mamilo para baixo.

Isabella ficou com o corpo todo trêmulo.

- Isso mesmo - ele aprovou, numa voz cheia de paixão. - Trema por mim, moça. Quero senti-la tremendo enquanto eu estiver dentro de você.

Agora a expressão dele era quase de ferocidade, os lábios levemente abertos como se fossem sentir o gosto da presa. Isabella concluiu que não poderia negar o que ele estava querendo.

No futuro próximo ela seria mandada para um convento ou para o exílio, se não fosse simplesmente morta. Assim sendo, de que adiantaria preservar a virgindade? Amava Edward de Cullen com todas as forças do corpo e, fosse ou não pecado, não deixaria passar a chance de conhecê-lo como mulher. A qualquer momento poderia despertar para descobrir que aquilo tudo não passava de um sonho, uma maravilhosa fantasia. Por que não transformar o sonho em gloriosa realidade?

Isabella não queria deixar que aquela visão se dissipasse sem saborear cada momento. Enchendo-se de coragem, estendeu a mão e encostou a palma na macia camada de pêlos que cobria o peito de Edward.

O lobo emitiu um som baixo, incentivando-a, e enfiou os dedos nos cabelos dela, por trás da cabeça. A penetração da língua dele na boca de Isabella foi quente e profunda, num beijo que parecia comemorar a submissão dela. O cobertor escorregou entre eles dois e os corpos nus se juntaram.

Foi incrível. Retornaram as mesmas e selvagens sensações que Edward havia despertado nela no meio da chuva, com intensidade ainda maior. Isabella ergueu os braços e envolveu o pescoço dele, achando delicioso pressionar os seios nus contra aquele peito duro. Enquanto isso sentia nas costas as mãos de Edward, que desceram para apertar as nádegas dela e erguê-la do chão.

Isabella levou um delicioso susto quando sentiu no ventre a dureza da masculinidade dele, ao mesmo tempo em que o beijo de Edward se aprofundava, como se ele fosse devorá-la. Ela não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou agarrada a ele, no meio de um redemoinho de paixão, até perceber que Edward erguia as pernas dela para que o envolvessem na altura dos quadris. Depois, segurando-a apenas com uma das mãos, com incrível facilidade abaixou-se para apanhar o cobertor.

Ainda a sustentando, Edward jogou a coberta por cima da palha e eles dois caíram na cama. Isabella soltou um gemido quando sentiu o peso daquele homem enorme. Então as mãos dele passaram a trabalhar de forma incessante, alternando ânsia com ternura quando acariciavam os seios dela, ao mesmo tempo em que os dedos apertavam os mamilos. Isabella gemia, entontecida.

- Ah, moça... - murmurou Edward, abaixando uma das mãos para acariciar as coxas e as nádegas dela.

Isabella olhou para o rosto dele, que recebia a luz avermelhada vinda da lareira. A visão de um homem tão belo e indomável a deixava com as orelhas latejando.

Quando Edward a tocou entre as coxas Isabella se encolheu, mas ele procurou tranqüilizá-la murmurando ao ouvido dela.

- Sim, moça, é preciso... Oh, Deus, você já está molhada.

Era verdade, embora Isabella não fizesse idéia de onde vinha aquela umidade. Mas estava lá e Edward a espalhava pela região genital dela. Os dedos que ele usava para isso eram grandes, mas incrivelmente cuidadosos. Quem poderia imaginar tal coisa? Como se eles houvessem combinado, Isabella ergueu um pouco os quadris e um daqueles dedos longos a penetrou numa certa medida.

Isabella soltou outro gemido. O dedo invasor mexia se cuidadosamente, sondando-a, e ela desejou que aquilo durasse para sempre. Por isso, quase protestou quando Edward retirou a mão. Mas ele não estava desistindo, porque já posicionava os joelhos entre as coxas dela. Espantada, Isabella percebeu que Edward guiava o próprio sexo para o dela, umedecendo-o no liquido grosso que ela havia produzido. Ah, o prazer que aquilo proporcionava chegava a ser inacreditável. Ela seria outra vez penetrada, e por algo mais volumoso que o dedo de momentos antes.

Edward de Cullen iria para dentro dela... Era uma idéia tão espantosa quanto sedutora. E começou a se materializar logo em seguida, numa penetração vagarosa. Isabella gemeu alto e o membro que a invadia parou. Edward respirava com dificuldade, tinha os músculos do rosto contraídos e os olhos fechados. Teria ela feito alguma coisa errada? Não sabia como tornar mais fácil _àquela dolorosa _união.

- Ah, Isabella, Isabella... - _ele _disse, no que parecia um _lamento. _- Você é virgem.

- É claro - ela murmurou, confusa com aquelas Palavras.

- Oh, Deus, eu não... – Edward fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. - Preciso, ir mais fundo, moça - _ele _acrescentou.

Agora estava com os dentes apertados, como se também _sentisse _dor.

- Não! - protestou Isabella, alarmada.

- Sim - _ele _persistiu. - Você precisa me receber inteiro. Quero vê-la tremer de prazer por mim. Só por mim.

Dito isso Edward Projetou os quadris para a frente, num gesto inesperado. Isabella _sentiu _uma dor aguda e fechou os olhos, mas só importava o fato de que Edward de Cullen _estava _dentro dela, devorando-a, inundando-a.

Isabella sentiu uma súbita necessidade de pronunciar o nome _dele._

- Edward! - _ela _quase gritou, experimentando um prazer que a deixava inteiramente esquecida da dor.

Depois, abrindo os olhos, ficou observando maravi lhada os selvagens movimentos do Lobo. Apoiado nas mãos e com a parte de cima do corpo um pouco erguida, ele agitava furiosamente os quadris, em movimentos de vaivém, mas sem sair de dentro dela. O fogo da lareira se refletia nas _gotas _de suor que brotavam da testa _dele._

- Ah, mulher, é tão bom... - _ele _gemeu. - É muito bom.

Isabella tentou responder, mas não encontrava palavras para descrever a _coisa _maravilhosa que estava acontecendo entre _eles dois, _a paixão e a _glória daquele _momento. _Eu te amo, Edward de Cullen, _ela pensou em dizer, mas precisou fechar os olhos para reter as lágrimas de alegria.

Pouco depois Isabella se sentiu inundada por sucessivas descargas de um líquido morno e reparou vagamente que Edward parecia em transe. Ao mesmo tempo, foi dominada por uma avassaladora onda de prazer, algo que parecia deixá-la sem capacidade para pensar.

Quando aquilo passou, depois de um tempo que poderia ter sido uma eternidade ou um segundo, Isabella sentiu um delicioso cansaço. Agora não se preocupava mais com o amanhã ou com a ameaça de voltar para Baddersly. No pensamento dela só havia lugar para Edward. Foi o som compassado da respiração dele que a fez adormecer.

Isabella sonhava com borboletas, que esvoaçavam por cima dela. Via-se deitada na relva, recebendo os raios do sol e deliciando-se ao sentir na pele nua o leve toque das asas daqueles seres esvoaçantes. Pele nua? Confusa, Isabella sentiu que o sonho se dissipava, sendo substituído por uma realidade ainda mais deliciosa: beijos ternos que eram depositados em todas as partes do corpo dela.

Abrindo os olhos, espantou-se ao ver a cabeça Bronze de Edward de Cullen. A lembrança do que havia acontecido entre eles dois a fez corar fortemente. Edward olhou para ela, sorriu e abaixou um pouco os olhos.

- Eu fiz isso - ele disse.

Isabella não entendeu logo. Depois, olhando para as manchas arroxeadas que havia na parte alta do próprio braço, foco da atenção dos olhos verdes de Edward, percebeu, o que ele queria dizer.

- Mas... não recentemente - ela ressalvou, voltando a corar.

Edward resmungou uma resposta e Isabella pensou em dizer que tinha uma pele sensível demais, mas as palavras ficaram na garganta. Então o Lobo abaixou a cabeça para encostar os lábios na pele alva do ombro dela. O beijo que depositou ali foi enormemente terno, quente e tentador. E ela se sentiu arrepiada da raiz dos cabelos à ponta dos pés quando ele passou a ponta da língua no local que acabava de beijar.

Isabella suspirou, com todos os sentidos reativados pela ação do Lobo. Depois, com um sorriso malicioso e cheio de promessas, ele moveu a cabeça e pôs-se a chupar um dos seios dela.

Isabella estremeceu, embora estivesse com o corpo quente, cheio de vida e desejo. Edward soltou um gemido de triunfo e circundou com a língua o mamilo dela. Quando Isabella já pensava que não agüentaria aquilo ele se ocupou do outro seio. Então ela começou a serpentear o corpo, ansiosa pela repetição dos prazeres que havia conhecido antes de adormecer. Se o que Edward fazia se destinava a deixá-la desejosa de ser novamente penetrada por ele, então estava dando certo. Ela não só queria, como necessitava disso...

Os lábios de Edward deixaram o seio dela e Isabella quase protestou, mas logo depois sentiu outro arrepio de desejo. Agora a língua dele percorria a barriga dela, quente e molhada, às vezes se demorando no umbigo em movimentos maliciosos e brincalhões. Depois ele usou as mãos para abrir as pernas dela e espalhou beijos pela parte interna das coxas, o que quase a fez chegar ao orgasmo. Finalmente as mãos grandes de  
Edward se enfiaram por baixo das nádegas de Isabella para erguê-la, fazendo com que os lábios dele a tocassem diretamente no sexo.  
Isabella soltou um demorado gemido quando a língua dele a tocou numa parte tão intima. E era uma língua audaciosa, que parecia querer descobrir todos os segredos dela. Isabella estremeceu, tão espantada como maravilhada com aquele novo tormento.

- Misericórdia! - ela quase gritou.

- Sim, moça, sim! - aprovou Edward, numa voz quente. - Trema por mim.  
Com a barba por fazer ele arranhava as coxas de Isabella, ao mesmo tempo que apertava as nádegas dela. Depois ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la e ela se sentiu ofuscada pela intensa luz daqueles olhos. Passados alguns segundos, outra vez o Lobo afundou a cabeça entre as coxas dela.  
Subitamente, tudo em Isabella pareceu convergir para aquele ponto entre as pernas: cada respiração, cada batida do coração, cada gota de sangue, cada fibra de músculo. Achava-se prestes a desmaiar quando a língua de Edward voltou na direção ascendentes, até que eles se beijaram na boca. Isabella mexia a cabeça para os lados e agitava o corpo inteiro, sem saber de onde vinha aquela fúria.

Vagamente se deu conta de que Edward a penetrava com seu membro enorme, preenchendo-a por inteiro. Desta vez não houve dor, apenas uma deliciosa sensação de complementaridade. Logo depois Edward movimentava ferozmente os quadris, quase se retirando. Temerosa de que isso acontecesse, Isabella segurava com as duas mãos nas nádegas dele e o puxava de volta. Estava tão desvairada que nem entendeu as palavras que ela própria pronunciou, com voz trêmula. Mas ouviu com clareza a resposta de Edward.

- E bom, sim, mulher. E muito bom.

Depois que eles trocaram mais um beijo demorado cheio de paixão, os movimentos de vaivém de Edward se tornaram quase violentos.  
- Parece que nunca vou conseguir penetrá-la na profundidade que quero, mulher - ele se justificou. Vou cada vez mais fundo, mas não acho suficiente.  
Isabella achou que deveria ajudá-lo nisso e envolveu-o com as pernas. Edward soltou um gemido rouco e voltou a investir, como se de fato não conseguisse alcançar o objetivo que almejava.

Então ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele, querendo obrigá-lo a fazer alguma coisa... qualquer coisa que servisse para apagar o fogo que a consumia por dentro. Nesse instante sentiu a quente descarga de sêmen do homem amado.

Desta vez Edward não disse nada depois que ambos atingiram o orgasmo. Apenas se deitou de costas e puxou-a contra o peito, envolvendo-a como se fosse um casulo capaz de protegê-la contra qualquer ameaça. Acostumada a vê-lo descansar sentado no chão com as costas num tronco de árvore, Isabella estranhou aquele novo comportamento.

Talvez ele só se deitasse daquele jeito quando estivesse na cama com uma mulher... No mesmo instante Isabella se arrependeu de ter tido aquele pensamento. Não queria imaginar Edward com nenhuma outra mulher, embora não devesse se iludir. Já ouvira falar que ele tivera casos com algumas mulheres. Mesmo assim se permitia ter esperanças. Afinal de contas, o prazer que o Lobo demonstrava ao fazer amor com ela não podia ser fingimento.

Isabella ficou escutando a respiração de Edward e sorriu quando ouviu que ele roncava baixinho. Pelo jeito, às vezes o homem dormia! A inesperada intimidade daquele som quase a fez chorar de ternura. Ah, ela o amava demais! A paixão que eles haviam partilhado tomava aquilo ainda mais maravilhoso, mais forte e mais... doloroso. Fossem quais fossem os sentimentos dela, fatalmente eles se separariam... e muito em breve.  
E agora Edward de fato dormia, o que tornava o momento perfeito para a fuga dela. Isabella sabia disso, mas mesmo assim não conseguia mover os membros entorpecidos. Além disso, queria ficar para sempre abraçada ao corpo quente de Edward de Cullen.

Mas sabia que isso era impossível.

Isabella lamentou-se com um suspiro e, cuidadosamente, mexeu o corpo para sair do abraço de Edward. Sentando-se na improvisada cama, abaixou os olhos para ele e enterneceu-se. Edward era ainda mais belo com o rosto relaxado e sem aquela perene carranca. Os cílios eram longos e finos, o complemento perfeito para os bronzes cabelos que emolduravam o rosto.  
Se ao menos ela pudesse ficar...

Talvez devesse ficar apenas o tempo suficiente para comer alguma coisa. Afinal de contas, não haveria sentido em se embrenhar na floresta com o estômago vazio.

E também estava com sede. Saindo do ninho onde havia aprendido com Edward de Cullen os segredos da paixão, Isabella correu os olhos pelo interior da pequena e escurecida cabana.

Precisava tomar um banho. Mesmo parada, sentia o corpo pegajoso e doído. Valeria a pena demorar-se um pouco mais, o suficiente para tomar um banho.  
Lembrando-se do poço que vira lá fora ela sorriu. Depois de vestir as roupas, agora secas, pegou um balde que estava perto da lareira e abriu a porta. Não chovia mais e a tarde estava clara, tanto que ela precisou apertar os olhos por causa daquela luminosidade. A relva estava molhada, refletindo os raios do sol, e o próprio ar tinha um delicioso cheiro de limpeza. Devia ser coincidência, mas a sucessão de dias sombrios havia terminado ao mesmo tempo que o amor dela se consumava. Com uma vivacidade que não tinha desde a infancia, Isabella saiu correndo pelo brilhante tapete verde na direção do poço.

Estava ocupada em abaixar o balde quando ouviu um tropel de cavalos. Segurando a corda com a mão esquerda, ergueu a direita para proteger os olhos e examinou as redondezas, apenas para constatar que não havia por ali nenhum esconderijo. A cabana estava localizada no centro de uma espaçosa clareira e as árvores mais próximas ficavam a uma distância que ela não conseguiria alcançar antes que os cavaleiros a vissem.  
Isabella soltou o balde e voltou-se, devagar. Deveria gritar? Seria ouvida por Edward? Depois de contar seis cavaleiros ela manteve a boca fechada. Nem mesmo o Lobo seria capaz de enfrentar tantos homens. Isabella sentiu uma onda de apreensão e rezou para que Edward continuasse dormindo. Não suportaria se ele fosse abatido, como os irmãos Miller, bem diante dos olhos dela.  
Em nenhum instante passou pela cabeça de Isabella que aqueles homens pudessem ser inofensivos camponeses da região ou mesmo viajantes honestos. Havia aprendido a esperar sempre o pior. E logo se confirmou que o pior estava para acontecer: um daqueles cavaleiros trazia uma bandeira preta e dourada, as cores do tio dela.

Finalmente a encontravam. Mesmo apavorada, Isabella respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando pensar com clareza, elaborar um plano.  
James Goodson, o chefe da guarda de Caius Peasely, cavalgava na frente daqueles homens. Quando o identificou Isabella sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. Havia pensado em se fazer passar por camponesa, mas Goodson fatalmente a reconheceria, mesmo estando ela com aquelas roupas sujas e os cabelos em desalinho.

Estava perdida.

Talvez fosse melhor assim, pensou Isabella. Não haveria a tristeza de uma despedida de Edward e ela só guardaria na lembrança as últimas horas passadas com ele. Logo depois os cavaleiros a cercaram.  
- Lady Swan! - exclamou Goodson, examinando as roupas dela com mal disfarçado desdém. - O que aconteceu? Como chegou aqui?  
- Minha escolta foi dizimada - respondeu Isabella, com os olhos apertados.

Goodson devia saber muito bem disso! Não era ele o assassino dos homens de Edward?

Isabella ficou esperando, perguntando-se se o homem não pretendia terminar o serviço sujo matando-a ali mesmo. Mas não foi o que aconteceu e ela achou que, se demonstrasse altivez, talvez até conseguisse continuar livre.  
- Mas por que vocês estão cavalgando nessa estrada na direção de Baddersly?  
- Recebemos ordens de ir ao encontro de vocês, mas quando vimos o acampamento cheio de cadáveres achamos que a senhora também estava... morta – respondeu Goodson, falando devagar. - Então demos meia-volta. Como conseguiu escapar da matança? Está sozinha? O homem virou a cabeça e fixou os olhos na cabana.

Isabella achou que o coração dela pararia de bater. Edward! A vida do Lobo não valeria nada nas mãos daqueles homens. E ela de bom grado morreria se isso pudesse impedir que ele corresse perigo.  
- Estou sozinha, sim - ela mentiu, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Goodson. - Estava no meio das arvores, fazendo minhas necessidades, quando o ataque aconteceu. Fiquei escondida até que os atacantes foram embora. Todos os homens da escolta estavam mortos e os cavalos haviam desaparecido. Então resolvi caminhar. – Isabella agitou a mão no ar. - O que mais poderia fazer? Entrei naquela cabana para me proteger da tempestade.  
Isabella não viu no semblante do chefe da guarda nada parecido com sentimento de culpa e pela primeira vez desde que havia recuperado a memória ficou em dúvida. Goodson parecera surpreso ao vê-la viva, mas não demonstrava aborrecimento com isso. No entanto, se não era o tio dela o responsável pelo assassinato dos homens de Edward, quem poderia ser? E com que propósito?

Isabella sabia que não devia perder tempo levantando hipóteses. A qualquer momento Edward poderia sair da cabana para ser morto pelos homens de Caius Peasely. Talvez eles não o atacassem, mas era melhor não correr o risco.

- Você merece uma boa recompensa, Goodson, porque acaba de salvar minha vida - disse Isabella, para logo depois abaixar a cabeça e fazer uma expressão de medo. - Se tivesse que continuar sozinha eu seria presa fácil para os assaltantes ou animais selvagens. Tenho certeza de que meu tio o recompensará com generosidade.

Isabella ergueu os olhos e viu que Goodson sorria. As palavras dela estavam obtendo o efeito desejado. Parecendo perder o interesse na cabana, o homem estufou o peito e gritou uma ordem para os comandados. Era até possível que ele não estivesse ali com instruções para matá-la. Do contrário, por que demonstraria satisfação em levá-la de volta para casa?  
Isabella não teve tempo para levar adiante aqueles pensamentos. Logo foi posta na garupa de um dos cavalos, por trás de um soldado que cheirava a bebida barata. Aquilo a deixou com o estômago embrulhado, mas de um jeito ou de outro era preciso suportar. Bem, nos anos passados em Baddersly ela havia aprendido a suportar tudo.

Os cavalos partiram e Isabella continuou olhando para a frente. Tinha medo de chamar a atenção de Goodson se voltasse os olhos para a pequena cabana onde estava o que ela mais amava no mundo.

**_E ai? tem alguém vivo ainda para comentar? Esse capitulo é lindoooo, eu amo elee, e esse Edward. A Bella é uma batalhadora, salvou a vida do amor da sua vida, que estava dormir de cansaço que ela deu nele kkkkkkk... Espero que vocês tenham gostando... eu mereço alguns comentarios, não mereço? Até quinta amoresssssss Robsteijooossss_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Oi amores di mi vida... ai vai mais capitulo... Está cheio de fortes emoções... é aqui que me apaixone por esse lobo... boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Alguma coisa acordou Edward. Abrindo os olhos ele contraiu os músculos, atento ao perigo, mas nada parecia ameaçá-lo. Estava sozinho numa cabana vazia, um fogo ia se apagando na lareira e havia no ar um cheiro de mulher. Isabella! Edward sentou-se na cama, num salto, olhou em volta. Ela não estava ali.

Diabo! A mulher havia fugido novamente! Edward estendeu a mão para pegar as roupas e sentiu na boca o gosto amargo da traição. Saber que ela havia fugido depois de tudo o que havia acontecido entre eles dois era algo que o feria quase fisicamente.

Edward procurou sufocar a dor para só pensar na raiva. Desta vez ele a castigaria sem piedade. Bateria nela até deixá-la com as nádegas em carne-viva. Não, o melhor seria estrangulá-la com as próprias mãos!

Edward vestiu a túnica a ajustou o cinturão com a espada antes de perceber que o manto de Isabella continuava pendurado perto da lareira. Virando-se rapidamente, viu no chão a trouxa que ela havia trazido.

Apreensivo, caminhou até lá, abaixou-se e abriu a trouxa. Encontrou algumas roupas femininas, uns poucos objetos pessoais e uma sacola de couro contendo... jóias.

Evidentemente a mulher não fugiria deixando aquilo para trás.

Com crescente ansiedade, Edward examinou o resto da pequena cabana. O balde não estava lá e ele procurou se convencer de que Isabella apenas havia saído para buscar um pouco de água. Mas não se ouvia nenhum _barulho lá _fora, o que o deixou com _aquela _sensação de que alguma coisa estava errada.

Edward desembainhou a espada e abriu a porta para ver o clarão dourado do _sol _poente. A clareira estava deserta, com o poço sem ninguém por perto, e aquilo o fez sentir algo parecido com pânico. Procurando se controlar, _resolveu vasculhar _a área em busca de algum sinal da passagem de Isabella.

Estava chegando perto do _velho _poço quando viu no chão marcas de cascos. Edward sentiu como se esti_vesse levando _um soco no estômago e abaixou-se para examinar mais de perto _aquelas _marcas. _Cavalos, _vários _deles, _tinham estado ali.

Mas quem eram os cavaleiros? E por que haviam levado Isabella? Uma resposta surgiu prontamente quando _ele _se lembrou de que a havia resgatado das garras de dois atacantes.

- Não! - _ele _gritou.

Além de medo, Edward estava sentindo alguma outra coisa por causa do perigo que Isabella podia estar correndo... e era um sentimento profundo e _doloroso._ Então ele respirou fundo. Tinha um trabalho a fazer, uma tarefa _delegada pelo _pai. Não podia fracassar e não fracassaria.

Demorando-se apenas o tempo suficiente para pegar os poucos pertences de Isabella e a própria _Mo_chila de couro, Edward fez a única coisa que podia fazer: pôs-se a caminhar. Por sorte, Com a terra molhada e fofa, não seria dificil seguir as marcas deixadas _pelos cavalos._

Marchando rapidamente _pela _estrada _ele _se _culpava._ Se não houvesse adormecido em pleno dia, Isabella podia ainda estar salva. Mas o que estava acontecendo com ele? Por acaso já havia se esquecido do que aprendera durante o duro treinamento militar recebido durante o período em que estivera a serviço do rei?

Pensando bem, o que havia acontecido naquela cabana não tinha nada a ver com treinamento militar. Edward fez uma careta e continuou a andar, atento às marcas deixadas no chão, mas era impossível não pensar no corpo maravilhoso de Isabella. Ele a fizera tremer, gemer, gritar, enquanto ela... Bem, ela quase o esgotara, embora o fizesse sentir-se como um garoto.

Edward sentiu um aperto na virilha quando se lembrou do que eles tinham feito. Nunca antes o ato de amor fisico tinha sido tão bom. Ele só não sabia por quê. Talvez a situação desesperada tornasse impetuosa a paixão deles, ao talvez aquilo se devesse aos dias e noites passados lutando contra a atração que sentia por ela. Os frutos proibidos sempre pareciam mais saborosos e, naturalmente, ele não devia ter tirado a virgindade da moça.

Mas logo aquele sentimento de culpa foi substituído por um orgulho de posse. Não importava o relacionamento que ela pudesse ter tido com os outros de Cullen, Isabella havia se deitado apenas com ele, e era muito bom saber disso. _Ela _o agradava muito. Edward havia pensado que o desejo que sentia por aquela mulher se aplacaria depois que ele a possuísse, mas mesmo tendo feito isso duas vezes continuava a desejá-la... e mais do que nunca.

Ele estava com sorte, porque dentro de uma hora chegou a Wisborough. Era uma pequena aldeia, localizada num vale entre colinas, mas tinha um castelo em cuja estrebaria um cavalariço cuidava dos animais do amo. Edward conseguiu ali um cavalo, comida suficiente para se manter vivo durante um certo tempo e algumas informações.

- Um grupo de cavaleiros deve ter passado por aqui hoje, com uma mulher de cabelos castanhos. Você os viu? - Vi, sim - respondeu o homem, falando pausadamente. Estava com a testa franzida, obviamente intimidado pela presença de um cavaleiro armado, e por isso Edward jogou para ele uma moeda. Os olhos do cavalariço brilharam. - Eles passaram por aqui ele informou, agora pronunciando mais rapidamente as palavras. - Eram soldados de Baddersly.

Baddersly? Então ele estava perto da casa de Isabella? Edward percebeu que havia perdido a noção de tempo e de distância desde a chacina dos soldados dele. A torturante suspeita de que Isabella o havia deixado por vontade própria, deixando para trás os próprios pertences, rapidamente desapareceu. Ele sabia que ela não tomaria a iniciativa de voltar para casa.

- Baddersly? A que distância esse lugar fica daqui, meu bom homem e como posso chegar lá?

O rapaz franziu a testa, como se falar do castelo o desagradasse, mas viu outra moeda na mão de Edward e resolveu soltar a língua.

- O caminho mais rápido é por aquela elevação - ele respondeu, apontando. - Siga pela trilha que há na descida pelo outro lado e logo chegará a Baddersly. Pelas colinas, é um dia de cavalgada.

Edward jogou a moeda, que o homem pegou no ar, contente da vida. Logo depois o cavalariço pareceu intrigado.

- Pretende ir lá sozinho, meu lorde?

Edward confirmou com um gesto de cabeça, enquanto montava, e o homem se afastou para abrir passagem, ao mesmo tempo que erguia a voz para fazer uma recomendação.

- Tome cuidado para não ser atacado pelas costas.

A essa altura Edward já estava a galope, rumando na direção indicada. Nem se demorou muito pensando no que iria fazer em Baddersly. Isabella estava voltando para casa, escoltada pelos soldados do tio. Que motivos ele poderia ter para ir atrás? Tinha as próprias terras para defender e o mais certo seria voltar imediatamente para Masen.

Mas sabia que não podia simplesmente abandoná-la sem ter certeza de que ela estava em segurança. Afinal de contas, tinha apenas a palavra de um aldeão sobre a identidade dos homens que agora estavam com ela. E, pelo que conhecia de Isabella, sabia que ela não se deixaria levar docilmente. Na certa tentaria escapar... Era bem possível que, naquele exato momento, estivesse vagando pelas colinas, sozinha, sem ter ao menos um manto com que se cobrir.

Edward ficou ainda mais apreensivo ao pensar naquilo. Era bem possível que aqueles soldados perdessem a paciência com a insistência dela em escapar e resolvessem amarrá-la... ou mesmo batessem nela. Es quecendo o juramento de esganá-la, Edward prometeu a si mesmo que cortaria a cabeça do primeiro homem que encostasse a mão nela.

Então pensou nos hematomas que involuntariamente havia deixado no corpo de Isabella e trincou os dentes. Se a encontrasse sã e salva, nunca mais a trataria com grosseria. Mas... o que fazer em relação ao tio dela e aos soldados a serviço dele? Haveria alguma verdade nas acusações que Isabella fazia a Caius Peasely? Edward não havia gostado nada da expressão do cavalariço de Wisborough ao se referir ao senhor de Baddersly. Por outro lado, sujeitos como aquele sempre tinham motivos pessoais para fazer seus julgamentos. Como no momento era impossível formar um juízo correto sobre o tio de Isabella, Edward considerou a hipótese de passar alguns dias em Baddersly, só por desencargo de consciência.

Então fez uma careta e descartou a idéia. Jamais dera atenção aos argumentos de uma mulher, ele ficaria em Baddersly apenas o tempo suficiente para se certificar de que ela estava bem. O pai o havia encarregado disso e era preciso cumprir a tarefa. E depois? Ao mesmo tempo em que pensava no tempo que passaria em Baddersly, Edward se lembrava de que os problemas em Masen reclamavam à presença dele.

O problema era que não parava de pensar em Isabella. Se não se deitasse outra vez com ela, como aplacar aquele desejo de possuí-la?

Edward procurou prestar atenção no caminho que precisava seguir. Depois de cavalgar pela trilha até o cair da noite, ficou evidente que não adiantaria nada seguir adiante na escuridão. Então ele parou para comer parte das provisões que havia adquirido. Enquanto descansava encostado numa árvore, não pôde. Deixar de pensar em como aquilo era diferente do último lugar em que havia dormido...

Ao raiar _do _dia Edward já estava outra vez a caminho, sem ser complacente com o pobre animal que havia conseguido para servir de meio de transporte.

Embora já houvesse passado muitos anos em viagens muito mais penosas, quase perdia a paciência com a lentidão daquele pangaré. A preocupação com a segurança de Isabella era muito forte e ele se sentia como se estivesse perdendo uma guerra apenas por riacho, impaciente, ao mesmo tempo em que mastigava um pedaço de pão. Mas aparentemente não era só fome o que estava sentindo. Por que nada parecia capaz de preencher aquele vazio íntimo? Edward sentou-se no chão, com o coração apertado.

Ah, ele sentia uma saudade enorme dela.

E o problema não era apenas a luxúria, o desejo fisico. Na última semana, havia se acostumado com a presença de Isabella e ultimamente tocara nela repetidas vezes... para impedi-la de cair, entre outras coisas. A calma segurança dela, às vezes a maluquice, a surpreendente esperteza, o misto de orgulho e ternura... Eram essas as características da mulher chamada Isabella. Ele sentia muita saudade dela. Quando Edward sorria, formando covinhas no rosto e dirigindo a ele aqueles olhos enormes, era como se tudo no mundo se tomasse melhor.

Mas que pensamento bobo. Só podia ser algo causado pela fome, pensou Edward, terminando de mastigar o pão.

Mesmo assim ele sabia que precisava resolver aquele problema.

Quando Edward chegou a Baddersly já era noite e ele estava exausto, tanto no corpo quanto na alma. Inúmeras vezes já estivera em cansativas jornadas que o faziam querer um descanso, uma alimentação que restaurasse as forças. Mas agora não era só isso. Estava ansioso, exausto de tanto pensar.

Edward procurou se convencer de que a preocupação com a mulher era natural, já que Isabella representava a missão que ele recebera do pai. Tão logo constatasse que ela estava em segurança, toda aquela ansiedade se dissiparia. Afinal de contas, que diferença faria se nunca mais voltasse a vê-la?

Como sempre fazia quando chegava a um lugar desconhecido, Edward apresentou-se sem o menor temor e foi levado ao interior do castelo, mas agora, estranhamente, ele experimentava uma sensação de perigo. Era como se estivesse entrando sozinho nas terras do vizinho, e desarmado.

Ora, só podia estar se deixando influenciar pelas fantasias de Isabella. E Caius Peasely não podia ter nada contra ele. Embora o homem pudesse não gostar de saber que a sobrinha havia sido encontrada viajando sozinha por uma região cheia de perigos, a verdade era que ela estava sã e salva... sem se levar em conta o fato de que não era mais virgem.

Edward não podia deixar de pensar no que estaria esperando por ele ali se Isabella resolvesse fornecer aquela informação ao tio, mas sabia que tirar a virgindade de uma mulher não era um crime que merecesse a morte. Tudo se resolveria se ele concordasse em se casar com a mulher ofendida. O pensamento era surpreendente, mas Edward resolveu considerá-lo seriamente, até achando a idéia agradável. Afinal de contas, já era tempo de pensar num herdeiro, e Isabella certamente seria capaz de produzir filhos como qual quer outra mulher..

Edward sorriu, pensando na possibilidade de se deitar novamente com Isabella, mas resolveu que era preciso esperar o momento certo. Primeiro deveria aguardar para ouvir o que o tio dela teria a dizer. Depois, se fosse necessário, apresentaria a alternativa. Ele podia não ser tão rico quanto lady Isabella Swan, mas dificilmente Peasely deixaria passar a oportunidade de ver a sobrinha casada com o barão de Masen. Além de ter sido armado cavaleiro pelo próprio rei, a quem servira lealmente durante muitos anos, Edward um dia seria, por direito de herança, o suserano de Campion.

Seguro de si, do nome da família e da influência do rei Eleazar, Edward não via por que temer nada de Caius Peasely... mas mesmo assim aquela apreensão persistia. E ele já havia passado por muitas batalhas para saber que não devia ignorar os instintos. O mais prudente seria manter os olhos abertos e a mão no cabo da espada.

Levado até um salão, Edward examinou o ambiente. Os homens de Peasely bebiam a um canto, falando em voz alta sobre assuntos vulgares. Aquele era um lugar bem diferente da casa do pai dele, onde imperava a sobriedade. Naquele instante ele percebeu o quanto admirava a própria família. Mas estava muito longe de Campion, e mais longe ainda de Masen. Havia pensado em solicitar uma escolta a Peasely, mas como poderia confiar em soldados tão arrogantes e indisciplinados? Em vez de membros de uma guarda, aqueles homens pareciam bandidos. Edward começou a achar que Isabella tinha razão ao dizer que não queria voltar para o convívio do tio.

- Venha comigo - disse uma voz, e ele se voltou para um sujeito mal-encarado que usava uma argola na orelha.

Edward achou que já ouvira alguma referência àquela figura sombria que prometia levá-lo à presença do senhor de Baddersly, mas logo a atenção dele se concentrou na pessoa de Caius Peasely.

O tio de Isabella estava acomodado numa cadeira de madeira entalhada localizada no fundo do salão e que mais parecia um trono. Como os homens da guarda, dava a impressão de ter bebido além da conta. E tinha as faces avermelhadas e inchadas, deixando claro que a bebida era um hábito.

Edward apertou os olhos, sentindo repulsa por aquele homem. Mas logo ficou claro que o tio de Isabella sentia a mesma coisa por ele.

- Quem diabo é você? - vociferou Peasely.

Com que direito aquele cretino se dirigia a ele naqueles termos? Edward estofou o peito.

- Sou Edward de Cullen, barão de Masen e filho do suserano de Campion.

A reação de Peasely foi soltar uma gargalhada. Na certa a bebida não permitia que ele refletisse.

- Talvez não se lembre, senhor, mas recebi do meu pai a tarefa de escolar lady Swan de Campion até Baddersly - disse Edward, esforçando-se para se controlar.

- Se era essa a sua obrigação, então fracassou fragorosamente - gritou Peasely.

Edward engoliu a primeira resposta que quis dar e procurou pensar em como Emmett, o diplomata, lidaria com um anfitrião grosseiro. Quando voltou a falar foi numa voz absolutamente controlada, algo que chegou a surpreendê-lo.

- Minha caravana foi atacada por assassinos, senhor. Só escapamos lady Swan e eu. Fomos obrigados a caminhar até que...

- Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras - vociferou Peasely, movendo os lábios num sorriso demoníaco. - Estão ouvindo o que diz esse cretino? - ele gritou para os homens que prestavam atenção no diálogo.

Murmúrios de aprovação se espalharam pelo salão e Edward percebeu que se encontrava numa situação muito perigosa. Estava sozinho e aqueles homens poderiam matá-lo quando bem quisessem.

Como se confirmasse aqueles temores, Peasely se pôs de pé para gritar.

- Isso é um ultraje! Esse arrogante afirma ser um de Cullen!

Dito isso ele soltou outra gargalhada, no que foi imitado pelos homens. Edward reparou na presença de duas mulheres, uma idosa e outra mais jovem. As duas estavam encolhidas, sem dúvida esperando para breve uma cena de violência.

- Eu sou Edward de Cullen - ele confirmou, conseguindo falar com calma.

- Então volte para o seu pai e leve um recado meu! Se não tiver imediatamente a minha sobrinha de volta, eu mesmo comandarei um ataque contra o feudo de vocês! - ameaçou Peasely, agitando no ar o punho fechado.

Edward ficou boquiaberto. Então Isabella não estava ali? Um súbito pânico quase o impediu de falar.

- Está querendo me dizer que lady Swan não está no castelo?

- O que você acha? - rebateu Peasely, gritando.

Edward correu os olhos pelo ambiente. Agora em silêncio e encostados nas paredes, os soldados olhavam para ele com ar de insolência. Então ele olhou para onde estava Peasely, procurando uma saída por onde pudesse escapar, caso fosse necessário.

Edward percebeu um movimento nas sombras e reparou na mulher idosa que já vira antes. Olhando-o fixamente ela movimentava os lábios sem emitir nenhum som. Então ele teve certeza de que Peasely mentia.

- Lady Swan está aqui, sim, e quero falar com ela pessoalmente - ele exigiu, com absoluta segurança.

- Ela não está aqui! - vociferou Peasely. - Ponham esse camponês para fora daqui! Você não me parece nem um cavaleiro, menos ainda um barão! Na certa gosta de arranjar encrenca, mas desta vez vai levar a pior. Acabem com ele!

Dominado pela raiva, Edward nem pensou naqueles soldados. Avançou com passos firmes e cutucou com o dedo o peito do senhor de Baddersly. .

- Se encostar a mão nela eu o matarei pessoalmente - ele ameaçou, com absoluta calma.

- Acabem com ele! - repetiu Peasely, histérico.

Edward girou o corpo e saiu correndo. Na certa era o único homem que não estava bêbado naquele salão, porque alcançou a porta sem que ninguém o retivesse.

Quando chegou lá voltou-se rapidamente e arrancou a espada da bainha, com os olhos fuzilando, o que fez com que os outros recuassem. Aproveitando a oportunidade ele abriu a porta e correu para fora do castelo.

- Venha até aqui, meu lorde - chamou uma voz trêmula..

Edward olhou para o lado e viu o rosto branco da velhota que estivera no salão.

- Onde ela está? - ele inquiriu, de pronto.

- Acalme-se, meu lorde - disse a mulher, embora parecesse morta de medo. - Lady Isabella está presa no segundo andar da torre sul.

Edward olhou na direção que ela indicava e viu a silhueta da torre contra o céu escuro. Quando se voltou para perguntar como diabo chegaria lá em cima, viu que a mulher não estava mais ali, como se houvesse se dissolvido naquelas grossas paredes de pedra.

Logo depois uma alta porta se abriu e dois homens apareceram, um deles _alto _e magro e um outro baixo e atarracado. Edward encostou-se na parede, reconhecendo o magricela que vira ao lado de Peasely.

- Onde ele pode estar? - perguntou o mais _alto, _num tom enraivecido.

- Se for esperto, já está a caminho de Campion respondeu o baixinho, enchendo o ar com o cheiro de álcool.

Edward achou que não teria dificuldade em dar cabo daqueles dois, mas _talvez _pudesse obter algumas informações valiosas. Por isso ficou esperando.

_- Cale _a boca, seu idiota! - disse o compridão. - Onde está Laurent?

- Foi dormir. Foi escalado para ficar de guarda mais tarde.

- Ótimo na certa é o único entre nós que está sóbrio. Acorde Laurent e vá com ele atrás do nosso hóspede. Não podemos deixar que o homem chegue ao feudo do pai.

Edward ouviu o riso gutural do baixinho.

- Mas como explicaremos isso, Goodson?

Embora de onde estava não pudesse ver o semblante daqueles homens, Edward juraria que o mais _alto _deles sorria.

- Essas estradas podem ser traiçoeiras à noite, principalmente para um homem sozinho. Nosso visitante será presa fácil para assaltantes. Faça com que pareça isso.

A porta se fechou e Edward soltou um suspiro baixo, mas enfurecido. Então pretendiam assassiná-lo? Bem, acabariam descobrindo que isso não era assim tão fácil. Ele até pensou em ir atrás daqueles dois cretinos para lhes cortar a garganta, mas no momento tinha um assunto mais importante para tratar. Com a velocidade e o silêncio do experimentado guerreiro que era, Edward se deslocou pelas sombras até ficar ao pé da torre quadrada que se localizava na extremidade sul do castelo.

Seria ali que Isabella estava presa? Olhando para cima ele viu o contorno de uma janela e mais acima o de uma outra. Embora fossem estreitas, Edward calculou que poderia passar por uma daquelas janelas... desde que conseguisse chegar lá em cima. Mas como? Trincando os dentes de frustração ele olhou em volta e depois outra vez para o salão, que podia ver por uma janela aberta. Os homens de Peasely aparentemente só pensavam em beber e dançar, alheios ao intruso que circulava no meio deles, mas até onde iria aquele relaxamento? Disposto a descobrir a resposta e movendo-se furtivamente, Edward caminhou para a entrada do castelo.

Isabella ficou sentada na escuridão, apertando os braços e perguntando-se quanto tempo ainda teria. Durante toda a longa cavalgada de volta a Baddersly, havia tentado elaborar um plano de fuga, mas Goodson e seus homens não a haviam perdido de vista. Além de ser frio e implacável, o chefe da guarda cumpria à risca todas as ordens de Caius Peasely, por mais maldosas que fossem. Além disso, certamente sabia que ela não queria retomar para Baddersly.

Nenhuma chance de fuga havia surgido durante o trajeto e menos ainda depois da chegada ao castelo, já que o tio mandara trancafiá-la imediatamente. Por quanto tempo ela seria mantida ali? Isabella sentiu um arrepio de horror quando pensou que poderia até morrer de fome. Não, não. Antes que isso acontecesse, arranjaria um jeito de fugir. Já fugira antes e faria isso novamente.

Se ao menos não estivesse tão cansada... Estava tão exausta que nem conseguia pensar direito. Todos os medos que a assaltavam durante os anos vividos em Baddersly iam retomando, mas o pior de tudo era a dor pela perda de Edward.

Quando Isabella já pensava que não suportaria mais aquela espera, uma silenciosa e tensa serva apareceu com água morna e alguma comida. Finalmente foi possível tomar um banho e vestir roupas limpas. Aquele pequeno luxo restaurou parte das forças de Isabella e a fome a obrigou a comer, embora ela temesse haver veneno na comida.

Nenhum chamado chegou do tio e Isabella se deitou na cama, inteiramente vestida, pretendendo fazer um plano de fuga, mas logo a mente dela se ocupou com lembranças dos pais, há muito mortos, dos queridos irmãos de Cullen, de Edward. Pelo menos ele estava vivo e bem longe dali, sem correr nenhum perigo. Pensar nisso foi o único conforto que ela encontrou antes de mergulhar num agitado sono.

Um barulho acordou Isabella, assustando-a, e o medo a dominou quando ela se lembrou de quem era e de onde estava. O primeiro pensamento foi que o tio dela estava à porta, pronto para matá-la, mas logo depois. O barulho se repetiu, um som de metal raspando em pedra. Gelada de medo e com o corpo imóvel, Isabella voltou os olhos na direção de onde vinha aquele som. A única coisa que diminuía a escuridão do quarto era o luar que penetrava pela janela. Haveria alguma coisa pendurada no peitoril pelo lado de fora?

Embora quisesse fechar os olhos e manter-se imóvel Isabella sabia que, não podia apenas ficar esperando quando podia ser atacada. Obrigando-se a se mexer, levantou-se e caminhou silenciosamente na direção da janela. Praticamente ouvia as batidas do próprio coração e achou que desmaiaria de medo quando uma machadinha entrou voando pela janela, que estava com uma das venezianas aberta. Para espanto dela, o instrumento retomou e enganchou-se firmemente na veneziana fechada. No cabo da machadinha estava amarrada uma corda, que agora se esticava como se alguém...

Isabella conteve a respiração quando uma silhueta enorme apareceu na janela. Então ela olhou rapidamente em volta, procurando alguma coisa que pudesse usar contra o invasor. Evidentemente um homem que se dispusesse a escalar a lisa parede da torr_e _só podia estar com más intenções. No entanto, quando olhou no _semblante _sombreado do _provável _assassino _ela _começou a duvidar disso.

- Isabella?

Ao ouvir o som daquela voz, que parecia vir de um sonho, Isabella passou a tremer tão violentamente que as pernas perderam a firmeza e ela tombou no chão, convencida de que finalmente havia enlouquecido. Como _ele _podia estar ali?

- Isabella!

Um som surdo indicou que _ele _saltava para dentro do quarto, _logo _depois se agachando ao lado dela, com preocupação na voz. _Ela _podia estar _louca, _mas quando se deixou abraçar rezou ardentemente para que aquilo fosse verdade.

- Edward!

Envolvendo o pescoço de Edward com os braços, Isabella escondeu o rosto por baixo do queixo _dele._

Quem estava ali não era uma visão, mas sim um homem vivo e que respirava. O cheiro _dele _a _envolveu_ e _ela _encostou os lábios na _pele _quente de Edward de Cullen, sentindo um gosto deliciosamente salgado. Então ele emitiu um som incompreensível, segurou no rosto dela com as duas mãos e beijou-a demoradamente na boca.

Outra vez o Lobo a devorava e Isabella bendisse aquilo, enroscando a lingua na _dele _e aguarrando naqueles longos cabelos para puxa-lo ainda mais para perto, como se isso fosse possível. O amor por _ele _a inundava, fazendo-a esquecer tudo o mais... a dor no coração, o medo e até a timidez que ainda pudesse ter.

Bem no íntimo da mente, Isabella percebeu que de bom grado se deitaria naquele chão frio para que Edward a possuísse, tão contente estava por voltar a vê-lo. Havia pensado que nunca mais olharia para aquele rosto adorado, mas agora ele estava ali, invadindo o quarto e entrando na vida dela, uma presença abrangente e vital.

Edward interrompeu o beijo e Isabella abraçou-o com mais força ainda, de tal forma que foi erguida do chão quando ele se levantou.

- Venha, moça - ele murmurou, segurando nos ombros dela para afastá-la. - Não temos muito tempo. Os homens do seu tio estão procurando por mim.

Por que ele estava ali? Para onde a levaria? Infindáveis perguntas estavam na ponta da língua de Isabella, mas ela as guardou. Naquele momento não havia mesmo tempo para conversar. Enquanto ela o observava, com espanto e fascínio, Edward passou uma das pernas pela janela aberta, num gracioso movimento, e segurou na corda amarrada à machadinha. Segundos mais tarde, já pendurado no lado de fora, acenou para que ela o acompanhasse.

Isabella continuou onde estava, com os pés firmemente plantados no chão. Embora tudo estivesse escuro lá fora, já havia reparado na altura em que o quarto se encontrava.

- Eu? - ela perguntou, apontando para o próprio peito e pensando que talvez não houvesse entendido direito o gesto de Edward.

Infelizmente ele assentiu com a cabeça. Queria que ela o acompanhasse naquela perigosa descida. Por alguns instantes Isabella continuou parada, sentindo um frio na barriga.

- Venha, moça - insistiu Edward. - Pendure-se nos meus ombros. Eu não a deixarei cair. - Havia tanta segurança naquela promessa que Isabella não vacilou mais. Instantes mais tarde estava agarrada a ele. - Envolva-me também com as pernas - ele orientou, no que foi prontamente obedecido.

Apertando com as coxas os quadris de Edward, Isabella corou ao se lembrar da última vez em que estivera numa posição similar.

Depois não foi possível pensar em mais nada. Enquanto as mãos de Edward iam descendo pela corda, em movimentos seguros, mas cuidadosos, Isabella ficou o tempo todo com a respiração contida. Soltou um suspiro quando finalmente pisou no chão, mas Edward encostou o dedo nos lábios dela, pedindo silêncio. Bem, era compreensível. Ela não estava mais no quarto que servira de prisão, mas continuava dentro dos muros de Baddersly, ao alcance do tio. Mesmo consciente disso, o mais importante era que o Lobo estava ali, o que a deixava com o sangue pulsando mais fortemente. _Ele fora até ali para resgatá-la._

Edward puxou-a contra a parede para cochichar ao ouvido dela.

- O que acha de sairmos calmamente pelo portão, como se nada houvesse acontecido? Talvez nem prestem atenção em nós.

Isabella não saberia dizer se ele estava pedindo uma opinião ou testando a coragem dela. Fosse como fosse, só podia dar uma resposta.

- Eu concordo - ela disse, também falando baixo.

Edward emitiu um som indicativo de que estava contente com a resposta.

- Pelo que pude ver, os soldados estão bêbados e a segurança foi relaxada. Duvido que alguém resolva abordar quem estiver _deixando _o castelo. Conhece alguma outra saída?

Isabella ficou agradavelmente surpresa. Edward estava de fato pedindo a ajuda dela.

- Não, mas... você não disse que está sendo caçado pelos homens do meu tio?

- E verdade, mas eles acham que eu já escapei e pretendem me emboscar na estrada.

- Ah, sim... - murmurou Isabella, embora não achasse aquelas palavras muito reconfortantes.

- Vamos embora, moça - ele a apressou, numa voz baixa, mas enfática. - Precisamos sair daqui antes que sua ausência seja descoberta.

Ato contínuo eles se puseram a andar, movimentando-se pelas sombras das construções mais baixas que cercavam o castelo e só parando quando ouviram um som. Então ficaram esperando, em tenso silêncio, embora Isabella não entendesse o motivo daquela parada.

Edward inclinou-se mais para perto dela.

- Isto aqui é a cervejaria?

- E, sim - respondeu Isabella, surpreendendo-se ao vê-lo passar a perna para dentro de uma janela baixa e entrar no lugar.

Instantes mais tarde Edward estava de volta, segurando um vaso que levou aos lábios tão logo parou. Então estava com sede? Isabella sentiu que agora ele estava com as roupas cheirando a cerveja e recuou, torcendo o nariz.

- Você caiu dentro de um dos barris?

Quando respondeu, Edward parecia se esforçar para não rir.

- Não, mulher, mas acho melhor nos borrifarmos com um pouco disto aqui. Mas antes vou proteger sua elegância. - Dito isso ele tirou da mochila o velho manto dela, que usou para cobri-la. Depois literalmente despejou a cerveja por cima dela. - Somos apenas dois camponeses voltando para casa.

A princípio Isabella não entendeu, mas quando Edward começou a puxá-la para o portão, cambaleando como um bêbado percebeu tudo claramente. Ele havia usado o manto para escondê-la com mais eficiência, mas mesmo assim ela rezava para que ninguém resolvesse examiná-la mais de perto.

O coração de Isabella batia tão fortemente que ela até teve medo de que um dos soldados ouvisse. Edward continuava a se aproximar do portão, cantarolando com voz enrolada uma canção mundana cheia de palavrões. Estava um pouco dobrado para a frente, sem dúvida querendo esconder a própria altura. Isabella alcançou-o e passou a caminhar segurando no braço dele, como se quisesse impedi-lo de perder o equibrio.

Cada passo se tornava mais perigoso do que o anterior e Isabella sentiu um medo enormemente maior do que nas outras tentativas de fuga. Uma rápida olhada no homem que a acompanhava mostrou o motivo daquele pavor: _ele a resgatava, arriscava a própria vida por ela. _E, embora já estivesse acostumada a enfrentar ameaças, Isabella não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de Edward sofrer algum mal.

A caminhada até o portão parecia interminável, mas finalmente eles o atravessaram. Mesmo assim, durante um bom tempo o Lobo continuou com sua encenação, só apertando o passo quando eles já estavam bem afastados de Baddersly. Nuvens encobriam parcialmente a lua e era dificil enxergar a trilha. Por isso Isabella olhava com cuidado para onde pesava, ao mesmo tempo em que se esforçava para acompanhar os passos de Edward. A certa altura ele tropeçou e tombou para a frente, levando-a consigo na queda. Isabella quase entrou em pânico, temendo que ele houvesse sido atingido nas costas por uma flecha.

- Edward! - ela exclamou, só com muita dificuldade conseguindo não gritar.

- Silêncio - ele respondeu. - Vamos fingir que desmaiamos na estrada para o caso de estarmos sendo observados. Ficaremos aqui durante algum tempo e depois rolaremos até a relva. Quando eu lhe disser para correr, faça isso bem abaixada para não ser vista por algum soldado que esteja de sentinela no alto do castelo. Iremos por aquela colina, por enquanto rumando para oeste.

Assim teremos mais chances de despistá-los.

_Despistá-los? _Isabella empalideceu quando pensou nas implicações do que acabava de ouvir.

- Acha que meu tio mandará seus homens no nosso encalço?

- Tenho certeza disso - respondeu Edward, co traindo os músculos do rosto. - Espero que me desculpe por não ter acreditado em você antes, moça, mas agora acredito. Seu tio é mesmo um assassino.

- Como sabe disso?

- porque a intenção dele é me matar.

Depois de uma caminhada que pareceu durar horas eles pararam à margem de um riacho para descansar embaixo de uma árvore. Por sorte a noite estava fresca, mas sem umidade. Edward estendeu os cobertores e Isabella imediatamente se acomodou. Quando ele entregou a sacola com as coisas deixadas na cabana do pastor de ovelhas ela não conteve uma exclamação de alegre surpresa.

- Minhas coisas, Edward! Você é maravilhoso! E as minhas... jóias?

- Estão aqui - ele respondeu, sorrindo e batendo na sacolinha de couro pendurada na cintura.

Isabella sentiu vontade de chorar. Havia passado por muitas dificuldades, mas só agora tinha vontade de chorar. Não havia chorado quando se afastara de Edward nem durante o tempo passado na torre, como prisioneira, esperando o momento em que seria levada para a morte, mas agora estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas... lágrimas de enternecimento, de amor.

O amor pelo Lobo vinha em ondas sucessivas, tornando dificil falar. Isabella queria abraçá-lo, beijar aquela boca maravilhosa. Queria acariciá-lo, misturar o corpo com o dele, ali mesmo na tranqüilidade da noite na floresta.

E aquilo não tinha nada a ver com o desejo que a possuía sempre que ele a tocava com aqueles dedos quentes. Não era a louca paixão que muitas vezes queimava entre eles como um fogo intenso, mas sim a vontade de expressar amor de uma forma que só ela sentia, o desejo de proporcionar um prazer comparável ao que já havia experimentado ao ser tocada por ele...

Isabella ficou observando enquanto Edward se sentava ao lado dela, encostando-se na árvore e espichando as pernas compridas. Quando ele inclinou a cabeça para trás, numa demonstração de cansaço que ela via pela primeira vez desde que o conhecia, ficou claro, que o Lobo não era feito de ferro, mas sim de carne e osso. Naquele momento demonstrava uma vulnerabilidade que na certa só muito raramente deixava transparecer.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo a tirar o cinto com a espada, - disse Isabella, quando reencontrou a voz.

Edward olhou para ela com ar de surpresa, mas isso não a desencorajou. Levantando-se, Isabella soltou a fivela do cinto que sustentava a pesada espada. De pois segurou nos ombros dele e fez uma leve pressão para deitá-lo no cobertor.

- Descanse.

Edward seguiu a orientação dela e Isabella não resistiu mais. Inclinou-se para a frente e encostou os lábios nos dele.

Eram lábios macios e quentes. O mesmo calor atravessava as roupas dele para envolvê-la, juntamente com um cheiro que parecia ser só dele, másculo e inebriante. Isabella enfiou a língua por entre os lábios dele até sentir a umidade quente... Ah, aquilo a deixava tonta.

Depois segurou nos cabelos dele para se firmar e experimentou uma sensação de poder quando passou uma das pernas por cima daquele enorme corpo de guerreiro. Ela era bem menor do que ele, mas, mesmo assim, sabia-se capaz de fazê-lo tremer e soltar gemidos.

Uma das mãos de Edward agarrou nos longos cabelos dela, o que a fez perder um pouco daquela fortaleza. Então ela o beijou no queixo, repetidas vezes, descendo depois pelo pescoço. Ao mesmo tempo puxava quase com violência a túnica dele, ansiosa para desnudar e acariciar aquele corpo magnífico.

Edward era tão grande, tão forte, um guerreiro destemido, mas mesmo assim não resistia a que ela o explorasse. Aquela aquiescência conferiu impetuosidade à paixão de Isabella. A momentânea submissão do Lobo fazia com que ela superasse todas as barreiras da timidez para soltar as amarras de um amor que precisava de satisfação urgente.

Retirando a túnica de Edward, Isabella correu a palma da mão pelo peito largo que se expôs e sentiu as batidas do coração dele. A pulsação era muito forte, quase violenta, revelando uma paixão que ela sentia penetrando pela mão e se espalhando pelo resto do corpo.

- Ah, moça...

A voz dele era baixa e enrolada, mais parecendo a de homem que estivesse bêbado ou dominado pelo sono. Aquilo a fez sorrir.

- Quero lhe dar prazer - ela murmurou, deliciada com a tarefa que se propunha.

Isabella abaixou novamente a cabeça e passou a espalhar beijos pelo peito dele. Quando encontrou um endurecido mamilo, cobriu-o com a boca e passou a chupá-lo, da mesma forma como Edward já fizera com ela.

- Meu Deus... - ele gemeu, erguendo as mãos para percorrer o corpo dela em frenéticos movimentos.

Mas Isabella não desviaria a atenção do que pretendia fazer, ansiosa que estava para sentir na ponta dos dedos as reações do corpo dele. Sempre com os lábios colados à pele quente de Edward, experimentou com a língua a dureza dos músculos do peito e do abdômen _dele. _Os gemidos e murmúrios que o Lobo emitia era para ela a mais inspirada das músicas.

Fascinada com as descobertas que ia fazendo, Isabella perdeu todo o acanhamento. Puxou para baixo calça de Edward, com cuidado, até que a masculinidade _dele, _volumosa e ereta, expôs-se em meio a uma floresta de _pêlos _escuros. Então ela emitiu uma exclamação, maravilhada diante daquela visão.

Um gemido de impaciência indicou que o Lobo estava no limite da resistência, o que ficou ainda mais claro quando _ele _abaixou as mãos nervosas com a intenção de se livrar das botas e das Calças. Isabella afastou aquelas mãos para se ocupar ela própria da tarefa. Instantes mais tarde, ajoelhada entre as pernas do Lobo, agora totalmente expostas, Usava as mãos para explorar aqueles músculos poderosos, indo dos torno_zelos _até o alto das coxas. Foi uma viagem que a deixou ainda mais excitada. Isabella estava ofegante quando alcançou a masculinidade _dele, _que apalpou com a ponta dos dedos e a palma das mãos, indo do liso cume até a base peluda.

- Mulher! - gemeu Edward, trêmulo.

- Shhh - respondeu Isabella. - Quero que você sinta prazer.

Então ela se lembrou de como ele a beijara na parte mais íntima do corpo e foi inclinando a cabeça, deixando que os cabelos tocassem no estômago e nas coxas dele, até tocar com os lábios no alto daquele membro enrijecido. Edward emitiu mais um gemido e ergueu os quadris. Prontamente Isabella abriu a boca para recebê-lo. Logo depois as mãos dele alcançaram os cabelos dela, guiando-a nos movimentos. Sons incompreensíveis partiam da garganta de Edward, que tremia violentamente por baixo dela.

De um instante para outro o controle da situação mudou de mãos. Num momento Isabella estava ajoelhada entre as pernas dele e com a cabeça abaixada, maravilhada com aquela submissão. Logo depois, com a agilidade de um predador, Edward a deitou de costas no chão para cobri-la com seu corpo enorme.

Agora ele a beijava na boca enquanto percorria as curvas do corpo dela com as mãos, uma das quais se intrometeu por baixo da saia para apertá-la nas nádegas. Depois ele descobriu os seios de Isabella para sugá-los avidamente. Quando ela tentou tocá-lo, Edward capturou as mãos dela e imobilizou-as no chão, com os olhos brilhando e os dentes brancos faiscando na escuridão.

Logo depois Isabella sentiu entre as coxas a pressão da masculinidade dele, que buscava a entrada. Primeiro Edward segurou nas ancas dela e a penetrou profundamente. Depois começou a retroceder, vagarosamente. Aqueles movimentos se repetiram até que Isabella começou a mexer a cabeça para os lados, trêmula de prazer, embora não tivesse coragem para retirar as mãos do lugar onde ele as deixara.

- Ai, Edward... - ela disse, num fio de voz.

- Shhh. Quero dar prazer _a você _- ele respondeu, com uma ponta de malícia na voz, certamente que rendo fazer uma demonstração do próprio poder.

Havia deixado que ela brincasse com ele durante algum tempo, mas continuava sendo uma criatura indomável, cheia de fogo e fortaleza. Quando alcançou o orgasmo Isabella gritou tão alto que Edward a beijou na boca, talvez com a intenção de calá-la. Logo depois voltou penetrá-la profundamente, o que prolongou ainda mais aquela estonteante onda de prazer. Só depois de ouvir outro grito de êxtase descarregou dentro de Isabella sucessivas ondas de sêmen, com o corpo todo trêmulo, até finalmente desabar por cima dela.

Edward levantou-se com certa dificuldade, apertando os olhos por causa das primeiras luzes da manhã. Por Deus... Isabella o deixara esgotado, o que o fizera dormir como uma pedra. E agora eles precisavam tomar rapidamente a caminhada. Aquela preocupação se dissipou quando Edward pôs os olhos nela. Com as faces rosadas, Isabella dormia placidamente. Ele precisou de muito autocontrole para não ceder à tentação de possuí-la novamente.

Afastando-se com cuidado daquele corpo tentador, Edward concluiu que um banho frio serviria tanto para despertá-lo como para aplacar aquele ardor. Depois de pegar na sacola um pedaço de sabão ele entrou no raso riacho e começou a se banhar.

Mesmo sentindo os efeitos da água fria Edward voltou os olhos para o local onde Isabella estava deitada. Nesse instante ela despertou. Erguendo a parte de cima do corpo, apoiou-se nos cotovelos numa pose cheia de inocente sensualidade. Edward sentiu uma quentura na virilha. Aprumando o corpo para se sentar ela olhou para ele com os cabelos em desalinho, as faces levemente coradas e os lábios entreabertos. Edward emitiu um som que, definitivamente, não era um "bom dia". Mas Isabella entendeu sem dificuldade, tanto que se levantou e caminhou para onde ele estava.

Edward perguntou-se quando se saciaria daquela mulher.

- Se quiser tomar um banho, acho bom se apressar, porque temos que partir imediatamente - ele despachou, sabendo muito bem que devia sair logo da água para se vestir.

Em vez disso continuou onde estava como um camponês jovem e inexperiente.

Isabella parou a poucos passos dele e começou a se despir. Depois de deixar as roupas no chão, retomou a caminhada e entrou no riacho, com as mãos estendidas.

- Você só pode estar querendo me deixar louco, Isabella! - protestou Edward, quando ela o alcançou.

Em vez de se retirar, Isabella o brindou com um daqueles sorrisos luminosos que só ela sabia mostrar, com covinhas e tudo, o que o deixou meio tonto..

- Bem... então vamos depressa, porque precisamos partir logo - disse Edward, antes de beijá-la na boca.

Abaixando as mãos ele segurou nas coxas de Isabella e fez com que ela o envolvesse com as pernas. Aquela posição facilitou a penetração, que ocorreu imediatamente. Como se agisse em função daquilo, o sol espalhou seus raios à volta deles.

Depois de uns poucos movimentos de vaivém Isabella tremia de prazer ao mesmo tempo em que recebia nas entranhas o sêmen de Edward, que tremia violentamente ao mesmo tempo em que desejava permanecer para sempre dentro dela.

Só um bom tempo depois ele voltou a respirar com normalidade. Oh, Deus... jamais havia passado por nada semelhante. Achara a primeira experiência deles excepcionalmente boa... um produto da inocência de Isabella e da surpreendente atração que existia entre eles... mas a da noite anterior tinha sido ainda melhor. E agora, depois de algo que demorara apenas alguns minutos, sentia-se muito mais satisfeito do que se tivesse passado muitas horas com a mais experiente das cortesãs.

Sem se preocupar em saber os motivos daquilo, Edward concluiu que o que estava existindo entre eles, fosse lá o que fosse, precisava persistir. Ele a queria todas as noites para poder agitar uma cama com a incrível paixão que partilhava com aquela mulher, mas percebeu que nem isso seria suficiente. Queria que aqueles momentos extasiantes se repetissem em qualquer lugar... embaixo de uma árvore, à margem de um rio... e a toda hora, na escuridão da noite ou à luz do dia, sempre que ele pudesse escapar por alguns instantes dos próprios deveres.

Por Deus, queria aquilo para sempre, pelo resto dos dias e das noites. Era algo irresistivel e inacreditável.

Uma necessidade absoluta.

Edward parecia saber para onde eles estavam indo e Isabella o seguiu pela margem do riacho. Embora o deslocamento fosse dificil, ela estava eufórica demais para se queixar. Depois de várias semanas de incertezas e medos, àquelas horas idílicas passadas com Edward pareciam um sonho.

Embora ela chegasse a corar de vergonha quando se lembrava das ousadias que se permitira na noite anterior, era evidente que aquilo havia agradado muito ao Lobo. E, naquela manhã, o encontro deles na água tinha sido rápido, mas muito intenso, principalmente no momento em que Edward havia agarrado nos c belos dela, obrigando-a a erguer a cabeça, para fitá-la com aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes e murmurar: "Ah, moça, eu estou queimando por você...".

Sentindo as pernas bambas quando teve aquela lembrança, Isabella precisou de renovado esforço para acompanhar as passadas de Edward. O Lobo caminhava silenciosamente, com a graça selvagem do animal que lhe dava o nome, atento a tudo, às vezes parando para identificar algum barulho, mas logo seguindo adiante. Obviamente não achava que eles já estavam livres da ameaça que os soldados do tio dela representavam, um pensamento que deixava Isabella nervosa.

Mesmo assim ela não disse nada. Na verdade eles haviam conversado muito pouco. Todas as perguntas que Isabella queria fazer desde Baddersly permaneciam guardadas e sem resposta. Todo o tempo livre eles gastavam fazendo amor, numa ânsia que parecia nunca se aplacar. Bem, mais tarde as coisas entre eles acabariam se ajeitando de uma forma mais prosaica e ela poderia pelo menos perguntar a Edward para onde estavam indo.

Mesmo assim Isabella não estava muito ansiosa para saber disso. Embora quisesse muito voltar para a casa de Campion, sabia que isso não seria prudente e tinha medo de examinar as alternativas. Uma vez havia pedido a Edward que a deixasse na aldeia mais próxima. Será que ele faria isso?

Isabella pigarreou para pronunciar a pergunta, mas as palavras não saíram. Na verdade ela não queria que aquele sonho terminasse. Seria muito melhor passar o resto da vida vagando pela floresta ao lado do Lobo do que enfrentar o futuro longe dele.

O estômago de Isabella já começava a protestar por causa da fome quando Edward decidiu que eles fariam uma parada, dirigindo a ela um sorriso que não era bem um sorriso. Sentando-se à sombra de um gigantesco salgueiro, entregou a ela um pedaço de pão que retirou da sacola.

- Bem que eu gostaria de lhe oferecer uma comida de verdade, ainda quente - ele disse, certamente querendo confortá-la.

Isabella enterneceu-se com aquela inesperada de monstração de solidariedade.

Edward comeu rapidamente. Depois ficou encostado na árvore, com as pernas dobradas e os braços es pichados por cima dos joelhos.

- Esse rio deve nos levar a Stile, onde conseguiremos cavalos, uma comida decente e até mesmo cama numa hospedaria. A meu ver, este último prazer valerá qualquer preço - ele completou, com voz de cansaço.

Aquela menção casual a um quarto para eles dois fez com que Isabella sentisse uma onda de desejo. Ah, como ela o amava! E era tão bom apenas estar com ele, poder vê-lo repousar a cabeça no tronco da árvore, correr os olhos pelos traços bonitos daquele rosto querido... Subitamente Isabella sentiu um nó na garganta.

- Você foi me buscar - ela murmurou.

Edward resmungou alguma coisa incomprensível, o que era muito próprio dele e fez Isabella sorrir. Ma ela não se desviaria do assunto.

- Depois de me arrastar para aquele lugar horrível, quilômetro após quilômetro, você mudou de idéia e foi até lá para me resgatar.

Edward respondeu sem abrir os olhos.

- Eu segui sua pista até Baddersly. Precisava saber se você havia chegado em segurança.

A explicação curta, pronunciada sem nenhuma emoção, fez com que Isabella se lembrasse de que estava sob a responsabilidade dele. Era apenas uma encomenda a ser entregue. E o leal Edward fazia questão de cumprir a tarefa confiada pelo pai... Aquela conclusão fez com que Isabella se enchesse de amargura.

- Seu tio negou que você estivesse lá - prosseguiu Edward, naquele seu jeito enrolado de falar.

_O _comentário fez com que Isabella sentisse um arrepio. Então o tio pretendia matá-la rapidamente, para depois afirmar que ela continuava desaparecida... e culpar Carlisle. Aquela conclusão a deixava terrivelmente abatida, porque também respondia a todas as outras perguntas.

Edward a resgatara para proteger o bom nome do pai. Havia escalado a torre sul não porque gostasse dela ou porque já se deitara com ela. Arriscara a vida apenas para proteger a importuna encomenda pela qual era responsável. Isabella sentiu a garganta seca e engoliu com dificuldade o pão que acabava de mastigar.

Repetidas vezes passou as mãos pela saia tentando demonstrar tranqüilidade, mas isso não era muito fácil. Sentia-se vulnerável como um vaso de cerâmica rachado: ao mais leve toque poderia se espatifar.

- Uma de suas criadas, uma mulher idosa e de cabelos brancos, me disse onde eu poderia encontrá-la - revelou Edward, falando com animação e certamente sem perceber o estrago que as palavras anteriores dele haviam causado, o que Isabella até achou bom.

- Sue - ela disse surpresa e contente com o fato de que alguém em Baddersly havia tentado ajudá-la.

Rezava para que o tio não descobrisse a cumplicidade da idosa serva, que sem dúvida havia salvado a vida dela. Mas para quê? Na situação de agora, o que o futuro poderia reservar?

_O _sonho havia terminado e era hora de encarar a realidade nua e crua.

- Fico muito grata a ela e a você por terem salvado a minha vida - declarou Isabella, sem conseguir esconder por inteiro o tremor da própria voz. - Mas acho que de um jeito ou de outro eu teria me arranjado. Para onde está me levando, Edward?

- Para Masen.

Edward abriu os olhos e franziu a testa. Provavelmente estava outra vez enraivecido com os atropelos que o haviam impedido de voltar logo para casa. E não era só por isso que Isabella não se sentia inclinada a acompanhá-lo até lá. O que poderia fazer em Masen além de sonhar com uma vida que jamais teria? Então balançou a cabeça, agora sem se preocupar em esconder a tristeza.

- Meu tio certamente procurará por mim lá, o que só lhe causará mais problemas.

Edward mostrou um sorriso maldoso.

- Antes que isso aconteça, cuidaremos para que ele não tenha mais nenhum direito sobre você.

- Como?

- Nós nos casaremos.

Logo depois, como se apenas houvesse mencionado um assunto sem a menor importância, o Lobo voltou a encostar a cabeça no tronco da árvore e fechou os olhos.

**_E não que ele foi resgata-la, depois de quase a entregar para aquele Tio asqueroso... Será que vamos ter um casamento a vista? Comentem amores... eu fico tão feliz quando leio o comentarios de vocês... E estou muito feliz por vocês amarem minhas adaptações... Até amanhã com mais um capitulo dessa historia maravilhosaaa... vou postar esse capitulo extra, para vocês aproveitarem o feriadão... Robesteijooooooooosssss_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Oi amores di mi vida... esse capitulo é para vocês aproveitarem o feriado... espero que gostem, porque meninas, esse livro vicia... eu fiquei viciada nele kkkkkk... Será que vamos ter um casamento?... boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬**_

_Casar-se com _o _lobo? _Isabella ficou olhando para ele, sentindo quentura nas faces. Aquele homem só podia estar louco. Estaria mesmo disposto a arriscar a vida só para cumprir a palavra empenhada? Ela queria gritar, socá-lo por falar com tanta frieza em tomá-la como esposa... e por ser tão devotado no cumprimento da tarefa confiada pelo pai.

Isso era ridículo, claro. Ele não queria realmente desposá-la, e ela... Oh, Deus. Só de pensar em se casar com ele Isabella já ficava sem fôlego. Como passar o resto da vida olhando para aquele rosto amado, mas sabendo que Edward não sentia nada por ela? Vivendo longe dele talvez suportasse a dor, mas casando-se com ele, vendo-o todos os dias...

- Não - murmurou Isabella.

Edward olhou para ela com a testa franzida, como se não houvesse ouvido direito.

- O quê?

- Não - ela repetiu.

Fez-se um silêncio tão demorado que Isabella até pensou que Edward havia adormecido, mas finalmente as pálpebras dele se ergueram e ela pôde ver o espanto que havia naqueles olhos. Os de Cullen eram muitos cheios de si, como ela já sabia, mas o Lobo era ainda mais do que os outros. Dificilmente entenderia uma mulher recusando um pedido de casamento dele.

Sem dúvida iria querer saber o motivo. Isabella encolheu-se quando aqueles olhos verdes pousaram nela, mas obrigou-se a encará-lo.

- Seria muito perigoso - ela explicou, sem parar de olhar para ele. - Não posso permitir que você continue arriscando a sua vida. Com as jóias, poderei me sustentar durante um bom tempo e construir uma nova vida em alguma cidade por que tenhamos de passar no seu caminho de volta a Masen. Será muito mais simples, Edward. Você se desincumbirá da tarefa que recebeu do seu pai e poderá cuidar dos seus próprios problemas.

Orgulhosa por conseguir falar com tanta convicção, Isabella até ensaiou um sorriso. Mas evidentemente toda aquela eloqüência seria inútil. O semblante de Edward mostrava com cristalina clareza que, na opinião dele, as palavras que ela acabava de dizer não passavam de tolices próprias da natureza feminina.

- Pare de tagarelar, mulher - ele disse, outra vez fechando os olhos.

- Escute bem, Edward de Cullen! - gritou Isabella, quase em desespero. - Não vou me casar com você!

Edward nem abriu os olhos. Apenas mostrou um daqueles sorrisos preguiçosos que tanto a irritavam.

- Guarde seus guinchos para a nossa cama nupcial - ele recomendou.

Isabella pensou em protestar, mas acabou desistindo. Não adiantava mesmo discutir com o Lobo. Autoritário como era ele sempre queria que tudo fosse feito a seu jeito, estivesse certo ou errado! Como podia querer obrigá-la a se casar com ele apenas por sentir pena dela, ou mesmo por achar que era uma questão de honra?

Isabella cerrou os punhos, lutando contra o próprio desespero. Não podia se casar com ele! Tinha que haver uma saída que não aquela... Então olhou para ele. Edward estava com a respiração pausada, como se cochilasse. Tinha o costume de fazer isso aqui e ali, descansando apenas quando era possível.

Se ele realmente dormisse... A mente ágil de Isabella pensou num plano, examinando as possibilidades. Não seria a primeira vez que estaria conseguindo fugir de Edward. E agora, já que eles não estavam mais indo para Baddersly, ele não devia estar pensando que ela tentaria a fuga. Ali eles estavam absolutamente sozinhos. Ela só precisaria se levantar e sair andando. Rumaria para o leste, em busca de alguma vila litorânea, e se apresentaria como viúva de um soldado. Não seria fácil viajar sozinha, sem a proteção de ninguém, mas talvez conseguisse contratar um criado...

Dinheiro! Ela precisaria das jóias, que estavam na pequena sacola pendurada no cinto de Edward. Ainda não as havia pedido de volta, já que não tivera motivos para isso. Isabella quase pronunciou um dos palavrões que o Lobo costumava dizer quando percebeu o quanto tinha sido tola. Bem, antes de partir precisaria pegar as jóias. E teria que fazer isso sem acordá-lo. Preso ao cinto de Edward por uma tira de couro, o saquinho repousava sobre uma das coxas dele.

Isabella respirou fundo e aproximou-se. Ele continuava imóvel, com a respiração pausada e constante. A beleza daquele homem deixou-a arrepiada e ela vacilou, mas logo em seguida estendeu a mão.

No instante seguinte Edward agarrou-a pelo pulso, num gesto tão rápido que deixou Isabella sem ação. Ela apenas ficou olhando para ele, que a fitava com um ar ameaçador.

- Está querendo alguma coisa, Isabella?

Ele estava evidentemente enraivecido, o que a fez pensar que corria um sério perigo, mas de alguma forma Isabella reuniu coragem para responder.

- Eu só queria pegar minhas jóias.

Edward sorriu, com um misto de ironia e ferocidade.

- Você me decepciona, moça. Achei que estava que rendo pegar as _minhas _jóias.

Como não ouviu resposta ele largou o pulso dela e soltou uma torrente de palavrões. Isabella esfregou o pulso, fitando-o com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu não lhe avisei que não devia tentar fugir de mim novamente, Isabella?

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sim, mas agora é diferente, Edward - ela argumentou, quando reencontrou a voz. - Você me resgatou do meu tio, pelo que lhe fico muito grata, mas não precisa fazer mais nada. - Então ela recuou e ergueu as duas mãos espalmadas, como se as faíscas que partiam dos olhos dele pudessem atingi-la. - E não fique olhando para mim desse jeito. Eu só estava tentando protegê-lo do perigo que você representa para si próprio! Desde o começo vem dizendo que não vê a hora de se livrar de mim, que eu sou apenas um fardo importuno.

Horrorizada, Isabella sentiu os olhos cheios de lágrimas e os lábios trêmulos. Ah, não... Não podia começar a chorar agora. A muito custo ela se controlou e, como Edward não dissesse nada, retomou a palavra, mas sem olhar para ele.

- E claro que você não pode estar querendo se prender a mim pelo resto da vida.

Então ela sentiu no queixo os dedos dele, pressionando de leve para que o olhasse nos olhos. Quando ergueu a cabeça, viu que Edward agora estava com o semblante relaxado. Talvez ela inadvertidamente houvesse feito alguma coisa para aplacar a ira do Lobo, embora não soubesse o quê.

- Não se aflija com isso, moça. Estou perfeitamente satisfeito com a decisão que tomei.

Depois ele passou o polegar pela face dela, o que a deixou arrepiada, e logo em seguida sorriu... um sorriso presunçoso, irritantemente masculino.

- Vamos embora antes que você me faça provar a minha satisfação - ele resmungou, levantando-se.

A única opção de Isabella foi segui-lo.

Edward marchava pela margem do rio, atento a qualquer perigo, mas com freqüência a mulher que o acompanhava se intrometia nos pensamentos dele. Por que ela o recusara. Ele era um nobre, um proprietário de terras, não era nenhum pobretão. Salvara a vida dela em mais de uma ocasião e a fizera gritar no êxtase do prazer. Por Deus... Se Isabella dera a ele a própria virgindade, por que não queria recebê-lo como marido?

Então ele soltou um resmungo de inquietação. Por que tudo que se relacionava com aquela mulher tinha que ser complicado? Edward não gostava de complicações. E Isabella era a mais ranzinza das mulheres! Por que não dizia a verdade? Em vez disso, dava uma explicação que só podia ser mentirosa.

Naturalmente a opinião dela não fazia a menor diferença, porque estava decidido que eles se casariam. Era a solução mais natural para neutralizar a ameaça representada pelo tio dela. Legalmente Peasely ainda era o guardião de Isabella, e a forma mais rápida e simples de tirá-lo dessa posição seria fazer com que ela tivesse um marido. Já que não havia à mão nenhum pretendente adequado, a escolha lógica era ele. A _única _escolha, melhor dizendo, já que a ele Isabella havia entregue a virgindade.

No que dizia respeito à Edward, tanto fazia casar-se com ela ou com qualquer uma outra. Ele já vinha mesmo pensando em construir uma família. Já era mais do que hora de ter um herdeiro e Isabella ainda não havia passado da idade de ter filhos. Em certos as pectos, particularmente na cama, ela até teria um desempenho melhor do que a maioria das outras mulheres. Depois de experimentar o fogo da paixão que queimava entre eles, Edward não acreditava que pudesse se satisfazer com nenhuma outra.

Isabella seria admiravelmente adequada para ele, ainda mais quando se instalasse em Masen. Além disso, ele não precisaria mais ficar dia e noite amarrado a ela. Cuidaria dos próprios assuntos sem nenhuma interferência irritante e, quando chegasse em casa, receberia o abraço caloroso da esposa. Não seria dificil adequar-se a uma rotina assim, desde que conseguisse suportar as idiotices que vez por outra ela fazia, como agora...

Edward trincou os dentes. A relutância que Isabella demonstrava em se casar com ele o deixava estranhamente vulnerável, algo desagradável para um experimentado guerreiro. Só isso já seria suficientemente ruim, mas para piorar ela havia tentado escapar outra vez! A raiva de Edward retornou com força redobrada. Aquilo era como uma traição, principalmente depois da noite anterior, quando ela o procurara cheia de doçura, calor e desejo.

Talvez jamais ele chegasse a entender aquela mulher. Num momento ela voltava para ele com aqueles olhos enormes cheios de adoração; no instante seguinte parecia uma corça ferida e ficava com os lábios trêmulos como se ele a houvesse esbofeteado. Mas ele não fizera nada para que ocorresse essa mudança! Edward coçou a cabeça. Ele, sim, tinha motivos para ficar magoado.

Isabella estava ficando para trás e ele se voltou, ensaiando uma cara feia. Se pensava que conseguiria fugir outra vez ela estava muito enganada. Se fosse preciso ele a arrastaria por uma corda, como uma mula. E, quando chegasse a Masen, a acorrentaria na cama.

Havia algo de tentador naquela idéia, mas Edward preferiu não procurar saber o que era. Continuava dominado pela frustração. O que Isabella podia estar pretendendo? Embora às vezes agisse de forma absolutamente idiota, havia uma mente brilhante dentro daquela cabecinha linda. Disso ele não tinha a menor dúvida. O que aquele cérebro podia estar maquinando?

Edward achou melhor não dar importância àquilo. Logo eles chegariam a Stile e lá o serviço seria terminado. Apesar dos protestos dela, Isabella Swan seria esposa dele. E, apesar do próprio mau humor, Edward via aquela perspectiva com satisfação.

Ele se encontrava numa de suas fases de mau humor, resmungando com ela como um urso ferido, e Isabella também estava aborrecida demais para ver alguma graça naquela situação. Embora se esforçasse para acompanhar os passos dele, continuava firmemente decidida a fugir de Edward de Cullen, o que só não fazia imediatamente porque ele a arrastava pelo braço.

Stile era uma cidade, não uma aldeia, e quando viu o mercado apinhado de gente Isabella teve esperanças de poder desaparecer entre as barracas. Mas Edward deve ter adivinhado o pensamento dela, porque, no instante em que eles passaram a circular pelas movimentadas ruas, voltou a agarrá-la pelo pulso. Embora parecesse tomar um certo cuidado para não machuca-la, o aperto daqueles dedos era forte o suficiente para retê-la. Pelo menos por enquanto, dificilmente ela conseguiria escapar do Lobo de Masen.

Finalmente eles chegaram ao local onde se comerciavam cavalos e Edward. Começou a andar de um lado para outro, arrastando-a consigo enquanto olhava éguas e potros, puros-sangues e pangarés. Parando diante do maior daqueles animais, examinou-o com cuidado. O cavalo não era tão grande quanto o que ele montava ao sair de Campion, mas Edward pareceu gostar do que via.

Finalmente começou a negociar com o vendedor. Isabella ouvia distraidamente a conversa dos dois homens enquanto planejava a fuga. Talvez naquela noite, quando ele adormecesse... Nem mesmo o Lobo de Masen poderia ficar acordado o tempo todo, e na escuridão não seria dificil desaparecer no meio daqueles prédios.

A certa altura Edward começou a falar em voz baixa e Isabella procurou prestar mais atenção na conversa. Ele perguntava ao homem se tinha notícia de vendas na última semana envolvendo animais daquele porte. Com surpresa, Isabella percebeu que Edward fazia a descrição dos cavalos que haviam servido aos soldados dele. Era perda de tempo procurar ali por aqueles animais, que agora certamente estavam nas estrebarias do tio dela.

Uma sela, que Edward afirmou ser de péssima qualidade, também foi comprada para equipar o animal. Finalmente ele montou e, aparentemente sem a menor dificuldade, abaixou-se para segurar nos braços de Isabella e ergue-la, sentando-a na frente da sela. Logo em seguida pôs o animal em movimento, afastando-se do mercado.

- Espere! - ela protestou, quando conseguiu falar. - Onde está o meu cavalo?

- É este aqui, moça - ele respondeu, com um sorriso tão tenso quanto forçado. - Dadas às circunstâncias, achei que poderíamos dividir a montaria.

Obviamente Edward já havia aprendido a interpretar as reações dela. Percebera que Isabella pretendia abandoná-lo e não estava contente com isso.

Bem, o Lobo que esperneasse à vontade. Ela nem se importava com isso! E o comportamento dele só a incentivava a procurar escapar. Isabella segurou a saia enquanto o animal seguia a galope.

Nenhuma outra palavra foi trocada entre eles até que Edward fez o cavalo parar diante de uma construção de pedra. Depois de desmontar ele ergueu as mãos para tirá-la de cima do animal. Talvez fosse apenas imaginação dela, mas Isabella ficou com a impressão de que ele se demorava muito mais do que o necessário com as mãos na cintura dela, parecendo até ter contido a respiração.

Talvez não fosse só imaginação, ela pensou, erguendo os olhos para ele. Apesar do comportamento grosseiro Edward a desejava, isso era evidente. Então ela segurou naqueles braços musculosos, o que a deixou meio tonta.

Edward sorriu, mostrando os dentes brancos, o que só complicou o que Isabella já estava sentindo.

- Comporte-se direitinho aí dentro e depois eu lhe darei comida - ele prometeu.

Isabella teve certa dificuldade para encontrar a voz, mas conseguiu falar.

- O que vamos fazer aqui?

- Temos um assunto a tratar. Depois procuraremos um lugar onde encher a barriga.

Edward moveu os lábios num sorriso, como se visse alguma graça naquelas palavras. Logo depois dirigiu-se à entrada.

O interior daquele lugar estava um tanto escuro, mas Isabella não demorou para acostumar os olhos à penumbra e perceber onde eles estavam. Uma igreja!

Uma enorme raiva se apossou dela. Edward de Cullen não podia tratá-la daquele jeito, arrastando-a para cá e para lá, como se ela fosse apenas um traste e não uma pessoa humana dotada de sentimentos e vontade. O que dava a ele esse direito? Apenas o fato de que era homem? Ah, aquilo acabaria naquele momento mesmo!

- Não! - ela protestou, soltando o braço do aperto dos dedos dele com um safanão e voltando-se para encará-lo, com os braços cruzados, imitando uma postura que o Lobo gostava tanto de adotar. - Não pode me obrigar a me casar com você, Edward.

Olhando-a nos olhos ele soltou uma torrente de palavrões em voz baixa. Logo depois voltou-se de lado, como se fosse começar a socar um dos bancos de madeira.

- Cuidado com a língua! - censurou-o Isabella. Não tem respeito pela casa do Senhor?

No mesmo instante Edward mostrou o quanto à reprimenda o desagradava. Voltando-se rapidamente, agarrou-a pelos pulsos e olhou para ela, com uma expressão implacável. Com o canto do olho Isabella viu que um padre se aproximava. Ao ver a postura de Edward, porém, o religioso deu meia-volta e desapareceu na escuridão.

Isabella, porém, não recuou. Continuou enfrentando o olhar de Edward, até concluir que estava agindo de forma ridícula. Como uma mulher tão frágil quanto ela poderia fazer frente a um cavaleiro tão poderoso? Percebeu também que, por absurdo que pudesse parecer, não era pela força que o Lobo pretendia submetê-la.

Agora ele parecia acostumado às discussões com ela e queria vencê-la pela força dos argumentos. Ainda estava longe de ser um lobo domado, mas havia mudado...

- Por que, Isabella? - ele disse, finalmente, numa voz estranhamente tensa. - Dê-me um bom motivo para me rejeitar. Dê-me apenas um bom motivo e tal vez eu reconsidere a minha decisão.

Isabella ficou olhando para aquele rosto que significava tanto para ela e sentiu a raiva se dissipar. A recusa o deixara com o orgulho ferido. A evidência disso estava naqueles olhos verdes, que brilhavam intensamente esperando a resposta. A rejeição dela devia significar para ele uma enorme humilhação.

Subitamente Isabella sentiu uma vontade muito grande de confortá-lo, de restaurar a dignidade ferida de Edward de Cullen, de beijá-lo na boca, de declarar que o que mais queria no mundo era se casar com ele... se as coisas fossem diferentes. Então abaixou os olhos.

- Porque você não me ama.

Primeiro Edward soltou mais um palavrão, depois apertou os lábios, como se estivesse contendo o riso.

- Que coisa mais ridícula, Isabella!

No mesmo instante ela abaixou a cabeça e se ocupou em alisar a saia, não querendo mostrar o quanto àquelas palavras a magoavam. De que adiantava dizer a verdade se ele apenas caçoava dela? E aquilo era uma prova de que, lamentavelmente, o Lobo não havia mudado muito. Isabella juntou as mãos diante do corpo e continuou com os olhos abaixados.

Logo depois a voz de Edward voltou a soar, desta vez com brandura, como se ele houvesse percebido o sofrimento dela. Mesmo assim havia uma certa exasperação na pergunta que fez.

- Nós estamos falando aqui sobre e vida e morte, Isabella, em protegê-la do seu tio, e você está preocupada com amor?

Quando ergueu os olhos Isabella viu que ele estava com uma expressão sofrida, como se quisesse muito fazê-la pensar com bom senso. Então Edward se adiantou um passo, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

- Isabella... o amor é apenas uma tolice inventada pelos trovadores. Não é nada que seja do conhecimento de homens e mulheres de verdade, maridos e esposas.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Isabella sentiu um golpe, ao mesmo tempo em que se entristecia por ele... e por si própria. Como seria possível convencê-lo? Discutir com o Lobo seria inútil, mas mesmo assim era preciso tentar. Então ela respirou fundo e começou a argumentar numa voz tão tensa quanto à dele.

- Não concordo, Edward, porque sei que meus pais se amavam muito. E não venha me dizer que seu pai não amou as esposas dele.

Edward hesitou, obviamente sem esperar ouvir aquilo. Isabella se sentiu reanimada, mas sabia que não podia olhar nos olhos dele. Então prosseguiu, imprudentemente dando o passo final, expondo a alma num momento de descuido.

- O amor existe, Edward, porque eu mesma o sinto... por você.

Isabella ouviu que ele respirava fundo, evidentemente tomado de surpresa. Quando finalmente ergueu os olhos, o que viu naquele rosto bonito demonstrava que Edward travava no íntimo uma luta quase sobre-humana para não revelar os próprios sentimentos. Depois de um demorado silêncio ele segurou nas mãos dela, agora perfeitamente controlado.

- Então você só tem motivos para se casar comigo.

Isabella recuou. Era evidente que o Lobo não sentia nada por ela e só estava se aproveitando de um momento de fraqueza. Então ela retirou as mãos e voltou a alisar a saia, como se só tivesse aquela preocupação.

- Isabella...

- Não - ela disse, falando baixinho. - Moça...

Edward voltou às costas para ela e nesse momento toda a determinação de Isabella desmoronou. Se ele continuasse insistindo ela permaneceria inabalável. Se ele resmungasse e dissesse palavrões, ela não recuaria um milímetro. Mas Edward estava sentindo alguma coisa que não queria que ela visse, fosse o que fosse. Talvez nem ele próprio quisesse ver. E agora ele estava com as mãos no encosto de um dos bancos, a cabeça abaixada e o corpo meio dobrado para a frente, numa postura de derrota que ela jamais havia esperado ver no Lobo de Masen.

Isabella sentiu que estava perdida.

Tentando controlar as lágrimas, percebeu naquele momento a verdadeira extensão do amor que sentia por aquele homem... um amor tão grande que a deixava disposta a entregar a ele a liberdade duramente conquistada. Talvez para sempre.

- Está bem, Edward - ela declarou.

Cumprindo a promessa, Edward comprou comida. Eles passaram numa taverna e encomendaram um guisado quente e pedaços de pão, que levaram para comer num lugar afastado. Ele não queria se demorar na taverna. Um cavaleiro e uma bela dama sempre chamavam a atenção e eles não poderiam comer com tranqüilidade num lugar público, sem a proteção de ninguém, menos ainda quando ainda podiam estar sendo perseguidos por Peasely.

A ação furtiva não estava de acordo com o modo de agir de Edward, um homem acostumado a enfrentar o inimigo em campo aberto, lealmente. Mas agora ele estava sozinho, sem a proteção dos soldados com quem travara tantas batalhas, e não queria passar a noite de núpcias obrigando Isabella a correr os perigos de uma estrada. Assim sendo eles alugaram um quarto numa calma hospedaria nas imediações da cidade. Isso facilitaria as coisas se fosse preciso fugir de uma hora para outra. Embora não acreditasse que Peasely iria tão longe para persegui-los, Edward não empenharia nisso a própria vida nem a da esposa.

A _esposa _dele. Havia algo de estranhamente satisfatório na constatação de que agora ele era marido da moça. Agora ela era esposa dele, pelo resto da vida aqueceria a cama dele à noite, estaria sempre pronta a tratá-lo com aquele jeito maternal que era só dela, iluminaria a vida dele com aquele sorriso luminoso, com covinhas...

Edward franziu a testa. Ultimamente não houvera muitos sorrisos. A moça havia capitulado, mas não estava com a aparência de uma noiva cheia de amor. Pelo contrário, Tinha um ar de tristeza que a fazia parecer ainda menor e mais frágil. Parecia até que ele havia cometido uma maldade em vez de ter feito o nobre gesto de desposá-la.

Aquilo atingia em cheio o amor-próprio de Edward. Diabo! Onde estava a Isabella que o beijara tão apaixonadamente na beira do riacho? Aquela criatura amuada era apenas uma sombra da vibrante mulher de antes. Se era assim que ela o amava, então ele podia viver muito bem sem amor!

Edward quase rogou uma praga, Bobagens de mulher! Canções de amor de nada serviriam se apenas faziam com que uma mulher casada sonhasse com um poeta que, embora tivesse um rosto bonito, não teria forças nem para empunhar uma espada. De que valeriam palavras doces? Uma mulher deveria se con tentar em ter um lar decente, uma vida livre e um homem forte que a protegesse.

Isso ele poderia oferecer a Isabella. Então por que, ela estava tão infeliz? E por que as mulheres eram tão ranzinzas?

Edward ficou olhando para Isabella. Depois de ter comido em silêncio ela agora estava deitada muito quieta na cama, coberta até o queixo, como se fosse uma virgem e soubesse que naquela noite faria o sacrificio supremo.

Ah, mas que absurdo! Edward sabia que não era nada disso, e ela também. Então ele deixou cair no chão o cinto com a espada, produzindo um barulho que ecoou pelo quarto. Isabella nem se mexeu, permanecendo silenciosa, o que o deixou ainda mais aborrecido. Edward queria que ela sorrisse, mostrasse as covinhas do rosto, agisse com aquele jeito cheio de cativante inocência, demonstrasse pelo menos um pouco de alegria com o casamento.

Mas Isabella não fazia isso. Edward apagou a vela, tirou o resto das roupas na escuridão e caminhou para a cama.

- Não vai dar as boas-vindas a seu marido? - ele inquiriu.

Embora a atitude fria de Isabella o atingisse, era impossível ficar indiferente ao fato de que ela estava nua por baixo dos lençóis. E tratava-se da _esposa _dele. Edward deitou-se ao lado dela e espichou-se na cama.

- Sim, Edward. Eu lhe dou as boa-vindas.

A voz dela era macia e triste, o que o irritou ainda mais. Edward deitou-se por cima de Isabella e prendeu as mãos dela por cima da cabeça, querendo mostrar que a submeteria facilmente.

- Não tenho palavras doces para lhe dizer, mulher - ele resmungou.

- Eu sei disso, Edward.

A voz de Isabella agora era entrecortada, como se ela estivesse chorando. Oh, Deus! Mas que noite de núpcias! Edward queria rolar com ela na cama. Sentia os seios dela pressionados contra o peito, o cheiro de flores silvestres que partia dos cabelos de Isabella. Ah, ele a desejava, provavelmente a desejaria pelo resto da vida.

- Eu lhe darei minha proteção, um lar e filhos - declarou Edward, começando a respirar com dificuldade.

- Eu sei.

- Então qual é o problema? - ele resmungou, impaciente.

- Você não me dará amor, nem respeito. Eu não terei vontade própria.

Edward soltou um resmungo. Mais bobagens de mulher! Talvez Isabella estivesse na época do fluxo menstrual. Então ele apertou os pulsos dela, pressionando-os contra a cama.

- Mas lhe darei prazer, mulher - ele disse, beijando-a na boca para encerrar aquele debate.

Edward estava faminto por ela. O amor feito à beira do rio parecia ter acontecido há muitos anos e ele queria possuí-la, como um homem enlouquecido de desejo. Era até bom ela não ser mais virgem, porque ele não queria ter a preocupação de ser cuidadoso. Não naquela noite. Não quando ela era dele por direito.

Edward moveu os lábios pelas faces macias de Isabella, desceu pelo pescoço e alcançou os ombros. Era muito bom fazer aquilo. A paixão que sempre se acendia entre eles agora queimava intensamente, deixando-o com o sangue quente e a mente entontecida. Que poder possuía aquela mulher que o deixava com todos os sentidos ativados?

Descendo pelo corpo de Isabella ele chegou aos seios redondos, firmes e cheios. Chupou-os com ânsia até ouvi-la gemer. Podia existir uma barreira entre eles, mas na cama tudo isso desmoronava, não havia restrições... ou queixas. Edward sorriu, usando o joelho para abrir as pernas de Isabella. Depois ajeitou-se entre as coxas dela.

_Esposa, _ele pensou enquanto a penetrava com um movimento ansioso. _Minha esposa. _Estava com os dedos entrelaçados com os dela enquanto movimentava freneticamente os quadris, como se quisesse confundir os corpos. Deus... Não podia existir nada melhor do que aquilo...

O que Isabella fazia tornava aquele prazer quase inimaginável. Com os olhos fechados, ela mexia a cabeça para os lados e soltava gemidos. Ao mesmo tempo, subia e descia os quadris, acompanhando o que Edward fazia. Finalmente a voz dela subiu de tom e o gemido tornou-se demorado. Edward fechou os olhos e ergueu a cabeça, chegando ao clímax junto com a esposa. Naquele instante o mundo parecia parar.

Por experiências passadas Isabella concluiu que Edward dormiria como uma pedra depois de tanto dispêndio de energia. Estava roncando outra vez, um sinal de que não despertaria com facilidade. Aquela era a chance e ela foi escorregando para fora da cama.

Vestiu-se em silêncio, sem olhar para ele. Não queria pensar nos prazeres físicos que havia experimentado momentos antes para não se sentir tentada a permanecer com um homem que não a amava... um homem que nem acreditava na existência de emoções tão ternas.

Edward havia prometido um lar e uma família, mas Isabella sabia que o casamento com ele seria apenas um pálido arremedo da vida feliz que ela tivera no castelo de Campion. Por mais inocente que fosse, conhecia a diferença entre amor verdadeiro e simples desejo. Sabia também que só despertaria no marido paixão e luxúria. E quando isso passasse? Ela não suportaria ser descartada como um traste imprestável, mandada para algum lugar escuro do castelo de Masen...

Sentindo um nó na garganta, Isabella perdeu preciosos minutos tateando na escuridão, procurando o cinto onde estava o saquinho com as jóias. Quando o encontrou bem ao lado da cama, percebeu que Edward não devia estar temendo que ela tentasse nova fuga, já que agora eles estavam casados. Aquilo a fez sentir um aperto no peito causado pelo sentimento de culpa.

Isabella sabia que precisava se apressar, mas percebeu que os membros se movimentavam com vagar, como se o corpo travasse uma batalha com a mente, relutando em partir. Mas era evidente que dificilmente surgiria outra chance como aquela. Edward dormia, não suspeitava de nada e estava... vulnerável. Mas não seria assim para sempre. Como o Lobo reagiria quando despertasse e descobrisse que ela havia fugido? Certamente se sentiria traído.

Procurando ignorar a pena que estava sentindo pelo homem que não a amava, Isabella obrigou as pernas rebeldes a se movimentarem e aproximou-se cuidadosamente da janela. Abriu as venezianas e olhou para fora. A escuridão parecia total e ela levou algum tempo para ver o chão lá embaixo. O quarto ficava no primeiro andar e, mesmo pulando da estreita saliência que havia abaixo da janela, seria um salto e tanto até o chão. Mas ela conseguiria.

Subitamente um som de vozes lá embaixo fez com que Isabella ficasse imóvel. Ela não queria cair no meio de um grupo de malfeitores, menos ainda àquela hora da noite. No escuro não era possível dizer quantos homens se aproximavam, mas a voz de um deles se destacou das demais, falando com clareza.

- Eles estão aqui na hospedaria. - Tem certeza?

- Tenho. O estalajadeiro me disse que um cavaleiro moreno e muito alto e uma dama baixinha alugaram um quarto aqui. O sujeito estava com medo de se tornar um traidor de Masen, mas prontamente aceitou o meu dinheiro. Não teremos dificuldade para entrar.

Enquanto o grupo passava bem embaixo da janela Isabella ficou imóvel, chocada. Aqueles homens estavam atrás deles. O tio dela! Sem saber quanto tempo ainda se passaria antes que o bando irrompesse no quarto, Isabella girou o corpo e correu para a cama. Encostou o dedo nos lábios de Edward e aproximou a boca do ouvido dele.

- Há homens na rua vindo para cá a nossa procura! - ela cochichou, nervosa.

Isabella não precisou falar duas vezes. O Lobo instantaneamente estava de pé, vestindo as roupas, enquanto ela reunia as sacolas. Com espantosa facilidade ele passou o corpo enorme pela apertada janela e saltou para o chão. No instante seguinte foi Isabella quem saltou, caindo nos braços dele. Logo depois eles corriam em volta do edifício, dirigindo-se à estrebaria, onde estava o cavalo.

Em questão de minutos Edward preparou o animal. Quando eles partiram na escuridão, a galope, ainda ouviram os gritos de protesto dos perseguidores, que entravam no quarto do primeiro andar sem encontrar ninguém.

Em vez de cavalgar pela estrada eles seguiam pelo meio das árvores, onde estava muito escuro. Isabella ficou confusa, mas Edward aparentemente sabia o que estava fazendo e ela não disse nada. Ele havia adquirido em Stile um arco e flechas, dos quais fez uso pela manhã. Como haviam cavalgado uma boa distância, acharam que havia segurança e acenderam um fogo para assar a lebre abatida. Isabella elogiou o sabor da comida e Edward a brindou com um dos seus raros sorrisos. Aquilo a deixou alegre.

A quase calamidade da noite anterior a convenceu de que, pelo menos por enquanto, era mais seguro eles continuarem juntos. Embora ainda não tivesse a menor intenção de passar o resto da vida com o Lobo de Masen, Isabella resolveu que ficaria ao lado dele, pelo menos até que o tio dela não representasse mais uma ameaça. Depois resolveria para onde ir e o que fazer.

- Você agiu muito bem ontem à noite, Isabella. Surpresa com aquelas palavras, Isabella ergueu os olhos e viu que ele a fitava com uma expressão grave, mas satisfeita. Naquele instante seria impossível negar o amor que ela sentia por ele. Quando Edward a olhava daquele jeito, como uma igual e não como uma idiota incapaz de raciocinar, ela o considerava um homem poderoso justamente por saber confiar nas pessoas certas.

Força, dignidade, lealdade e uma forte disposição para proteger os mais fracos... tudo isso o Lobo tinha de sobra. Se pelo menos esse lado nobre aparecesse com mais freqüência, Isabella se sentiria tentada a ficar com ele para sempre.

- Devemos a vida à sua atenção e à sua rapidez de raciocínio - acrescentou Edward.

Ele continuava sério e aquelas palavras eram simples e sinceras. Não se referiu ao fato de que estava indefeso, adormecido na cama, assim como não exagerou no que disse sobre a atuação dela, como alguns homens teriam feito.

Edward de Cullen não era muito pródigo em palavras. Sabendo disso, Isabella deu o devido valor às que acabava de ouvir. Então sorriu, contente também com a constatação de que ele já não era tão rude.

- Obrigada.

- Estou grato a _você_, minha esposa – declarou Edward, enrolando as palavras.

Isabella começou a se perguntar se merecia aquele respeito. Chegava a ser irônico estar sendo elogiada por Edward pelo que fizera numa coisa que havia começado como uma tentativa de fuga. Que Deus permitisse que ele jamais soubesse da verdade!

Nesse instante Edward pigarreou, anunciando que voltaria a falar. Isabella olhou para ele e viu naquele rosto algo que a deixou com a respiração contida.

- Parece que estou bem servido com o nosso casamento - ele declarou.

Logo depois levantou-se para apagar o fogo e Isabella ficou olhando, sem saber o que responder. Haveria seriedade ou sarcasmo naquelas palavras? Estaria ele se referindo ao descontentamento dela com o casamento, que o feria profundamente, ou demonstrava uma satisfação genuína?

Confusa demais para responder, Isabella permaneceu em silêncio. Como ele aparentemente não diria mais nada, ela se levantou e foi lavar as mãos num riacho ali perto. Quando se voltou viu Edward sentado no chão, encostado numa árvore e com os joelhos dobrados. Toda a atenção dele estava numa flecha que tinha nas mãos, girando vagarosamente enquanto a examinava.

Isabella reparou que se tratava de uma flecha que ele havia arrancado de um dos corpos encontrados no acampamento onde ocorrera a chacina. Aquela constatação a deixou enormemente abatida. Edward ergueu a cabeça e pareceu reparar naquela reação, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

- Não sabemos quem estava nos procurando ontem à noite - foi só o que ele disse.

- Não - concordou Isabella, depois de uma breve hesitação. Ela já havia relatado a Edward a conversa que ouvira embaixo da janela. Embora achasse que aqueles homens tinham sido mandados por Peasely, nada do que ouvira comprovava essa tese. - Parece que todo o mundo está querendo nos matar.

Edward mostrou um sorriso que era mais uma careta.

- Parece que sim, não é mesmo, moça?

Depois ele olhou novamente para a flecha, que girava entre os dedos. Finalmente, parecendo ter uma idéia, levou o projétil à boca para sentir o gosto. Logo depois o semblante dele assumiu uma dureza como ela jamais vira.

- O que foi? - conseguiu perguntar Isabella.

Por alguns instantes Edward pareceu distante, olhando para ela como se não a conhecesse. Depois ergueu a arma que segurava.

- Esta flecha foi feita com cola produzida de gordura animal, e não com a que se obtém do peixe - ele explicou. - É mais cara e utilizada por bem pouca gente, mas sei de alguém que só usa desse tipo.

- Quem? - perguntou Isabella, um tanto temerosa de ouvir a resposta.

- Meu vizinho, Volturi.

Ele pronunciou o nome do vizinho como se estivesse dizendo uma obscenidade, o que fez Isabella empalidecer. Ela já ouvira Edward falar daquele homem como um inimigo de Masen, mas por que Volturi atacaria a caravana? Edward estivera apenas cumprindo uma tarefa confiada pelo pai, escoltando uma mulher sozinha. Que interesse Volturi poderia ter nisso?

- Mas estávamos muito longe da sua propriedade para atrair a atenção desse homem - ela ponderou. - Por que ele o seguiria até lá?

A expressão do Lobo mostrava que, quando provocado, ele podia se transformar num guerreiro de terrível ferocidade.

- Por quê? - repetiu Edward, olhando fixamente para a flecha que segurava com o punho cerrado. - Eu poderia lhe responder com uma única palavra, Isabella… assassinato.

Isabella conteve a respiração. Edward havia falado em Volturi como alguém que ameaçava as propriedades e os servos dele, mas seria o homem também capaz de assassinar pessoas a sangue-frio?

- Mas... por quê? - ela repetiu a pergunta.

Edward riu alto.

- Porque ele cobiça Masen. Porque durante muitos anos considerou-se dono daquela região inteira. Ouvi dizer que, quando o rei Eleazar me deu a propriedade como recompensa, ele ficou bufando de raiva. Mas sabe que não pode reivindicar as terras, que não tem nenhum direito legal sobre Masen, e isso o torna um inimigo perigoso.

Isabella ficou muito quieta, pensando nas implicações do que acabava de ouvir.

- Ele acha que, matando o proprietário de Masen, poderá ter direito sobre as terras, não é?

- A cobiça pode levar um homem a cometer as piores perversidades, moça - disse Edward, pensativo. - Seu tio mostrou isso.

- É verdade - concordou Isabella, franzindo a testa.

- As duas situações são muito parecidas. Meu tio me mataria para se apossar do que é meu, assim como Volturi tiraria a sua vida para ter Masen.

Edward apertou os lábios.

- Sim. Parece que temos muitos inimigos, minha esposa, e bem poucos amigos.

Isabella ergueu a cabeça, melindrando-se com aquilo.

- Não, isso não é verdade. Nós temos o seu pai, um poderoso conde, e seus seis irmãos, bons homens e guerreiros valorosos. Eles nos ajudarão. Na minha opinião eles valem mais do que uma legião de amigos.

O semblante de Edward relaxou um pouco.

- Pode ser, mulher, mas antes teremos que alcançá-los.

- Então vamos para Campion?

Isabella sentia uma enorme alegria ao pensar na possibilidade de rever o conde e os seis rapazes de quem havia se tornado amiga. Mas logo se arrependeu daquilo quando viu que Edward a olhava de um jeito estranho e parecendo ressentido.

- Não, vamos para Masen.

Ele disse aquilo em tom de desafio, como se esperasse que ela discutisse, mas Isabella permaneceu em silêncio. Embora desapontada, não queria provocar o Lobo.

- Para Masen, então - ela concordou, embora quisesse muito rever aqueles rostos queridos.

- Sim, para Masen - disse Edward, subitamente parecendo pensativo. - Mas vamos com cuidado, moça. Com muito cuidado.

Cuidado foi o que não faltou, porque eles se deslocaram sempre pelo meio das árvores, longe da estrada, de uma forma tal que Isabella nem conseguia se orientar. Os longos dias de viagem eram cansativos e quando a noite caía, eles se deitavam e adormeciam imediatamente, exaustos demais para juntar os corpos na improvisada cama.

Embora Isabella em parte sentisse falta da paixão, até preferia que Edward não a procurasse. Não conseguia pensar direito quando ele a tocava e não queria ter o raciocínio pautado pela luxúria. Por enquanto ela não reclamava de nada e o mau-humor de Edward parecia sob controle, mas sem dúvida ainda havia constrangimento no casamento deles. Por trás de uma aparente compreensão, permaneciam os mesmos conflitos sem solução.

Isabella achava que aqueles assuntos poderiam esperar até que eles estivessem em algum lugar seguro, fosse Masen, Campion ou mesmo Baddersly, se o tio dela fosse derrotado. Então seria possível pensar no que fazer no futuro.

Por mais amarga que pudesse ser a permanência dela com Edward, Isabella não podia deixar de querer ficar por mais algum tempo. Na verdade, quanto mais tempo passava com o marido, menos desejava se afastar dele, embora uma vida ao lado do Lobo tivesse bem pouco a oferecer. Ela podia ter conquistado o respeito de Edward, mas não tinha o amor dele. Além disso, aquele continuava sendo o homem mais teimoso, temperamental e autoritário que ela já havia conhecido.

A certa altura da cavalgada Isabella reparou que a paisagem lembrava muito a de Campion, com suas colinas e seus vales de luxuriante vegetação.

- Imagino que não estejamos longe do castelo do seu pai - ela murmurou.

- Não. Campion fica há apenas três dias a cavalo daqui, indo-se para oeste. Localiza-se a sudoeste de Masen - explicou Edward, parecendo um pouco tenso. - Veja. Estas são minhas terras.

- Já? - exclamou Isabella, sinceramente admirada com o que via. - É um lugar lindo, Edward, e as terras devem ser férteis, já que a vegetação é rica.

Edward continuou tenso, como se a visão da propriedade dele o desagradasse de alguma forma.

- O lugar não é tão grande quanto Campion, mas é meu, algo que ganhei com meu própio trabalho - ele disse. - Espero que você não se decepcione muito com o castelo, que está precisando de alguns consertos. Vou logo avisando, Isabella: não se trata de um lugar tão luxuoso quanto à casa do meu pai ou o castelo de Baddersly.

Isabella sentiu que o amava ainda mais quando percebeu aquela vulnerabilidade no Lobo.

- Não dou importância a riquezas, Edward. Você já devia saber disso. Estou certa de que sua casa servirá perfeitamente para nós.

Isabella sentiu um nó na garganta, fruto do sentimento de culpa. Como podia estar prometendo que gostaria da casa dele se ainda planejava abandoná-lo?

Edward soltou um resmungo, como se não acreditasse muito na resposta, mas Isabella sentiu que ele ficava mais relaxado.

- Depois de tanto tempo na estrada, acho que Masen parecerá um palácio - ele disse, finalmente.

- Sem dúvida - apressou-se em concordar Isabella. - No momento só consigo pensar numa comida quente e numa cama macia.

Tarde demais ela percebeu a imprudência que era falar em cama, principalmente porque eles estavam montados no mesmo cavalo. Quase no mesmo instante uma parte do corpo de Edward se enrijeceu contra as nádegas dela, uma evidência do desejo que se apossava dele.

Quando ele soltou mais um de seus resmungos ininteligíveis, Isabella procurou mudar de assunto.

- Ainda demoraremos para ver Masen? - ela conseguiu dizer.

- Prefiro não ir direto para o castelo. Passaremos antes pelo Monte da Boa Vista.

- O que o nome tem a ver com o lugar? – perguntou Isabella, tentando sorrir.

- Trata-se de um promontório de onde se pode ver a maior parte da propriedade, o vale e a elevação onde se encontra o castelo. Quero dar uma olhada lá de cima para ver o estado em que se encontram as minhas terras.

- Teme um ataque de Volturi? - perguntou Isabella, inquieta.

- Não, mas quero saber o que ele pode ter feito na minha ausência. Deixei soldados tomando conta da propriedade e quero ver se eles foram atacados por meu vizinho. Infelizmente temos que considerar todas as possibilidades, inclusive as piores. Assim evitaremos cair numa cilada.

- No entanto, se foi realmente Volturi quem atacou a caravana e chacinou os homens, a esta altura deve pensar que você foi morto - argumentou Isabella. - Não estará esperando que você volte para casa.

- Talvez - respondeu Edward, em tom de mau agouro.

Ele estava com os olhos e os lábios apertados, o que fez Isabella concluir que havia alguma coisa da qual ela não tinha conhecimento. Aparentemente o Lobo não havia perdido a tendência para dispensar opiniões alheias. Mesmo assim ela se achava no direito de estar a par de tudo, principalmente num momento como aquele, quando eles estavam sozinhos numa situação potencialmente perigosa.

Quando abriu a boca para protestar Isabella foi silenciada pelo olhar de Edward. O que podia estar acontecendo? Com os olhos muito abertos ela olhou em volta, temendo encontrar a resposta. E o medo dela aumentou quando Edward parou o cavalo e desmontou. Uma vez no chão ele ergueu os braços para tirá-la de cima da montaria, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho.

- Subirei sozinho ao Monte da Boa Vista.

- Mas Edward...

- Não discuta comigo, mulher - ele cortou, sem olhar para ela. - Fique aqui com o cavalo e espere por mim. Só quero dar uma olhada. - Como se acabasse de se lembrar de mais uma coisa, Edward ergueu a mão e acariciou a face dela. - Eu voltarei.

Aquilo não serviu muito para tranqüilizar Isabella, mas ela achou melhor não discutir. Relutante, suspirou e ficou observando enquanto ele desaparecia no meio da densa vegetação de arbustos.

Depois de levar o cavalo para beber água num riacho que passava ali perto ela foi se sentar embaixo de uma árvore e ficou com o olhar distante. Esperava que a qualquer momento Edward gritasse pelo nome dela, chamando-a para ver pela primeira vez o castelo de Masen. Mas isso não aconteceu e ela achou que não suportaria mais ficar ali sentada, esperando.

A calma que cercava a clareira só a deixava mais nervosa e Isabella se levantou, dirigindo-se ao riacho para espalhar um pouco de água no rosto e na nuca. Logo depois percebeu que o cavalo estava se afastando, seguindo na direção para onde fora o novo dono.

Oh, Deus! Imediatamente Isabella saiu correndo. Edward não ficaria nada contente se o cavalo desaparecesse. Desviando-se rapidamente dos arbustos ela conseguiu alcançar o animal antes que ele chegasse ao alto da colina. Ali o amarrou a uma árvore e ficou alisando o pescoço do animal, querendo acalmá-lo tanto quanto precisava se acalmar.

Depois apurou os ouvidos.

Não era possível ver nada por causa das árvores, mas Edward dissera que do alto daquele monte se tinha uma ampla vista da propriedade. Na certa ele havia se apressado na subida, ou resolvera cortar caminho. Subitamente temerosa pela segurança dele, Isabella não pensou duas vezes antes de começar a caminhar para o alto do monte, só parando quando ouviu alguma coisa.

Vozes? Aquilo a deixou petrificada. Teria Edward pretendido se encontrar com alguém ali sem que ela tomasse conhecimento? Contra a vontade Isabella se viu imaginando um encontro clandestino dele com uma mulher. Nesse instante deu-se conta de que não sabia nada sobre a vida particular do homem com quem havia se casado. Talvez Edward tivesse uma amante, que certamente ficaria furiosa quando soubesse que ele havia se casado.

Isabella continuou imóvel, pensando na possibilidade de que aquilo fosse verdade. Talvez devesse fugir imediatamente... Poderia fazer o caminho de volta, pegar o cavalo e cavalgar para bem longe, deixando Edward, o castelo de Masen e o que mais estivesse esperando por ele. Vá logo, ela se recomendou. Suma daqui antes que o amor que sente por ele acabe por destruí-la.

A antiga Isabella teria fugido, já que seria incapaz de enfrentar os próprios fantasmas, mas a nova Isabella não faria isso. Sabia que, fossem quais fossem os defeitos do Lobo, ele não merecia ser abandonado ali, sem um cavalo, menos ainda depois de tudo o que fizera por ela. E a sensação de perigo que a fizera subir a colina ainda estava no ar. Ela não o abandonaria justamente quando achava que ele podia estar correndo um sério risco.

Reunindo coragem, Isabella obrigou-se a seguir adiante e continuou escalando o promontório, até que o som de uma gargalhada a fez parar. Com alívio ela reconheceu a voz e concluiu que não era uma mulher quem estava falando, mas sim Ben, o vassalo de Edward. Só que aquela voz parecia diferente. Muito diferente.

- Achei que você podia se arrastar até aqui - tripudiou Ben. - É um homem difícil de matar, Edward, mas isso eu já sabia há muito tempo. Foi esse um dos motivos por que fiquei ao seu lado durante tanto tempo, para que também me mantivesse vivo. Mas agora sou eu quem detém o poder de vida ou morte. Chegou sua hora, amigo velho.

A voz normalmente controlada de Ben agora estava alta e carregada de maldade.

- Se não tivesse saído atrás daquela mulherzinha idiota, você teria sido morto com os outros. Mas era tarde demais para mudar os planos, Edward, e você acabou escapando outra vez, com a sua sorte dos infernos e a sua herdeirazinha. O leal Edward, que não podia decepcionar o pai, que sempre tem que fazer o que é _direito_.

Ben soltou uma torrente de palavrões e Isabella se encolheu, horrorizada.

- Sempre alerta, sempre atento a tudo, sempre protegido pela insuportável sorte dos de Cullen! Se você tivesse deixado que a moça seguisse na retaguarda da caravana, comigo, eu mesmo a teria salvo... para mim. Aquela mulher não é muito o meu tipo, mas eu teria um enorme prazer em possuí-la, só porque você se mostrava tão caído por ela!

Ben soltou mais uma gargalhada e Isabella estremeceu ao ouvir um resmungo enraivecido de Edward. Pelo menos ele estava vivo... mas em que condições? Ben o havia ferido? Por mais desesperada que estivesse para ver o que estava acontecendo, Isabella preferiu não chegar mais perto. Depois do que acabava de ouvir Ben dizer sobre ela própria, não queria correr o risco de ser vista pelo vassalo traidor.

- Ah! Toquei numa ferida sua, Edward? - perguntou Ben, atormentando o antigo amo. - E você por acaso não se deitou com ela? Então é o único. Pelos comentários que ouvi dos homens, os seus irmãos, sim, e até mesmo o seu pai, usaram e abusaram dela!

Houve uma pausa e Isabella percebeu que a falta de reação de Edward deixava Ben frustrado. Quando o homem voltou a falar, foi com impaciência na voz.

- Mas Edward de Cullen, bom filho que é, não encostaria a mão na encomenda que estava levando. Sem se importar com o fato de que os homens que o acompanhavam estavam mortos, seguiu adiante no cumprimento da missão.

- Não encontrei seu corpo entre os que estavam lá, por mais que procurasse - respondeu Edward.

Isabella suspirou de alívio ao constatar que ele estava bem o suficiente para falar. E aquela simples declaração do Lobo explicava por que ele havia se aproximado de Masen com tanto cuidado. Sem saber se o vassalo estava vivo ou morto, havia fugido ou se passado para o lado do inimigo, Edward resolvera agir com cautela. Mas não fora suficientemente cauteloso.

- Por que, Ben? Por que está se voltando contra mim depois de todos esses anos?

Embora a voz do Lobo fosse calma e clara, Isabella percebeu o quanto ele estava amargurado com a traição de um homem de quem havia se considerado amigo.

- Por dinheiro, é claro. Dinheiro, terras, poder... o que todo homem quer, Edward. Nem todos nascem ricos, nem todos podem ter a vida fácil de um de Cullen, sabia? Em geral um homem tem que lutar muito para conseguir alguma coisa. Mas agora chega! Não serei mais obrigado a cumprir ordens.

- Mas quem lhe proporcionará tanta riqueza, Ben?

- Volturi, como você já devia saber! Eu me casarei com a filha dele e terei tudo o que sempre almejei na vida.

- Vai se casar com aquela víbora? – perguntou Edward, com incredulidade na voz.

- Eu a amarrarei na cama e a cavalgarei até que ela saiba a quem deve obediência - despachou Ben. - E que me importa o fato de que ela é uma mulher temperamental? Tudo isso será meu.

- Masen?

Havia um leve tremor na voz de Edward, revelando a dor que ele sentia. Isabella sentiu vontade de chorar, mas Ben respondeu de pronto, indiferente à dor do antigo amo.

- Sim, Masen. Não foi difícil liquidar Collins, o seu lacaio, e agora estou no controle de tudo. De tudo, Edward! Talvez consiga fazer alguns herdeiros usando o corpo da bruxa Volturi. Assim iniciarei uma nova linhagem, que certamente superará os decadentes de Cullen!

- Você acreditou nas promessas de Volturi! - caçoou Edward. - Só um idiota acreditaria naquele cretino. Ele não dividirá nada, e você já devia saber disso. Talvez consiga se deitar por cima da filha dele para possuí-la, mas Volturi o apunhalará pelas costas antes mesmo que você chegue ao gozo. Não lhe restará nada, Ben! Ele ficará com tudo.

- Cale a boca!

- Pense um pouco, Ben - voltou à carga Edward. - Pense na forma de agir de Volturi. Ele sempre quis ser dono das minhas terras. Apenas o usará para conseguir o que quer, Ben. Depois...

- Cale a boca!

Isabella encolheu-se e levou a mão à boca para sufocar um soluço. O que aquele homem podia ter feito com o Lobo? Ben devia se achar numa situação de superioridade para falar daquele jeito com Edward de Cullen. E o que ela, uma mulher sozinha e fraca, poderia fazer contra um experimentado guerreiro?

- Cale a boca e levante-se, Edward - ordenou Ben. - Eu pretendia lhe conceder uma morte rápida, em respeito à nossa longa amizade, mas pelo que você acabou de dizer acho que merece um destino mais interessante. Vou levá-lo a Volturi para que ele decida o que fazer com você! Talvez isso o faça perder um pouco dessa fanfarronice muito própria dos de Cullen.

Outra vez Ben gargalhou, um som que deixou Isabella com o sangue gelado. Então ela ouviu o barulho de cascos de cavalos. Espiando entre as árvores, viu Ben e mais dois homens montados. A princípio não viu Edward e, por um terrível momento, pensou que o vassalo traidor havia resolvido dar cabo dele. Mas logo depois o viu amarrado por trás dos cavalos, uma figura que, mesmo em situação de inferioridade, mantinha o orgulho e a dignidade.

No instante seguinte Ben esporeou o cavalo, que saiu arrastando Edward.

Isabella caiu de joelhos, horrorizada com o que estava vendo. Oh, Deus! O que ela poderia fazer? A resposta surgiu no mesmo instante. _Corra para Campion, Isabella_.

Então ela sacudiu a cabeça, trêmula de medo e desespero. Embora tivesse alguma idéia da direção em que deveria seguir para alcançar as terras do conde, poderia facilmente se perder. Seriam vários dias de cavalgada e ela já sabia dos perigos a que estaria exposta uma mulher que se aventurasse a viajar sozinha, sem falar na ameaça representada por Ben e seus homens. Estava com muito pouca comida e não tinha armas, nada além de um pequeno punhal. Como conseguiria chegar a Campion?

Ainda ajoelhada, Isabella lembrou-se de que não muito tempo antes havia empreendido várias tentativas de fuga, aventurando-se por florestas selvagens, sozinha e desprovida de armas. Que diferença haveria agora? Havia, sim, uma diferença: a vida do Lobo estava em jogo.

Aquilo chegava a ser irônico. A pequena esposa de Edward, que ele considerava uma desmiolada, era a única pessoa no mundo que poderia salvá-lo. Ela mesma, a frágil Isabella Swan.

Isabella ergueu a cabeça e levantou-se. A esposa do Lobo não se dobraria a nada, por maior que fosse o desafio.

A primeira noite foi a pior de todas. Com um medo terrível dos animais selvagens, mas não querendo correr o risco que representaria acender um fogo, Isabella subiu numa árvore para descansar. Mesmo relaxando os músculos, não conseguiu adormecer, e a ausência de sono tornou impossível um descanso reparador.

No dia seguinte ela cavalgou praticamente o tempo todo. Como não tinha mais provisões, alimentou-se com nozes, morangos e outros frutos que encontrou pelo caminho. Quando começava a fraquejar, pensava no marido, que naquele momento devia estar trancado em alguma cela escura. Isso a enchia de determinação, fazendo-a seguir adiante.

O terceiro dia amanheceu escuro, ameaçando chuva. Mesmo temendo estar indo na direção errada, Isabella prosseguiu na cavalgada. Sempre que possível examinava a posição do sol, tentando se orientar, como Edward costumava fazer.

A certa altura alcançou uma estrada e viu um grupo de viajantes. Pensou em pedir informações, mas teve medo de ser atacada por aqueles homens e procurou passar bem ao largo deles.

Quando o céu se tornou mais escuro ainda, indicando uma chuvarada iminente, Isabella começou a se desesperar. Não fazia a menor idéia de onde podia estar e uma tempestade naquele momento a deixaria sem as últimas reservas de energia. Quando alcançou o alto de uma colina ela divisou uma campina adiante, pontilhada por figuras que se moviam. Eram pessoas tra balhando na lavoura, mas desta vez ela não cortaria caminho. Sentindo-se fraca, faminta e assustada, fez com que o cavalo se dirigisse ao mais alto daqueles homens. Talvez conseguisse com ele comida e abrigo durante a tempestade, além de indicações sobre a direção que deveria seguir.

Ela estava com as jóias. Se aqueles homens a ajudassem, seriam regiamente pagos. Mas era possível também que eles fossem... Bem, ela não tinha alternativas. Isabella segurou disfarçadamente no cabo do punhal e foi se aproximando.

O homem alto havia parado de trabalhar e agora observava a aproximação dela. Estava desarmado e tinha longos e negros cabelos que tremulavam ao vendo. Quando um raio de sol atravessou as nuvens e iluminou o rosto dele, Isabella soltou um grito de puro alívio.

- Emmett!

Primeiro ele abriu a boca, espantando ao ouvir o próprio nome. Depois sorriu. Evidentemente a reconhecia. – Emmett!

Isabella parou o cavalo, desmontou e, soluçando de uma forma descontrolada, saiu correndo para cair nos braços do cunhado.

**_Gente... esse Ben é um safado, que cara mais safado... E a Bella, é ou não é a mulher perfeita para esse lobo, o mulher dificil de dobrar... essa é guerreira... _**

**_Amores Sabado vou postar A chama e a Flor, façam uma vizitinha lá, é uma historia maravilhosa... tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar... e no domingo posto as duas... O lobo domado e A chama e a flor... Então até lá... Fiquem com Deus... bom feriado e final de semana... até Sabado... Robsteijooooooooooosss_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Oi amores di mi vida desculpe não ter postado Sabado, tive que ir na crisma da minha paroquia, porque alem de catequista o grupo que canto, cantou na crisma... mil desculpas... mas já estou postando, mas um capitulo... Boa Leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬**_

Quando viu as torres douradas do castelo contra o céu escurecido, Isabella sentiu uma enorme onda de esperança. Pelo menos para ela, o feudo de Campion era invencível. Aquelas pedras refletiam beleza e majestade, assim como os homens que habitavam aquele lugar irradiavam uma máscula confiança.

Pelo caminho eles encontraram dois dos irmãos de Cullen. Seth estava num outro campo, cuidando da agricultura, e Sam saiu da floresta quando os viu. Os outros saíram correndo do castelo para recebê-los. Uma vez no interior daquelas grossas paredes, Isabella começou a tremer, mas não foi por estar com as roupas ensopadas. A missão dela estava apenas começando, mas era impossível não sentir a emoção de estar outra vez em casa.

Entre lágrimas de emoção ela procurou relatar a Emmett o que estava acontecendo, mas ele a conteve.

- Poupe suas forças, Isabella. Conte tudo ao meu pai.

Emmett envolveu-a com seu abraço protetor. Depois, segurou no braço dela e levou-a para um salão onde os outros irmãos de Cullen estavam com seus cachorros.

Isabella quase havia se esquecido de como era bom estar ali. Algum tempo antes, quando morava no castelo de Campion, o que mais ela queria era fazer parte daquela família. Agora aqueles rapazes a recebiam como irmã... sem saber que na verdade ela também era uma de Cullen. Mais lágrimas começaram a rolar pelas faces de Isabella. Como eles reagiriam quando soubessem que ela havia se casado com o Lobo?

Então Isabella viu o conde de Campion, agora o sogro dela, descendo os degraus da escada com sua imponente elegância. Imediatamente correu para abraçá-lo.

- Isabella, Isabella, minha filha - ele murmurou, levando-a para uma cadeira, tratando-a como uma criança muito precisada de carinho. – Alice! Vá buscar comida e vinho para a nossa lady. Traga também um manto seco.

Isabella sentou-se, tremendo de emoção. Quando tentou falar foi silenciada por um gesto do conde.

- Espere até se alimentar um pouco, minha querida. Depois você nos contará tudo, desde o começo.

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça e suspirou, sucumbindo à emoção de estar entre pessoas tão queridas. Mantinha-se em silêncio, mas todos os outros pareciam falar ao mesmo tempo, produzindo um barulho que era como uma agradável música.

Finalmente o conde fez um gesto indicando que ela podia falar. Isabella queria gritar que todos ali deviam partir imediatamente para Masen, em socorro de Edward, mas sabia que precisaria contar a história inteira.

- Sinto muito, meu lorde, por retribuir assim à sua bondade, mas fiquei com muito medo de voltar para Baddersly e acabei fugindo da caravana que o senhor tão gentilmente organizou para me escoltar.

Sete pares de olhos se fixaram nela, até que Emmett pigarreou para falar.

- Você... conseguiu fugir... de Edward?

Isabella confirmou com a cabeça, o que provocou reações as mais diversas, como o riso de Jacob e o ar de descrença de Seth.

- Sim, eu fugi dele. Mas Edward me encontrou e deixou claro que não estava contente. Na terceira vez...

- O quê? - exclamaram sete vozes, em uníssono.

Outra vez todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

Os rapazes não queriam acreditar que ela havia conseguido fugir três vezes de Edward de Cullen, o mais temível cavaleiro entre eles todos.

Quando o vozerio diminuiu Isabella retomou a palavra.

- Na terceira vez nós fomos obrigados a passar a noite na floresta. Quando retomamos ao acampamento, na manhã seguinte... descobrimos que todos tinham sido chacinados.

- Todos?

- Onde foi isso?

- Temos que buscar vingança!

Isabella permaneceu calada enquanto aqueles protestos eram pronunciados, até que Carlisle ergueu a mão para silenciar os filhos. Depois fez um gesto para que ela prosseguisse.

- Quando eu vi aqueles... aqueles corpos, minha memória retomou. A cena era muito parecida com o que havia acontecido comigo. Jasper, Emmett... vocês.. se lembram de quando me encontraram, não é?

Agora os rapazes estavam em silêncio. Jasper e Emmett apenas assentiram com a cabeça, os dois com uma expressão de pena no rosto.

- Quando minha memória retomou, eu não só me lembrei de quem era como também concluí que o ataque à escolta que havia partido comigo de Baddersly havia acontecido por ordem do meu tio. Deduzi também que ele havia ordenado o massacre da caravana de Edward, já que queria me ver morta.

Isabella queria falar pausadamente, mas estava ansiosa, agitada. Cada minuto de atraso poderia significar a vida do Lobo e ela queria chegar logo ao fim da história.

- Mas Edward reconheceu na flecha que retirou de um dos corpos as características do vizinho dele, Volturi. E agora Volturi o tem como prisioneiro. Vocês precisam ir até lá, imediatamente.

Outra vez explodiu o vozerio em torno dela, até que Carlisle silenciou os filhos.

- Isabella - disse o conde, com a testa franzida. - Qual é a posição do seu tio nisso tudo?

- Ele ainda está disposto a me matar! Trancou-me numa torre do castelo, de onde Edward me salvou.

- Espere aí - disse Carlisle, parecendo confuso.

- Está me dizendo que, depois de tê-la escoltado até lá, Edward precisou salvá-Ia?

- Isso mesmo. E meu tio também tentou matá-lo! Nós fomos perseguidos durante um bom tempo e às vezes nem sabíamos quem eram os nossos perseguidores.

- Só você e Edward?

- Sim, só nós dois.

Ela ia dar mais explicações, mas Carlisle ergueu a mão, como se já houvesse entendido tudo.

- E por isso você veio para cá - ele concluiu.

Isabella ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Havia sugerido a Edward que buscasse a ajuda do pai e dos irmãos, mas ele preferira agir por conta própria e agora era prisioneiro.

- Nós fomos para Masen, mas Ben, um dos homens de confiança de Edward, estava esperando por ele. Ben traiu seu filho e passou para o lado de Volturi, meu lorde! Eu vi quando Edward estava sendo arrastado, amarrado a um cavalo!

Isabella levou as duas mãos ao rosto para sufocar um soluço. Ou os irmãos de Cullen estavam sem fala ou Carlisle os mantinha em silêncio.

- E você não foi vista? - perguntou o conde, com brandura na voz.

Isabella abaixou as mãos e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não. Eu estava escondida. Logo depois vim correndo para cá.

Por um bom tempo todos ficaram em silêncio, até que Seth resolveu falar.

- Você cavalgou sozinha de Masen até aqui?

Isabella olhou para ele. Queria sorrir, mas apenas assentiu coma cabeça. Os seis jovens cunhados a observavam com um ar de espanto e admiração. Evidentemente a respeitavam, mas aquilo a deixava tão contente quanto amargurada.

- Eu tive que fazer isso - explicou Isabella. – Edward foi preso há três dias e Ben disse que o levaria a Volturi. Eles farão tudo para dobrá-lo, tenho certeza disso.

Jasper pôs-se de pé.

- Então vamos partir imediatamente! Por Deus, esse Volturi precisa aprender o que significa ultrajar um de Cullen. O que estamos esperando?

- Calma, Jasper - recomendou Emmett. – Se marcharmos para Masen, Volturi fatalmente ficará sabendo e matará Edward. No mínimo teremos que sustentar um demorado cerco e isso acabará destruindo o castelo do nosso irmão.

- Emmett tem razão - apoiou Sam.

Isabella ficou em silêncio, sentindo um nó na garganta. Era emocionante ver aqueles rapazes discutindo a melhor forma de salvar o irmão mais velho.

- Talvez o homem queira pedir um resgate por Edward - sugeriu Mike, falando com surpreendente seriedade para quem estava sempre brincando.

- Não acredito - pronunciou-se Isabella. – Pelo que Edward me disse, Volturi vem cobiçando Masen há muito tempo. Ele quer ver Edward morto.

- Se formos com um pequeno grupo e descobrirmos um jeito de entrar lá... - disse Emmett.

Por alguns instantes todos ficaram em silêncio, considerando aquela possibilidade, até que o mais jovem dos de Cullen resolveu falar.

- Eu sei como - pronunciou-se Seth. - Edward me mostrou. Existe uma passagem secreta. Todos os olhos se voltaram para o rapazola.

- Então vamos embora - disse Mike.

- Vamos! - ecoaram os demais, o que fez Isabella suspirar de alívio.

- Jasper, você irá na frente - decretou Carlisle. - Mas quero que ouça a opinião de Emmett antes de tomar qualquer atitude. Leve com você um pequeno grupo de homens, bem reduzido para não chamar a atenção, mas forte o suficiente para retomar o castelo. Infelizmente podemos imaginar como é a situação lá dentro. Seth irá com você para mostrar a passagem secreta. Os outros agirão de acordo com as necessidades do momento.

Isabella quase começou a chorar. Aqueles rapazes iriam em socorro ao irmão, exatamente como ela havia pensado que eles fariam, e isso a deixava com vontade de abraçar cada um deles. Depois pensou no papel que poderia ter naquela empreitada.

- Vou com vocês - ela declarou.

No mesmo instante todos os olhos se voltaram para fitá-la.

- Você? - espantou-se Jasper.

- Deve ficar aqui, onde estará em segurança - declarou Emmett.

- Isso não é trabalho para mulher - decretou Mike.

- Esperem. - A voz que disse aquilo era calma e todos se voltaram para Carlisle, que olhava para Isabella com um ar pensativo. - Essa moça está demonstrando um interesse muito grande em ajudar meu filho. Talvez ela não tenha nos relatado todos os detalhes da situação.

Isabella desviou o rosto, incapaz de enfrentar o olhar de um homem tão cheio de sabedoria e temendo o impacto que mais uma notícia inesperada poderia causar nos jovens de Cullen. Havia imaginado que a necessidade de socorrer Edward ocuparia a mente daquelas pessoas, mas Carlisle já havia adivinhado que havia algo mais a ser dito. Então ela abaixou a cabeça. Teria que contar toda a verdade.

- Edward é meu marido.

Quando ergueu outra vez a cabeça, Isabella se viu diante de vários rostos dominados pela perplexidade.

Outra vez foi o conde quem falou.

- Meus parabéns, minha querida.

Ao ouvir aquilo ela sentiu uma urgente necessidade de se explicar.

- Bem... eu não queria me casar com ele, mas… mas Edward achou que isso me protegeria da ambição do meu tio.

- Mas foi um casamento de verdade, realizado diante de um clérigo? - quis saber Carlisle.

- Foi, sim - confirmou Isabella, com a cabeça abaixada.

- E o casamento foi consumado?

Desta vez Isabella não encontrou coragem para falar. Apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Se o conde soubesse que a consumação se dera antes do casamento...

Quando ela ergueu outra vez os olhos viu que Carlisle se aproximava, com um largo sorriso no rosto e os braços abertos.

- Bem-vinda à família, minha querida.

Edward ficou olhando para a escuridão, concentrado, prestando atenção no som que ouvia. Estava pingando. Devia ser chuva, e quando chovia forte os calabouços ficavam inundados. Encostando a cabeça na parede ele rezou para que fizesse sol, embora à luz nunca penetrasse naquele buraco cercado de pedra.

Naturalmente havia pensado em fazer um sistema de drenagem ali mas, como tudo o mais em Masen, o projeto tinha sido adiado por falta de recursos. Agora lamentava não ter tomado logo aquela providência, porque estava preso no calabouço do próprio castelo. E aquele lugar era tão escuro, úmido e fétido que não devia ser usado nem por animais, menos ainda por seres humanos.

O barulho se tornava cada vez mais forte e Edward só teve uma forma para não pensar naquilo: fechou os olhos e pensou em Isabella. A esposa dele. Pensou em abraçá-la, beijá-la, possuí-la... Recriminava-se por nos últimos dias ter apenas pensado em retomar a Masen, em vez de usufruir os prazeres de estar com a esposa.

Agora só podia imaginar. Mas era muito bom lembrar-se de como ela reagia quando estava nos braços dele, de como gemia, de como gritava na hora do orgasmo. Ele nunca estivera com uma mulher que fizesse amor com tanta paixão. Depois Edward pensou em apenas abraçá-la, acariciá-la como se estivesse tocando nas pétalas frágeis de uma flor. Então ele sorriu.

Logo depois adormeceu.

Edward havia perdido a noção do tempo. Ben o arrastara para o calabouço e o deixara ali, esquecido. Talvez já se houvesse passado um dia, dois... Ele já sentia tonteira por falta de comida e água. Finalmente apareceram para levá-lo diante de Volturi... acorrentado, naturalmente. Ele foi arrastado como um animal, mas conseguiu manter a postura própria de um de Cullen.

Homem baixo, magro e de idade indeterminada, Volturi empertigava-se como um pavão e envergava roupas caras. Evidentemente aborrecido com a demonstração de dignidade do prisioneiro, ordenou a Ben que "dobrasse a arrogância do de Cullen". Assim sendo, Edward foi açoitado em pleno salão do castelo do qual era senhor, diante dos olhos assustados dos antigos servos, que se encolhiam pelos cantos.

Quando Ben o esmurrou na boca ele sentiu o gosto do próprio sangue, suportando a frustração de não poder reagir. Agüentou sem pestanejar os golpes nos braços e nas pernas, embora se perguntasse até onde Ben estava disposto a ir. Um osso quebrado ou um golpe aplicado num ponto vital do corpo poderia significar uma morte demorada e dolorosa... Quando recebeu um violento golpe nos testículos Edward dobrou-se para a frente e caiu de joelhos, incapaz de se levantar.

Aparentemente satisfeito, Aro Volturi juntou as mãos e soltou uma gargalhada, para logo depois ordenar que o prisioneiro fosse levado de volta ao calabouço. Isso havia acontecido um dia antes ou no anterior, Edward não se lembrava, agora sentado no chão com o corpo todo moído. Esperando à hora em que seria submetido à nova humilhação, mastigava as migalhas de pão que eram jogadas no calabouço e ouvia o barulho da chuva lá em cima.

Mas agora havia um outro barulho, algo que indicava a aproximação de alguém. Edward abriu os olhos e ficou atento. Mesmo acorrentado a parece, retesou os músculos e cerrou os punhos.

- Edward?

O chamado apenas cochichado fez com que ele erguesse a cabeça? Quem podia estar ali? Um dos soldados de Masen que, milagrosamente, havia conseguido fugir? Edward havia pensado que todos tinham sido mortos ou aprisionados por Volturi.

Então uma réstia de luz penetrou no calabouço e ele resolveu falar.

- Aqui.

- Edward! Graças a Deus!

Edward afastou-se da parede, esticando as correntes, sem querer acreditar no que estava pensando.

Aquela voz... e a figura que ia aparecendo na penumbra parecia o irmão dele, Emmett. Seria mesmo? Talvez Volturi o houvesse drogado para ter visões...

- Emm?

- Edward! Mãe de Deus!

Emmett tinha o rosto iluminado por uma tocha e estava muito pálido. Então Edward lembrou-se de que devia estar parecendo um fantasma, acorrentado à parede e cheio de ferimentos.

Passado um instante de choque Emmett enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou de lá uma chave.

- Só mais um minuto, irmão. Tenho a chave para livrá-lo dessas correntes.

- Emm?

- Sim, Edward. Sou eu - murmurou Emmett, manejando nervosamente a chave para abrir as argolas que prendiam os pulsos do irmão mais velho.

Uma vez livre, Edward esfregou os pulsos e deixou que o irmão o ajudasse a se erguer. Mas não era fácil se manter de pé e ele cambaleou.

- Agarre-se a mim, Edward - disse Emmett, ansioso.

Foi o que Edward fez, passando o braço direito por cima dos ombros do irmão. Depois de subirem uma escada, com enorme dificuldade, eles passaram a caminhar por um estreito e escuro corredor. Logo depois se encontraram com outros e houve uma discussão em voz baixa, sem que Edward entendesse o que estava sendo dito. Mas ouviu com clareza quando Emmett falou.

- Deixem que eu o carregue pela passagem. Ele não está em condições de...

- Espere aí, Emmett - protestou Edward. Ele podia não estar em plena forma, mas não deixaria que o irmão intelectual o tratasse como um bebê. - Este é o meu castelo.

- Dê a ele uma espada - disse Jacob, numa voz tensa.

Jacob? Edward sacudiu a cabeça. Só podia estar delirando para achar que Jacob, que só pensava em se divertir, podia estar circulando nos escuros porões de Masen. Na certa Volturi havia ordenado que misturassem ervas à comida para que ele ficasse confuso...

Antes que pudesse imaginar mais coisas, Edward sentiu que lhe punham na mão uma espada e o empurravam para a frente. Cambaleando ele subiu mais um lance de escada e saiu num lugar onde a luz parecia capaz de cegá-lo. Encostando-se numa parede e apertando os olhos para poder enxergar, percebeu que estava na despensa. Então Emmett o levou pelo braço até o grande salão.

- Não estamos conseguindo encontrar Volturi! - gritou alguém no outro lado do salão.

Imediatamente vários dos que estavam com Edward se afastaram, correndo em várias direções para ajudar na busca. Por todos os lados eram evidentes os sinais da luta que havia ocorrido ali, mas ainda havia combate. Por Deus... os homens de Volturi estavam se rendendo!

- Fique aqui com Edward, Seth, que eu vou ajudar a procurar por Aro Volturi - disse Emmett, sem esperar pela resposta e desaparecendo para o lado da cozinha.

Edward não estava querendo acreditar. Seth? _Seth_? Era mesmo o irmão caçula dele quem estava ali, ajudando-o a se manter de pé. Depois de esfregar os olhos ele se voltou para o lado.

- Seth?

- Sim, sou eu, Edward. - O rosto bonito do adolescente estava cheio de orgulho. - Eu me lembrei da passagem secreta que você me mostrou. Foi por onde entramos para retomar o castelo.

- Você fez muito bem, Seth - declarou Edward, com a voz estranhamente trêmula. - Foi muito corajoso. Bem... acho que ainda não estou com todas as minhas forças.

- Jasper está cuidando direitinho dos adversários, mas o seu principal inimigo ainda não foi encontrado. – Seth indicou com a cabeça várias portas que havia na parede oposta do salão. - Sabe de algum lugar onde ele possa estar escondido?

Aro Volturi escondido em algum lugar do castelo... Edward ficou pensativo. Havia um esquisito esconderijo no quarto principal no qual ele sempre havia pensado como um lugar apropriado para esconder uma amante secreta, mas o espaço ali era apertado demais, menor até do que o de uma cela de calabouço. Mesmo assim um homem poderia entrar ali durante uma batalha para sair quando as coisas se acalmassem.

Edward ergueu a cabeça e fez um gesto para a escada.

- Lá em cima.

Logo depois pôs-se em movimento, numa velocidade da qual não se achava capaz naquele estado. O irmão caçula precisou se esforçar para acompanhá-lo. Talvez fosse a esperança de finalmente ter vingança que o empurrava para a frente, dando forças ao corpo mal-tratado, ou talvez o cheiro da vitória. Fosse qual fosse à causa, Edward se viu subindo rapidamente a escada e rumando para o quarto principal.

Numa sala do andar de cima estava Mike, que se juntou a eles sem dizer uma só palavra. Um minuto mais tarde os três irromperam no quarto, que estava silencioso e vazio.

Sem hesitar Edward marchou até uma das paredes e, com um forte safanão, arrancou uma tapeçaria que estava pendurada ali. Seth soltou uma exclamação de surpresa quando viu a porta de madeira que apareceu.

- Saia daí, seu desgraçado! - gritou Edward.

Ouviu-se um leve barulho e Edward deu um puxão na argola da porta, que continuou fechada. Certamente estava com o ferrolho passado por dentro, uma prova de que alguém se escondia ali.

- Vamos tocar fogo na porta para que ele saia - decidiu Edward, e imediatamente Mike saiu correndo para ir pegar uma tocha.

A ameaça deve ter surtido efeito, porque mal Mike saiu à porta se abriu para dar passagem a Aro Volturi, impecável em sua suntuosa roupagem, sem nenhuma indicação de que houvesse participado da luta que ainda se travava no castelo.

- Ora, ora, Masen - disse o homem, numa voz tão macia quanto sarcástica. Embora mantivesse a cabeça erguida, Volturi corria os olhos pelo ambiente para avaliar a própria situação. - Então ainda está conseguindo ficar de pé sem a ajuda de ninguém, não é? Que incrível... Mas isso não vai durar muito tempo. - Então ele pôs os olhos em Seth. - Você aí, garoto. Leve-me para fora daqui e será regiamente recompensado.

Enquanto Seth olhava para ele, espantado, Volturi começou a se mover vagarosamente pelo quarto, mantendo-se a uma segura distância de Edward.

- Ande logo, garoto - ele insistiu. - Tire esse brutamontes daí para que eu possa sair. – Seth não respondeu e Volturi mostrou um sorriso manhoso. - Bem, você não deve ser ameaça para ninguém, fedelho. Quanto a você, Masen, surpreende-me vê-lo de pé.

Num movimento rápido, Volturi girou o corpo e correu para a porta, mas naquele instante Mike ia retornando e bloqueou a saída.

- Saia do meu caminho! - gritou o homem, frustrado. - Não sabe quem eu sou?

- Embora o esteja vendo pela primeira vez, imagino que seja Volturi - respondeu Mike, deixando de lado sua natural animação para falar com seriedade.

- Acertou. Sou Volturi e quero descer. Ajude-me a sair daqui, meu bom rapaz, e cuidarei para que receba uma bela recompensa.

- Não estou interessado em recompensas suas - dispensou Mike.

Embora mais acostumado a pregar peças nos outros do que a participar de combates, o jovem irmão de Edward mantinha uma postura belicosa, com as pernas apartadas e a mão no cabo da espada.

Volturi protestou em altos brados.

- Escute aqui, seu idiota! Eu sou mais rico do que você jamais sonharia. Faça o que estou pedindo e terá o que bem quiser... ouro, jóias, castelos, terras... o que quiser. - Agora ele falava quase balbuciando, olhando alternadamente para os três outros presentes. – Terá a mão da minha filha.

Mike fez uma careta.

- Não quero nada com aquela víbora. Já ouvi falar no temperamento dela.

Em vez de reagir ao insulto, Volturi olhou por cima dos ombros de Mike, ansioso para ganhar a liberdade.

- Todos sabem que Masen não tem nada. Vamos embora daqui, homem.

Mike olhou para o chão e balançou a cabeça.

- Ai, meu Deus... Está muito enganado, Volturi. Edward tem muito mais do que o que você jamais terá. - Então ele bateu no peito com a mão esquerda, que usou também para indicar Seth. - Ele tem a nós.

- Nós? Você não precisa se manter leal a Masen, meu rapaz. O próprio vassalo dele, Ben Avery, juntou-se a mim - argumentou Volturi, com o desespero evidente na voz. - E você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Eu cuspo em Ben Avery! - rebateu Mike, de fato cuspindo no chão e falando com um desprezo que Edward jamais havia pensado ver numa pessoa tão despreocupada. - Ele não é melhor do que a pior das prostitutas! Poupe o seu fôlego, Volturi, porque jamais conseguirá me comprar. Eu sou Mike de Cullen e Masen é meu irmão.

Edward sentiu um nó na garganta, dominado que foi por um misto de espanto e orgulho. Não se lembrava de ter se emocionado tanto em toda a vida. E aquela sensação se tornou ainda mais forte quando ele ouviu a voz do irmão caçula, que se pronunciou com firmeza.

- E ele também é meu irmão. Sou Seth de Cullen.

Volturi soltou um grito desesperado, sacou da espada e investiu contra Mike. Com a agilidade de um gato e a graça de um bailarino, o rapaz saltou para o lado e, já de espada em punho, aparou o golpe com tanta destreza que deixou o adversário sem a arma. Logo depois ergueu a espada para liquidar com o agressor.

- Não, Mike! - gritou Edward, o que fez com que o irmão parasse com a espada no ar. - Ele é meu!

Aproveitando-se daquele momento de indefinição, Volturi apanhou a espada e saiu correndo. Edward saiu atrás dele pelo corredor.

Quando alcançou a escada, Volturi parou por alguns segundos antes de começar a descida e voltou-se.

- Como está sua cabeça, Masen? - ele perguntou, caçoando do adversário. - Consegue se equilibrar? Cuidado que os degraus são escorregadios.

Em outras circunstâncias Edward liquidaria com aquele cretino de um só golpe, mas agora, machucado e enfraquecido, precisava se esforçar para descer a escada acompanhando a velocidade do adversário. Lá embaixo ouviam-se os gritos dos que queriam acompanhar o duelo dos dois inimigos, Volturi ricamente vestido e Edward envergando uma túnica rasgada em vários lugares e toda suja de sangue.

No salão, enquanto Volturi saltava de um lado para outro, com uma agilidade surpreendente para a idade, Edward ia avançando, devagar e com segurança. A certa altura Volturi achou que se apresentava a oportunidade da fuga e correu para a porta de saída, mas três homens altos e com os traços da família de Cullen se postaram na passagem, os três de espada na mão. O homem soltou um palavrão e voltou-se para lutar com Edward, que agora estava parado, esperando.

O primeiro golpe foi de Volturi. Com o desespero dos que prevêem a aproximação da morte, ele saltou para a frente e golpeou no sentido horizontal, riscando com a ponta da espada o peito do vizinho, rasgando ainda mais a já rota túnica.

Volturi soltou uma gargalhada quando viu o sangue escorrendo do comprido ferimento que havia causado no peito do adversário. Mas aquele som estridente demorou apenas alguns segundos. Edward esticou o braço direito e alcançou com a espada o centro do peito do inimigo. Com os olhos arregalados de surpresa e dor, Volturi perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de costas. No instante seguinte Edward deu um passo adiante e cravou a espada no peito do inimigo batido.

Depois ergueu a cabeça e respirou fundo. Muito mais do que por um desejo de vingança satisfeito, alegrava-se em saber que a justiça estava feita. Masen agora era realmente dele, estava livre de ambiciosos. Ele só esperava poder viver em paz com sua gente.

Como um som distante, Edward ouviu o riso de Seth e os gritos dos outros irmãos comemorando a vitória. Depois de arrancar a espada do corpo sem vida de Volturi, soltou a arma no piso ladrilhado e levou as mãos ao peito ensangüentado. Finalmente sentiu que os joelhos se dobravam, como se as pernas não tivessem firmeza para sustentar o peso do corpo. No instante seguinte tombou no chão, sem sentidos.

Quando despertou Edward sentia uma dor aguda. Abrindo os olhos, viu a velha serva que limpava o ferimento no peito dele. Percebeu que estava deitado na própria cama, em Masen, mas por alguns instantes ficou se perguntando o que havia acontecido. Todos os músculos do corpo dele doíam, as têmporas latejavam e a garganta estava seca. Teria acontecido alguma batalha?

Mesmo com a visão meio turva ele correu os olhos pelo quarto. Lá estavam Emmett e Jasper, os irmãos dele... em Masen? Edward fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar, e subitamente lembrou-se do dia anterior, o que causou uma sensação de paz. Volturi estava morto, o castelo era dele e não havia mais necessidade de lutar pela posse do feudo. Tudo estava bem outra vez, mas mesmo assim... faltava alguma coisa.

_Isabella. _Deus, onde estava a esposa dele? Edward sentia a garganta notavelmente seca e por isso movimentou bem devagar os lábios para pronunciar o nome dela.

- Isabella.

- O quê? - perguntou Emmett, com preocupação na voz, aproximando-se da cama.

- Isabella - repetiu Edward, num murmúrio.

- Isabella? Ah, sim, Isabella. Ela está bem. Nós a deixamos em Campion.

O alívio que Edward sentiu foi como a luz do sol. A moça estava bem. Mas por que se encontrava na casa do pai dele?

- Mande que alguém vá buscá-la.

Ele queria tê-la ali bem perto. Afinal de contas eles estavam casados e a esposa devia estar ao lado do marido, gostasse Isabella ou não.

A idosa serva continuava apalpando o peito dele e a certa altura Edward gemeu alto, abrindo bem os olhos para fitá-la.

- Essa costela está quebrada, meu lorde? - perguntou a mulher, com preocupação no rosto enrugado.

- Não - rosnou Edward, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e erguendo a parte de cima do corpo.

Os irmãos deviam tê-lo carregado para o quarto e o despido, porque agora ele estava nu em pêlo embaixo do lençol. E a sensação que aquilo provocava não era nada agradável.

- Tem certeza, meu lorde?

- É claro que tenho certeza - ele respondeu, enfático. - E pare de olhar para mim desse jeito, mulher. Estou perfeitamente bem.

- Sofreu agressões insuportáveis para o normal dos homens, meu lorde - rebateu a mulher. - Foi terrível. Eu presenciei tudo. - A serva parecia disposta a narrar o episódio, mas Edward agarrou-a pelo pulso, mostrando que tinha condições de calá-la a força, se fosse necessário. A mulher percebeu a advertência e voltou a falar num tom maternal. - Está precisando mesmo é de comida e água. Tome, meu lorde. Beba um pouco.

Depois de matar a sede, Edward sentou-se e olhou em volta antes de ingerir um caldo de carne obviamente preparado para alguém que estivesse sem alimentação há um bom tempo. Seth o observava com admiração enquanto Emmett tinha a testa franzida de preocupação. Jasper pôs-se a andar de um lado para outro, impaciente, parecendo não gostar muito de estar no quarto de um doente. Os lábios de Edward se moveram num relutante sorriso. Desde quando ele não passava algum tempo na companhia dos irmãos? Devia fazer muito tempo, porque só agora reparava numa coisa: os garotos haviam se transformado em homens de verdade.

- Acho que lhes devo agradecimentos, meus irmãos - ele disse.

Seth pareceu satisfeito com o que acabava de ouvir, enquanto Emmett mostrou-se mais relaxado e Jasper fez um gesto de assentimento com a cabeça, embora continuasse tenso. Com certa surpresa, Edward constatou que gostava muito de estar na companhia dos irmãos. Por que passava tanto tempo longe deles?

- Ficamos muito satisfeitos em ajudá-lo, Edward - declarou Emmett. - Agora você precisa descansar. Mas saiba que me arranjou alguns cabelos brancos. Quando o vi enfrentando Volturi embora mal se mantivesse de pé, confesso que temi pela sua vida.

- Besteira - disse Edward, num resmungo, mas com afeição na voz. - Aquilo não foi nada se comparado com o que os meus irmãos fizeram por mim. E estou bem o suficiente para ouvir um relato sobre o estado do meu castelo, Jasper.

Com satisfação, Jasper passou a narrar os detalhes da batalha, inventariando as baixas, falando do número de homens de Edward que tinham sido libertados, dos antigos soldados de Volturi que agora queriam viver em Masen, protestando lealdade ao senhor daquelas terras.

- E o que aconteceu com meu ex-vassalo, Ben Avery? - perguntou Edward, amargurado.

A dor da traição ainda era forte, como uma comida dificil de engolir. Talvez um homem não devesse confiar em ninguém além dos próprios irmãos...

- Fugiu - respondeu Jasper, contrariado. – Ele e alguns comparsas atravessaram o portão antes que pudéssemos alcançá-los. Nossos homens não eram muito numerosos e eu não pude destacar ninguém para persegui-los. A esta altura eles devem estar a meio caminho do castelo de Volturi.

Edward sentia-se capaz de avaliar a frustração do irmão. Muitas vezes ele próprio já havia lamentado não ter forças suficientes para superar todas as dificuldades.

- Você agiu muito bem, Jasper - ele declarou. - Ninguém o culparia pela fuga de Ben.

Por alguns instantes Jasper pareceu muito espantado, mas logo depois demonstrou clara satisfação com o elogio que acabava de ouvir. Edward, por sua vez, ficou surpreso ao perceber a importância que os irmãos davam às palavras dele.

- É, pode ser... - disse Jasper, abrindo os braços. - Mas a verdade é que estamos numa situação precária. A força de que dispomos para proteger Masen não é muito numerosa. Muitos estão feridos e não poderão lutar durante algum tempo. Eu ficaria feliz em ir atrás de Avery, mas não faço idéia do que pode estar esperando por nós no castelo de Volturi. Francamente, acho que nossas forças não são suficientes para defender Masen, menos ainda para empreender um ataque. – Jasper caminhou pelo quarto durante alguns instantes. Finalmente parou ao lado da cama, de frente para o irmão mais velho. - Com sua permissão, cavalgarei até Campion para trazer reforços. Papai certamente insistirá em mandar para cá uma partes de seus soldados.

Edward ficou em dúvida.

- Tem certeza?

Jasper já estava outra vez caminhando, mas quando ouviu aquela pergunta voltou-se no mesmo instante, e como se achasse que o irmão não estava em seu juízo perfeito.

- Mas é claro! Campion tem soldados de sobra, como você deve se lembrar.

Claro. Edward fez uma careta antes de sorrir. Talvez Isabella estivesse certa quando dissera que ele devia engolir o orgulho e simplesmente pedir ajuda. Então ele assentiu com a cabeça e pôs de lado o prato de sopa, agora vazio.

- Cuide disso, Jasper, por favor.

Subitamente cansado, Edward fechou os olhos e não pôde perceber a satisfação que o irmão dele demonstrou sentir com a missão que acabava de receber.

Edward ajeitou a cabeça no travesseiro, satisfeito por poder outra vez dormir na própria cama. Quando ouviu as cuidadosas passadas dos irmão na direção da porta, subitamente abriu os olhos, recriminando-se por quase ter se esquecido de algo vital.

- E traga Isabella com você, Jasper - ele ordenou.

Poucos dias mais tarde Edward estava outra vez com a antiga forma, tendo como lembrança da provação por que havia passado apenas o ferimento no peito, que já estava cicatrizando. Não sentia mais dores e, com a barriga cheia de comida e bebida, não tinha com que se preocupar. Mas havia um problema: ainda estava longe da esposa.

Sem ela Edward não se sentia inteiro, completo, oscilava entre a irritação provocada por uma estranha sensação de necessidade e a euforia provocada pelo pensamento de que ela estava a caminho. Podia parecer ridículo, mas ele queria tê-la ao alcance da mão. Já.

Durante o longo período que eles tinham sido obrigados a passar juntos, Edward havia se acostumado com a presença de Isabella e agora queria reviver cada um daqueles dias. Era simples assim. Ele sentia falta daquele sorriso de covinhas, queria ver novamente os graciosos movimentos que ela fazia, ouvir as opiniões que ela emitia sobre assuntos tolos, sempre com aquele ar de inocência, sentir a paixão com que muitas vezes ela se entregava a uma idéia. Sentia falta da forma como ela discutia com ele, brandindo o dedo quando se exasperava.

E sentia falta do estardalhaço que ela fazia, toda preocupada, quando ele corria algum perigo. Edward ficou com o olhar distante, saboreando aquela lembrança. Era muito bom ser o objeto da preocupação de Isabella. Principalmente quando ela voltava para ele àqueles olhos enormes e muito brilhantes, parecendo até que o adorava...

Naturalmente isso não era verdade. Toda aquela baboseira sobre amor não passava disso: baboseira. Mesmo assim, se Isabella queria fazê-lo acreditar que ela o amava, quem era ele para contestá-la? Não podia existir nada melhor do que ser objeto da afeição dela... o _único _objeto da afeição dela.

Então ele franziu a testa, não gostando de pensar no fato de que Isabella estaria cercada pelos irmãos dele em Masen. Talvez ela olhasse para eles com a mesma doçura... Edward resistiu ao impulso de bater com o punho fechado na mesa à qual estava sentado. Não devia ter aquelas preocupações.

Isabella era _dele, _pela lei, pelo direito e pela posse. Ele nem queria pensar nela em Campion, saudando Jasper, o herói que retornava. Era melhor não imaginá-la brindando os cunhados com aquele sorriso que seria capaz de amolecer o coração mais duro.

Edward soltou um palavrão.

- O que foi? - perguntou Emmett, levantando os olhos dos papéis espalhados em cima da mesa.

Eles estavam sentados à mesa do salão e Emmett examinava as contas do feudo de Masen, tentando arranjar uma forma de reduzir as despesas e aumentar a receita.

- Nada - respondeu Edward. - Estou ansioso pelo retorno de Jasper, só isso.

Emmett sorriu. Não era a primeira vez que Edward praguejava sem ter um bom motivo para isso. Alguma coisa, ou mais provavelmente alguém, atormentava a mente do Lobo. Emmett recostou-se na cadeira e por alguns instantes ficou brincando com a pena de escrever que tinha na mão, perguntando-se se Edward voltaria a falar em Isabella.

Embora houvesse se referido à esposa várias vezes, sempre como se agisse por impulso, Edward parecia relutar em falar abertamente sobre ela. Aquilo deixava Emmett curioso. Ele jamais havia pensado que Edward, o mais ferrenhamente solitário dos irmãos de Cullen, seria atingido pela flecha do Cupido. No entanto, o Lobo mostrava sinais inequívocos de que esta absolutamente caído pela pequena Isabella.

Tendo ouvido dos lábios de Isabella a afirmação de que o casamento não tinha sido idéia dela, Emmett estava curiosíssimo para ver como seria o reencontro do casal. Embora ela houvesse pedido com notável ardor que a família corresse em socorro de Edward, isso não significava necessariamente que amava o marido. Por outro lado, Emmett não tinha muitas dúvidas de que Edward estava apaixonadíssimo por ela. De outra forma, por que estaria tão inquieto?

- Como é estar casado? - perguntou Emmett, procurando não demonstrar muito interesse.

Edward coçou a cabeça antes de responder.

- Às vezes dói um bocado!

Emmett sorriu.

- E tão ruim assim?

Como se só então percebesse o que acabava de dizer, Edward fez uma careta.

- Eu queria que Isabella estivesse aqui, só isso. Este é o nosso lar... e ela é minha.

As últimas palavras Edward disse olhando fixamente para o irmão, como se fizesse uma ameaça.

Emmett ergueu as duas mãos espalmadas.

- Calma, mano. Não precisa falar assim comigo. Todos nós aprendemos a gostar de Isabella como se ela fosse uma irmã, mas ninguém quis se casar com ela. Não se lembra mais?

Edward apertou os olhos, parecendo intrigado com a verdade que acabava de ouvir. De fato, todos os irmãos dele haviam se recusado a receber Isabella como esposa.

- Sim, eu me lembro - ele disse. - Mas por quê? Por que ninguém quis se casar com ela?

Opa... Agora o Lobo estava ofendido. Embora Edward houvesse melhorado muito no trato com os irmãos continuava sendo um homem que não devia ser melindrado. Depois de procurar com cuidado as palavras com que responderia, Emmett apenas deu de ombros e declarou o óbvio.

- Nenhum de nós amava Isabella.

- Amor! - resmungou Edward. - Você apenas repete as baboseiras que Isabella diz. Isso é tolice.

Emmett respirou fundo. O Lobo estava apaixonado, sem dúvida, mas recusava-se a reconhecer isso. E obviamente ele e Isabella já haviam discutido o assunto. Como não queria mergulhar numa discussão interminável e infrutífera, Emmett resolveu falar sem meias palavras.

- Por que _você _se casou com ela?

Edward recostou-se na cadeira e olhou para o irmão com uma segurança que chegava a ser irritante. Quando falou foi como se estivesse dando a resposta óbvia.

- Foi a melhor solução para protegê-la do tio.

- Ah, sei... - murmurou Emmett, pondo a pena sobre a mesa e juntando os dedos, sem parar de olhar para Edward. - Então você não sente nada por ela além do senso de responsabilidade?

Edward fechou o semblante.

- É claro que sinto alguma coisa por Isabella. Ela é minha esposa, dormirá comigo, me dará um filho...

Subitamente Edward parou de falar e ficou muito quieto. Depois levantou-se e caminhou até a janela ficando de costas para o irmão. Emmett apertou os lábios para não soltar uma gargalhada. Então toda aquela inquietação era causada pelo desejo que o Lobo sentia pela esposa? Logo depois Edward retornou à mesa, caminhando de um jeito engraçado.

- Chega desse assunto! - ele resmungou. - Tenho um trabalho a fazer.

Sem dizer nada, Emmett abaixou os olhos para a contas. A situação era muito interessante. Ele mal podia esperar para ver o que aconteceria quando Isabella chegasse!

O coração de Isabella batia tão fortemente que ela até temeu que Jasper percebesse aquilo e recomendasse calma. Satisfeitíssimo com o papel que vinha desempenhando como comandante das forças militares de Edward, ele certamente achava uma tarefa menor escoltá-la até Masen. Usava de monossílabos para falar e estava quase sempre tenso, mas Isabella já havia se acostumado às mudanças de humor dos de Cullen. Na verdade, não era Jasper o motivo das preocupações dela, mas sim Edward.

Quando Jasper havia retornado para dizer, com aquele seu jeito frio, que Edward "naturalmente" estava bem, Isabella chorara de alívio. Agora, enquanto eles se aproximavam de Masen, ela já não sabia muito bem o que estava sentindo. Em parte ainda se preocupava, ansiosa para ver com os próprios olhos se Edward estava mesmo bem. Pelo que Jasper dissera, ele tinha sido aprisionado e fora ferido, embora não gravemente.

Por outro lado ela não podia prever o que estava para acontecer. Não fosse a ansiedade para ver como estava Edward, teria preferido ficar em Campion, cercada por uma família que a amava. Seria muito melhor do que ir para a companhia de um homem que não fazia nada para estabelecer as bases de um futuro tranqüilo. Na mente dela só havia dúvidas em relação àquele casamento.

Enquanto eles atravessavam os portões do castelo, Isabella estava quieta, silenciosa e tensa. Logo se esquecendo dela, Jasper ocupou-se em levar os novos soldados para os alojamentos em que eles ficariam instalados e Isabella foi deixada sozinha diante da pesada porta do castelo. Ainda não sabia se achava bonito aquele lugar. Na verdade, se comparado com a arquitetura desconexa de Baddersly e com a imponência de Campion, Masen parecia um lugar até aconchegante. Isabella sorriu. Não era dificil imaginar aquele pequeno vestíbulo cheio de sorridentes crianças...

Ela entrou bem a tempo de ouvir o resmungo do Lobo, emitido num tom quase raivoso.

- Onde está ela? - vociferou Edward enquanto atravessava um mar de pessoas, conduzindo com sua proverbial elegância o corpo enorme e majestoso.

Isabella sentiu em ondas o amor que dedicava àquele homem, uma sensação doce, mas tão intensa que chegava a doer.

- Isabella.

Ele a vira. Por um momento Isabella pensou que Edward sairia correndo para abraçá-la, mas agora ele parecia controlado. Depois de hesitar por alguns instantes, retomou a caminhada em passos largos até parar diante dela, uma presença grandiosa e muito querida. Alto e sólido como um carvalho, Edward parecia em sua saúde perfeita, o que fez com Isabella sentisse um enorme alívio. Por alguns segundos ele a examinou, mas seria impossível dizer se estava contente em vê-la.

- Isabella?

Edward parecia incluir naquela única palavra um milhão de perguntas, mas Isabella não sabia o que responder. Finalmente, incapaz de se controlar por mais tempo, ergueu a mão para acariciá-lo na face, querendo provar para si mesma que ele estava vivo e saudável.

- Graças a Deus você está bem - ela disse, com meiguice na voz.

Edward puxou-a contra o peito e abraçou-a tão fortemente que a deixou sem fôlego. Enquanto fazia isso repetiu o nome dela, mas agora num murmúrio que a deixou arrepiada.

O movimento de pessoas no salão foi esquecido enquanto crescia o calor entre eles dois e Isabella prendeu a respiração quando ele a tomou nos braços como uma criancinha de colo. Carregando-a sem a menor dificuldade, Edward começou a subir a escada depois de passar pelo espantado Emmett e pelo batalhão de servos que haviam se reunido para serem apresentados à nova lady.

- Edward! - ralhou Isabella.

Sem dar atenção à reprimenda ele entrou no quarto como um furacão e deitou-a na cama. Depois de trancar a porta, deitou-se por cima dela como se tivesse uma urgente necessidade de fazer aquilo. O beijo dele foi ansioso, quente. Isabella percebeu que não teria como resistir, mesmo que quisesse. Mas naquele momento o que ela menos queria era resistir.

Depois ele se sentou na cama e, com dedos nervosos, ocupou-se em abrir a parte da frente do vestido dela, deixando-a com os seios expostos. Por um bom tempo ficou a contemplá-la, queimando-a com o calor daqueles olhos verdes.

Isabella umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua, sem parar de olhar para ele. Viu que o peito do lobo se movimentava rapidamente, indicando a velocidade da respiração...

- Por Deus, Isabella... Tenho que possuí-la, agora.

Isabella fez um fraco gesto de assentimento com a cabeça e ficou observando enquanto ele, às vezes se atrapalhando, livrava-se das próprias roupas. Depois Edward ergueu a saia dela, puxou-a para a beirada da cama e penetrou-a profundamente, de uma forma que a fez gritar de prazer.

Um sorriso matreiro apareceu naquele rosto bonito e adorado.

- Essas paredes são bem grosas, Isabella - ele disse, em tom de brincadeira. - Pode gritar à vontade.

Foi o que ela fez.

Edward correu os olhos pela mesa com a testa franzida, de mau humor enquanto contemplava os irmãos que tão recentemente havia abraçado. Agora os via com o desconfiado desgosto de quem observasse um ninho de víboras.

E a culpa era _dela._

Ele até havia pensado em ordenar a Isabella que ficasse no quarto pelo resto do dia... e da noite, mas ela insistira para descer, afirmando que queria conhecer os servos do castelo e saudar os irmãos dele. Talvez fosse mais prudente deixá-la o tempo todo trancada no quarto, acorrentada à cama, como uma ocasião ele havia imaginado fazer.

Assim pelo menos ela agora não estaria à mesa, conversando alegremente com todos, distribuindo sorrisos, causando um ciúme que ia consumindo Edward por dentro. Ele nunca tinha sido um homem possessivo em relação às mulheres, vendo-as apenas como seres com quem podia fazer trocas justas. Isso até conhecer Isabella. E não estava gostando do que agora sentia.

Edward sabia que Isabella não havia se deitado com nenhum dos irmãos dele. Sabia que todos eles haviam se recusado a desposá-la por vê-la apenas como irmã. Mas sabia também que castigaria de forma implacável quem olhasse para ela demonstrando o mais leve interesse libidinoso.

Quando a viu estendendo a mão para tocar no braço de Emmett, Edward sentiu o sangue fervendo. Precisou se controlar para não fazer o papel de uma criança birrenta, mas não era fácil manter a aparência de sobriedade. Isabella era _dele, _Deus do céu, e ele não estava disposto a partilhá-la com ninguém, nem mesmo com os parentes.

Saciados de comida e bebida, além de exultantes com a chegada dos novos soldados, os jovens de Cullen nem reparavam no mau humor do irmão mais velho. Disputando as atenções de Isabella como um bando de cães domésticos, cada um deles narrava com entusiasmo o que tinha feito durante a retomada do castelo.

Observando em silêncio, Edward admirou-se com a habilidade que Isabella demonstrava ter para lidar com aqueles rapazes.. Nem mesmo o político Emmett saberia se comportar com tanta diplomacia. Quando a discussão se tornava acalorada demais ela sabia exatamente o que dizer para acalmar os ânimos. Quando alguém exagerava os próprios feitos ela dizia alguma coisa engraçada, advertindo sutilmente o mentiroso para que ele não caísse no ridículo. Se a língua de Jacob se tornava muito afiada ela o censurava com jeito. E o espantoso era que a ovelha negra da família não só aceitava a reprimenda como passava um bom tempo sem atingir ninguém com suas farpas verbais! Edward estava abismado.

E, mais espantoso de tudo, ela conseguia retirar Sam de seu renitente silêncio. Todos eram elogiados por Isabella, até mesmo Seth, que, como ela fez questão de ressaltar, tinha sido o único que conhecia a passagem secreta para o interior de Masen. Sem ele a retomada do castelo teria sido impossível.

Seth, estourando de satisfação, deixou Edward orgulhoso quando lembrou aos outros que nenhum deles estaria ali se não fosse a ação decidida de Isabella. No mesmo instante os seis pares de olhos que fitavam o rapazola se voltaram para ela com um misto de afeição e respeito. Naquele momento Edward quase achou ridículas as desconfianças dele. Todos ali gostavam muito de Isabella, isso estava escrito no semblante de cada um deles, mas Emmett tinha razão: o que aqueles rapazes sentiam por ela não tinha nada a ver com o desejo.

E o ciúme se transformou numa dorzinha até suportável quando Edward viu que todos se levantavam para erguer um brinde à esposa dele. Aquilo o fez sentir uma afinidade muito grande com os irmãos, algo que não existiria nem mesmo se eles combatessem juntos em todas as batalhas do mundo. Aquilo nascia do carinho que todos eles dedicavam à mesma mulher... em diferentes formas.

Depois Edward também se levantou, mas não disse nada. Apenas ficou olhando para Isabella, sabendo que o que sentia por ela era cada vez mais forte. Quem a visse ali sentada, miúda, delicada, com aquele lindo sorriso de covinhas, jamais imaginaria que ela havia cavalgado durante dias, sozinha e desarmada, atravessando terras desconhecidas, apenas com o objetivo de salvar a vida dele.

Tratava-se de uma mulher de fato surpreendente. E pensar nas vezes em que ela havia tentado escapar dele... Na época Edward a considerava uma desmiolada, uma tonta, mas ela sempre conseguia. E agia sozinha, sem a ajuda de ninguém. Naquele instante Edward chegou a uma conclusão que o deixou alarmado: Isabella não precisava dele.

De fato era algo alarmante. Se não precisava de proteção, por que Isabella ficaria com ele? Edward sentou-se com os irmãos, em respeito à modéstia de Isabella, que insistia para que todos se acomodassem. Mas agora a atenção dele não estava mais no momento presente.

O que fazer para mantê-la presa a ele. O amor físico talvez fosse um caminho, porque Isabella definitivamente gostava dos prazeres que experimentava com aquilo... e como conseqüência desse pensamento vinha a noção de um herdeiro. Claro! Engravidando-a logo ele estaria criando um elo muito difícil de ser quebrado.

Edward sentiu que estava superando o pânico e respirou fundo. Isabella era dele, agora e sempre. Mesmo assim persistia uma dúvida inquietante: quando ele poderia ter certeza de que jamais a perderia?

- Nossa irmãzinha, Isabella!

Os de Cullen não se cansavam de dirigir palavras carinhosas à cunhada, e pelo que Edward estava vendo só rivalizava com aquilo os pedidos de mais cerveja. Ele próprio sentia a garganta seca, mas não queria mais bebida. Queria levar a esposa para a cama e reivindicar o que era dele por direito. Imediatamente. Chegando-se mais para perto, tentou atrair o olhar dela.

Quando isso aconteceu Isabella inclinou-se para o lado dele, mas em vez de murmurar alguma coisa provocante indicou com um gesto de cabeça um dos irmãos de Edward.

- Veja só como Jasper está girando o copo entre os dedos.

Edward apenas deu de ombros, deixando claro que não tinha o menor interesse nos hábitos de Jasper. Isabella juntou as sobrancelhas, reprovando aquele desinteresse.

- Isso significa que ele tem alguma coisa em mente - ela interpretou, batendo no braço dele com o cotovelo. - Pergunte a ele.

Certo de que não teria paz enquanto não fizesse o que a esposa queria, Edward recostou-se na cadeira e olhou para o irmão, que de fato estava com os olhos fixos no copo que girava entre os dedos, evidentemente com o pensamento longe.

- E então, Jasper? Em que está pensando?

- O quê? – Jasper ergueu a cabeça como se houvesse levado um susto. - Ah, eu só estava pensando... isto é, se você permitir... - Respirando fundo ele aprumou o corpo na cadeira, com o semblante sério. - Gostaria de ir com uma força até o castelo de Volturi para ver como estão às coisas por lá.

Edward ficou espantado com o poder de percepção da esposa. O fato era que ela estava demonstrando conhecer aqueles rapazes ainda melhor do que ele, que era o irmão mais velho. E Isabella devia saber disso, porque agora estava sorridente, divertida com a surpresa dele.

- É uma idéia a se pensar - ela opinou. - O que acha, Edward?

Edward fez uma careta. Com Volturi morto, ele acreditava que aquele problema estava resolvido, mas era possível que Ben causasse alguma complicação. O ex-vassalo podia ter ido para longe ou estar escondido ali por perto, preparando-se para atacar um dos feudos das vizinhanças, exatamente como fizera o antigo comparsa dele.

- Isso enfraqueceria as defesas do castelo, mesmo considerando os soldados que papai mandou para cá - pronunciou-se Emmett.

Sentado no outro lado da mesa, Jasper olhou fixamente para o irmão.

- Pense na possibilidade de esse Ben estar reunindo um exército próprio. Pense também na filha de Volturi, que tem fama de ser uma mulher temperamental. E se ela resolver continuar com os ataques que o pai empreendia contra Masen? Se for feito o que sugeri, pelo menos ficaremos sabendo o que está sendo tramado fora das nossas fronteiras.

Jasper acompanhou aquelas palavras com gestos feitos com o punho fechado, indicando que estava ansioso para entrar em ação.

- Mas enquanto você estiver fora, Masen ficará muito vulnerável - persistiu Emmett. - Mesmo que a filha de Volturi e seus aliados ainda estejam re nindo forças, precisamos pensar em Caius Peasely.

- Peasely? - resmungou Edward com desprezo.

- Ele não tem mais nenhum direito sobre Isabella.

- Isso é verdade, mas é verdade também que ele vem se aproveitando a um bom tempo da riqueza de Isabella - argumentou Emmett. - Não abrirá mão disso muito facilmente. E Peasely não tentou matá-lo, Edward? Eu não deixaria pensar no que esse homem é capaz de fazer.

Edward pesou com cuidado as palavras do irmão. Entre todos, Emmett era o que mais se parecia com o pai deles: embora forte, era um homem que sabia ser gentil e prudente. Era preciso reconhecer que, na distribuição de inteligência entre os irmãos de Cullen, Emm fora aquinhoado com a parte do leão. E isso dava uma opinião. Edward não acreditava que Peasely estivesse planejando um ataque contra Masen, mas também não se preparara para enfrentar a astúcia de Volturi. Se apenas poucos homens partissem em missão de reconhecimento, o castelo não ficaria indefeso.

- Talvez apenas uma pequena força deva ir, o suficiente para fazer um balanço da situação - disse Edward, pensativo. - Mesmo com todos os homens de que dispomos agora, não conseguiríamos tomar o castelo Volturi. Assim sendo o tamanho do grupo que mandarmos não fará muita diferença. Iremos em paz, com a desculpa de levar à moça a notícia da morte do pai dela.

Vários homens que já haviam demonstrado coragem em combate encolheram-se quando ouviram menção à bruxa Volturi. Edward procurou não mostrar o quanto aquilo o divertia.

- Partiremos amanhã bem cedo - ele concluiu. - Mas eu... - gaguejou Jasper, parecendo tão espantado quanto enraivecido.

No instante seguinte a mão de Isabella pousou sobre o braço do marido.

- Jasper não parece satisfeito com a sua decisão, Edward, e tem seus motivos. - ela declarou. - Seu irmão já deu boas provas de que tem capacidade de liderança. Além disso, você mesmo já disse que está cansado de tantas viagens.

Edward franziu a testa. Pelo que se lembrava, era sempre ele quem liderava tudo, decidia tudo. Não era fácil delegar autoridade a outra pessoa. E se alguma coisa saísse errada? Não seria nada agradável pensar que outro homem estaria se responsabilizando por um trabalho que cabia a ele.

Quando ia dizer o que estava pensando Edward sentiu no braço o aperto dos dedos de Isabella e permaneceu em silêncio. Se partisse no comando daquela missão de reconhecimento, teria de deixá-la ali, cercada pelos irmãos dele. Aquilo o fez sentir um aperto no peito. E as noites que passaria longe dela, dormindo ao relento, longe dela...

- Jasper me parece perfeitamente qualificado para a missão, Edward - opinou Emmett. - Seu lugar é aqui, em Masen.

Talvez Emmett estivesse certo, pensou Edward. Há um bom tempo era ele o senhor de Masen, mas bem poucas vezes havia passado à noite no castelo. Em geral estava nos campos, cuidando da lavoura, guerreando. Quando olhou para os olhos grandes de Edward, viu que ela estava francamente favorável à causa de Jasper.

- Está certo - disse Edward. – Jasper, não é do meu feitio deixar que outros homens façam o meu trabalho, mas parece que você está mais interessado do que eu nessa tarefa. A missão é sua.

No mesmo instante o rosto de Jasper se iluminou. E agora ele estava sorrindo, uma coisa muito rara. Edward sentiu que também sorria para o irmão. Talvez abdicar de alguma coisa em favor de uma pessoa querida fosse algo que provocasse satisfação.

Edward se sentiu duplamente recompensado qua do se voltou para Isabella e viu que ela o fitava com adoração nos olhos. Depois ela sorriu, com aquelas covinhas absurdamente belas, e Edward relaxou na cadeira, satisfeito consigo próprio.

Se era isso o que Jasper queria, podia ficar à vontade para sair pelos campos em busca de briga. Edward preferia ficar em casa, ocupando-se da tarefa de pôr um filho na barriga da esposa.

**_E ai que acharam desse capitulo? Dá pra entender o Edward, ele além de apaixonado, possessivo, ficou meio louco e ciumento... Mas ainda tem muita agua pra correr... não fiquem triste... que logo, logo posto outro capitulo... Robsteijoooooossssssssssssss _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Oi amores di mi vida... mais capitulo para vocês... e esse é tenso... Boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

- Emmett.

Ao ouvir o próprio nome na voz de Isabella, Emmett ergueu os olhos das contas que estava fazendo. Ela estava perto da porta, ao lado de Seth, que segurava desajeitadamente uma enorme cesta vazia. Usando uma túnica cor-de-rosa que combinava perfeitamente com os cabelos castanhos, Isabella parecia ainda mais bela. E era forçoso reconhecer que o casamento com o Lobo a deixara com as faces ainda mais rosadas.

- Não quer caminhar conosco? - ela convidou. - Preciso colher ervas para fazer remédios e temperos de cozinha e Seth gentilmente se ofereceu para me acompanhar.

Enquanto falava ela mostrou um daqueles sorrisos que desarmaria qualquer um.

- Mas onde está Edward? - perguntou Emmett, agora já sabendo que dificilmente o Lobo deixava que Isabella fosse para longe da vista dele.

- Está no quintal com Sam e Jacob, treinando luta de espada - respondeu Seth, com a expressão de quem preferia também estar naquele treinamento, algo bem mais apropriado a um homem.

Emmett levantou-se, divertido.

- Ah, sim. Bem, acho que vou com vocês. Ainda não saí do castelo desde que cheguei aqui.

Parando apenas para pôr a espada na cintura ele atravessou o salão com a cunhada e o irmão caçula e saiu na plena luz do ensolarado dia. Embora não estivesse muito interessado em observar Isabella colhendo ervas, Emmett achou que seria prudente acompanhá-la. Sabia o quanto o Lobo era possessivo em relação à esposa. Talvez Edward não gostasse de saber que Isabella havia saído sozinha com um dos cunhados, mesmo tratando-se de Seth, um quase menino.

Emmett sorriu sozinho ao pensar nas mudanças que observava no irmão mais velho. Antes Edward demonstrava pouco interesse nas mulheres, só as procurando muito raramente. Agora estava sempre ao lado de Isabella. Quando precisava se afastar por algum motivo, ficava com o olhar distante, como se não pudesse pensar em outra coisa que não fosse nela.

E ultimamente os seis de Cullen mais jovens não falavam de outra coisa, embora ninguém tivesse coragem para tocar no assunto na frente de Edward, nem mesmo Jacob. Seria imprevisível a reação do Lobo se alguém comentasse que um temível guerreiro havia se transformado num homem doméstico.

Pelo menos eles poderiam atestar que as dúvidas de Carlisle em relação à validade do casamento do filho primogênito não tinham sentido. Não havia a menor dúvida de que Edward havia se casado de verdade. Um homem que levava a esposa para o quarto com tanta freqüência só podia estar mesmo apaixonado.

Todas as noites Edward pedia licença para se recolher logo depois do jantar, alegando que por algum motivo Isabella precisava descansar. Evidentemente o problema não era esse, mas ela até que agia com naturalidade.

Emmett preocupava-se com aquilo. Edward parecia determinado a fazer amor com a esposa quantas vezes fosse possível, mas será que não tinha outras formas de demonstrar afeição? Mesmo não podendo se queixar da falta de amor físico, Isabella aparentemente não se sentia muito à vontade em Masen. Amava Edward, sem dúvida. Isso ficava evidente quando pousava no marido aqueles olhos grandes cheios de ternura.

Mesmo assim Emmett sentia que alguma coisa não estava certa. Aqueles dois aparentemente não agiam com total naturalidade e às vezes parecia haver infelicidade no semblante de Isabella, uma tristeza que ela jamais havia demonstrado em Campion. E Edward demonstrava uma frustração excessiva para um homem que passava tanto tempo na cama com a mulher amada.

Era estranho. Emmett não entendia como podia haver problemas no relacionamento de duas pessoas que evidentemente se amavam. Mas os problemas existiam. Isso ficava muito claro quando Isabella olhava para Edward com se estivesse angustiada.

Emmett suspirou, desistindo de entender as complexidades da alma humana enquanto seguia a cunhada e o irmão caçula até o alto de uma colina não muito longe dos muros de Masen. A tarde passava rapidamente enquanto eles conversavam e Isabella colhia ervas. A região parecia mais selvagem do que Campion, onde a maior parte das terras era ocupada pela agricultura, mas em compensação uma enorme paz se espalhava por todos os cantos.

Até que Edward apareceu.

- Opa! - exclamou Seth, num tom de voz que chamou a atenção do irmão.

Sentado na relva, Emmett estava mastigando uma folha de capim, que soltou dos dentes quando viu o motivo da exclamação de Seth.

Edward vinha subindo a colina com passos rápidos, com os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo e a expressão de quem estava a ponto de explodir de cólera. Imediatamente Emmett se pôs de pé, sentindo-se como um menino surpreendido em alguma travessura pelo irmão mais velho.

- Que diabo significa isso? - vociferou Edward, como se eles realmente estivessem fazendo algo muito reprovável.

Emmett ficou mudo, sem resposta, embora não soubesse de nada que eles pudessem ter feito para despertar a ira de Edward. Tanto ele quanto Seth ficaram imóveis, olhando fixamente para o irmão.

- Ah, mas que surpresa, Edward! - disse Isabella, numa voz cheia de doçura. - Veio nos ajudar?

Emmett voltou a cabeça para olhá-la. Lá estava ela, calmamente recolhendo ervas, como se o Lobo de Masen não estivesse bem ali, olhando para eles com a expressão de quem tinha idéias assassinas.

- Não - respondeu Edward, numa voz baixa e ameaçadora. Agora ele tinha as mãos na cintura e as pernas apartadas, mantendo a mesma expressão de ferocidade. - O que pensa que está fazendo?

Só então Isabella pareceu reparar no estado de ânimo do marido, justamente o que mantinha Emmett e Seth em cauteloso silêncio.

- Qual é o problema? - ela inquiriu.

- O problema! Você deixou a segurança do castelo para vaguear pelo campo, sem nada para protegê-la além desses dois?

Emmett entendeu aquelas palavras como um insulto, mas preferiu não dizer nada. Sabia por experiências passadas que, em momentos, como aquele, não adiantava discutir com o Lobo.

Edward adiantou-se e agarrou Isabella pelos braços.

- Por acaso você perdeu o juízo? Podia estar morta, sua maluca! Cauis Peasely e só Deus sabe quem mais adorariam encontrá-la desprotegida desse jeito! Será que já não viu sangue o suficiente para convencê-la a buscar proteção?

Emmett não estava gostando do jeito como Edward segurava nos braços da esposa, parecendo até que ia sacudi-la. Aquilo o deixou com coragem para dar um passo adiante. Não permitiria que Isabella fosse agredida por ninguém, nem mesmo pelo marido.

Mas ele não precisava ter aquela preocupação. Isabella puxou os braços num movimento brusco e se soltou. Aquilo provou que o aperto dos dedos de Edward não era tão forte quanto parecia. Depois ela apontou o dedo para o peito largo do Lobo.

- Não fale comigo desse jeito, Edward de Cullen! - gritou Isabella, com o rosto muito vermelho. – Não vou tolerar isso! Eu precisava colher ervas para fazer temperos e remédios, já que os estoques do castelo estão no fim. Seus irmão fizeram a gentileza de me acompanhar. - Agora ela efetivamente empurrava a ponta do dedo contra o peito dele. - Se vou ser prisioneira aqui, como era em Baddersly, você vai ter que me dizer isso. Meu tio pelo menos deixava as regras muito claras.

Isabella parou de falar e, com uma dignidade que deixou Emmett espantado, passou pelo Lobo sem olhar para trás. Cinco passos adiante parou e abaixou-se.

- Ajude-me aqui, Seth, por favor - ela pediu.

Por alguns segundos os três de Cullen ficaram apenas olhando, paralisados de surpresa, até que Seth se adiantou e começou a recolher os montes de ervas arrumados no chão.

Constrangido com a situação, Emmett achou até bom Isabella levar Seth consigo, embora não estivesse contente em ficar ali... tendo que enfrentar sozinho a ferocidade do Lobo. Mas não era um covarde e permaneceu onde estava, observando a reações de Edward. O que não era nada bonito de se ver. O lobo estava com os músculos do rosto contraídos numa expressão de raiva, mas logo aquilo se transformou em algo que até causava pena.

Seria arrependimento ou desespero? Emmett ficou olhando para o irmão, surpreso com a profunda emoção que via naquele rosto que conhecia tão bem. Isabella devia ter mudado muito o marido, porque Emmett jamais vira Edward tão afetado por nada ou por ninguém. Se não tivesse presenciado aquela cena, jamais acreditaria que o Lobo de Masen ficara sem ação depois de uma discussão. E não era só isso: o temível Edward de Cullen havia abaixado a cabeça para uma mulher e agora parecia num estado deplorável.

Como se subitamente se desse conta da presença do irmão, Edward virou-se, agora evidentemente procurando se controlar. Olhando para o chão como se relutasse em encarar Emmett, ergueu a mão e coçou a cabeça.

- Fiquei muito preocupado com ela - ele declarou. - Como não a encontrei e alguém me disse que ela havia saído do castelo, imediatamente eu... Por Deus, Emm! Se você soubesse quantas vezes ela se meteu em situações perigosas, quantas vezes pensei que iria perdê-la...

O tom de lamento com que aquelas palavras foram pronunciadas fez com que Emmett sentisse compaixão pelo poderoso e temido irmão, um homem que jamais havia se dobrado diante de ninguém, mas que agora se humilhava por causa da afeição que dedicava à esposa. O Lobo amava Isabella, isso era óbvio, mas tinha uma forma lamentável de demonstrar o que sentia.

- Você não soube lidar muito bem com a situação - comentou Emmett.

- Não, eu... – Edward deu meia volta e ficou contemplando as terras de que era dono. - É difícil. Estou me consumindo por causa dela, Emmett - ele disse, soltando um riso fraco como se aquilo tornasse mais fácil a confissão. - É um sentimento esquisito, uma coisa que me deixa vulnerável. Não sei se estou gostando disso.

Emmett não disse nada, achando que devia pensar melhor sobre as alegrias do casamento.

- Quero que Isabella seja feliz, mas o que ela quer... – Edward balançou a cabeça. - Ela quer que eu a ame. Não sei se isso existe em mim, Emm. Não sei se posso...

- Bobagem - disse Emmett. - É mais do que óbvio que você a ama.

Edward voltou-se para o irmão com um ar de ceticismo no rosto.

- Eu nem mesmo acredito nesse tipo de coisa. Nunca acreditei.

- Eu sei, mas o fato é que, acredite ou não, está apaixonado por Isabella. E deve dizer isso a ela.

Edward ficou em silêncio, parecendo em dúvida, embora houvesse um brilho de determinação nos olhos dele.

- E se eu fosse você iria atrás dela para pedir des culpas por tê-la repreendido na frente dos cunhados. Não foi uma coisa que mereça elogios. – Emmett não conteve um sorriso. - E seja eloqüente. Talvez deva até se ajoelhar diante dela.

Edward olhou para o irmão e os dois começaram a rir, imaginando o poderoso cavaleiro prostrado diante da frágil esposa. Depois, pelo sorriso traquinas que apareceu nos lábios do Lobo, ficou claro que ele pretendia se desculpar levando Isabella para a cama. Emmett balançou a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Logo Edward perceberia a necessidade de chegar a um acordo com os próprios sentimentos... sentimentos que vinham do coração, e não aqueles que se originavam numa região mais baixa do corpo.

Em silêncio eles caminharam de volta ao castelo, parando apenas quando o soldado que estava de sentinela numa das torres gritou, chamando a atenção deles para alguma coisa. Emmett voltou-se e, protegendo os olhos com a mão, olhou para longe. Um numeroso grupo de cavaleiros vinha se aproximando, seguindo uma bandeira de cores desconhecidas.

- Quem é? - ele perguntou, olhando para o irmão. Edward trincou os dentes, outra vez com o semblante dominado pela fúria.

- É Peasely, que veio buscar a sobrinha.

Dito isso o Lobo se voltou para o portão e começou a gritar ordens, recomendando que todos se preparassem para receber os visitantes.

Depois de se certificar de que Isabella estava em segurança, com Emmett para protegê-la, Edward gritou por Jacob. Uma rápida busca revelou que o irmão dele estava na despensa, com as mãos por baixo da saia de uma das ajudantes da cozinha.

- Jacob! - vociferou Edward, assustando a moça, que no mesmo instante saiu correndo.

Obviamente aborrecido com a interrupção, Jacob encostou-se na parede e cruzou os braços, numa pose de insubordinação. Edward respirou fundo e tentou novamente.

- Jacob - ele disse, agora com mais calma. - Preciso de você.

Depois disso fez-se um silêncio de alguns segundos e os dois irmãos se olharam com igual espanto. Aquela devia ser a primeira vez em que o Lobo declarava precisar de alguém.

Jacob empalideceu e afastou-se da parede.

- De mim?

Rapidamente Edward avaliou o estado do mais libertino dos irmãos. Pelo menos Jacob estava sóbrio. Além disso, já havia demonstrado que sabia se desincumbir de uma responsabilidade que lhe fosse confiada. Talvez devesse receber responsabilidades com mais freqüência.

- Sim, de você. Preciso que cuide da defesa do castelo enquanto eu vou ao encontro de Peasely.

- Quer que eu cuide disso? - perguntou Jacob, espantadíssimo. - Mas... e Emmett?

- Emmett está tomando conta de Isabella - respondeu Edward, sem dar tempo ao irmão para recusar. – Sam poderá ajudá-lo, claro, mas o comando será seu.

Girando o corpo ele começou a se afastar, com passos firmes. Quando alcançou a porta, ouviu a voz de Jacob, obviamente relutante.

- E se alguma coisa acontecer com você?

Edward voltou-se e olhou fixamente para o irmão.

- Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, você ficará com a responsabilidade de defender meu feudo e minha esposa.

Dito isso ele girou nos calcanhares e se afastou rapidamente, deixando o falastrão Jacob sem saber o que dizer.

Depois de escolher entre os melhores soldados uns poucos para acompanhá-lo, Edward saiu para recepcionar os visitantes, agora já claramente visíveis. Tão logo ultrapassou os muros do castelo, ouviu com alívio o barulho dos portões se fechando. Não tinha a menor intenção de convidar para entrar a tropa de soldados que estava chegando de Baddersly. Mesmo com os reforços vindos de Campion, as forças de defesa do castelo ainda eram poucas. Se a intenção de Peasely fosse atacar, o melhor seria fazer tudo para mantê-lo no lado de fora.

Um soldado adiantou-se do grupo que vinha chegando e Edward reconheceu Goodson, o homem que chefiava a guarda de Peasely e havia ordenado o assassinato dele. Controlando a vontade de liquidar ali mesmo aquele cretino, Edward procurou levar em co sideração o enorme contingente que estava por trás de Goodson.

Seria preciso negociar e Edward lamentou não estar ao lado de Emmett, o homem perfeito para missões diplomáticas. Agora tudo dependeria dele e seria preciso tomar muito cuidado. O menor erro poderia ser fatal.

- Estou procurando pelo barão de Masen – disse Goodson, com uma arrogância que fez Edward trincar os dentes.

Aquele desgraçado dizia aquilo apenas para insultá-lo, porque sabia perfeitamente que estava diante do barão de Masen.

- Pois já o encontrou - respondeu Edward, depois de respirar fundo.

- Você é ele?

- Sim, sou ele. Se não acredita, sinta-se livre para virar as costas e ir procurá-lo em outro lugar.

Goodson aprumou o corpo na sela. Embora sem dizer nada, dirigiu a Edward um olhar de aversão e fez com que o cavalo girasse para retomar ao meio do suas tropas. Certamente ia relatar a Peasely o resultado daquele encontro preliminar. Edward perguntou-se se o tio de Isabella estava sóbrio o suficiente para montar um cavalo ou se era transportado numa liteira.

Aparentemente Peasely estava sóbrio, porque adiantou-se e saudou Edward como se nunca houvesse acontecido nenhum desentendimento entre eles. E tratava-se do mesmo homem que havia ameaçado e caçoado do Lobo de Masen, do mesmo homem que ordenara ao seu capitão que perseguisse e matasse Edward, à época um visitante em Baddersly. Edward apertou cabo da espada e fitou o visitante. Sentia vontade de matar Peasely não só por causa daquilo, mas também porque se tratava do homem que havia tirado tanto da adorada Isabella, que até havia tentado matá-la.

- Você é Masen?

Peasely não parecia tão arrogante quanto havia se mostrado em seus domínios. Isso certamente se devia ao fato de estar num feudo alheio e não saber quantos homens armados havia no castelo que via por trás do interlocutor.

- Sim, sou Masen - respondeu Edward, com naturalidade. - Parece que não está me reconhecendo. Como já recomendei ao seu lacaio, se não quiser acreditar em mim pode sair das minhas terras.

Peasely fez um ar de surpresa.

- Reconhecê-lo? - ele perguntou, parecendo momentaneamente desconcertado. - Nós já nos conhecemos?

Edward soltou um palavrão. Era muito descaramento de Peasely protestar inocência.

- Sim, nós nos conhecemos. Não faz muito tempo, você me expulsou do seu castelo e ordenou ao seu capitão que me matasse na estrada.

Peasely fez um ar de espanto ainda maior.

- Naturalmente você não pode ser o homem que esteve em Baddersly afirmando ser Masen. Se for, espero que me perdoe meu lorde, porque na ocasião a sua aparência era bem diferente da de agora. Quanto a uma trama para matá-lo, afirmo que não sei nada sobre isso! Deve estar enganado.

Edward fez um gesto de cabeça na direção de Goodson, que observava a cena não muito longe dali.

- Não há engano nenhum. Ouvi perfeitamente quando o chefe da sua guarda, aquele ali, orientou os soldados dele sobre o que deviam fazer comigo.

Peasely franziu a testa. Depois de alguns instantes, como se tomasse uma decisão voltou-se na sela.

- Goodson! - ele gritou. - O que tem a me dizer sobre essa acusação? Fale logo ou mandarei cortar sua língua!

Goodson pareceu atarantado.

- Pensei que o homem era um malfeitor, alguém mandado para ameaçá-lo ou fazer alguma sabotagem no castelo. Perdão se errei, meu senhor! - ele completou, com ar suplicante.

Embora abaixasse a cabeça para se desculpar, o olhar que ele dirigia a Edward era de puro ódio, uma prova de que aquela confissão era falsa.

As palavras de Goodson não significaram nada para Edward. O que interessava para ele era o jogo de Peasely. O que o tio de Isabella estava pretendendo com aquela súbita demonstração de boa vontade?

- Atenção! - gritou Peasely, voltando-se para a tropa que liderava. - Retirem imediatamente a espada de Goodson. Ele ficará detido até que se possa fazer justiça!

Não havia dúvida de que a ordem era para ser cumprida só enquanto aquela gente estivesse ali. Logo de pois Peasely olhou outra vez para Edward, com um sorriso evidentemente forçado.

- Agora que resolvi esse assunto desagradável, meu lorde, espero que me receba em seu castelo para que possamos conversar.

- Podemos conversar aqui mesmo.

O sorriso de Peasely desapareceu e ele pareceu desistir de se mostrar amigo.

- Pois muito bem. Quero a minha sobrinha. Agora. Você não tem o direito de...

- Tenho todos os direitos - cortou Edward. - Saiba que me casei com ela. Isabella é minha esposa e não lhe deve mais obediência.

No mesmo instante a expressão de Peasely se modificou, o rosto dele ficando muito vermelho.

- É mentira!

- Foi tudo feito dentro da lei – persistiu Edward - Apresente suas objeções à Igreja ou ao rei.

Peasely fez uma careta de ódio e por um instante e Edward teve a impressão de que ele poderia transformar imediatamente a sobrinha em viúva. Mas logo o homem ergueu os olhos para os soldados que se encontravam no alto dos muros do castelo. Deve ter concluído que aqueles homens sairiam a campo aberto para vingar a morte do Lobo.

O covarde não tinha como saber que as defesas do castelo eram deficientes e Edward não pretendia deixar que ele tomasse conhecimento disso. Por isso, procurou se aproveitar da hesitação e do medo que viu nos olhos de Peasely.

- Meu pai, o conde de Campion, ficou contentíssimo com o casamento. Ele quer muito ter um neto.

Aquelas palavras tanto significavam que Isabella contava com a proteção da família de Cullen como indicavam que ela podia estar grávida. E a criança que nascesse daquela união não só herdaria Campion e Masen, como também Baddersly, eliminando todas as esperanças de Peasely de se tornar senhor do feudo que ainda controlava.

Edward observou que Peasely havia entendido a mensagem, porque agora o homem parecia a ponto de ter um ataque de apoplexia. Isso seria até bom, porque pouparia o trabalho de matá-lo. Depois de respirar fundo várias vezes, porém, o tio de Isabella conseguiu se controlar.

- Gostaria de falar com minha sobrinha - ele declarou.

- Ela não quer vê-lo.

- Bobagem - protestou Peasely, outra vez falando no tom de quem queria se passar por amigo. - Só quero ver se Isabella está viva e ouvir dos lábios dela a confirmação de que se casou com você. Não acredito que você me recuse hospitalidade no seu castelo.

Edward ficou pensativo. Não pretendia deixar que Peasely chegasse perto de Isabella, mas também não queria se envolver numa batalha para a qual não estava preparado. Se recusasse o pedido de Peasely, o homem podia partir para o ataque e era impossível prever o destino de Isabella caso o castelo caísse. Edward sentiu um aperto no peito quando pensou no que poderia acontecer se ela ficasse outra vez à mercê do tio, sozinha e indefesa.

Mesmo assim ele continuou olhando fixamente para Peasely, sem mostrar nada daquelas dúvidas. Precisava ganhar tempo. Jasper poderia retomar a qualquer momento. E também seria possível despachar um mensageiro a Campion, pedindo ajuda ao pai dele...

Edward correu os olhos pelos soldados de Peasely, mas sempre de cabeça erguida, sem dar a menor indicação de que não tinha condições para enfrentar uma força tão numerosa. Depois fez um gesto de cabeça na direção de uma colina distante.

- Seus homens poderão acampar ali. Você terá permissão para entrar no castelo e falar com minha lady, mas sozinho.

Peasely pareceu confuso, como se não soubesse que passo dar. Ótimo. Edward achou que talvez fosse até melhor ficar com aquele homem no castelo, podendo observar todos os movimentos dele. Separado de seus homens, Peasely não teria como ordenar um ataque.

O tio de Isabella passou a língua pelos lábios.

- Naturalmente você permitirá que eu leve alguns ajudantes.

- Você irá sozinho. E o seu capitão, aquele que planejava me matar, conhecerá os confortos do meu calabouço até que chegue a hora de vocês irem embora.

Peasely procurou disfarçar a raiva, mas em vão, porque no mesmo instante ficou com o rosto muito vermelho.

- Não acredito que...

- São esses os meus termos - cortou Edward.

Ele sabia que a única outra opção de Peasely seria partir para o ataque, mas esperava que o tio de Isabella, como tantos outros covardes metidos a valentões, não tivesse coragem para isso.

Edward permaneceu imóvel, sustentando o olhar de ódio de Peasely, até que o homem assentiu.

- Muito bem - ele despachou, logo depois se voltando para falar em voz baixa com os acompanhantes mais próximos.

Goodson foi entregue aos soldados de Edward e a tropa visitante começou a se afastar na direção da colina indicada, deixando Peasely sozinho.

- Estou à sua mercê, meu lorde - disse o tio do Isabella, pondo o cavalo em movimento. - Espero que não traia a minha confiança.

Edward dirigiu ao tio de Isabella um olhar de desdém. Por mais que quisesse, não pretendia matar a sangue-frio um hóspede do castelo. O rei não aprovaria isso. Mas aquele sujeitinho que não tentasse fazer nada contra Isabella.

- Só lhe aviso uma coisa - ele disse, olhando fixamente para Peasely. - Se erguer à mão contra minha esposa, será um homem morto.

Peasely soltou uma risada, aparentemente sem acreditar muito na ameaça. Edward pensou em voltar atrás na decisão tomada, mas lembrou-se de que devia ser justo... algo que Peasely não tinha sido com ele e Isabella em Baddersly.

- Está avisado, Peasely - ele insistiu. – Espero que não se esqueça das minhas palavras.

Logo depois, voltou-se para ordenar que os portões fossem abertos.

Isabella ficou morta de medo. Sabia que Edward não podia simplesmente proibir a entrada de Peasely, mas quando soube que o tio estava no interior do castelo só pensou em correr para o quarto e ficar trancada lá. Talvez devesse ter ficado em Campion.

Emmett conduziu-a ao salão e ela segurou no braço do cunhado, apertando fortemente, surpreendendo-se por ele não protestar. Mas a única outra opção seria sair correndo. Emmett murmurava palavras de ânimo, mas evidentemente também estava temeroso. Logo depois eles entraram no salão e ela não pôde pensar em mais nada além da presença do tio.

Quando o viu ela parou e ficou olhando para ela com os olhos arregalados.

- Isabella - disse Peasely, com uma doçura que ela não se lembrava de ter ouvido na voz de um homem tão traiçoeiro. - Como vai?

Por um instante Isabella ficou sem fala. Depois abaixou a cabeça, submissa.

- Eu estou bem, meu tio.

Edward postou-se ao lado dela e começou a dizer alguma coisa, mas Isabella sentia-se tonta e não entendeu nada do que estava sendo dito. Mesmo assim procurou ter confiança. O Lobo a protegeria, embora tivesse permitido a entrada do tio dela...

O jantar foi um acontecimento estranho, na verdade a primeira vez em que Isabella fez uma refeição em companhia do tio. Em Baddersly ela sempre comia no quarto, já que, na opinião de Peasely, as mulheres deviam ter todo o recato possível. Agora todas aquelas lembranças retomavam, com aterrorizante clareza. Embora vivesse na própria casa, ela não pudera fazer nada, ter nada... ser nada. E agora, mesmo sabendo que contava com a proteção do marido e dos cunhados encolhia-se de medo só por estar na presença do tio.

Vagamente Isabella ouvia a voz de Peasely, com uma cordialidade que jamais tinha sido característica dele, perguntando a Edward sobre o casamento, argumentando que a autorização dele devia ter sido solictado e que, como isso não havia acontecido, uma grave traição fora cometida. Da mesma forma vaga Isabella pre senciou a reação dos outros de Cullen, todos protestando que defenderiam o irmão com a própria vida, se fosse necessário. Edward permanecia calmamente sentado ao lado dela. Às vezes Isabella sentia o olhar do tio, mas mantinha a cabeça abaixada. Quando terminou de comer, pediu licença e recolheu-se ao quarto.

Edward a acompanhou, pondo a mão no ombro dela enquanto eles caminhavam até a escada. Não dizia nada, mas foi muito bom ter aquela presença protetora. Uma vez no quarto eles se despiram ao mesmo tempo, Edward a observando em silêncio, mas sem aquele olhar de desejo de outras ocasiões. Agora só havia ternura e solidariedade nos olhos do Lobo.

- Vou mandá-lo embora - ele declarou, finalmente. Isabella ajeitou-se embaixo dos lençóis e chegou-se para o lado direito da cama.

- Não. Faça o que achar mais apropriado. Eu estou bem.

Edward sentou-se na cama e olhou para ela com os olhos chispando.

- Diabo de mulher! E claro que você não está bem. Não é você mesma. Está agindo como um fantasma da mulher que era e isso eu não vou aceitar. - Edward bateu com o punho fechado no joelho, obstinado. - Peasely irá embora.

Dito isso ele se deitou na cama ao lado dela e abraçou-a com uma ternura quase inimaginável. Isabella ficou intrigada. Desde que havia chegado a Masen, aquela era a primeira noite em que o Lobo não se deitava por cima dela cheio de desejo. Em vez disso apenas a abraçava, e com tanta ternura que quase a fazia chorar.

Pouco depois ele ergueu a mão e pôs-se a afagar os cabelos dela.

- Eu queria que você fosse feliz, Isabella.

Isabella respirou fundo, esforçando-se para não chorar de verdade. Amava demais aquele homem! E era muito bom ser tratada por ele com tanta ternura.

O Lobo havia mudado muito, o que não devia ter sido fácil para ele, um homem acostumado a uma vida dura. Antes ele a tratava como um estorvo, uma encomenda a ser entregue. Agora a respeitava, ouvia as opiniões dela, preocupava-se com ela. E chegava a declarar que queria que ela fosse feliz!

Desde que saíra do calabouço, Edward de fato dedicava mais atenção ela, chegando a demonstrar... afeição. A noite era ardente como de costume, mas durante o dia se mostrava outro, sempre arranjando um pretexto para estar ao lado dela.

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelas faces de Isabella quando ela percebeu que na verdade estava recebendo muito daquele homem. Ele dizia que não acreditava no amor, mas isso era assim tão importante? Talvez ela devesse desistir de ter o que não era possível e aceitar o que estava sendo oferecido. Mesmo que Edward a amasse, não havia garantia de que aquilo duraria para sempre, mas o que ele demonstrava agora era muito parecido com amor.

Pensando bem, talvez o Lobo estivesse oferecendo o máximo que podia. Só uma louca não aceitaria.

* * *

**_O que acharam? Eu acho o Tio da Bella asqueroso, uma praga, óoh cara para atrapalhar a vida dos outros... E o Edward todo ciumento... ele ama ela, está na cara nos gestos em tudo só ele que não vê... E é com tristeza que comunico que só tem mais dois capitulos... esta acabando meninas... mas eu tenho outras historias e sei que vocês vão gostar... então vistem também" Isabella, A Bruxa, e A chama e a Flor, essas historias são tão lindas como essa... então até Terça com o penultimo capitulo de O Lobo Domado... Robsteijooooosssssssssss e até mais..._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Oi amores di mi vida... o penultimo capitulo para vocês... esperem que gostem como eu gostei... é tenso, meigo e muitoooooo romantico kkkkk... Boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Isabella não queria mais violência em Masen e por isso insistiu com Edward para que ele permitisse a permanência do tio dela, pelo menos até que se descobrisse qual era a intenção do homem. Mas ficou no quarto a maior parte do tempo, só se juntando aos outros durante as refeições.

Depois de uma tarde calma durante a qual se dedicou à confecção de um novo tapete, Isabella levantou-se da cadeira e espreguiçou-se, lembrando-se de que logo deveria descer para o jantar. Então ouviu batidas na porta.

- Entre - ela disse, erguendo a voz, achando que um dos irmãos de Edward estava ali para escoltá-la até a sala de jantar.

Mas não se tratava de nenhum dos de Cullen. Quem estava ali era o tio dela, que imediatamente entrou e fechou a porta. Isabella ficou paralisada de horror.

- Ora, ora, aqui está você, Isabella - ele disse, com um sorriso. - Senti sua falta hoje. Não devia tratar um hóspede com tão pouca hospitalidade. - Depois de ficar caminhando de um lado para outro no quarto, examinando a mobília e a tapeçaria, Peasely voltou-se subitamente para ela. - Mas o fato é que você nunca soube cumprir com seus deveres, não é mesmo?

Isabella recuou, percebendo que agora o tio falava num outro tom. Peasely andara bebendo, e nesse estado seria capaz de tudo. Então ela se sentou na beirada da cama e abaixou a cabeça. Não podia fazer nada diante de um homem que já atormentara tanto.

- Não! - ele gritou, - Herdando a idiotice da minha irmã, você nunca fez nada direito! Pior que isso, sempre representou um impedimento para que eu me apossasse do que é meu por direito.

Isabella ouviu que ele chegava mais perto, mas continuou imóvel e em silêncio.

- Achou que podia tomar Baddresly de mim, não foi? - rosnou Peasely.

Isabella não respondeu. Sabia que não adiantava argumentar com o tio quando ele se encontrava naquele estado.

- Pois saiba que não conseguirá! - Vociferou. - Não conseguirá porque eu...

Nesse instante a porta se abriu de súbito, com tanta força que bateu contra a parede. Isabella ergueu a cabeça a tempo de ver a entrada do Lobo, uma figura enorme e ameaçadora.

- O que está fazendo no meu quarto? – ele inquiriu olhando para o tio dela.

- Ela me convidou a entrar – respondeu Peasely fazendo um gesto na direção de Isabella.

Surpresa com a naturalidade com que as palavras foram pronunciadas, Isabella ficou em silêncio.

- Isso é verdade, Isabella? – perguntou Edward. Preferindo não complicar a situação, ela confirmou com a cabeça.

Edward fitou-a durante um bom tempo e depois voltou-se para Peasely.

- Eu lhe avisei, Peasely. Espero que não tenha se esquecido.

- Mas é claro que eu me lembro, meu lorde - respondeu o tio dela, com um sorriso conciliador mas num tom cheio de ironia.

Isabella ficou perplexa. Aquilo só podia ser efeito da bebida. Que outro motivo faria Peasely acreditar que podia tratar o Lobo daquele jeito. Logo depois, lançando um rápido olhar à sobrinha, o homem passou por Edward e saiu do quarto.

- Que diabo estava acontecendo? - perguntou Edward, quando eles ficaram sozinhos.

Obviamente ele havia se controlado muito para não jogar Peasely contra a parede. Isabella mostrou um sorriso trêmulo.

- Nada - ela respondeu. - Ele só me insultou. Felizmente você chegou a tempo de impedir que alguma coisa mais grave acontecesse.

Era a pura verdade e Isabella nem se sentiu envergonhada por ter permitido a entrada do tio no recanto que era só dela e do marido.

O surpreendente foi que no instante seguinte Edward caiu de joelhos e agarrou as mãos dela, com tanta força que chegou a doer. Mas havia tanta ternura naqueles olhos verdes que Isabella outra vez se sentiu a ponto de chorar.

- Ele não é nada, Isabella. Nada. Não causará nenhum mal a você.

- Eu sei - ela murmurou, com a voz trêmula. – sei que é uma bobagem, mas quando o vejo é como se tivesse outra vez sete anos, estivesse sozinha no mundo e...

Isabella parou de falar quando Edward levantou-se para abraçá-la. Então não pensou mais em conter as lágrimas e aninhou o rosto no peito dele, soluçando, sem se importar com o fato de que o deixava com a túnica molhada.

Edward mal tocou na comida. Mesmo que estivesse morto de fome, o que não era o caso, o fato de que estava com os dentes trincados o impediria de mastigar. Recostado na cadeira, observava a esposa e o tio dela. Oh, Deus, como queria acabar com Peasely. Tinha sido muita ousadia daquele desgraçado ter ido ao quarto de Isabella para ameaçá-la. Edward sentia o sangue fervendo só de pensar naquilo.

Isabella era dele. Dele. E ele a protegeria de tudo. Ter uma esposa era uma coisa nova e estranha, algo bem diferente do que havia imaginado. O mais esquisito era ele não querer se afastar dela nem para cumprir as próprias responsabilidades. De uma certa forma, ela parecia englobar todas as responsabilidades dele.

E Edward queria que Isabella voltasse a ser o que sempre fora. Queria outra vez aquela mulherzinha atrevida que apontava o dedo para o peito dele, não uma mulher soturna e permanentemente amedrontada. O motivo daquela mudança era a presença de Peasely, sem dúvida, e por isso ele queria acabar com aquele homem. Imediatamente.

Edward apertou os lábios quando ouviu uma risada de Peasely. O tio de Isabella estava conversando com Jacob, os dois bebendo muito. Os irmãos de Cullen haviam aprendido a ignorar os hábitos de Jacob, mas com Peasely presente isso adquiria outra significação. E Edward não estava gostando nada da conversa dos dois, entremeada de palavrões pronunciados em voz alta.

Percebendo o desagrado de Isabella com aquilo ele sentiu vontade de esmurrar Peasely bem na cara. Talvez devesse fazer exatamente isso. Seria até bom ver o sangue escorrendo do nariz daquele cretino. Quando já ia se levantando Edward reparou que Emmett tinha a testa franzida, sem dúvida querendo lembrá-lo que os soldados de Peasely estavam acampados lá fora, uma distância não muito grande do castelo. Então ele engoliu em seco, engolindo também a vontade de esmigalhar aquele verme.

- Vou me recolher agora - declarou Isabella, levantando-se.

Edward concordou com um gesto de cabeça, prontificando-se a acompanhá-la. Embora quisesse permanecer ali para ficar de olho no inimigo, não estava disposto a deixar Isabella sozinha, menos ainda depois que Peasely havia invadido o quarto deles naquela tarde.

- Isabella! - gritou Peasely, quando eles já iam deixando o salão. - Você não pode estar querendo dormir tão cedo. A noite está apenas começando e temos muito o que conversar.

- Vocês conversarão amanhã, Peasely – decidiu Edward, parando e voltando-se para o hóspede.

- Mas eu quero conversar agora - persistiu o homem, num tom que fez com Isabella parasse e se sentasse no banco mais próximo, com a cabeça abaixada. - Quero falar sobre os motivos que um homem sem nada além de um feudo miserável pode ter para se casar com a herdeira de Baddersly.

Ignorando o murmúrio que se espalhou pelo salão, Peasely pôs-se de pé.

- Ele queria tanto uma esposa rica que se transformou numa criatura servil. - Dando alguns passos, Peasely aproximou-se da sobrinha e passou o braço por cima dos ombros dela. Depois soltou um riso estridente. - Eu fico observando a forma como o famoso Lobo de Masen rasteja em volta da noiva rica e acho isso patético! Ela estala os dedos e ele começa a saltitar; ela dá uma ordem e ele a segue como um cachorrinho esperando que algum osso seja jogado no chão!

Edward viu que Seth começava a se levantar e, com um olhar, obrigou o irmão a voltar à posição de antes. Aquilo era entre ele e Peasely. Ninguém deveria interferir. Depois, abaixando a mão para a espada, olhou novamente para o hóspede, que continuava sua arenga, sempre com os olhos fixos no rosto de sobrinha.

- Na minha opinião, foi a herança da minha pequena Isabella que domou o Lobo - vociferou Peasely cheio de sarcasmo. - Mas eu não me deixaria dobrar tão facilmente, meu lorde. As mulheres são seres muito inferiores a nós, homens... Estão no mundo para nos servir e não devem ter opinião própria. E minha intenção é mostrar a esta aqui qual é o seu lugar.

Para perplexidade de Edward, Peasely ergueu a mão para Isabella, que continuava imóvel como uma estátua. Naquele instante ele percebeu que jamais estaria suficientemente próximo da esposa enquanto Peasely existisse entre eles dois. Edward projetou-se para a frente, mas no mesmo instante Isabella soltou um grito.

- _Não_!

Peasely hesitou e ela teve tempo para erguer o braço, aparando o golpe com que seria atingida no rosto. Depois plantou as mãos no peito do tio e empurrou-o. Bêbado como estava, Peasely caiu de costas no chão. Isabella caiu por cima dele, atingindo-o com as unhas como um animal selvagem. Por um longo momento todos ficaram imóveis, paralisados de surpresa, até que os de Cullen em peso correram em ajuda dela.

Edward, que estava mais perto, sentiu um enorme alívio ao perceber que a atrevida esposa estava de volta. Logo depois viu um brilho prateado e constatou que Peasely havia sacado um punhal. O medo que aquilo provocou instantaneamente o fez compreender o que sentia por Isabella. Era amor. Ele a amava.

E Peasely a feria. Edward viu o movimento da lâmina e o sangue que espirrou do braço de Isabella, manchando de vermelho o vestido amarelo. Então ele se lançou para a frente, buscando agarrar a pulso de Peasely.

No entanto, por erro no salto ou por causa da confusão da cena, o punhal o atingiu no peito, provocando um corte. Por um instante ele ficou sem ação e poderia ter sido liquidado se Peasely agisse com mais rapidez. Mas o homem estava afetado demais pela bebida e pela reação da sobrinha, o que deu tempo a Edward para agarrar o pulso dele. Isabella foi retirada da briga pelas mãos providenciais de Emmett e durante um longo minuto todos ficaram observando, em silêncio, enquanto os dois homens brigavam pela posse do punhal.

Peasely devia se achar invencível, sem dúvida em conseqüência do vinho, mas não era adversário para o Lobo, que o superava em força e tamanho. Edward era um guerreiro formidável, do tipo que não dava importância aos ferimentos que sofria, e naquela noite parecia não querer outra coisa além de liquidar o homem que ameaçava a esposa dele.

- Eu avisei - vociferou Edward, apossando-se do punhal.

Agora o ar de desprezo que havia nos olhos de Peasely dava lugar ao medo, um medo real, quase palpável. No instante seguinte aqueles olhos não transmitiram mais nenhuma emoção, porque o punhal se cravava no coração dele.

Edward soltou um demorado suspiro e levantou-se. No silêncio do salão ouviam-se apenas os soluços de Isabella e ele se voltou para o lado de onde vinha aquele som. Ela estava ajoelhada no chão ao lado de Emmett, que em vão tentava examinar o ferimento no braço da cunhada. Ao ver o sangue da mulher amada, Edward sentiu vontade de gritar em protesto. Em vez disso, ajoelhou-se diante dela e tomou-a nos braços.

- Ah, moça - ele murmurou.

- Esta noite foi um falcão selvagem.

- Mas é apenas um arranhão - protestou Edward.

- Um arranhão que reabriu o ferimento que Volturi produziu em seu peito - respondeu a esposa dele.

Ela ficava ainda mais linda quando franzia a testa para fazer um ar de censura. E a forma como movimentava aqueles lábios grossos deixava Edward com vontade de beijá-la. Renunciando a isso ele suspirou e deixou que ela limpasse o ferimento com um pano limpo de linho. Edward havia insistido para que os primeiros cuidados fossem para o ferimento de Isabella e depois ela própria se ocupara do dele, limpando tudo, passando ungüento, obrigando-o a se deitar na cama, cumulando-o de atenções.

Edward divertia-se com aquilo.

- Juro que você é o pior paciente que eu já tive. Edward - ralhou Isabella, cuidando dele como uma boa esposa.

- Sou o único paciente que você já teve.

- Isso não é verdade. Eu cuidei de várias pessoas doentes em Baddersly, sempre que podia, e de algumas em Campion. Agora assumirei aqui o lugar de curandeira.

Edward resmungou alguma coisa e reparou que aquilo a divertia. Tinha a saudável suspeita de que Isabella sabia exatamente o quanto os cuidados dela o agradavam. Era uma mulher inteligente, disso ele não duvidava, e parecia adivinhar as necessidades dele, as vontades. Para isso nem precisava haver palavras entre eles.

Aquilo estava perfeito para Edward, um homem de poucas palavras. Era um alívio muito grande saber que Isabella não era do tipo de mulher que exigia presentes, elogios ou constantes provas de afeição por parte do marido. Na verdade nem voltara a falar em amor desde o casamento deles, embora Edward até desejasse que ela abordasse o assunto. Assim teria oportunidade para declarar que sentia a mesma emoção e talvez a ouvisse falar naquele jeito sussurrado que tanto o excitava. Era possível também que Isabella soltasse um daqueles gritos que emitia quanto atingia o orgasmo...

- Pronto - ela disse, quando terminou o curativo, pondo a mão sobre o peito de Edward e olhando para ele com os olhos grandes cheios de ternura e preocupação.

Agora que Edward sabia o quanto ela significava para ele, aquele negócio de amor era de uma clareza cristalina. Não se sentira atraído por ela desde o início? Bem... quase desde o início.

E a atração só aumentou até que ele chegasse a possuí-la, não só fisicamente, mas de corpo e alma. Ainda assim recusara-se a acreditar no inevitável, mesmo durante a estada no calabouço, quando se manteve vivo graças aos pensamentos nela. A descrença continuou depois, embora o período passado longe de Isabella o convencesse de que era vital ter sempre a presença dela.

- Agora beba isto - disse Isabella, estendendo a mão para um copo ao lado da cama. - Servirá para aliviar a dor e o fará dormir.

Edward a reteve pelo pulso. Naquela noite a última coisa que queria era ficar entorpecido.

- Não quero nenhuma poção, moça. Agora pode parar de me mimar.

Isabella abriu a boca, dando a impressão de que iria insistir. Talvez em consideração ao estado dele, porém, preferiu não obrigá-lo a tomar o remédio.

- Está bem, Edward - ela disse, olhando bem nos olhos dele.

Edward começou a rir, até sentir o peito doendo.

- O que foi? - perguntou Isabella, com os olhos muito abertos e um ar de inocência no rosto.

- Mentirosa - ele murmurou.

- O quê?

- Minha querida Isabella - começou Edward - Desde pouco depois do início do nosso relacionamento, sei exatamente quando você está ou não está mentindo.

Aquilo a surpreendeu.

- Não acredito - declarou Isabella, balançando a cabeça e mostrando um sorriso de provocação. - Você só me pegou agora porque sabe que nunca vou parar de mimá-lo.

Edward sentiu vontade de rir outra vez, mas controlou-se. Mesmo assim a sensação que aquilo provocava era muito boa.

- É muito fácil descobrir. Quando está mentindo, você fala olhando bem nos meus olhos e cheia de convicção.

- Ai, meu Deus... - murmurou Isabella, abaixando a cabeça como se não encontrasse argumentos para contradize-lo.

- Ora, não fique tão abatida, moça. Talvez os outros nem percebam isso. Somente eu, que sou seu marido, aprendi a conhecê-la bem.

Edward disse aquilo numa voz baixa e cheia de sensualidade. Esperava logo mostrar a ela o quanto a conhecia bem, como sabia tocar nas partes certas do corpo dela para fazê-la tremer de desejo.

- Edward...

Isabella abaixou os olhos para o peito dele, com um ar de preocupação no rosto angelical. Certa época ele a considerara sem graça. Aquilo tinha sido uma maldade, porque Isabella era lindíssima, dos cabelos à ponta dos pés.

- O que é?

Isabella olhou rapidamente para ele, com as pálpebras meio abaixadas. Edward sentiu vontade de beijar aqueles olhos até que ela começasse a gemer o nome dele.

- Você... não ficou zangado com o que meu tio disse não é? Todas aquelas coisas horríveis sobre fazer as minhas vontades, saltitar à minha volta como um cachorrinho amestrado. Isso não é verdade, claro. Todos sabem que você não quer Baddersly ou qualquer outra riqueza que eu possa ter. Não quero que você me... rejeite por causa do que ele disse.

- Rejeitá-la? – Edward sentiu uma renovada onda de ódio pelo homem morto. - Peasely era um idiota e eu não dei a menor importância ao que ele disse. Por alguns instantes ele ficou olhando para Isabella, que esperava com a respiração contida, os olhos grandes cheios de preocupação. Então o ódio por Peasely foi substituído por uma sensação de paz muito grande, algo que ele vinha buscando há muito tempo. - Se você conseguiu me domar, então que seja assim.

Isabella sorriu, mostrando as covinhas, sem dúvida sentindo uma alegria que só podia ser fornecida pela felicidade.

- Essas covinhas... - murmurou Edward.

Depois ele ergueu a mão e puxou-a pela nuca. Quando a beijou foi com um ardor maior do que nunca. Era como se jamais a houvesse possuído, jamais a houvesse amado de verdade...

- O seu ferimento - disse Isabella, interrompendo o beijo. .

Sem querer pensar naquilo, Edward resmungou alguma coisa e escorregou as mãos até os ombros dela.

- Apenas fique deitado e procure descansar - insistiu Isabella, com mais ênfase.

A resposta de Edward foi outro resmungo. Logo depois ele abaixou o vestido dela e usou as duas mãos para acariciar os seios que se expuseram. Eram seios de pele alva e sedosa, com mamilos escurecidos em torno dos quais havia uma aura rosada... Ah, como eram tentadores. Edward puxou-a mais para perto e começou a chupar um daqueles seios. Isabella estremeceu. Oh, Deus... o prazer dela só aumentava o dele.

- Trema por mim, moça - ele murmurou.

Isabella estava de fato trêmula, quase cravando as unhas nos ombros dele. Agora eles se beijavam na boca, num delicioso duelo de línguas.

Isabella tinha o cheiro de flores silvestres e Edward inspirou profundamente aquele aroma, ao mesmo tempo em que percorria com as mãos as curvas do corpo dela. Depois ergueu-a um pouco e jogou o lençol para o lado. Estava completamente nu e agora só tinha para cobri-lo o corpo de Isabella, que se deitava por cima dele com as pernas abertas.

- Edward - ela murmurou, olhando para ele com os olhos semicerrados. - Você não deve fazer esforço.

Edward soltou um resmungo de discordância. O desejo que sentia era muito forte e precisava de satisfação imediata. Em outras circunstâncias, deitaria Isabella de costas na cama e se colocaria por cima dela, mas naquela noite não faria isso. Não queria que o peito voltasse a sangrar, o que deixaria Isabella transtornada. Além disso, sentia-se velho demais para bancar o cavaleiro invencível.

- Quero ficar dentro de você, moça - ele declarou, em voz baixa.

Os olhos de Isabella pareceram ficar ainda maiores. Agitando a saia ela foi se ajeitando por cima dele. Como não encontrasse uma posição satisfatória, despiu-se do vestido e ficou completamente nua.

Edward examinou-a com os olhos e sentiu-se ainda mais excitado. Percebeu que também tremia de desejo ao ver Isabella se posicionando por cima dele com as pernas abertas.

- Agora, Isabella - ele a orientou, quase não conhecendo a própria voz.

Então segurou-a pelas ancas e puxou-a para baixo, consumando a penetração. Foi delicioso ouvir gemido de prazer que Isabella emitiu.

Por alguns instantes eles ficaram em silêncio, Edward com o pensamento concentrado no local por onde se intrometia no corpo de Isabella. Depois agarrou-a pelos cabelos e olhou-a nos olhos.

- Quero que me cavalgue, moça - ele pediu, num murmúrio, o que provocou um estremecimento em Isabella.

Então ela começou a mover os quadris em movimentos ritmados, mas vagarosos, quase tímidos se comparados com a ânsia com ele a penetrava quando estava por cima. Mas aquilo tinha a vantagem de prolongar o prazer.

Embora achasse excitante aquela variação, Edward sentiu que os movimentos de Isabella se tornavam cada vez mais rápidos. Ela também estava ansiosa. A agitação foi crescendo até que Edward apertou as nádegas dela e brindou-a com sucessivas descargas de sêmen. Ao mesmo tempo Isabella soltava um demorado grito.

Isabella ficou com a cabeça deitada no ombro do marido, tão satisfeita quanto espantada. Devia ter adivinhado que, mesmo ferido, Edward arranjaria um jeito de fazer amor com ela. Às vezes ele se mostrava grosseiro, discutia, brigava, de uma forma que a deixava exasperada ou enraivecida, mas na cama sempre parecia adivinhar o que ela queria.

Quando encontrou forças, Isabella ergueu-se um pouco na cama e examinou os ferimentos no peito dele. Tudo parecia em ordem e ela se sentou na cama para apagar as velas. Depois voltou a se deitar, enroscando-se ao lado do marido.

Edward quase sempre adormecia logo depois do amor. Às vezes roncava, mas ela não se importava com isso. Era algo que parecia até estreitar a intimidade entre eles. E naquela noite, mais do que nunca, ela precisava daquela intimidade. Quase havia desmaiado de medo ao vê-lo ensangüentado, cambaleando. Não suportava a idéia de que poderia perdê-lo. Agora sabia que, não importava o que o futuro reservasse para eles, não poderia se afastar do Lobo.

Edward não era muito dado a demonstrações de afeto, mas mesmo assim ela estava satisfeita. Sabia que, no íntimo, ele gostava dela. Talvez jamais chegasse a reconhecer isso, mas as evidências estavam nos olhos e no comportamento dele.

Isabella sabia entender. Edward era um homem de poucas palavras, um homem que não gostava de falar dos próprios sentimentos. Mas estava mudando...

Achando que Edward dormia, Isabella surpreendeu-se quando ele segurou na mão dela e levou-a aos lábios, num gesto de indescritível ternura.

- Moça?

- Humm? - ela murmurou, roçando o polegar pela face dele.

- Eu te amo.

Edward pronunciou aquelas palavras com tanta simplicidade que por alguns instantes Isabella ficou sem fala. Imediatamente sentiu um nó na garganta e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu sei - ela conseguiu dizer, depois de algum tempo. - Mas é muito bom ouvir isso dos seus lábios.

Edward soltou um de seus resmungos ininteligíveis e Isabella fechou os olhos. Não tinha mais dúvidas de que era amada pelo marido.

- Moça?

Agora a voz de Edward parecia conter uma ponta de censura.

- Humm?

- Gostaria de ouvi-la falando sobre isso - ele declarou, enrolando as palavras, o que sempre fazia quando abordava um assunto que não conhecia muito bem - Não tem nada a dizer?

Isabella sorriu na escuridão e ergueu-se um pouco para beijá-lo na boca.

- Tenho, sim. Eu também te amo, Edward de Cullen.

Agora o resmungo de Edward foi de pura satisfação. Então ele passou o braço por baixo das costas dela a puxou-a mais para perto. Pouco depois estava ressonando.

* * *

**_O tio da Bella teve o que mereceu, não? Agora eles vão poder ter um pouco de paz... E o Edward dizendo " eu te amo" foi tão lindo... e a Bella como sempre um guerreira... Espero que tenho gostando... Quarta feira posto o ultimo capitulo, então amores comentem... Robsteijooooossssssss e até mais_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Oi amores di mi vida... è com tristeza e felicidade que posto o utlimo capitulo de O Lobo Domado... e espero de verdade que vocês tenham gostado... Boa Leitura... Nos Vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Quando o dia amanheceu, Edward cavalgou até o acampamento das tropas de Peasely levando o corpo do homem morto. Fez acompanhar de uma pequena escolta armada, mesmo sabendo que não teria como resistir se os adversários resolvessem atacá-lo. Quase todos os outros de Cullen permaneceram no castelo, comandando as forças de defesa, mas Emmett insistiu em acompanhar o irmão mais velho. Edward concordou sem muita discussão. Sabia que a habilidade para negociar de Emm talvez salvasse a vida dele.

Durante a cavalgada, procurou ignorar a dor dos ferimentos, agravada pelo exercício físico. Seria bem melhor se pudesse ter ficado na cama, abandonando-se aos cuidados da dedicada esposa. Edward soltou um palavrão em voz baixa. Só podia estar ficando velho.

Logo depois ele fez uma careta. Se os homens de Peasely resolvessem criar algum problema, haveria bem mais com que se preocupar do que a dor dos ferimentos. Eles já estavam chegando perto, mas até aquele momento ninguém havia descido a colina para recebê-los. Edward trocou um rápido olhar com Emmett e logo depois eles pararam no alto de uma pequena elevação para examinar o acampamento inimigo.

A situação não podia ser pior.

Edward temeu pela própria sorte, até se lembrar de como aqueles soldados tinham sido indisciplinados em Baddersly, bebendo e farreando o tempo todo. Sem a presença de Peasely ou Goodson, muito certamente haviam esgotado todos os estoques de cerveja que transportavam. Na verdade não se via ninguém de pé montando guarda. Edward riu com vontade.

Quando eles entraram no acampamento alguns soldados se levantaram, cambaleando de ressaca, mas a maioria nem se deu a esse trabalho. Edward comunicou que, como esposo de lady Isabella, era o novo comandante daquela tropa. Depois gritou algumas ordens, que foram imediatamente obedecidas pela maior parte dos antigos soldados de Peasely. Os que se mostraram reticentes foram expulsos ou presos, dependendo da periculosidade que Edward via em cada um. Os outros juraram fidelidade ao novo senhor e ficaram esperando a hora de voltar para Baddersly.

Não se derramou uma única gota de sangue.

Quando Seth comunicou a Isabella que Edward tinha ido ao encontro dos soldados de Peasely, ela ime diatamente começou a chorar, para espanto do mais jovem dos de Cullen. Ele não acreditava que uma mulher que enfrentara o tio com tanta coragem pudesse se mostrar tão vulnerável logo na manhã seguinte.

Obviamente Seth achava que ela estava chorando a morte do tio, mas não era esse o caso. Na verdade Isabella não tinha por que lamentar o fato de que Peasely não estava mais vivo. Aquele homem havia tentado matá-la mais de uma vez e era até bom saber que ele não representava mais uma ameaça, nem para ela nem para o resto da família de Cullen.

As lágrimas eram por causa de Edward, que haviam saído da cama enquanto ela dormia, sem ao menos se despedir. Isabella conhecia os homens que trabalhavam para o tio dela e sabia do perigo que Edward correria estando no meio deles. Depois de tudo por que eles haviam passado juntos... e depois de o Lobo finalmente ter declaro que a amava, era muito possível que perdesse a vida dentro do feudo do qual era senhor.

Isabella soltou um soluço mais alto e Seth saiu correndo, gritando por Mike. Então ela se sentou num banco e deu vazão aos próprios medos. Dois dias antes havia conversado com uma das mulheres mais idosas e experientes de Masen, procurando entender por que estava com a menstruação tão atrasada. Agora tinha a forte suspeita de que carregava no ventre um filho do Lobo. A idéia de que a criança poderia nascer, sem a presença do pai a fez chorar ainda mais copiosamente.

Pouco depois Mike e Seth entraram na sala para informar que Edward e Emmett tinham sido vistos aproximando-se do castelo. Isabella chorou ainda mais, desta vez de alívio. Mas os olhares ansiosos que os dois irmãos trocaram a fizeram limpar o rosto e ensaiar um sorriso. Então os seguiu para minutos mais tarde ver o marido desmontando no pátio interno do castelo. Isabella saiu correndo para cair nos braços dele.

Edward e Emmett pareciam muito contentes com os resultados da missão e logo depois eles se viram cercados pelos outros de Cullen, todos falando ao mesmo tempo, fazendo perguntas e congratulando-se com os recém-chegados. Isabella resistiu ao impulso de chorar de pura felicidade.

A refeição da manhã foi um acontecimento alegre, todos comemorando o fato de que Peasely e seus homens não mais representavam uma ameaça. Enquanto os servos limpavam a mesa os irmãos começaram a discutir o que devia ser feito a seguir. Embora ninguém esperasse nenhum problema com a herança de Isabella, o rei precisava ser informado da morte de Peasely e, evidentemente, seria necessário tomar posse de Baddersly. Eles estavam começando a discutir o assunto quando um guarda entrou para anunciar que o grupo de Jasper tinha sido avistado aproximando-se do castelo.

Um verdadeiro pandemônio se instalou no salão, as vozes só se acalmando quando Jasper em pessoa se juntou à mesa para fazer ao irmão mais velho um relatório da missão. Isabella examinou atentamente o cunhado que era o centro das atenções, temerosa de que ele estivesse ferido. Mas Jasper parecia mais forte e saudável do que nunca, agindo como se não desse muita importância à difícil missão que acabava de cumprir. Era um homem, um verdadeiro de Cullen. Isabella encheu-se de orgulho por ser considerada por uma irmã.

Quando se fez silêncio Jasper começou seu relato, dizendo que tinha sido recebido no castelo de Volturi pelo mordomo, sendo informado de que não poderia entrar, mas recebendo a garantia de que não haveria mais contratempos. Parecendo desapontado com a perspectiva de paz, Jasper prosseguiu dizendo que Ben Avery, logo depois de fugir da batalha travada em Masen, havia se casado com a filha de Volturi.

Edward soltou um resmungo e Isabella percebeu que aquela notícia não o agradava.

- Se é assim, acho surpreendente Ben não ter liquidado com você, Jasper - ele comentou. - Que outra traição aquele cretino pode estar tramando?

- Nenhuma - respondeu Jasper, fazendo uma ca reta. - O homem está morto.

- O quê? - espantou-se Edward.

Isabella viu que o marido dela fazia um ar de incredulidade enquanto Jasper prosseguia com o seu relato.

- E verdade. Parece que a filha de Volturi se arrependeu dos votos que fez perante o altar. Na noite do casamento, cortou a garganta do marido... no leito nupcial.

Isabella conteve a respiração enquanto os comentários mais desencontrados partiam dos de Cullen.

- As noivas sempre arranjam um jeito de manchar de sangue o lençol do leito nupcial - disse o irreverente Jacob.

- Não acredito muito nisso - pronunciou-se Edward. - Como podemos ter certeza?

- Eu tenho certeza - declarou Jasper. - Vi o corpo. A mulher ordenou que Ben fosse jogado aos abutres, mas o mordomo preferiu entregá-lo em nossas mãos. Cuidamos de enterrá-lo.

Perplexa com aquela história, Isabella ficou ainda mais espantada quando viu a reação dos temíveis de Cullen, que pareciam assustados com os feitos da tal Volturi. Quem era aquela mulher? O que ela podia ser?

- Bem - disse Edward; suspirando. - Parece que ela nos poupou um trabalho. Nesse caso...

As palavras dele foram interrompidas por um criado que entrou no salão para anunciar a chegada de Carlisle em pessoa. Todos os irmãos se levantaram e Isabella também se ergueu para saudar o sogro.

Carlisle entrou no salão com a dignidade que lhe era peculiar. Sem demonstrar ter sido afetado pelos eventos das duas últimas semanas, o conde era a imagem perfeita da inteligência e do poder. Seria possível um dia Edward ter aquela postura? Isabella sorriu, duvidando daquilo. O Lobo não havia herdado o temperamento do pai.

Mas tinha outras características, como aquele ar de majestosa força que o fazia ser adorado pelas mulheres e invejado pelos homens. Aquilo, sim, ele havia herdado do conde dirigindo ao marido um olhar de adoração, Isabella rezou para que aquelas características se transmitissem ao filho que ela carregava na barriga.

Talvez jamais Edward viesse a possuir a sabedoria de Carlisle, mas Isabella o amava do jeito como ele fora... forte e belo, grosseiro e terno, implacável na raiva e generoso no perdão... além de ser ardoroso na paixão. Outra vez ela sorriu. Agora sabia que o que sentia pelo marido era correspondido.

Subitamente todos falavam ao mesmo tempo e Isabella riu de satisfação ao ver que os rapazes procuravam chamar a atenção do pai. Enquanto cada um deles contava sua história ela mandou servir mais cerveja, querendo prolongar aquele momento feliz.

Como um bom pai, Carlisle ouvia o relato dos filhos, elogiando efusivamente a atuação de cada um deles. Ficou particularmente impressionado quando soube que Isabella havia enfrentado bravamente a ferocidade do tio. Então estendeu a mão para segurar no queixo dela, parecendo até que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Só então ouviu-se a voz de Edward.

- Bem, agora vou ter que ir até Baddersly para assumir a posse da propriedade de Isabella e acertar as contas... .

No mesmo instante Isabella protestou.

- Não! Não quero saber de nada que se relaciona com o meu passado!

Edward ficou em silêncio, mas os irmãos dele imediatamente passaram a comentar o que consideravam ser um belo exemplo da histeria feminina.

- Se acham isso, então mandem Jasper - gritou Isabella. - Estou certa de que ele adora esse tipo de missão.

Jasper ficou com o semblante iluminado, evidentemente gostando da sugestão, e Edward soltou um resmungo de raiva.

- Meus irmãos já fizeram muito por mim, Isabella - ele protestou. - Agora devo cuidar dos meus próprios assuntos...

- Então fique aqui - rebateu Isabella.

Edward fez um ar ameaçador.

- Não me interrompa, moça!

- Não fale assim comigo, Edward de Cullen!

- Não vou permitir que minha esposa me contradiga!

- E eu não vou permitir que você vá a Baddersly!

Fascinados, todos os de Cullen ficaram olhando em silêncio enquanto a pequenina Isabella batia com o dedo no peito formidável do marido. E agora ela estava de pé, parecendo pronta a resistir a tudo.

Edward começou a se levantar. Instantes mais tarde, olhava para a esposa de cima para baixo, parecendo uma ameaça muito difícil de ser controlada.

- Ouça, Isabella... - começou Emmett, tentando pôr um fim àquela discussão.

Isabella nem deu atenção ao cunhado. Manteve a mesma postura belicosa, como se não temesse o gigante que estava diante dela.

- Deixe que Jasper vá, Edward? - ela voltou a sugerir. - Já é tempo de pensar nos problemas que tem em Masen.

Edward ergueu a cabeça e abriu os braços, exasperado.

- Que problemas eu tenho em Masen, meu Deus? Por que devo permanecer aqui?

Todos os de Cullen se voltaram para Isabella, talvez temerosos de que ela resolvesse atacar o poderoso cavaleiro que estava enfrentando. Seth e Mike se encolheram na cadeira, sem prever a reação do irmão mais velho, enquanto Emmett e Jasper se levantavam para chegar mais perto de Isabella, prontos para defender de qualquer ameaça a mulher que agora consideravam uma irmã.

Isabella continuou olhando fixamente nos olhos do marido.

- Você deve permanecer aqui por causa de mim... e por causa do seu filho.

Isabella disse aquelas últimas palavras com a testa franzida e as mãos juntas sobre o ventre.

Edward estendeu as mãos para apertar os ombros da esposa enquanto um ansioso silêncio tomava conta do salão. Depois Isabella passou as mãos por trás do pescoço dele e diante dos olhos de todos os de Cullen, marido e mulher trocaram um beijo que dava a impressão de que iria consumi-los.

Os seis irmãos foram tirados do pasmo em que se encontravam pela voz tranqüila de Carlisle.

- Finalmente, parece que vou ter um neto. Isso me alegra muito.

Outra vez todos passaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, com os rapazes querendo parabenizar o irmão e a cunhada. Quando o vozerio se acalmou, Isabella olhou para o sogro e viu que ele coçava o queixo.

- E... estou vendo que me enganei - observou Carlisle.

- Enganou-se? - perguntou Isabella, curiosa - Sobre o quê?

- Pensei que você havia domado o lobo, mas estou percebendo que foi justamente o contrário.

Agora todos olhavam para Carlisle, aguardando maiores explicações. Intrigado, Seth olhou para o irmão mais velho e a cunhada antes de se voltar para o pai, sem paciência para esperar.

- Como assim?

- Está claro que Edward transferiu para a nossa doce e frágil Isabella uma boa parte do temperamento selvagem que lhe valeu o nome - respondeu o poderoso senhor feudal, sorrindo. - Ela é a esposa perfeita para o Lobo.

Isabella pensou que o coração dela ia estourar de felicidade quando viu as altas torres desenhando-se contra o esbranquiçado céu de inverno. Embora houvesse aprendido a amar Masen, sempre veria em Campion um lar, o lugar em que, depois de longos anos sob a tirania do tio, se sentira alvo da afeição de uma família de verdade.

Tinha sido um pouco difícil explicar ao marido dela. Tendo crescido em meio aos luxos do castelo do pai, Edward não se impressionava muito com aquilo. Além disso, depois de passar alguns meses na companhia dos irmãos, não estava lá muito ansioso para revê-los. Isabella entendia aquela postura. O Lobo continuava ciumento e queria que a esposa demonstrasse afeição por ele e por Masen, o feudo que era o verdadeiro lar deles. Mas todos os outros de Cullen passariam o Natal na companhia do pai e Isabella queria estar presente.

Levara uma semana inteira para convencer o marido.

O Lobo havia resistido, argumentando que detestava viajar, que naquele ano havia passado com os irmãos mais tempo do que os três anteriores juntos e que não queria pôr em risco a vida da criança que a esposa levava no ventre. Isabella derrubara aqueles argumentos afirmando que Carlisle ficava a poucos dias de viagem, que estava apenas nos primeiros meses da gravidez e que seria uma indelicadeza recusar o convite do conde. Quando percebeu que o marido estava amolecendo, pediu que ele considerasse a viagem como um presente para ela. Edward começou a resmungar, uma indicação de que finalmente concordava.

Agora, confortavelmente acomodada no salão do castelo de Campion, com a lareira acesa, Isabella sentia um, enorme satisfação com a capitulação de Edward. Pousando a mão na barriga, que começava a ficar mais redonda, passeou os olhos pelo salão.

Estavam lá todos os sete irmãos de Cullen. Até Jasper havia retornado de Baddersly, aonde fora para tomar posse do feudo em nome dela e de Edward. E fizera um trabalho irrepreensível. Tendo expulsado do castelo os comparsas corruptos de Peasely, nomeara um novo mordomo, reorganizara as defesas do feudo e só então retomara à casa do pai, ansioso para enfrentar novos desafios. Embora os feitos de Jasper pro vocassem em Isabella o orgulho próprio de uma irmã, ela se preocupava com a possibilidade de que, na ânsia e se mostrar tão hábil e corajoso quanto o irmão mais velho, ele acabasse se pondo em perigo.

Naturalmente Isabella tinha essa preocupação em relação a todos eles, talvez com exceção de Emmett. Ninguém imaginaria mesmo o mais intelectual dos ir mãos de Cullen partindo em busca de glórias militares. Mesmo assim ela se preocupava com Emmett, dese jando que ele encontrasse uma esposa que o fizesse feliz. Às vezes surpreendia nos olhos do cunhado uma ânsia, uma necessidade que não poderia ser satisfeita com livros, armas ou qualquer outra coisa que ele tivesse à disposição em Campion.

O mais jovem e mais ativo dos irmãos de Cullen atravessou correndo o salão, como se fosse uma versão reduzida do Lobo, e sentou-se aos pés da cunhada. Apesar dos protestos de Isabella, Seth abriu um cobertor por cima das pernas dela enquanto Mike insistia para que ela se encostasse na almofada que ele oferecia. Isabella divertia-se com aquilo. Os rudes de Cullen tratavam à mãe do futuro sobrinho deles como uma flor muito frágil. Bem, por que não deixar que agissem assim?

Até aquele momento a gravidez estava transcorrendo sem nenhum problema, nada além de um voraz apetite e uma certa tendência para chorar sem motivo aparente. Nessas ocasiões – Edward a mimava ainda mais do que os irmãos dele.

Isabella disfarçou um sorriso e chegou-se mais para perto do fogo, sem reparar que o marido a observava. Pouco depois ele foi se sentar ao lado dela e envolveu com um dos braços. O calor daquele corpo querido aquecia mais do que qualquer fogo.

Fosse por deferência ao estado de Isabella ou por respeito à celebração do Natal, os irmãos não discutiam tanto quanto costumavam fazer e até Jacob controlava a língua. Em suma, o castelo de Campion era a imagem perfeita da tranqüilidade doméstica... a não ser pelo fato de que o conde estava ausente.

Todos esperavam pela entrada de Campion, que havia chamado os filhos ao castelo depois de receber uma mensagem do rei. Isabella procurava se convencer de que nem todas as notícias vindas do soberano eram más. Mesmo a ordem dele mandando-a de volta Badersly acabara sendo uma bênção, porque agora estava casada com o Lobo.

Talvez adivinhando aqueles pensamentos, Edward passou a mão pela barriga dela, num gesto cheio de ternura, como se quisesse acariciar o filho ali aninhado... ou a filha. Isabella sorriu para ele, transbordante de felicidade.

Os futuros pais olharam-se demoradamente nos olhos, até que uma movimentação se espalhou pelo ambiente, chamando a atenção deles. Carlisle estava chegando. Quando o sogro dela parou no centro do salão com sua proverbial elegância, Isabella tentou adivinhar pela expressão do arauto as notícias que seriam dadas, mas o semblante do conde, como sempre, era tranqüilo e reservado.

Depois de saudar os filhos, Carlisle foi direto foi assunto, como sempre fazia.

- O rei tem uma missão para um de vocês - ele anunciou, o que fez com que alguns dos jovens de Cullen aprumassem o corpo, ansiosos para partir para o campo de batalha. - Trata-se de um grande sacrifício, mas sei que desta vez um de vocês poderá ter certeza de que subirá um degrau na escala social.

Isabella ficou ainda mais curiosa. Que missão o rei havia reservado a um dos de Cullen?

- A vontade do nosso soberano é que um de vocês se case para garantir a proteção de um feudo que ficou sem líder.

Isabella conteve um sorriso enquanto os irmãos de Cullen se encolhiam em seus assentos. Mas que solteiros renitentes! Embora entendesse a relutância dos rapazes, bem que ela gostaria que houvesse outra mulher na família, outras crianças crescendo junto com o filho dela.

- Sinto muito, meus filhos, mas não há como deixar sem cumprimento a ordem do rei.

Isabella surpreendeu-se ao ver que o conde fazia uma careta. Era como se estivesse anunciando uma sentença de morte e não um noivado.

Carlisle pigarreou antes de prosseguir.

- Agora falemos da noiva... A morte do pai não só a transformou na dona de uma vasta propriedade como também a deixou à mercê de algum aventureiro que talvez a obriguem a se casar contra a vontade.

Isabella sentiu a tensão que tomou conta do ambiente. Até Edward, que não corria o risco de ser o escolhido, agora apertava o ombro dela com desnecessária força.

Mas de quem o conde estava falando? Seria a her eira ainda uma menina, uma velha... uma megera insuportável? Fosse quem fosse, Isabella sentiu uma onda de compaixão pela mulher com quem ninguém queria se casar.

- E desejo do rei que um de vocês se case com a filha de Volturi.

- A filha de Volturi! - protestaram sete vozes masculinas, ao mesmo tempo, com uma veemência que assustou Isabella.

- Aquela mulher é uma bruxa! - pronunciou-se Mike, horrorizado.

- Uma víbora! - fez coro Sam.

- Uma assassina, porque matou o último marido no leito nupcial! - acrescentou Jasper.

Carlisle franziu a testa e moveu a cabeça para o lado.

- Parece que o rei resolveu ser magnânimo ao examinar esse incidente, já que o noivo, Ben Avery, era apenas um cavaleiro rebelde que a obrigou casar.

- Mesmo assim ela cometeu um ato criminoso - persistiu Jasper.

Isabella achou que Emmett estava arrepiado, pela forma como se encolhia no assento. Embora a situação fosse séria, não deixava de ser hilariante. Lá estavam seis corajosos guerreiros que haviam corrido a Masen para livrar o irmão de dificuldades que nem sabiam quais podiam ser, mas todos eles empalideciam à menção do nome de uma simples mulher.

Como se percebesse que a esposa dele começaria a rir a qualquer momento, Edward subitamente se pôs-se de pé.

- Avisem-nos quando tudo estiver organizado para as bodas - ele resmungou, enquanto ajudava Isabella a se levantar.

Logo depois marido e mulher caminhavam para fora do salão e Isabella surpreendeu-se ao ver que Edward estava tão pálido quanto os irmãos. Quando a porta se fechou ela não resistiu mais e riu com vontade.

- Não tem graça nenhuma, Isabella - censurou-o Edward, enquanto a puxava pela mão na direção do quarto que eles estavam ocupando.

Uma vez no quarto, convencida pela cara feia do marido, Isabella conteve o riso até que a última vela foi apagada. Então ela pôde pelo menos sorrir na escuridão.

- Moça? - chamou-a Edward, pousando a mão no ombro dela e parecendo aliviado.

- Humm?

- Preciso agradecer a você por me ter salvo da bruxa Volturi! - ele disse, começando a rir, um riso que facilmente contagiou Isabella.

Durante vários minutos eles riram com vontade, só parando por causa do medo de que os outros ouvissem.

- Ora, não foi nada - disse Isabella, tentando recuperar a respiração. - Até que não foi difícil. Achei que o Lobo estava pronto para ser domado.

FIM

* * *

_**E ai gostaram do Final... Quem será o proximo a se casar? Alguém chuta?**_

_**Eu Gostaria de agradecer de verdade a todas vocês minhas queridas que leem minhas adaptações... Eu fico feliz de verdade... E estou adaptando mais historias para vocês... Esse espaço é onde divido com vocês, meu amor pela leitura... Então muito obrigado, por lerem... Adoro vocês, se sintam todas abraçadas... E, acompanhem minhas outras historias... A Chama e a Flor, e Isabella, A Bruxa... vocês vão amar essas historias... são maravilhosas... Beijooooossss e Robsteijosssssssss kkkkk, até Mais**_


End file.
